ANHELO TU REGRESO (Terrific)
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: Candy vive feliz con su esposo Terry, pero sufre un accidente donde pierde la memoria y se borran de su mente los últimos 12 años de su vida. Terry sufre porque Candy no lo recuerda. ( La Novela es de Virginia Camacho, y personaje de Candy Candy animé) A final dejare los detalles de la novela y agradecimientos a la autora.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

—Te lo dije, ¡no lo lograríamos! –exclamó Candy White tratando de contener la risa que le producía el haber sido rechazadas en un club nocturno.

Iban trastabillando por la calle, muertas de risa, casi sin poder hablar y avanzando hacia el auto que habían dejado en estacionamiento de club nocturno.

—¿Le viste la cara al guarda? –rio Annie, su mejor amiga—. Era como de: "Oh, Dios, otro grupo de niñas tratando de colarse"—. Candy y Annie volvieron a reír apoyándose la una en la otra, y sintiendo que el estómago les dolía.

Los tacones altos, extra altos no habían servido, el maquillaje, ni los trajes ajustados y descarados que se habían conseguido especialmente para esta ocasión. No podían ocultar la cara de niñas que tenían. Después de todo, sólo tenían dieciocho años.

Elisa no reía. Iba caminando detrás de sus amigas, cruzada de brazos y molesta, mirando a Candy y a Annie reírse como si fuera muy gracioso lo que acababa de ocurrir. A ella no le parecía gracioso; era nefasto. Candy se giró y la miró.

—No te pongas así –le dijo con su característico buen humor y su brillante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que no me ponga así? –reclamó Elisa—. ¡Allí iba a ver a Terry! ¡He perdido mi oportunidad de estar con él! –Candy miró a Annie.

Hacía unos días que Elisa hablaba y hablaba de un tal Terry GrandChester; según ella, un apuesto y millonario joven que se había enamorado de ella y estaban saliendo. Terry, según palabras de Elisa, era perfecto: atlético, guapísimo, estudiante en una importante universidad, heredero de una gran fortuna, y estaba enamorado de ella… pero hasta ahora, ellas, sus mejores amigas y que no le ocultaban nada y lo compartían absolutamente todo, no lo habían visto ni una vez.

Conocer un chico con esas características era algo más bien soñado. Ellas eran chicas simples de clase media, y todos los chicos que conocían eran de la misma condición, de la escuela o de la zona en que vivían. Se habían preguntado mil veces cómo Elisa había conocido a alguien así, y cómo tenía su teléfono, pero hasta ahora todo era un misterio.

—Bueno, llámalo y dile que no pudimos entrar –propuso Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Claro que no, me da vergüenza!

—No seas tonta –le dijo Annie—. Si te quiere como tú dices, lo comprenderá. Somos menores de edad, y es obvio que no podríamos entrar a un antro de esos.

—Ah, vamos mejor a otro sitio –dijo Candy señalando el otro lado de la calle—. Estamos de celebración. Mi papá no me dejará volver a salir de nuevo tan rápido, así que yo propongo irnos a otra parte y celebrar. ¡Nos acabamos de graduar!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! –exclamó Annie elevando su mano, y volvieron a reír. Elisa se puso una mano en la cintura y sacó un teléfono móvil que, según ella, le había regalado Terry. Cada vez que Elisa hablaba de él, sus ojos se iluminaban y suspiraba sin parar. Y lo hacía constantemente, casi ya no tenía otro tema, pero hasta el momento, no les había enseñado una sola fotografía. Aseguraba que era guapo, extremadamente guapo, pero no había evidencias de ello. Ni de que existiera, realmente. Annie, había dicho que a lo mejor Terry no existía, que era producto de la desesperación de Elisa por tener un novio rico, popular y etc.

Candy no la creía capaz de inventarse un novio, alguien como ella no lo necesitaba...

—¿Aló? –dijo Elisa a alguien a través de su teléfono.

—Es otra vez el novio misterioso –le susurró Annie a Candy cubriéndose los labios con los dedos.

Candy siguió avanzando hacia un lugar que permanecía abierto y que parecía ser un restaurante.

—Déjala ser feliz –le dijo—. Exista o no exista, ella parece contenta.

—Yo no la veo nada contenta –volvió a decir Annie mirando hacia Elisa. Candy hizo lo mismo, y Elisa seguía con su expresión de enfado.

—¿Por qué se inventaría un novio? No lo necesita, es bonita, puede conseguirse a quien sea.

—Yo creo saber por qué –dijo Annie en el mismo tono de voz confidencial—. Actualmente, es la única de nosotras que no tiene novio, cuando siempre fue al revés.

—Yo no tengo novio.

—¿Me vas a decir que Anthony tú no son novios? ¡El otro día los vi besarse!

—¿Nos viste? –exclamo Candy escandalizada.

—Sí, fue asqueroso ver a mi mejor amiga pegada a otro, ¡Ugh! –Candy se echó a reír.

—Me dijo que le gusto –sonrió Candy mirando al cielo en una pose soñadora—. Ah, al fin lo dijo, y me besó. Me pidió que saliéramos, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿No es lo que has estado deseando?

—Sí, pero me siento nerviosa. Siento como que voy a hacer algo que lo arruinará todo, y…

—No seas tonta. ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo que lo arruine? Llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de él, así que sólo sé tú misma. Si te tocara fingir en cualquier cosa, entonces la relación no valdría la pena.

—Eso lo sé.

—Entonces no le has dicho que sí.

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

—¿Cuándo le darás la respuesta?

—Nos veremos mañana. Me invitó a salir.

—¿Y tus padres te dejaron?

—Ellos no saben que saldré con él –Annie abrió su boca comprendiendo incluso antes de que Candy se lo dijera—. Por favor, por favor, por favor –le rogó juntando sus manos y mirándola con ojitos suplicantes—, si te llaman, tú di que sí, que estoy contigo.

—¡Candy White!

—¡¡¡Por favor!!!

—¡No me gustan estos juegos!

—Pero eres mi mejor amiga, ¿a quién más se lo voy a pedir?

—¡Yo que sé! Pero no quiero la cara enfadada de tu padre contándole a los míos lo que hicimos.

—¡Amiga de mi alma! –insistió Candy cerrando sus verdes ojos y encorvándose un poco— ¡Mi mejor amiga, la amiga que más quiero en el mundo! –Annie se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular la risa, y en el momento se acercó Elisa. Corría con sus tacones y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Viene para acá! –exclamó Elisa—. ¡Terry va a venir!

—Excelente –aplaudió Annie—. Parece que al fin lo vamos a conocer.

—No viene solo, se trae dos amigos más.

—Yo tengo novio –la atajó Annie elevando su mano derecha.

—Yo pronto tendré –agregó Candy haciendo el mismo gesto.

—No sean así. No significa que se tengan que enrollar con ellos o algo. ¡Por favor! –Annie y Candy se miraron la una a la otra, y el mensaje que viajó entre las dos fue claro. Con tal de conocer por fin al tal Terry, lo que sea, y aceptaron. Elisa volvió a pegarse al teléfono, y Candy bajó del andén para cruzar la calle preguntándose qué pensaría Anthony de esto que estaba haciendo. Seguro que no le gustaría saber que ella la noche anterior había salido con otros, y ella entonces tendría que explicarle. Sonrió mirando al cielo. No era tan grave, ella no iba a hacer nada malo. Además, por muy guapos que fueran los amigos del tal Terry, a ella sólo le gustaba Anthony; desde siempre había sido así.

No podía negar que le daba cierto temor que él no le fuera a creer y su hermosa relación terminara incluso antes de que pudiera empezar bien, pero era por Elisa, quien haría lo mismo por ella.

Respiró profundo. Su vida, tenía que reconocerlo, apenas estaba empezando. Había quienes a los dieciocho años ya habían vivido de todo, e incluso recorrido el mundo. Ella no. Tenía dieciocho años y apenas ayer se había graduado de la escuela superior. Estaba planeando ir a la universidad.

La luz de un auto la deslumbró, se había adelantado a cruzar la calle sola y sólo pudo escuchar el grito de Annie llamándola, el chirrido de las llantas de un auto que frenaba, y su propio grito.

Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Lo cierto es que ahora despertaba y constataba que estaba allí. No sabía dónde, pero estaba, y eso era como estar viva. Tenía un cuerpo y era consciente de él. Abrió los ojos, pero en derredor sólo había penumbra, y nomás abrir los párpados sintió un dolor en la parte frontal de su cabeza que le hizo estremecerse, aunque estaba acostada. Se quejó, y una sombra se movió a su lado. Volvió a perder la conciencia y vino de nuevo el bendito olvido. Volvió a pasar el tiempo. Ahora escuchó una voz a lo lejos, una voz que ella conocía y suspiró. Era su madre; le hablaba a alguien. Estaba aquí, cuidándola, en medio de este mar de dolor.

Esta vez tuvo más cuidado y abrió sus ojos poco a poco. El dolor de cabeza estaba allí, lacerante, como un martillo sobre su frente, o detrás, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero pudo mirar en derredor por algo más que dos segundos.

La luz entraba cálida por la ventana y su madre acomodaba unas flores en un jarrón. Las flores eran bonitas, tulipanes de colores, sus favoritos, y ella les hablaba diciéndoles lo bonitos que eran.

—¿Mamá? –llamó en un delicado susurro. Dudaba que lo hubiese escuchado, sobre todo porque su voz le sonó muy extraña, pero Cecilia se giró a su hija, dejó las flores y le tomó la mano.

—¡Hija mía! –dijo con voz suave. Le apretó la mano y la llevó a sus labios con suavidad—. ¡Al fin despiertas!

—Lo siento… —susurró de nuevo Candy, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la boca reseca. La luz le molestaba y no podía fijar la mirada en nada por mucho tiempo— te he tenido preocupada.

—No importa, lo importante es que estás bien, mi amor. ¿Te duele? –preguntó elevando la mano hacia su cabeza. Candy cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca.

—Sí. Mucho.

—Pero estás viva, gracias a Dios. Fue un milagro, pero estás aquí. Dame un segundo —dijo Cecilia soltándole la mano—, llamaré al médico para que…

—¿Tan… tan grave fue el… accidente?

—Los doctores tuvieron que inducirte a un coma –contestó Cecilia pulsando un botón de llamada que había en la cabecera de su camilla—. Despiertas luego de un mes –le dijo Cecilia con voz pausada, y Candy la miró nuevamente.

¡Un mes! Anthony se habría cansado de esperar ya. Esperaba que Annie le hubiese avisado de su accidente. A lo mejor y había venido aquí a verla. Cerró sus ojos respirando pausadamente, sintiéndose rara, como si el aire no le entrara como debía ser. Sí, seguro que Annie le había avisado. Ella era su mejor amiga.

—Quiero ver a Annie–susurró. Sólo su mejor amiga sabía la verdad acerca de Anthony. Amaba a su madre, pero no le había contado nada acerca de él, y sólo su amiga podría ayudarla a contactarlo. Quería verlo.

Cerró sus ojos sin ver la expresión de confusión de su madre, y volvió a quedarse dormida.

—Siento despertarte –dijo una mujer vestida de blanco. Una enfermera, comprendió Candy abriendo sus ojos—. Pero debes tomar unos medicamentos y pronto vendrá un terapeuta a revisarte. ¿Qué te parece si te sientas un poco? –era una pregunta retórica, pues sin esperar respuesta, la enfermera tomó un mando y la camilla se fue moviendo hasta dejarla más o menos sentada. Se sentía cansada, débil. Todos los miembros de su cuerpo se sentían pesados, y ahora intentaba mover las piernas, pero le costaba mucho esfuerzo y desistía apenas intentarlo.

Vio a la enfermera inyectar algo en un pequeño tapón venoso que tenía incrustado en el brazo y quiso preguntar cuándo saldría de aquí, cuándo se iría al fin a casa, pero no pudo, pues por la puerta entró un hombre, con cabello abundante y castaño oscuro, que no llevaba bata de hospital sino ropa casual.

Era un hombre adulto, entre treinta años, pensó Candy, y parecía modelo de revista, pues la ropa que llevaba se veía cara y le ajustaba perfecto. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Tenía ojos más hermosos, azules profundos como el oceano, labios finos y cejas igualmente oscuras y pobladas. Era guapo, consideró Candy.

En las clases de dibujo de la escuela había aprendido a analizar los diferentes tipos de rostros, y el de este hombre era perfecto, o casi, con su nariz recta y contornos bastantes simétricos. Pero tal vez sólo era un doctor. Pues ella estaba encantada de ser su paciente, si es que lo era. Anthony la mataría, pero no estaba mal mirar.

—Despertaste –dijo él con la misma sonrisa, y su voz sonó clara y firme. Era la voz de alguien que está acostumbrado a hablarle a desconocidos y que conocía bien este lugar.

—Sí… eso parece –sonrió ella.

Lo vio apretar los labios y mirar a la enfermera como si estuviera esperando a que se fuera. Ésta dejó de manipular su brazo, y luego salió.

Sin embargo, el doctor hizo algo que la asustó mucho. Se acercó a ella, demasiado tal vez, pues pudo sentir el olor de su colonia; apoyó una mano en su rodilla y se acercó hasta besarle la mejilla. Candy apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con el corazón martilleando en su pecho furiosamente. No había sido un besito donde sólo se tocaban las mejillas, no, él había apoyado los labios sobre su piel haciendo presión, como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacer algo así.

—Estuve tan asustado –susurró él sobre su piel, pero Candy no lo escuchó. Era un médico abusador, de esos que salían en los programas de televisión que decían que algunos médicos se aprovechaban de los pacientes indefensos y abusaban de ellos. ¡Y ella había estado aquí un mes!

—Por favor –lloró—. No me haga nada.

—¿Qué? –preguntó él separándose de ella para mirarla.

—Déjeme.

—¿Candy? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡No! Por favor, déjeme. Por favor…

—Nena… —Su madre entró en el momento, y Candy lloró de puro alivio. Extendió las manos a ella como si fuese una bebé de un año que al fin ve a su mamá.

—Hija, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó su mamá acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

—¡Es un abusador! –dijo ella señalando al médico—. Es un abusador, ¡quiso abusar de mí!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ese hombre! ¡Me dio un beso! Mamá, sácalo de aquí. Llama a la policía.

—Candy, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó su padre, entrando. Y Candy extendió su mano a él. Ahora sí, el médico abusador estaba fregado. Su padre era una cuchilla afilada contra todo aquel que intentaba tocar a su hija.

—Llama a la policía –dijo con firmeza mirando al hombre, que mostraba la típica cara de confusión de quien intenta pasar por inocente—. Intentó besarme.

—Cariño, no estás de broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó Cecilia.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Entró aquí, esperó a que me quedara sola ¡y me atacó!

—Pero es que él… Dios, Candy… ¿No lo reconoces?

–Candy miró a sus padres. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué no colaboraban?

–Él es Terry GrandChester–señaló su madre—. Tu esposo. No, no, no, no, dijo la mente confundida de Candy. Esto era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla, una tonta y estúpida pesadilla. Cuando despertara, ella estaría un poco patas arriba en una de las calles del centro de Chicago, de camino a un sitio donde aceptaran a tres menores de edad… Miró al hombre que momentos antes le había besado la mejilla, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras sus padres cuchicheaban algo.

—Candy –dijo él, y ella sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cállate, quiso decirle. Tengo que despertar.

—Candy… Nena.

—No me digas "Nena" –le dijo entre dientes.

—¿No reconoces a tu marido? –volvió a preguntar Cecilia.

—¿Cómo voy a tener marido? –dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco histérica— Sólo tengo dieciocho años! –ahora sí, todos los que ocupaban su habitación se miraron unos a otros con cara de espanto.

—Llama al médico –le dijo Cecilia a su padre, y éste salió disparado de la habitación. El doctor abusador se volvió a acercar a ella.

—Estás bromeando –le dijo con expresión seria.

—Aléjate de mí –le ordenó ella tratando de parecer firme y segura, pero lo cierto es que sentía miedo. Sin embargo, él no se fue. El médico llegó. Candy escuchó a su madre informarle que ella, su hija, no reconocía a su marido y que decía tener sólo dieciocho años. En ningún momento la mirada de ese hombre se apartó de ella, se sentía observada como si en vez de posar sus ojos en ella estuviera pasando sus manos. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo su cabeza palpitar. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y no tuvo fuerza para secarla, aunque no quería que la vieran llorar. Pero pronto le fue inevitable soltar un sollozo. El dolor, la confusión, la mirada de ese hombre, sus padres que se comportaban de manera extraña. Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo estaban ella y el médico.

—¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó con voz suave moviendo una butaca para estar cerca de su camilla. Candy apretó los dientes, aunque no pudo hacerlo por más de un segundo. No podía hacer nada que le representara ningún tipo de presión en los huesos de su cabeza, porque enseguida estallaba el dolor. Pero la decepcionaba profundamente seguir aquí. Había pensado que al despertar estaría con sus amigas de camino a un sitio donde celebrar que se graduaban de la escuela superior.

—¿Qué me pasa, doctor?

—Intuyes que te pasa algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Son ellos mis padres?

—Sí. Lo son.

—¿Por qué dicen entonces que ese hombre es mi marido? –el doctor suspiró. En vez de contestar, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Yo… salí con mis amigas… —se mordió los labios. Su padre se enfadaría—. Estábamos buscando un sitio donde celebrar.

—¿Celebrar qué?

—Nuestra graduación… Nos graduamos de la escuela superior—. Lo vio asentir suavemente. El corazón de Candy empezó a palpitar más aceleradamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes,Candy? –ella frunció el ceño, pero contestó.

—Dieciocho.

—Ya veo. ¿En qué año estamos?

—Dos mil tres. ¿Qué pasa, doctor? –sonrió Candy nerviosa—. ¿Por qué esas preguntas tan… raras?

—Raras, ¿verdad? Pero cosas raras suceden constantemente en este mundo. Y tú… me parece que estás viviendo una de ellas. Eres una chica fuerte, y muy inteligente.

—Gracias…

—Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que soy tu médico. Mi nombre es James. Quiero que confíes en mí y escuches claramente lo que te voy a decir.

—Claro –Candy asintió. Seguro estaba enferma. Terminal. Su vida acabaría antes de que empezara…

—Quiero que comprendas que esto es temporal, tal vez…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Voy a morir? –el doctor sonrió. Eran las típicas preguntas de una adolescente asustada.

—No. No vas a morir… Es sólo que… Tuviste un accidente en el que saliste viva casi de milagro. Y en ese accidente sufriste un grave golpe en la cabeza. Eso… trajo consecuencias, como una enfermedad neurológica que se llama amnesia—. Ella lo miró fijamente, y pestañeó. El médico parecía un hombre competente.

—Es una broma –sonrió Candy.

—No es broma, Candy.

—Entonces…

—Tienes amnesia –repitió el doctor—. Por eso no recuerdas muchas cosas, te sientes confundida y sientes que algo no encaja. ¿No es así?

—Ese hombre… papá y mamá dicen que…

—Ya hablarás con él.

—Si esto es verdad –dijo Candy sintiendo que los ojos le picaban, que el corazón le bombeaba con demasiada prisa, haciendo que sus sienes empezaran a latir—, ¿cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Bueno, estamos en el año dos mil quince –le contestó el doctor.

—¿Qué?

—Han pasado doce años.

—Doce… ¿tengo… tengo treinta años? –Candy se puso las yemas de los dedos sobre las mejillas, como presintiendo las miles de arrugas que seguramente tenía. También se tocó el cabello, como temiendo haberlo perdido, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Se miró las manos, el pecho. Bueno, aquí había algo diferente. Sus senos se veían un poco más… ¿chicos? ¡Estaba flaquísima!

—¿Soy anoréxica? –El doctor mordió una sonrisa.

—No. Es sólo que llevas un mes sin comer, sólo con sueros intravenosos. Con los días recuperarás tu peso. Y esperemos que tus… dolores de cabeza disminuyan, y tu memoria vuelva. Has hecho muchas cosas estos doce años que merecen ser recordadas, pero poco a poco. Por lo pronto, volverás a tu casa, seguirás mis indicaciones y tomarás todos los medicamentos que te recete.

—Cuando dices a mi casa… te refieres a la de mis padres, ¿verdad?

–El médico respiró profundo.

—Es importante que empieces a recordar, a recuperar tus memorias. Así que no, debes volver a la casa en la que has vivido los últimos años.

—Pero ahí estará él, y yo… no lo conozco.

—¿Te tranquilizaría que estén allí tus padres?

—Por favor, sí.

—De acuerdo. Intenta permanecer calmada por muy extraña que sea la situación en la que te encuentres. Recuerda que tu cerebro sufrió una fuerte conmoción. Sentirás mareos, debilidad, pero no temas, sólo será por un tiempo. Candy… —la llamó cuando ella se quedó en silencio y con la mirada gacha. Ella elevó sus ojos a él—. Has evolucionado muy bien. Estás alerta y has sido capaz de mantener esta conversación conmigo a pesar de haber despertado del coma hace sólo unos días. Ten fe. Todo esto se aclarará.

—Pero… mi vida… es totalmente diferente. Yo…

—Calma –le dijo el médico con voz suave—. Eres fuerte. Has pasado por muchas cosas y las has superado. Superarás también esto. Tu familia te ayudará.

—Está bien –susurró ella cerrando sus ojos.

—Ahora entrarán tus padres y te pondrán poco a poco al tanto de tu propia vida.

—Vale.

—Pero si deseas descansar…

—Sí, gracias.

—Está bien—. Candy se recostó a su almohada con los ojos cerrados deseando borrar con un pestañear todo lo que había escuchado. No, no era dos mil quince, ¡era dos mil tres! Tenía dieciocho, se acababa de graduar de la escuela e iba a ser la novia de Anthony.

Esto era una pesadilla, una tonta pesadilla. Ella tenía que despertar.

Terry tenía su cabeza recostada a la pared con sus ojos cerrados tratando de procesar la información, de ponerlo todo en perspectiva, de ser objetivo. Hacía un mes él estaba a pocos metros de su casa cuando lo llamaron para darle la horrible noticia. Había ocurrido un aparatoso accidente en una avenida y su esposa había estado involucrada. Según el informe, Candy lo había provocado; llevaba exceso de velocidad, y había causado la colisión de cuatro automóviles al sobrepasar un semáforo en rojo. Había pensado que lo primero que le preguntaría cuando ella despertara era por qué había sucedido algo así. No había nadie más cuidadoso conduciendo que Candy. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué corría tanto? Pero ella no podría darle esas respuestas por ahora.

En este momento, las preguntas que se había formulado habían pasado a un segundo plano, el porqué del accidente parecía algo insignificante frente a este nuevo suceso. ¡Ella no lo recordaba! Eso dolía en algún lugar de su alma que no lograba ubicar. Lo hacía sentir vacío, como si le hubiesen quitado la mitad de su ser. Le faltaba algo, algo grande, algo vital, y ese algo estaba en los recovecos de la mente de su mujer.

El médico salió de la habitación en la que Candy había estado las últimas semanas, y se enderezó para recibirlo. Cecilia y Gilberto, sus suegros, se pusieron en pie y casi corrieron a él.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi hija? –preguntó Cecilia—. ¿Se recuperará?

—Calma, Cecilia –la atajó el doctor, y miró a Terry un poco fugazmente—. Debemos hacerle varios estudios, debe permanecer aquí unas pocas horas más y ya luego volverá a casa—. Cecilia y Gilberto se miraron el uno al otro haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿qué casa? El doctor respiró profundo y miró a Terry, que había permanecido en silencio—. Ella no recuerda los últimos doce años de su vida—. Los padres de Candy hicieron diferentes exclamaciones de asombro—. No es algo demasiado raro. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de accidente y los traumatismos que sufrió, no es demasiado inesperado.

—¿Se recuperará? –preguntó al fin Terry, y el doctor apretó los labios encogiéndose de hombros.

—Con el cerebro humano nunca se sabe. Puede que mañana ya haya recordado todo… puede que le tome semanas, meses… o puede que nunca lo consiga.

—No diga eso –suplicó Cecilia llevándose una mano al rostro denotando su preocupación—. Dios, ella tiene que recordar.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntó Terry.

—Luego de unos estudios que le haremos, volverá a su casa, contigo –le contestó mirándolo—. Ahora mismo, ella sólo es una niña de dieciocho años, muy confundida y asustada, así que vas a tener que ser muy paciente con ella, Terry—. Él frunció el ceño mirando el suelo y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos—. Te recomiendo que esperes a que hable primero con sus padres, que se vaya familiarizando con su nuevo entorno, y luego sí hablas tú con ella. No la atiborres con información que no asimilará de inmediato. Ve lo más despacio posible… Él asintió cerrando sus ojos. Cecilia extendió su mano y la puso en el brazo de él, como intentando consolarlo.

—Ella te recordará… Recordará todo. Sé que mi hija…

—Sí, Cecilia, pero…

—Es difícil, lo sé –lo interrumpió ella—. Pero ustedes se quieren. Superarán esto—. Él asintió otra vez agitando con un poco más de fuerza su cabeza. Cecilia suspiró y miró a su marido, que permanecía cruzado de brazos mirando nada, también en shock por lo que estaban viviendo. El médico siguió hablándole a los White de los cuidados que debían tener con Candy. Les recomendó pasar una temporada en la casa de su hija y tratar de ayudarla en todo lo posible. Ellos asintieron antes de que él dijera nada, pero tampoco se habría opuesto. Ojalá ella mañana volviera a ser la misma. Terry empezó a caminar por el pasillo mostrándose impaciente. Se cruzaba de brazos y los volvía a extender. Más que impaciente, como si quisiera hallar al responsable de todo esto y reclamarle. Pero le era imposible. Ojalá esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

Candy miraba al techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Tendría que aceptar que esta era la verdad? ¿La realidad? ¿Habían pasado de veras doce años desde esa noche donde estaba con Annie y Elisa riendo porque no habían sido aceptadas en un club? ¿Esta era su vida? ¿Ella, en el cuerpo de una mujer extraña, que había vivido cosas que ella no, y que todos reclamaban como Candy… algo?

—Soy Candy White –dijo—. Tengo dieciocho años. Quiero estudiar Negocios. Vivo en una casa normal en una zona normal… acabo de graduarme… y no tengo esposo. Sólo… estoy enamorada de Anthony. Pero para sus padres parecía ya no existir esa Candy que ella era, y había personajes en esta nueva historia que ella desconocía que parecían ser dominantes, como el esposo. Difícil, difícil. Era como un juego al que tenía que entrar y ella no conocía del todo las reglas, y ni siquiera le habían pedido su opinión. Esto era una pesadilla. Nunca se imaginó que algo así le pudiera pasar a ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cecilia y Gilberto entraron silenciosamente a la habitación, como sabiendo que el ruido la alteraba, y al verla así, Cecilia se asustó un poco, pues era la misma expresión que había tenido todo este tiempo, sólo que, con los ojos cerrados, y corrió a ella.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó acercándose— ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Candy la buscó con la mirada.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de que… esto no es una pesadilla, después de todo.

—No —le dijo su padre con un suspiro—. Ojalá lo fuera –. Candy movió su cabeza para mirarlo. Era real. De verdad, doce años habían pasado y no lo recordaba. Sus padres mostraban el paso de los años. Él tenía entradas un poco más pronunciadas y ella unas cuantas arrugas más en sus sienes y el contorno de los ojos.

—Quiero irme a casa –dijo, cerrando sus ojos y deseando llorar. Pero llorar no servía de nada, lo había comprobado. Sólo se aumentaba su dolor de cabeza y sus otros males seguían allí—. ¿Dónde está Annie? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?

—Hija… muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años –Candy abrió sus ojos y miró a sus padres interrogante.

—Annie… no le ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

—Imagino que… ella está bien –el tono en que su madre lo dijo la dejó confundida. Su madre quería a Annie. Cuando ella iba a casa y se encerraban en la habitación a charlar o a escuchar música, Cecilia les subía bocadillos y a veces se quedaba unos minutos para hablar también, pero ahora se expresaba como si le molestara tener que hablar de ella.

—Quiero verla… y Elisa. Dios, mamá… —dijo de repente, poniéndose una mano en la sien, como si de repente le doliera mucho—. ¿Cómo se llama él?

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres a… tu esposo? –Candy sólo la miró, como si se rehusara a aceptar aquello, que tenía un esposo—. Terry GrandChester–contestó Cecilia, y Candy se sintió agitada, con un dolor en algún lugar de su alma.

—Era el novio de Elisa –susurró—. ¿Le quité el novio a Elisa? ¿Qué pasó? –Cecilia le lanzó una mirada confundida a su esposo.

—¿ Terry y Elisa? –sonrió—. No, no lo creo.

—Seguro que me odia.

—No es así.

—¿Somos amigas todavía?

—Bueno, sí…

—¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

—Sí ha venido, pero estabas inconsciente.

—¿Por qué me casé con ese hombre, mamá? –Cecilia sonrió.

—Porque estabas enamorada.

—¿Hace… hace cuánto?

—Hace ocho años.

—Supuestamente, me casé hace ocho años con alguien que no conozco y no recuerdo la boda. Esto es horrible.

—Ya, ya –la calmó su madre poniendo una suave mano sobre su mejilla—. Todo volverá a ti.

—No quiero. No quiero esto. Quiero mi vida como era antes.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—No me importa. Quiero mi vida como cuando tenía dieciocho y acababa de salir de la escuela y salía por allí con mis amigas. Dios, ¿qué castigo es este? –Cecilia cerró sus ojos no soportando ver a su hija así. Tenía derecho a estar molesta, aturdida. Ellos también lo estaban.

—Terry –llamó el doctor. Él abrió sus ojos. Había estado allí, de pie en el pasillo, con sus ojos cerrados y conteniéndose para no ir detrás de sus suegros para ver a su esposa. Tal vez si lo veía de nuevo ella lo recordaba. Tal vez si…

—Terry–volvió a llamarlo James Samuels, y ahora lo miró—. Imagino… lo difícil que está siendo esto para ti, pero…

—No, no te lo imaginas –susurró él pasándose la mano por la nuca, como si la masajeara—. Siento como si… la hubiese perdido.

—No la has perdido. Ella está aquí.

—Sí, está… pero a la vez no está. ¡Ella no me conoce!

—Bueno, debe haber una razón para todo esto.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No es esto producto del accidente?

—Sí, pero… su mente eligió un punto muy lejano para volver a empezar.

—¿Volver a empezar? ¿Sin mí?

—Exactamente. Sin ti. ¿Las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, Terry? –él hizo una mueca en una expresión de desconcierto.

—¡Todo estaba bien! Al menos para mí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que está pasando?

—No lo sé, podría ser simple mala suerte.

—Gracias, ayudas mucho –James sonrió.

—No tienes otra opción más que esperar. Pero puedes acelerar el proceso si la ayudas, si le muestras poco a poco cómo es la vida que olvidó. Tú y ella estaban bien; entonces, muéstrale lo felices que eran. Terry asintió mirando la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Necesitaba entrar, quería entrar. Por hoy, dejó a los White estar con su hija, y haciéndole caso al médico, se fue a casa, la que había compartido con Candy los últimos años. Le estaba siendo muy difícil esperar, y la espera apenas empezaba.

Candy despertó poco a poco. Por una vez, no tenía dolor de cabeza, y la ausencia del dolor la puso alerta bastante pronto. Ayer, luego de haber hablado con sus padres y el médico, y que éste le dijera que ella era algo así como la depositaria de doce años de olvido, le habían hecho varios exámenes. Como era de esperarse, no encontraron nada anormal ni en su cerebro ni en su cuerpo, y dijeron lo que ya sabía que dirían, que su recuperación era cuestión de tiempo.

Miró hacia la ventana, pero las persianas estaban bajadas y el sol entraba muy tímidamente. A su izquierda estaba un hombre sentado en una butaca con la espalda encorvada y mirando al suelo como si orara, o meditara. Era el hombre con el que todos decían que se había casado, pero era tan extraño, tan desconocido y tan… mayor. A ella no le gustaban los hombres tan mayores. ¡Por Dios, debía tener más de treinta! Pero, según los cálculos, ella sí que tenía treinta, así que estaban bien, ¿no?

Ya no era una niña de dieciocho. Ay, Dios. Frunció el ceño mirándolo. Era un hombre grande, y parecía que se cuidaba yendo al gimnasio, porque por encima de la camisa blanca que llevaba se marcaban sus bíceps. Él levanto la cabeza de repente y la miró. Candy entonces esquivó sus ojos.

—Buenos días –susurró él. Ella no contestó—. Hoy te darán de alta—. Volvió a decir él, pero ella permaneció en silencio. Lo escuchó respirar profundo, y Candy volvió a cerrar sus ojos deseando volver a quedarse dormida—. Candy… —la llamó él, y algo en la manera en que pronunció su nombre le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos sintiendo un leve estremecimiento. Él la conocía, y si llevaban casados ocho años como decían todos, la conocía en muchos sentidos. De repente se sintió desnuda y expuesta, deseó poner sus manos sobre su pecho y sobre todas partes para cubrirse, y tomó la sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello con ella. Lo escuchó suspirar, como si se imaginara lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sabría él que tenía miedo?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo él enderezándose en la silla. Ella siguió en silencio—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

–Candy trató de calmarse. Esto sí podía contestarlo, de esto sí sabía algo.

—Estaba con Annie y con Elisa en la calle –dijo sin mirarlo aún—. Salimos porque… estábamos celebrando nuestro grado.

—Mmmm… —murmuró él cuando ella se quedó en silencio—. ¿No recuerdas los detalles? –insistió—. Lo que llevabas puesto, lo que hablaban, todo eso.

—Claro que sí, es como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Elisa llevaba un vestido blanco bastante corto… Annie uno azul oscuro y yo uno de un tono chocolate –lo vio elevar una ceja—. Yo llevaba el cabello suelto y… bastante maquillaje, Annie lo tenía liso y Elisa llevaba… pestañas postizas. No pudimos entrar a un club nocturno porque éramos menores, y… —giró su cabeza para mirarlo, quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente?

—No mucho. Supongo que un auto me atropelló.

—¿Un auto te atropelló?

—Sí. Iba a cruzar la calle, y tal vez no me fijé bien. La luz de las farolas me encegueció, escuché los gritos de Annie… y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar aquí—. Él asintió moviendo su cabeza, apretó sus labios y dijo: —Candy. En esa ocasión, el auto no te atropelló.

—¿No? Pero…

—En tu casa ni siquiera se enteraron. Sólo fue… un susto, digamos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo estuve allí –sonrió él, y Candy lo miró con ceño confundido.

—Es mentira. Sólo estábamos Annie, Eliesa y yo.

—Al principio sí.

—Entonces…

—Ya veo a partir de dónde perdiste tu memoria –dijo él con la sombra de una amarga sonrisa en sus labios. Lo vio respirar profundo y morderse el interior de la mejilla.

—¿Qué… qué momento fue? –preguntó ella, presintiendo que le estaba haciendo daño a este hombre sin proponérselo. Nunca le había gustado esta sensación.

—Algún día lo recordarás –dijo él con tono seguro—. Yo te ayudaré en eso, me interesa mucho que recuerdes los últimos doce años.

—Yo… no quiero ser… grosera, pero… sólo eres un extraño para mí—. Él sonrió de medio lado como si esa simple declaración le hubiese dolido en lo más profundo.

—Pero recordarás –aseveró—, porque nos hicimos una promesa hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Una promesa? –él asintió mirándola a los ojos, y Candy sintió que los suyos eran como un túnel en donde, si no tenía cuidado, se perdería para siempre. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, se dijo pestañeando y mirando a otro lado.

—¿Estás cansada? –preguntó él—, ¿necesitas que te ayude a sentarte? –ella volvió a mirarlo, e intentó levantarse por su cuenta. Consiguió erguirse e incluso bajó los pies de la camilla. Necesitaba el baño.

—Tal vez… deba llamar a una enfermera.

—No es necesario, yo…

—Una enfermera –insistió ella, y él se detuvo en su ademán de alzarla. Dio unos pasos alejándose de ella.

—Vale –dijo. La enfermera llegó y la ayudó a llegar al baño. Era increíble que él pretendiera invadir su intimidad de esta manera y llevarla hasta el mismo baño. ¿Qué intentaba, bajarle los pantis también? ¿Es que acaso por el hecho de que todos dijeran que era su esposo tenía que acompañarla hasta la misma taza? Cuando salió, vio una ropa extendida sobre la cama, incluso unos zapatos.

—Esa no es mi talla –dijo ella refiriéndose al calzado—. Soy del número cuatro—. Él sonrió.

—Sólo pruébatelos—. Ella lo miró de reojo, odiando esa actitud que decía que él sabía cosas que ella misma no. Hizo caso y se los probó, y tal como dijera, le quedaban perfectos.

—Te dejaré sola para que te vistas –dijo él encaminándose a la puerta y sin contestar a sus interrogantes—. Volveré en unos minutos.

—¿Mamá no vendrá?

—Sí –contestó el mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Está un poco retrasada, pero ya llegará—. Ella asintió sintiéndose más tranquila. Necesitaba a alguien conocido aquí. Rechazó la ayuda de la enfermera y prefirió vestirse sola. No le gustaba ser tratada como una inválida. Cuando llegó su madre, ya estaba vestida y lista para salir. Los vio hablar con el médico y escuchar más instrucciones.

A pesar de todas sus protestas, y de las muchas veces que dijo que no era una inválida, su madre ganó en la discusión para que se sentara en una silla de ruedas, y en ella salió de la clínica en la que había estado. Y hasta ahora reparó en que había estado en una habitación privada que debía ser muy costosa. Además, que había sido un mes el que estuvo interna allí. Debió ser mucho tiempo y todo eso seguro que era muy caro. Sus padres no tenían dinero para algo así. Esperaba que no se hubiesen endeudado.

Un Audi convertible de cuatro pasajeros los esperaba afuera, plateado, aparentemente nuevo, precioso.

Candy miró a sus padres sorprendida, pero ellos no hicieron ningún comentario, sólo subieron a los asientos de atrás, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a esto. El esposo, como había decidido llamarlo, le sostuvo la puerta hasta que ella entró cuidadosamente.

—¿Prefieres que ponga la capota?

—¿La qué? –preguntó ella aturdida.

—El techo del auto.

—Ah… —miró a sus padres, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados acomodándose—. No… no lo sé.

—Dejémoslo entonces. Si piensas que hace mucho viento o mucho sol, me dices y lo ponemos, ¿te parece?

–Candy asintió. Él estaba siendo amable, pero se sentía incapaz de corresponderle, aunque fuera un poco.

—El día está bonito –sonrió Cecilia tocándole el hombro. Ella se había puesto un pañuelo en el cabello y lentes oscuros, lista para el viaje—. Dejémoslo así.

—Cecilia siempre prefiere viajar sin la capota –se rio Gilberto de su mujer—. Creo que hasta lloviendo lo llevaría así.

—Entonces que sea lo que Ceci quiere –sonrió el esposo, y Candy se dio cuenta de que entre estos tres había confianza suficiente como para pincharse un poco unos a otros. Su padre siempre había sido quisquilloso con los chicos que se le acercaran.

Había visto una vez a Anthony y no le había gustado, por eso había tenido que decidir salir con él a escondidas, con la ayuda sólo de Annie, pero a este hombre de aquí le sonreía y bromeaba.

Pensar en Anthony le contrajo un poco el corazón. Necesitaba contactar a Annie. Si habían pasado doce años, algo malo había ido con Anthony y sólo ella podía contarle. Tendría que pedirle a su madre que le ayudara a buscarla. No tenía su número, no sabía nada de ella, y de verdad quería conversar con su vieja amiga. Lo necesitaba.

El esposo puso el auto en marcha, y Candy cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de que aquí y ahora empezaba una vida completamente desconocida para ella. Que dependía solamente de la palabra de sus padres y de los cuidados del hombre que conducía este auto.

Estaba en manos de otras personas, completamente dependiente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustada. ¿Y si esta vida no le gustaba? ¿Y si la Candy de ahora no era lo que ella había soñado? ¿Y si su vida era horrible, un infierno? Tragó saliva y miró de reojo las manos del esposo sobre el volante, conduciendo el auto, y a ella, a un lugar y momento totalmente desconocido.

Continuará...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 (01-21 12:39:14)

CAPÍTULO 2

Candy miró el auto en el que iban, y pensó en la habitación en la que había estado en la clínica. Miró de reojo al esposo. ¿Era rico? ¿Se había casado por dinero? No. Ni a sus dieciocho era tan tonta, pensó. Sin embargo, su corazón no se tranquilizó, y cuando llegó a una preciosa casa de dos pisos, de techos altos y muros de cristal, flanqueada por dos altísimas palmeras, de verdad empezó a hiperventilar. Era una casa preciosa, la combinación perfecta entre el blanco de las paredes, el verde del césped y las palmeras, y el azul del cielo despejado.

Y de pie, en el camino que conducía a la casa, estaba Elisa. Al verla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Al fin alguien! Y caminó aceleradamente a ella con los brazos extendidos.

A medida que se iba acercando, notó que era la misma Elisa que recordaba. Elisa no corrió hacia ella extendiendo también sus brazos, pero ella nunca perdía el glamour de esa manera, aunque sí recibió su abrazo y la estrechó entre los suyos.

Candy lloró en su hombro sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero feliz. Si Elisa estaba aquí, tenía alguien con quien hablar de lo que le estaba pasando y ya no estaba tan sola. Tal vez ella le explicara un montón de cosas que no entendía.

—¡Tú también tienes treinta años! –exclamó con risa nerviosa sin soltarla.

—Gracias por recordármelo –contestó Elisa y Candy no supo identificar si lo decía en serio o era una simple broma.

La miró fijamente por unos instantes, pero como ella no agregó nada, prefirió pensar que era una broma y se echó a reír. También había cambios en Elisa, pero no había dejado de ser la alta y guapa mujer de cabello cobrizo que amaba los accesorios y la ropa un poco ajustada.

—Tenemos tanto que hablar –le susurró—. ¡Todo esto es una locura! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Me dicen que incluso me casé! ¡Y con alguien que no conozco! –alguien carraspeó tras ella, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que alguien más la abrazaba.

No era un adulto. Eran dos niños que le rodeaban las piernas impidiéndole moverse y tenían elevadas sus caritas a ella. Se separó de Elisa y los miró.

Eran dos niños de algunos siete y cinco años. El pequeñito tenía el cabello castaño bastante claro y los ojos verdes, piel blanca y las mejillas como la piel de un melocotón, y el otro… Ah, el otro era precioso, de tez clara y cabellos castaño, pestañas rizadas y algo muy especial en sus ojos: parecía el toque divino que hacía especial a este niño. Ambos eran guapos, y la miraban con una felicidad absoluta, extasiados, aunque en el mayor había un poco de aprehensión.

—¿Quiénes son? –preguntó en voz baja con su corazón vibrando enloquecido en su pecho.

—Son nuestros hijos –dijo el esposo, y Candy sintió que algo estallaba dentro de ella.

—Sí, son míos –dijo antes de que pudiera contener las palabras, y los tomó a ambos y los atrajo a su pecho, sintiendo algo increíble que la hacía querer llorar, saltar, reír, todo al tiempo. Besó las mejillas de cada uno, y el más pequeño dijo:

—Te extrañamos, mamita—. Candy pestañeó tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas y se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

—Lo siento. Pero ya estoy aquí. No me volveré a ir.

—¿Lo prometes? –dijo el mayor.

—Lo prometo—. La volvieron a abrazar, y Candy volvió a apretarlos contra su pecho, como si quisiera fundirlos con ella. No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero sentía que estas dos personitas le pertenecían.

Todo de ellos, sus ojos, sus caritas, sus sonrisas, todas eran suyas. Encontraba que se parecían a ella, a su familia. Ese verde en los ojos del pequeño eran los suyos. Y el mayor, tenía que admitirlo, aunque fuera a regañadientes, se parecía al esposo.

Lo miró, y él parecía sonreír internamente. ¿Internamente? Se preguntó. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que él sonreía internamente? Pues lo sabía, del mismo modo que sabía que estas dos criaturas que tenía entre sus brazos habían estado alguna vez en su vientre.

De verdad habían pasado doce años y ella no lo recordaba. De verdad se había casado con este hombre, con Terry GrandChester, el que había sido el novio de Elisa. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas, ya no se dormiría con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Esta era la verdad, y tendría que adaptarse por muy duro o difícil que eso pareciera ahora mismo.

Sus sueños de ir a la universidad, de estudiar negocios, de ser algún día una empresaria. Su curiosidad acerca del mundo acerca de lo porvenir…

Todo eso ya lo había vivido tal vez, sólo que no lo recordaba. No recordaba nada. Miró a Elisa deseando hacerle mil preguntas, pero ella se había ido a conversar con Cecilia. No quería que se fuera, deseaba hablar también con ella.

—Zack, Christopher –llamó el esposo, y ambos niños giraron sus cabecitas—. Entremos, mamá necesita descansar—. Ambos asintieron, y entonces Candy se preguntó cuál sería Zack y cuál Christopher.

Les había puesto a sus hijos nombres ingleses, y también quería saber el porqué. Recordaba desear ponerle nombres muy latinos como Simón o Luis, o Juan, pero parecía que había cambiado de opinión.

Los niños le tomaron cada uno una mano y la llevaron al interior de la casa, y entonces miró otra vez al esposo. ¡Vivían aquí!

—¿Qué? –preguntó él mirándola de reojo.

—¿Es… tu casa?

—Nuestra casa –corrigió él.

—¿Los niños saben…?

—Les expliqué un poco lo que estaba sucediendo –contestó él antes de que ella completara la pregunta—. Fue difícil, pero tuve que hacerlo. Claro, antes pedí la aprobación de James; la conclusión fue que ellos pueden ayudarte como nadie a recordar todo—. Ella no dijo nada, y no tuvo tiempo, pues de inmediato quedó atrapada con el decorado del interior de la casa.

Era tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, con muebles blancos y finos que alternaban en su decoración colores vivos en tonos azul turquesa y verdes, dándole un toque frío a pesar del clima. Colgado en una pared estaba un cuadro, no un cuadro de la familia, sino un cuadro de ella. Se veía hermosa, y ella no consideraba que lo fuera tanto. Sonreía y su cabello era movido por el viento, y detrás, estaba el mar azul.

—Nunca te ha gustado ese cuadro –dijo Elisa entrando a la sala, y Candy se giró a mirarla. Todavía tenía las manitos de los niños entre las suyas.

—¿No me gusta? Pero es… muy bueno.

—Lo mismo digo yo –contestó Cecilia sentándose en uno de los muebles—. Pero creo que lo que no te gusta es que esté allí, en el centro de la sala, a la vista de todo el que llega.

—Pero ella es mi esposa, la dueña de esta casa –dijo él sonriendo, y Candy lo miró inmediatamente—. ¿El retrato de quién iba a estar allí sino el de ella? –él le señaló un mueble y caminó tomada de las manos de los niños hasta allí.

—¿Quieres comer? –le preguntó Cecilia—. Puedo decirle a alguien del personal que te prepare algo—. Candy miró en derredor. Una mujer la miraba fijamente desde una esquina de la sala y cuando sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió con calidez. Tal vez era la persona que les ayudaba.

—Ella es Mariela –dijo Terry pidiéndole que se acercara—. Mariela nos ayuda desde que nació Christopher y nos vinimos a vivir a esta casa.

—Un gusto, Mariela.

—Señora, pero si usted ya me conoce –sonrió Mariela hablándole en español.

—Ah, perdona.

—No, no se disculpe. Cualquier cosa que necesite, me dice a mí que para eso estoy aquí.

—Gracias…

—Para que se recupere rapidito. Yo sé hacer unas buenas sopitas, ahora no lo recuerda, pero a usted le gustan mucho y seguro que con eso la cabecita vuelve y se le pone toda en su lugar, ya verá—. Candy quiso reír por la candidez de la mujer.

—Eres muy amable.

—Vives aquí con tu esposo y tus hijos desde hace cinco años –dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa y señalando la sala con un movimiento de la mano—. Terry mandó construir esta casa a tu gusto.

—Pues tengo buen gusto –sonrió Candy.

—No cabe duda –contestó Terry con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Candy un poco incómoda.

Cerró sus ojos. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Toda la mañana había sido maravillosa sin ese latido en sus sienes, pero estaba volviendo. Sintió el suave toque del niño pequeño en su brazo y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, sonreírle y así tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien –le dijo, y el niño recostó su cabecita a su brazo. Se habían sentado a cada lado sin soltarla como si temieran perderla de vista.

—Si prefieres recostarte un rato… —dijo él con voz solícita. Sí, quería recostarse, quería dormirse, pero sentía que era importante estar aquí y ahora, conocer más a estos pequeños y saber un poco más de él, de Terry. Miró a Elisa, pero ella había tomado una revista y la ojeaba con una pierna encima de la otra, un poco ajena a lo que sucedía. Sonrió, ella siempre había sido así, y por lo visto, no había cambiado.

No parecía que le molestara estar aquí, en la casa del que fue su ex y que se había casado con su amiga. Se preguntó si no le guardaba un poco de rencor por eso.

Recordaba muy claramente cómo hablaba ella de Terry, de lo guapo que era, y de lo mucho que la amaba. Por otro lado, temía preguntar por Annie. Al parecer, algo había pasado con ella, y eso la entristecía. ¿Qué había pasado? Le urgía saber.

—No –le contestó a Terry al fin—. Prefiero estar otro poco aquí.

—En cuanto lo desees, dime, y te llevaré a tu habitación—. Ella asintió sin prestar mucha atención, y se recostó al mueble en el que estaba mirando todo. A sus padres, a los niños, a Elisa, y Terry. Cecilia siguió hablando de cosas que ella no recordaba, como los viajes que ella había hecho para conseguir toda la decoración de la casa.

Al parecer, había detalles traídos de Europa como un espejo, un diván que estaba en un rincón, o unos sencillos mosaicos en acuarela que decoraban un muro.

También se enteró de que su hijo mayor tenía siete, y el segundo cinco. Que habían sido partos normales y que habían decidido quedarse sólo con los dos. Que ayudaba a su marido en su trabajo mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela porque por supuesto, ella se había graduado de negocios, y que luego de que ellos llegaban a casa, se dedicaba completamente a ellos. Que sus últimas vacaciones habían sido en Bogotá, y que allí los niños habían estado muy felices.

Y mil cosas más que si le preguntaban, no lograría contestar, todo la sobrepasaba.

Cecilia hablaba tal vez con el propósito de ponerla al día con las mil cosas que había olvidado, pero la cabeza le estaba latiendo con fuerza y no pudo sino cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió que además se mareaba y todo alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas aun estando sentada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Terry estaba de rodillas frente a ella y le tomaba los brazos con sus manos delicadamente.

—No te sientes bien. Vamos. A la cama.

—Pero…

—Necesitas descansar –insistió él—. Zack, Christopher. Vamos con mamá a su habitación—. Como soldaditos, los niños saltaron del mueble y le extendieron sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Centrarse en ellos le ayudaba a poner el mundo en orden y todo volvió a quedarse quieto.

Ellos la condujeron hacia las escaleras. Candy sonreía mientras parloteaban contándole cosas que les habían pasado en el colegio y ella los escuchaba un poco a medias. Desafortunadamente, no podía darles toda la atención que quería.

Se dio cuenta de que detrás iba Terry vigilante, por si tropezaba o se mareaba subiendo las escaleras, y ella tomó aire tratando de mantenerse alerta.

La llevaron hasta el final de un pasillo y allí el mayor de los niños abrió una puerta que dio paso a una enorme habitación con una vista del mar.

Ella se quedó allí, extasiada, admirando la vista, olvidando momentáneamente su dolor de cabeza.

—Si tienes sueño, yo te preparo la cama –dijo el niño pequeño, y Candy se giró a mirarlo. De verdad había retirado algunas almohadas y abierto el cubrecama para que ella se recostara.

Había pensado que el esposo, o Terry, como debía empezar a llamarlo, estaría aquí también, pero al parecer, había preferido darle un poco de privacidad.

—Gracias –contestó—. Eres un príncipe—. El niño sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo traeré tus pantuflas –dijo el mayor, y se movió rápidamente hacia una habitación adjunta.

—¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó el pequeño

—No, gracias.

—¿Te cuento un cuento para dormir? –Candy volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, si eres tan amable…

—Kit, tú traes el cuento y yo lo leo, que aún no lees rápido—. Al fin, suspiró Candy. Así que Zack era el mayor y Christopher el menor. Eso suponiendo que Kit era el diminutivo de Christopher.

—Pero no me importará si Christopher lee, aunque sea lento –dijo ella mirando a ambos niños—. Así practica un poco—. El rostro de Christopher se iluminó por un momento, pero luego pareció reconsiderarlo.

—Pero seguro que te duele más la cabeza –dijo Christopher con una mueca.

—No me dolerá –aseguró ella subiéndose a la cama, sin preguntarse si era la que compartía con Terry. Zack fue por el cuento veloz como una bala, y en menos de nada estuvo de vuelta con un enorme libro en las manos y luchando por subirse a la cama donde ya estaba Christopher contemplando a su mamá.

—Este cuento me lo sé de memoria –dijo Zack abriendo el libro.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo lees mucho? –el niño la miró con sus ojos enormes y desiguales.

—Tú siempre nos lo lees –dijo—. Pero no nos importa, porque nos gusta que nos leas.

—Ah, bueno, eso me alivia—. Candy se recostó a la almohada mirando a los niños, que se acercaron a ella un poco más para que pudiera ver las ilustraciones.

Eran cuentos clásicos, y ellos, para nada tímidos, le mostraron uno en especial y Christopher empezó a leer. No lo hacía muy fluidamente, y tal vez le faltaba confianza, pero se veía muy guapo con sus ojitos posados sobre el libro y leyendo palabra por palabra.

Elevó su mano a él y le tocó con el dorso de un dedo su mejilla. Era tan suave como se la había imaginado, y daba ganas de pegarle un mordisco. ¡Qué hermoso! Esto era mágico. Era madre, y aunque no recordaba el momento en que los había parido, ya los amaba con todo su ser. Sólo por ellos valía la pena estar aquí y ahora.

—Shhht –calló Zack a Christopher poniéndose un dedito sobre los labios al ver que su madre había cerrado los ojos—. Ya se durmió –susurró.

En el momento se abrió la puerta y entró Terry encontrando a sus hijos cuidando de su madre.

—Se durmió mientras Kit le leía –informó Zack con un tono de voz bajo.

—Buen trabajo.

—¿De verdad no nos recuerda? –preguntó el pequeño mirando a su padre con ojos enormes. Terry se acercó a Candy hasta besarle la frente, ella siguió durmiendo ignorando a estos tres hombres que parecían morirse por ella, por su bienestar.

—Los recordará –susurró Terry—. Mira cómo los abrazó, siente dentro de su corazón que ustedes son sus hijos, y los ama mucho. No tengan miedo. Ahora vamos, dejémosla descansar—. Tomó a Christopher de la cintura y lo alzó de la cama.

Terry echó una última mirada a Candy y salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la sala y encontró que ya sus suegros no estaban allí, sólo Elisa, que al verlo se puso en pie y se acercó a él.

—¿Hablaste con ella? –le preguntó.

—No. No es el momento. Está cansada y todavía está muy reciente todo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esperar? –Terry la miró fijamente.

—El tiempo que sea necesario.

—Pero debes saber. Ella tiene que explicarte por qué…

—No lo recuerda, Elisa, ¿lo olvidas? –dijo Terry en tono un poco impaciente—. No recuerda de dónde venía cuando se accidentó, ya ves que ni siquiera me recuerda a mí o a los niños. ¿Por qué iba a recordar lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes del accidente?

—Pero esa información es vital, yo pienso que…

—Recordará cuando sea el momento –dijo él alejándose, ignorándola, y Elisa se puso en jarras un poco molesta porque él no le daba la importancia que el asunto merecía.

Candy despertó sintiendo un poco de náuseas. Había tenido un sueño, recordaba imágenes que aún se quedaban en su consciencia. Pero no recordaba qué imágenes eran, o de quién. Sólo sentía que todo estaba revuelto al igual que su estómago.

La sensación era horrible. Dolor y malestar, y afuera había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Una luz tenue se encendió, y allí estaba él, Terry, que le acercó un vaso de agua.

Ella lo recibió y bebió de él. Cuando él la abrazó, no tuvo fuerza o valor para rechazarlo, y se quedó allí, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, un largo, largo rato, hasta que el mundo volvió a estabilizarse.

—Todo estará bien –le dijo él en un susurro y paseando su mano por su espalda, reconfortándola—. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

Candy respiró profundo, y elevó su rostro a él sintiéndose poco a poco aliviada, como si el aire que segundos antes se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, soplara suavemente en su rostro. Una brisa fresca. Lo vio apretar los labios y sonreír.

—Me tientas poniéndome tus labios tan cerca –dijo, y eso la asustó un poco, y se retiró. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cama, aunque los dos estaban muy vestidos.

Se abrazó a sí misma sintiéndose expuesta.

Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Obviamente se había dado besos, pero esto era diferente—. No te sientas incómoda –sonrió él.

—Yo… yo…

—Tú eres mi esposa –dijo él tocando la punta de su nariz con un dedo.

—Pero no te recuerdo.

—Porque parece que olvidaste todo de mí. Pero te perdono eso—. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Nos llevamos bien? –preguntó, y él se acomodó mejor en el colchón para mirarla de frente. Qué guapo, pensó Candy. Sus brazos y su pecho se veían muy cómodos, ser abrazado por él parecía muy…

—Nos llevamos muy bien –contestó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Sólo dos veces hemos peleado de verdad.

—¿Dos veces? —Una, cuando éramos novios aún, y otra… poco después de casarnos, mientras nos adaptábamos y eso. Pero lo superamos.

—Tú… nunca me has pegado, ¿verdad? –él abrió grandes sus ojos.

—¿Te recuerdas a ti misma como una mujer que se dejaría pegar?

—No. Y si lo intentaras, tendrías que tener las maletas dentro de un taxi listas para partir al otro lado del mundo para que yo no me vengue terriblemente de ti —. Él se echó a reír, y luego rio más y más—. ¿Es tan gracioso? –preguntó ella.

—No. Es que lo mismo dijiste una vez.

—Ah.

—Nunca te he alzado la mano –volvió a decir él aún sonriente—. Pero bueno, tampoco hemos peleado de manera que lleguemos a tanto.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Y nunca lo haré –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y… cómo… cómo nos conocimos? –la sonrisa de él se borró un poco.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que saliste a celebrar con tus amigas? Celebraban su graduación y no las dejaron entrar a un club nocturno.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sonaba música latina dentro, y queríamos entrar, pero no nos dejaron.

—Yo estaba dentro.

—Sí –asintió ella suavemente—. Y Elisa estaba desesperada porque quería encontrarse contigo. Era tu novia—. Él elevó una ceja.

—Es increíble que tenga que volver a explicarte eso. Una de las razones por las que me costó que aceptaras ser mi novia era eso mismo, porque creías que Elisa y yo teníamos algo.

—¿Y no es así? –él meneó su cabeza lentamente.

—Nunca.

—¿Y entonces…? Ella… parecía muy entusiasmada contigo—. Terry suspiró.

—En una ocasión perdí mi teléfono móvil. Ella lo tenía—. Candy lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Perdí mi teléfono –repitió él—, tal vez fue en un centro comercial mientras iba con unos amigos, y cuando envié mensajes para recuperarlo, me di cuenta de que ella lo tenía. Supongo que lo dejé olvidado en algún sitio y ella lo encontró. No la conocía, por supuesto, y por varios días estuve pidiéndole que me lo devolviera, pero siempre cancelaba los encuentros a última hora.

Candy frunció el ceño recordando que en verdad ella había aparecido con un teléfono nuevo y de los costosos, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera algo que ella encontró por allí y se rehusaba a devolver.

—Al final –siguió él—, decidió que nos veríamos en ese club. No puse problema, aunque el tema ya me estaba cansando, sólo me importaban algunos contactos importantes que había en el teléfono, por eso quería recuperarlo. Y otra vez, a última hora me canceló. Cuando me dijo que estaba afuera y que tendríamos que vernos en otro lado, salí de inmediato. Y en ese momento un auto que iba pasando a toda velocidad casi te arrolla—. Candy lo miró fijamente, pestañeando. Ese era el último recuerdo que ella tenía—. Recuerdo que corrí hacia ti cuando vi el peligro…

—¿Me salvaste? –preguntó ella poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Él sonrió haciendo una mueca. —Supongo que sí. Tú te quedaste paralizada, y yo alcancé a tirar de ti hacia el otro lado. El mejor placaje que he hecho jamás –dijo él moviendo un poco su brazo derecho y sonriendo—. Nos raspamos un poco, pero definitivamente seguiste viva—. Candy sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Miró hacia la ventana, donde se veían unas luces alumbrar lo que parecía ser un pequeño muelle. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia los cristales del ventanal admirando mejor la vista nocturna del patio de esta casa. Había una piscina, un camino que conducía a un muelle, y el mar.

—¿Por qué olvidé eso? –dijo—. ¿Por qué… por qué a partir de ahí? Cuando desperté en el hospital, creí… que ese accidente había sido grave y que por eso estaba en una clínica, pero…

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo –dijo él detrás de ella. En silencio, él se había puesto en pie también y ahora estaba muy cerca.

Candy sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, un poco a la expectativa, nerviosa, aunque a la vez, tranquila—. Cada día que estuviste en coma en el hospital, me pregunté qué te había sucedido, por qué conducías tan rápido—. Ella se giró a mirarlo un poco asustada.

—¿Yo conducía? –preguntó. Hasta ahora, no se había preguntado cómo había sido este segundo accidente.

—Todo lo que sé, es que tomaste uno de los autos y saliste a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y una hora después, viniendo tal vez de regreso, excediste el límite de velocidad y provocaste un accidente múltiple—. Candy se cubrió la boca asombrada por lo que escuchaba—. No sé a dónde fuiste, ni de dónde venías, ni por qué traías tanta urgencia.

Los niños habían quedado solos, los dejaste al cuidado de Mariela para ir a hacer eso que parecía tan urgente. Y cuando despertaste, te habías olvidado de mí, de mis hijos, de nuestra vida.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Ahora ella se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. ¿Qué, qué había ido a buscar? Fuera lo que fuera, se contestó, lo único que había encontrado había sido este olvido, y no era nada bonito.

Continuará...


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. ¿Qué, qué había ido a buscar? Fuera lo que fuera, se contestó, lo único que había encontrado había sido este olvido, y no era nada bonito.

—Lo… lo siento –dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? –le preguntó Terry con voz suave. Candy tragó saliva y volvió a mirar por el ventanal.

—Por lo que sea. Parece que fui bastante inconsciente y he causado algunos problemas—. Él extendió la mano a ella retirando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Estuve muy asustado todo este tiempo –dijo él con la voz un poco ronca—. Pensando que te perdería. Enviudar no estaba en mis planes --Candy no lo pudo evitar y sonrió—. Aunque, de todos modos –siguió él—, al perder tus recuerdos, perdí un poco de ti.

—Soy… la misma Candy, supongo –él respiró profundo volviendo a mirar por el ventanal.

—No lo creo. Es como pretender que soy el mismo Terry de hace doce años, y no es así; los dos hemos cambiado mucho; maduramos, crecimos.

—Y yo… no recuerdo nada de eso –dijo ella lamentándose por primera vez, comprendiendo al fin un poco lo que él sentía. Pero era difícil también para ella, su corazón y su mente estaban luchando por ubicarse en el aquí y el ahora, pero no hacía sino seguir la línea que había dejado hacía doce años, cuando sólo tenía dieciocho años y pensaba en cosas muy diferentes, de manera muy diferente.

—Te extraño mucho, Candy—. La voz de él salió muy profunda, y ella sintió un poco de dolor por él y bajó la mirada al suelo—. Pero –siguió él antes de que ella pudiera decir algo—, todavía están en ti esas cosas que forman parte de tu personalidad y que me encantan, y sé que conseguiré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí—. Ella lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Ya lo conseguí una vez, ¿no? –ella no lo pudo evitar y esta vez rio abiertamente.

—No me gustan los hombres mayores.

—¡Pero si sólo te llevo tres años!

—Yo me siento de dieciocho—. Él hizo una mueca, y Candy no paró de sonreír.

Él tenía buen sentido del humor, era paciente, y la hacía reír. Era agradable conversar con él, a pesar de ser tan viejo. Bueno, ella ya tenía treinta, se dijo. No era un viejo, no debía parecérselo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después esta se abrió. Zack apareció y miró a uno y a otro. Se puso ambas manitos en su espalda y habló.

—La cena está lista—. Candy sintió que la ternura la ahogaba, y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—De verdad que eres muy guapo –le dijo. El niño bajó la mirada sonrojado.

—Gracias.

—Ay, Dios, yo me lo como –murmuró ella. Terry sonrió.

—Ya lo intentaste antes. Ellos se conocen ese juego del "Te como, te como"—. Candy volvió a reír y salió de la habitación.

Cuando sintió que le ponían un abrigo sobre los hombros, se giró a mirar a Terry, pero él no parecía esperar ninguna reacción y que esto era algo natural en él, cuidar de ella.

—Se pone un poco fresco estos días –se explicó él ante su mirada.

—Gracias—. Él no dijo nada, y sin tocarla, la guio hasta el comedor.

Zack le tomó la mano y los tres llegaron a una amplia sala con una mesa de madera de ocho puestos, muebles tapizados en blanco como casi todo el mobiliario y una araña que pendía del techo dándoles una luz cálida. Llegó a la mesa y encontró allí a sus padres y a Christopher subido a una de las sillas y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Terry se ubicó en el asiento de la cabecera y a ella la ubicó a su lado.

—Elisa tuvo que irse –dijo Cecilia—. Tenía cosas que hacer, te pidió excusas—. Candy negó moviendo levemente su cabeza.

—¿Y cuándo veré a Victoria? –preguntó refiriéndose a su hermana, y Cecilia suspiró.

—Dijo que haría lo posible por venir. Ya sabes, no le es fácil… —Cecilia se detuvo comprendiendo que, en efecto, su hija no sabía nada de nada, e hizo una mueca.

—Candy quiere verla –intervino Terry—. Que deje un poco el orgullo y reciba el dinero que le envío. Y que venga a ver a su hermana.

—Se lo diré.

—¿Qué pasa con Vicky? ¿No está aquí en Chicago?

—No, hija. Ella no esta en Chicago desde que… se divorció, hace dos años.

—¿Mi hermana se casó y se divorció?

—Lamentablemente –contestó Gilberto—. Tuvo una hija, la cría ella sola—. Candy se mordió los labios sintiéndose en extremo triste por su hermana. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan horrible le hubiese pasado a su hermana pequeña? Aunque ni siquiera se imaginaba las circunstancias bajo las cuales ella se había divorciado, imaginaba que no debió ser fácil para ella.

Su hermana era la niña de la casa, la menor, la consentida. Este debió ser un duro golpe para ella, y no era justo, Victoria merecía ser feliz.

Sintió la mano de Terry sobre la suya y lo miró.

—Si quieres, llámala, y así la convences de que venga. Su situación económica no es buena, y es un poco orgullosa, ya sabes, pero tú puedes hacer que reciba el dinero y venga. Eres su única hermana, tiene que venir a verte.

—¿Me ayudas a llamarla?

—Claro que sí. En cuanto cenes—. Candy asintió sintiéndose de verdad triste y hasta confundida. Su hermana era menor que ella dos años, en su mente todavía era como una niña y no se alcazaba a imaginarla de adulta, con una hija y mucho menos divorciada.

—Tengo una sobrina –dijo cuando ya traían los platos a la mesa.

—Sí –contestó Cecilia con una sonrisa—. Gabriela, sólo tiene tres años.

—Me gustaría conocerla.

—Claro. Seguro que la traerá.

—¿Por qué se divorció? –Cecilia miró a su esposo de reojo, que contestó en vez de ella.

—No hablemos de cosas desagradables durante la cena. Ya te irás enterando poco a poco de todo—. Candy suspiró, pero no dijo nada a pesar de que esa respuesta era un poco odiosa. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

Durante la cena, a Candy le fue inevitable ocuparse de los niños. Les reconvenía para que se comieran las verduras o para que se sentaran bien y no tomaran los alimentos con las manos. También vio que Terry les cortaba con sus tenedores las piezas grandes en unas más pequeñas y ellos esperaban pacientes, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esto. Era una escena muy bonita.

—Papá –dijo sonriendo—, tú también nos cortabas la carne así a Vicky y a mí—. Gilberto se llevó el vaso con su bebida a los labios.

—Sí, creo que no hay papá en el mundo que no haya hecho eso jamás—. Ella miró a Terry sonriendo, y notó que él la miraba un poco misteriosamente. Tal vez su comentario le había hecho recordar cosas que ella no tenía registradas en su mente ahora mismo.

—Quisiera localizar a Annie –dijo de repente.

—¿Para qué? –contestó Cecilia.

—Era mi mejor amiga.

—Bien has dicho, era.

—Pero… ¿por qué ya no?

—Mira todo lo que te ha sucedido ¿y acaso ha venido a verte? ¡Ni una vez!

—¿Nos peleamos? –preguntó Candy sin saber a quién dirigir la pregunta, sintiéndose de repente muy sola, un poco abandonada, y sintió deseos de llorar. No, no, se dijo. No tienes por qué llorar. Pero Annie era su único puente con la realidad, y no estaba, y, por el contrario, le estaban diciendo que ya no era su amiga. Ella era la que le podía decir todo lo que había sido su vida luego de aquel accidente esa noche, las cosas que ella no recordaba, y era a quien podría creerles al cien por ciento, porque su visión de la vida era muy parecida a la suya y era la persona que mejor la comprendía en el mundo. Si ella había dejado de querer a Anthony y se había casado con este desconocido dándole dos hijos, debía haber una buena razón y sólo Annie podía dársela. La necesitaba.

—La ubicaré para ti –susurró Terry.

—¿De verdad?

—Si es importante para ti, le pediré que se contacte contigo.

—Gracias. Es muy importante.

—Tal vez luego me odies un poco por eso, pero asumiré el riesgo.

—Annie es mi mejor amiga –insistió ella—. Por el contrario, si consigues que nos veamos, yo…

—Qué, ¿me querrás un poco? —ella lo miró fijamente sin saber qué decir, y él sonrió—. No te apures—. Y acto seguido, regañó un poco a Christopher por jugar con la comida.

El resto de la cena fue un poco más tranquila. Básicamente, sólo estuvieron preguntándole cómo se sentía luego de la siesta, si había dormido bien, y luego sólo hablaron de cosas de los niños, de su escuela, de las cosas que hacían. Acerca de eso hizo muchas preguntas, y los niños contestaron gran parte de ellas.

Al parecer, luego del accidente, habían faltado un poco a clases y su desempeño se había trastornado un poco, pero ya habían vuelto a ponerse al día en todo, y las cosas iban bien otra vez. Ellos eran, para ella, los más sinceros aquí, los únicos que no le ocultaban nada, ni pensaban que estaba demasiado enferma para enterarse de ciertas cosas.

Al final de la cena sus padres se retiraron, y ella acompañó a los niños a sus camas. Les costó un poco meterse bajo las sábanas, pero el día había sido largo también para ellos y luego de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Se dio cuenta de que Terry había estado en la puerta como vigilante, y eso era incómodo y bonito a partes iguales. La cuidaba, y ella empezaba a sentirse más segura gracias a eso.

—¿Temes que de repente me ponga agresiva o me vuelva histérica? –le preguntó cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin llegar a ajustarla. Terry no contestó a su pregunta, sólo miró su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y descruzó sus brazos dejando la pose relajada que había tenido hasta ahora.

Ella tenía actitudes que eran las de la antigua Candy, su Candy, su esposa. Cuando estaba con los niños era ella otra vez, y eso, el cerrar la puerta sin llegar a ajustarla era su costumbre antes del accidente. Ella recobraría la memoria, ella volvería, ella debía volver.

—Tengo el número de Annie.

—¡Ah, gracias!

—Y el de tu hermana. ¿A quién llamarás primero? –Candy se mordió los labios, pero tuvo que poner a la familia por delante de su curiosidad acerca de su propia vida y la de su amiga, y pidió llamar primero a Victoria. Terry tomó su teléfono y marcó el número pasándoselo a ella. Candy se quedó mirando el aparato, hallándolo tan diferente a como recordaba los teléfonos celulares.

Este no tenía sino un botón, y sus colores en la pantalla eran muy vivos, nítidos. Se sentía como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo y la tecnología fuera mucho más avanzada y sofisticada, y eso la hacía un poco analfabeta en esto.

—Hola, Terry –saludó la voz de su hermana, una Victoria con una voz diferente, pero definitivamente ella.

—Vicky… —susurró, sintiendo el corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

—¡¡Candy!! –gritó Victoria con emoción—. ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¡estás bien!

—Sí… sí, más o menos.

—Ay, cierto. Mamá me contó… ¿de verdad… de verdad que no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada?

—No sé siquiera si es algo que deba recordar.

—¡Claro que sí, es tu vida!

—No sólo la mía, por lo que veo –dijo Candy dando unos pasos y alejándose un poco de Terry, que no se movió del lugar, y observó a su esposa caminar por el pasillo mientras hablaba con su hermana—. Parece que también olvidé la vida de los demás. No ha sido bonito para ti—. Victoria guardó silencio por un momento, y Candy respiró profundo.

—Como tú estuviste allí –dijo ella—, y fuiste casi una testigo de todo lo que pasó… va a ser un poco extraño tener que contártelo—. Candy sonrió.

—Sí, va a ser extraño, pero creo que lo necesito. Necesito… voces confiables que me digan qué pasó con mi vida. Es tan diferente todo... ¿has visto la casa en la que vivo?

—Sí que la he visto –sonrió Victoria—. Una de las dos debía tener suerte en la vida, ¿no? Y el destino te eligió a ti, por ese esposo y esa familia que tienes.

—¿Suerte? Estoy desmemoriada, ¿llamas a eso suerte?

—Pero estás viva, y sé que Terry te quiere, aunque a veces sea un poco imponente.

—¿Lo es?

—Bueno, tú misma te quejas de eso a veces, pero lo haces sin rencor, así que creo que a ti te gusta que él se imponga a veces.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué me iba a gustar…? eso es un defecto, ¿no?

—Ah, diablos. De verdad que eres una niña otra vez.

—Bueno… tengo dieciocho…

—No, tienes treinta. Empieza a repetírtelo frente al espejo—. Candy respiró profundo.

—Mi cuerpo ha cambiado.

—Porque has parido a dos hijos. A cualquiera le cambia el cuerpo luego de eso.

—Quisiera… que estuvieras aquí, ¡tienes tantas cosas de qué hablarme! –Victoria respiró un poco ruidosamente.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que acepte el dinero de tu marido y vaya a verte?

—¡Por favor! ¡Eres mi hermana, mi única hermana! –Victoria sonrió.

—Está bien. Dile a ese hombre que me envíe el dinero, lo aceptaré.

—Trae a tu hija, quiero conocerla.

—De veras es tan extraño oírte hablar así, pues tú conoces a Gabriela, le pusiste el nombre.

—¿De verdad?

—Deseabas tener una niña, pero tuviste dos varones, así que cuando nació Gaby casi enloqueciste.

—¿Deseo una niña?

—¿Ya no lo deseas?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Los que tengo son hermosos. ¿Viste los ojos de Zack? ¡Es precioso! Y Kit…

—¡Ya le dices Kit! –sonrió Victoria.

—¿Yo le puse ese apodo?

—No, fue Zack. Le era difícil pronunciar el nombre de Christopher. A ti te encantó y se lo dejaste—. Candy sonrió como cada vez que pensaba en algo de los niños. Suspiró.

—Ven en cuanto puedas –le dijo—. Por favor.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Iré, aunque seguro me encontraré con personas desagradables.

—¿Ves que tenemos mucho que hablar?

—Sí, sí. Ya me convenciste—. Candy sonrió, y luego de unas pocas palabras más, se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Candy se giró y encontró a Terry aún de pie en el mismo sitio que antes, observándola.

—Gracias –le dijo.

—No es nada—. Ella siguió allí, en silencio, mirándolo mientras él la miraba a ella, pero pasados unos segundos empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda y desvió la llamada.

—Yo… quisiera hablar con Annie ahora—. Él le recibió el teléfono y buscó el número. Ella lo recibió de vuelta mientras aún timbraba.

—¿Aló? –contestó la voz de Annie al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Annie?

—Sí.

—Yo… yo soy… Candy… White… quiero decir, Candy…

—Candy GrandChester –dijo la voz de Annie, y Candy notó que en la voz de su amiga no había habido la misma emoción que mostrara su hermana.

—S—sí… sí, soy yo. Eh… quería… hablar contigo.

—Supe lo que te pasó –dijo Annie—. Te accidentaste y al parecer estuviste mucho tiempo en coma y eso.

—Sí –quiso añadir un reproche, pues sabiéndolo, no había ido a verla—. Pero ya estoy bien, sólo que me sucede algo muy curioso y quisiera hablar contigo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí. Eras mi mejor amiga, ¿no?

—Lo era, sí.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¡Para mí lo sigues siendo!

—Estás de broma –rio Annie.

—¡Olvidé los doce últimos años de mi vida! –exclamó Candy un poco fuera de sí por la actitud de su amiga—. Necesito… necesito ayuda. Annie guardó silencio por largos segundos, al cabo de los cuales volvió a hablar.

—Acabas de decir que… olvidaste…

—En el accidente –explicó Candy—. Los doctores dicen que sufrí un golpe, un traumatismo, y mi cerebro… al parecer borró doce años de mi vida, de mis recuerdos. No recuerdo nada, Annie.

—Eso lo explica todo –dijo Annie—. Así que lo que cuentan en las películas realmente puede suceder, ¿no? Amnesia. Increíble.

—¿Podemos vernos?

—Yo no tengo problema. Pero quiero dejar constancia de que has sido tú misma quien ha pedido eso.

—Claro, claro.

—Imagino que ha sido ese marido tuyo quien me ha contactado.

—Sí, él me ayudó. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?

—Está bien. Veámonos en un sitio –Candy miró a Terry, que le hacía señas señalando la casa como diciendo: véanse aquí.

—Yo… preferiría que vinieras a mi casa.

—A tu mansión, querrás decir. Vale, me encantará ver el mar desde esa perspectiva. Y a tus hijos, me encantan y son preciosos—. Candy sonrió. Si ella amaba a sus hijos, las cosas no podían ir tan mal.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

—Yo no te odio, Candy. Para mí, tú sigues siendo mi amiga.

—Gracias también por eso.

—Iré en horas de la mañana, espérame allí.

—De acuerdo—. Annie cortó la llamada sin agregar nada más, y Candy miró de nuevo a Terry, que extendió la mano para recibirle el teléfono—. Ella suena… diferente.

—La amistad entre ustedes se deterioró muchísimo.

—¿Fue culpa mía o de ella? –Terry sonrió.

—Te lo diré mañana.

—No hagas eso.

—Lo siento, sólo cuido de ti. Cuando ella se haya ido, si no te lo dijo ella misma, que lo dudo, yo te contaré la verdad. Por ahora, la necesitas, y es mejor que las cosas entre las dos permanezcan tal como están—. Candy lo miró a los ojos tratando de comprenderlo, pero no fue capaz y sólo hizo una mueca, sintiendo que otra vez le empezaba un dolor de cabeza—. Es hora de tus analgésicos –dijo él—. Espérame en el jardín trasero –le dijo señalándole el pasillo para que se fuera adelantando, y Candy sólo pudo asentir.

Salió a través de uno de los ventanales de la sala ajustándose el delgado abrigo que antes él le pusiera y caminó hacia la piscina. La brisa marina era fresca y un tanto salada, pero era agradable y reconfortante. La casa en la que había vivido antes con sus padres no era ni parecida a esta.

No había sido malo, pero esto definitivamente era mucho mejor. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si se hubiese casado con Anthony? ¿La relación con él pudo haber llegado al punto de querer casarse? ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Qué hacía? Lo último que recordaba era que se verían al día siguiente del accidente, ¿En qué momento terminó con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Había habido algo en él que le desagradara lo suficiente como para dejarlo por otro? Terry había dicho que le había costado que ella aceptara ser su novia, pero no había mencionado a Anthony, sólo a Elisa. ¿Se había enterado él de Anthony? O, ¿le puso el cuerno al uno con el otro? Pensar eso le hizo doler un poco el estómago. No, ella no era así, se dijo. No era infiel. Había estado enamorada de Anthony, no lo habría engañado. Y seguro que, siendo novia de Terry, pues tuvo que haber sido su novia antes de casarse, tampoco le habría hecho algo así.

Sintió los pasos de Terry a su espalda y al girarse lo vio acercarse con un vaso de agua y un pequeño plato que contenía algunas pastillas.

Ella las recibió y las tomó una por una. Luego él apoyó el vaso y el plato en una mesa con sombrilla que había a un lado de la piscina y volvió a ella.

—Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos.

—Gracias—. Ella se giró para mirar hacia el mar. El muelle estaba iluminado ahora, y vio que el borde tomaba una curva que daba vista a las casas vecinas.

—¿Eres… eres rico? –preguntó, y lo vio sonreír.

—Eso dicen.

—Pero debes tener dinero como para… tener una casa aquí.

—Tengo un negocio.

—¿Qué negocio?

—Botes.

—Ah. Vendes botes.

—Fabrico y vendo botes—. Ella pestañeó, sin poder imaginarse la magnitud de algo así.

—¿Y yo… qué hago?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Durante el día. Qué hago.

—Bueno, por lo general –dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella— nuestros días son así: Todos los días nos levantamos temprano para ir a trabajar, ayudamos primero a los niños a prepararse e ir a la escuela. Desayunamos juntos, tú los llevas en el auto, y luego vas a las oficinas. Estás allí conmigo hasta el mediodía, almorzamos, y te devuelves a casa, pues los niños regresan y te gusta estar en casa con ellos.

—Entonces, yo trabajo.

—A tiempo completo –sonrió él— como madre; y como oficinista, unas horas en la mañana. Eres la única a la que no regaño por llegar tarde y por irse temprano

–Ella sonrió.

—¿Estudié negocios?

—Sí.

—¿Y me gradué?

—Sí.

—¿Me pagas un sueldo? –él se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo representativo.

—Es decir, que no es mucho.

—Tenemos cuentas compartidas –dijo él—. Todo lo que gano, es tuyo también.

—Ah. ¿Confías en mí… hasta ese punto?

—Claro que sí. Eres mi esposa—. Algo se movió en su estómago al oírlo, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, pues de repente su mirada era demasiado penetrante.

—¿Yo… te quiero? –Terry sonrió, preguntándose cómo era que estaba escuchando una pregunta así.

—Sí, me quieres. Y yo a ti. La verdad, es que estoy locamente enamorado de ti—. Ella sonrió y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Aun después de ocho años de casados? –él se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad, muchos dicen que luego de tantos años un matrimonio cae en la rutina, las cosas se enfrían y todo decae… Pero lo inservible que quedó ese coche en el que ibas, que te salvaste por un auténtico milagro; ver que no despertabas, que hubo que inducirte al coma, que pasaban los días y no había cambios… Me di cuenta de cuánto te amo y te necesito, me di cuenta… de tantas cosas. Tuve miedo, terror de perderte. Y bueno…

—Estás diciendo que… esto ha sacudido un poco la rutina en la que íbamos cayendo—. Él sonrió encantado, pues aun la Candy de dieciocho años era perspicaz y capaz de leer entre líneas.

—Y de qué manera.

—Yo tenía otro novio –dijo ella de repente, y al instante se arrepintió. Tal vez él no lo sabía, tal vez la antigua Candy se lo había ocultado y ahora la estaba traicionando al revelarlo. Lo miró de reojo, y él, al ver su actitud, se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Anthony.

—¿Sabes de él?

—Sí--. Dijo él a secas, sin agregar nada más, y ella decidió cambiar el tema.

—Vicky dijo que yo quería tener una niña.

—Aún lo quieres.

—¿De verdad? –él sonrió algo melancólico.

—Sí—. El tono de voz de él le hizo temer hacer la pregunta que correspondía, y se quedó en silencio mirando otra vez hacia el mar. Él se acercó más, y Candy sintió fuertemente su presencia. ¿Y si la abrazaba ahora? ¿Qué tal si quería hacer valer sus derechos como esposo sobre ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—No tienes nada que temer de mí –dijo él acercándose aún más, contradiciendo sus palabras.

—Yo…

—Es sólo que… no te he abrazado como se debe ni una vez desde que te accidentaste, y te extraño tanto—. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los de él estaban un poco oscurecidos, llenos de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar, y que, de todos modos, parecía verdadero.

—¿Me estás pidiendo… un abrazo? –él sonrió.

—Sí, por favor.

—Sólo… sólo un abrazo.

—No importa –sin esperar a que cambiara de idea, él la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho. Sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura, y los labios sobre su cabello.

Ella se quedó allí, un poco tiesa e incapaz de devolverle el abrazo, pero a él pareció no importarle. Era relajante, de todos modos.

El abrazo de él, el alivio que parecía brotar de su cuerpo, la brisa del mar, la vista del muelle. No era tan malo ser esta Candy, después de todo...

Terry se separó un poco de ella mirándola fijamente, mirando, más bien, sus labios. Al sentir sus intenciones, Candy se alejó. Tenía la mente de una chica de dieciocho, pero aún a esa edad sabía claramente cuándo un hombre estaba pensando en besarla. Y no se podía imaginar a sí misma besando a este hombre, por muy guapo que fuera.

El suspiro de decepción de él fue inconfundible.

—Nos hemos besado incontables veces –dijo cuando ella dio la espalda, y ella se detuvo—. De todas las formas que te puedas imaginar—. Ella se giró a mirarlo interrogante—. Besos que más parecieron mordiscos y otros que fueron caricias. Besos sobre los labios, besos profundos donde casi te robo la respiración –ella se sonrojó tremendamente--,

bajo la luz de la luna, bajo el agua --y él volvió a caminar hacia ella—. Besos con los ojos cerrados y con los ojos abiertos. Besos que más parecieron mordiscos y otros que fueron caricias. Besos lentos y perezosos, besos apurados. Besos en la arena de la playa, besos bajo el sol, besos en la calle;

Bajo la lluvia, besos de bienvenida y de despedida, besos mientras conduzco, o mientras conduces tú. Besos en el bote, en nuestra cama, en nuestra habitación. Besos aun cuando estábamos peleados o estresados; con toda la ropa puesta y completamente desnudos…

—Yo no…

—Besos con uno de los dos dormidos… —siguió él— o haciéndose el dormido. Besos a solas, y delante de los niños. O hasta de los suegros.

—Mira, yo…

—Besos robados… y besos largamente esperados—. Ella se mordió los labios, sintiendo de repente que éstos le cosquilleaban, como si su cuerpo pudiera sentirlo, sentir o recordar cada uno de esos besos que él mencionaba—. Besos interrumpidos –siguió él—, y besos que llegaron hasta el final. He tenido todos tus besos, Candy. Tus labios conocen perfectamente los míos, se reconocen cuando se tocan. ¿Quieres hacer la prueba? –Ella abrió grandes sus ojos y dio un paso atrás. De repente sintió un vacío, y él la sostuvo con un brazo. Había tropezado, y de no ser porque él estaba allí, habría caído en la piscina. Se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro y sin decir nada, y el tiempo pasó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. A pesar de todo, pensó Candy, él no me besa ahora. Tal vez está esperando que lo recuerde para volver a besarme, se dijo. Tal vez prefiere que su esposa sepa quién es él y no que lo mire con la mirada perdida con que seguramente lo estoy mirando ahora. ¿Y si nunca lo recuerdo? Lo miró fijamente preguntándose qué había sido lo que le hizo olvidarlo. Había olvidado todo desde el momento en que lo había conocido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente desde ese momento? ¿Por qué no el día después? Una hora después, aunque fuera.

—¿Me has sido infiel? –preguntó de repente, y lo vio entrecerrar sus ojos.

—No.

—¿Dejé de quererte?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Por qué te olvidé?

—Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días desde que despertaste y creíste que yo era un doctor abusador—. Candy se mordió los labios.

—Si quería olvidarte, tal vez pasó algo muy malo entre los dos.

—No creo que quisieras olvidarme.

—Entonces por qué…

—Lo descubriremos, Candy; lo sabremos. Por ahora, déjame cuidar de ti, déjame estar a tu lado. No lo sabes, pero me necesitas, y cuando me casé contigo, prometí estar a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Ella se apartó un poco de él teniendo cuidado al caminar. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de nuevo al mar.

—Necesito tiempo, necesito… echar un vistazo a mi pasado para entender por qué estoy aquí… por qué no estoy donde lo planeé hace doce años.

Continuará...


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Ella se apartó un poco de él teniendo cuidado al caminar. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de nuevo al mar.

—Necesito tiempo, necesito… echar un vistazo a mi pasado para entender por qué estoy aquí… por qué no estoy donde lo planeé hace doce años.

\--Conozco los planes que tenías hace doce años –sonrió él, y ella tuvo que girarse a mirarlo para ver si esa sonrisa era burlona, pero no supo qué se encontró, él tenía las manos en la espalda y miraba el muelle también—. Eran muy modestos.

—Cualquier cosa es modesta ante… todo esto. ¿Cómo terminé con alguien rico? Yo no lo era, no conocía a nadie que lo fuera.

—Todo fue gracias a Elisa, supongo.

—Sí, pero…

—Esa noche salimos a comer los seis. Tú, Annie, Elisa, yo… y los dos amigos con los que había ido. Luego de lo del accidente, tú estabas asustada, no querías que tus padres vieran la herida que te hiciste en el codo, y yo te llevé a un centro médico luego de comer para que te hicieran una curación. Entre los dos elaboramos una mentira para que tu padre se lo creyera.

—¿Yo contigo? ¿Y qué de Elisa?

—¿Qué pasa con Elisa?

—¿Ella no te gustaba?

—Nunca la había visto.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—Candy, nunca la había visto, lo juro. Cuando llegué al lugar y vi que casi te arrolla ese auto, sólo corrí y te saqué del camino. Luego te vi y… supongo que me enamoré al instante. Nunca me había pasado. Te vi guapísima, valiente y… luego vi que también eras buena.

—¿No miraste ni una vez a Elisa?

—Que no, mujer—. Dijo él un poco exasperado y Candy sonrió—. Incluso olvidé lo del teléfono. Te di mi número a ti por si algo se complicaba con la herida en el codo… y nunca me llamaste.

—Tenía novio.

—No es cierto. Nunca le dijiste que sí a Anthony.. —¿Qué? ¡Yo lo amaba!–Terry arrugó su nariz negando.

—Claro que no.

—No hagas esa cara, conozco muy bien mis sentimientos. Yo estaba enamorada.

—No–dijo, y se pareció un poco a Zack cuando hizo una mueca, y Candy sólo pudo pestañear mirando a otro lado.

—Me… me voy a dormir. Mañana llega Annie y te hará quedar como un auténtico mentiroso.

—¿Confías plenamente en su palabra?

—Es mi mejor amiga.

—Es la mejor amiga de la Candy de hace doce años, cuando ambas tenían dieciocho y en general sus corazones eran puros. La gente cambia, Pecas.

—¿Pecas? –preguntó ella algo sorprendida—. Vicky me dice Pecas. Y, de todos modos, ¿no es mi nombre? –él sonrió y Candy se sintió un poco molesta. ¿Qué clase de sonrisa era esa? Escondía mil secretos que estaba odiando ya.

—Vale, Candy.

—Ya. Me voy a dormir. No ayudas nada, sólo me vuelves loca.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Pues no me imagino cómo un matrimonio ha podido durar tanto.

—Te gusta --dijo él riendose.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo esto, a Candy GranChester le gusta.

—Yo no soy Candy GranChester.

—Es sólo porque perdiste el anillo –dijo él señalando su mano, tan desprovista de joyas—. Cuando vuelvas a ponerte el anillo del poder, volverás a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Cielos, no sabes qué es el anillo del poder.

—Claro que sí. Del Señor de los Anillos.

—No, no ese anillo.

—Estás loco, es lo que sé—. Él volvió a reír, y sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza, Candy le dio la espalda y se introdujo en la casa caminando un poco rápido. Una vez dentro, se giró para mirar al exterior y lo vio en el mismo lugar y la misma pose que había tenido antes mirándola y sonriendo.

Miró al techo con un suspiro y volvió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que de repente el dolor de cabeza de segundos antes había desaparecido por completo.

Annie Brither entró a la enorme casa sin mirar mucho alrededor, y al ver a Terry se encaminó a él con paso elástico y una sonrisa.

—Es un milagro hallarte en tu casa en horas laborales –le dijo, pero él no sonrió en respuesta, sólo puso sus manos en su cintura y la miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Te llamé porque no hubo opción.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé.

—Ella cree que eres esa amiga del pasado, pero es sólo por su amnesia. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, limítate a la verdad y no intentes adornar las cosas.

—Terry, a pesar de todo, yo quiero a Candy, jamás le haría nada que…

—Eso no me importa mucho ahora, sólo te estoy pidiendo que tengas cuidado. Ella recordará pronto todo, y se dará cuenta de que aun en el momento en que más te necesitó, tú sólo te aprovechaste para sacar ventaja—. Annie apretó sus dientes y tragó saliva tratando de no borrar su sonrisa, pero no le fue posible, y su descontento se hizo evidente—. Está en el jardín trasero. Los niños están en la escuela, así que nadie los interrumpirá.

—¿Ni tú?

—Estaré cerca –advirtió él.

—¿Escucharás todo? –él elevó una ceja y Annie hizo una mueca—. Vale, como digas.

Annie siguió de largo y llegó al patio trasero, que daba directamente a un muelle, y al mar.

Candy estaba sentada en el extremo de una tumbona, con un sombrero de playa blanco, un traje en tela suave con estampado de flores y la mirada perdida en los reflejos de la piscina en las palmeras.

—Candy –la llamó, y ésta se puso en pie lentamente. Se giró a mirarla y Annie tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa de bienvenida de su amiga, una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad, una que no había visto hacía milenios y que extrañaba demasiado.

Candy corrió a ella y se lanzó a sus brazos tal y como hacía cuando aún eran niñas, y echada en su hombro lloró.

—Annie, me están pasando cosas muy extrañas –sollozó—. No recuerdo nada. Todo el mundo dice y dice cosas de mí, pero yo no sé nada. Ya no sé quién soy, qué fue de mí, si realmente soy yo o es una extraña a la que le pasaron estas cosas…

—Eres tú, eres tú –sonrió Annie.

Candy se separó y la miró fijamente, estudiando su rostro, notando también en ella el paso del tiempo.

—Mírate. Dios mío, ¿tenemos de verdad treinta años? No lo puedo creer.

—Pero yo me conservo mejor, ¿sabes?

–Candy soltó la risa.

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no viniste a verme a la clínica? ¡Estuve preguntando por ti!

—Perdóname.

—¡No, no tienes perdón de Dios! –Annie sonrió un poco contrita—. Pero cuéntame. ¿Vives aún en Chicago? Porque para no venir a verme es porque estabas en alguna cueva al otro lado del mundo.

—No, pero así me siento, como si hubiese estado en una cueva. Con mi marido.

—¡Ah, te casaste! Qué bueno, me alegro por ti. Pensé que también estabas soltera, como Elisa.

—Sí, sé que Elisa sigue soltera, pero es que es demasiado exigente con los hombres—. Candy se echó a reír. Tal cual eran sus conversaciones antes del accidente… hace doce años. Candy se secó los ojos, y vio que Annie hacía lo mismo.

—Todos dicen que nos hemos distanciado—. Annir negó.

—Pero yo te sigo queriendo.

—Yo también te quiero, pero… ¿qué pasó? –Annie inspiró fuertemente.

—Me pediste que viniera para que te ayudara a organizar tus recuerdos, ¿no?

—Sí… al menos… hasta donde puedas.

—Claro que sí. Te ayudaré—. Annie la condujo hacia la mesa con sombrilla y allí se sentaron—. A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Desde la noche que nos impidieron la entrada a un club nocturno por ser menores, ¿lo recuerdas? Queríamos celebrar a lo grande la graduación, tardamos horas vistiéndonos y maquillándonos, y al final, no nos dejaron entrar.

—Ah, sí. Esa noche.

—Es… el último recuerdo que tengo—. Annie la miró un poco ceñuda.

—Recuerdas entonces que esa noche conociste a Terry, ¿no es así? –Candy sacudió su cabeza sin mirarla.

—La última imagen… la última imagen en mi cabeza es la de las luces de las farolas cegándome, tú gritando y… luego ya todo es oscuridad.

—No es posible. Conociste a ese hombre de la manera más épica… ¿y lo has olvidado?

—¿Qué pasó, Annie? ¿Por qué lo olvidé?

—Candy, tu matrimonio era el sueño de toda mujer, ¡perfecto! ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Todo lo que yo sé es que lo adoras!

—¿Y Anthony?

—¿Anthony?

—¿Qué fue de Anthony ? Te lo conté esa vez, dijiste que nos viste besarnos y te pedí que me cubrieras para ir a verlo mañana… quiero decir, al día siguiente, y te resististe, pero… No recuerdo si al final aceptaste fingir que estaba pasando la noche en tu casa… —Annie suspiró.

—Vale, vale, te contaré todo poco a poco –le dijo tomándole la mano. Candy no rehuyó su toque, sino que apretó también su mano y Annie se sintió tan nostálgica que los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer. Tenía de vuelta exactamente a la amiga que más extrañaba, a la chica de dieciocho años que había perdido. Iba a ser una completa lástima volver a perderla.

—¿A dónde vas con eso, Mariela? –la detuvo Terry cuando la vio caminar hacia el jardín trasero con una bandeja con una jarra de limonada.

—Para la señora y su visita –dijo Mariela como si fuera muy obvio. Terry miró a Candy a través de los cristales donde se había ubicado para poder ver todo, y se acercó a Mariela tomándole la bandeja.

—Yo lo haré.

—Pero señor…

—No te preocupes, Mariela. Yo lo hago.

Annie vio a Terry acercarse con la bandeja y sonrió negando.

—Qué atento eres –le dijo, y Candy se mordió los labios. Sólo dio las gracias cuando Terry le sirvió la bebida.

—Espero que estén muy cómodas…

—Lo estamos, gracias –dijo Annie con coquetería, pero mirando a Candy, que no levantaba la vista del vaso.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten…

—Te avisaremos –se adelantó Annie.

Terry le echó una última mirada a Candy y volvió a introducirse en la casa. Annie seguía sonriendo—. Tienes al marido más sexy del mundo, ¿sabías?

—¿Lo has visto? –susurró Candy, como si Terry pudiera escucharla—. Es tan…

—Bello –completó Annie, y Candy le echó malos ojos.

—No iba a decir eso.

—Es lo único que se viene a mi mente cuando lo veo. Joder, Candy, qué suerte has tenido. Tú con todo eso en tu cama. Ya me dio calor—. Candy se echó a reír.

—Has cambiado.

—Si, la verdad, mucho.

—Mamá dice que me enamoré de él y me casé, así de sencillo. Pero… él era el novio de Elisa. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así? ¡Y ella me lo perdonó! Estuvo aquí cuando me trajeron de la clínica y parecía que no me guardaba rencor.

—No te puede guardar rencor por el simple hecho de que no tiene por qué—. Candy la miró sorprendida.

—Por favor cuéntame –le rogó luego—. ¡Dímelo todo! –Annie le dio un trago a su limonada y suspiró.

—Elisa nos había mentido –empezó—. Una vez se encontró un teléfono olvidado en algún lugar dentro de un centro comercial, y decidió que el dueño, que obviamente tenía fotos en la memoria del teléfono, era su novio.

—¿Nos mintió?

—¿Recuerdas que desconfiaba de ella en ese entonces?

—¿Pero por qué? Ella no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Pero lo hizo, qué podemos hacer.

—¿Y Anthony? –Annie suspiró.

—Vale, no lo he hecho bien. Empezaré desde el principio. Esa noche, Terry te sacó del camino de ese auto que casi te atropella. Cayeron al suelo y tú te raspaste un poco el codo. Él sufrió un golpe, me dijiste tú luego, pero se quedó callado. Recuerdo que se levantaron y yo salí corriendo aliviada de ver que podías hacerlo por tu propio pie y te revisé toda, pero estabas bien. Y Dios, cuando vimos al hombre que te había salvado… Digamos que quedamos un poco atontadas las dos.

—¿Tú también?

—Oye, ¿de veras no eres consciente? Vas a tener que mirarlo una vez más. ¡Es divino, Candy!

—Vale, vale. Sigue contándome. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Entramos con él y sus amigos a un restaurante, pero obvio, tú estabas herida, así que él pagó la cuenta y te pidió que le dejaras llevarte a un centro de salud. Te rehusaste, porque eres tonta, pero yo te convencí.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque si llegabas a la casa herida, tu padre te iba a preguntar qué pasó y si estabas en mi casa con mis padres y conmigo por qué nadie te trató.

—Vale.

—Eso mismo dijiste esa vez.

—¿Y me fui con él? –Annie suspiró.

—Yo fui también. Elisa se subió también al auto, pero… recuerdo que él ni la miró. Sólo te abrió la puerta de su auto a ti.

—¿Ya tenía auto? –Annie se echó a reír, y Candy miró al techo de la sombrilla bajo la cual estaban—. Vale, es una pregunta tonta.

—Él pagó los gastos. Era como si se sintiera responsable, cuando en verdad lo que había hecho era salvarte la vida; y luego nos llevó a mi casa. Mi mamá se unió a la mentira, incluso llamó a tu papá a disculparse. Quedó encandilada con Terry, ya ves.

—Todo el mundo, por lo que veo—. Annie sonrió.

—Es que él… era diferente a todo lo que habíamos conocido hasta el momento. Nos subió a todas el estándar de hombre guapo y bueno que teníamos hasta entonces. Él era una combinación muy extraña de todas esas cualidades que todas nosotras buscábamos—. Candy meneó su cabeza negando, como resistiéndose a creerlo, y Annie se apresuró a seguir.

—Y al día siguiente, viste a Anthony besarse con otra y decirle exactamente las palabras que te había dicho a ti.

—¿Qué? –gritó Candy. Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Era un mentiroso y un mujeriego y tú lo descubriste antes de que aceptaras ser su novia.

—¡No, no, no, no! –volvió a exclamar, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza empezaba—. ¡No! –volvió a decir, y sintió el toque de Annie en su hombro.

—Lo siento, nena. No debí decírtelo así.

—Pero Anthony… ¿Por qué me hizo eso? Yo lo quería.

—Candy, de eso hace ya doce años.

—No, Annie, para mí acaba de pasar.

—Pero te lo estás tomando peor ahora que en ese entonces –observó Annie y Candy alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando viste a Anthony con otra, tú simplemente te quedaste allí y lo miraste más bien molesta, no herida. Eso fue lo que tú misma me contaste, que lo habías mirado queriendo fulminarlo. Lo mandaste a la mierda y diste media vuelta, y allí acabó todo.

—¡No, Annie, no es posible! Yo lo quería. Como puede ser que… Oh, Dios… Hubo un silencio entre las dos, que Annie no se atrevió a interrumpir, pero cuando la sintió llorar, Annie acercó su silla a ella.

—Te duele más ahora porque… tal vez tenías una esperanza de que todo esto fuera un montaje, ¿no es así? –Candy se descubrió los ojos y la miró. Había olvidado que Annie era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo—. Tienes la leve esperanza de que… todavía tienes dieciocho años, y Anthony va a venir por ti para continuar las cosas como las recordabas o como las soñabas esa noche. No va a venir. Anthony ni siquiera existe ya. Es cierto que era un chico popular de la escuela, rubio, alto, musculoso y te besó y te pidió que fueras su novia o algo así, pero ese chico se esfumó. Una vez me llamaste muerta de risa y me dijiste que lo habías visto. Había intentado ligar contigo a la salida de un supermercado, ni siquiera se acordaba de ti. Cuando le dijiste que eras Candy White, tampoco te recordó.

—Annie, esto no puede ser cierto, yo…

—Ni siquiera lloraste esa vez –siguió Annie—. Al menos no delante de mí. Ni una lágrima. Pero, ay, cómo lloraste una vez por una pelea que tuviste con Terry.

—No me hables de él.

—Es tu presente. Tu realidad.

—No lo conozco—. Annie sonrió. Guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando al horizonte tan hermoso que se podía admirar desde aquí y suspiró un poco ruidosamente.

—Como Elisa nos había hecho creer que Terry era su novio… al pobre le costó un poco hacer que lo aceptaras.

—No debí aceptarlo.

—Estaba languideciendo, y tú guardando lealtad a tu amiga.

—Es lo que debí hacer hasta el final.

—Yo hablé con Elisa –dijo Annie cambiando el tono de voz—. Le dije todo, le hablé… un poco fuerte. Ella estaba viendo cómo ambos lo pasaban mal por su mentira y la confronté. Y ella habló contigo. Lo hizo delante de mí—. Candy la miró en silencio, confundida y sorprendida—. Te dijo la verdad en ese momento. Dijo que… Se había inventado todo, que había sido una tontería de su parte, porque sin conocer a Terry había inventado que eran novios. Que a ella sólo le había preocupado ser la única de nosotras sin un amor del cual presumir. Que en realidad Terry no le importaba, y, de hecho, en el momento tenía otro novio.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Candy asombrada.

—Sí, la misma cara hiciste esa vez –sonrió Annie—. Y entonces saliste corriendo de allí a buscar a Terry. No me diste muchos detalles de lo que pasó esa noche –sonrió Annie con malicia—. Sólo sé que están juntos desde entonces. Nada los separó. Ni la universidad, ni la suegra bruja que tuviste y que casi los separa, nada.

—¿Tengo una suegra bruja?

—Tenías. La bruja se murió.

—¿Terry… no tiene mamá?

—La señora GrandChester era su madrastra, y se había separado de su marido hacía casi diez años, y vivía una vida bastante… moderna, viajando alrededor del mundo y con novios más jóvenes que ella. Él, su padre y su hermano vivían aquí, pero tampoco eran muy unidos ni felices, según lo que tú misma me contaste.

Una vez ella vino y descubrió que su hijastro se estaba mezclando con… gente como nosotras, ya sabes, de la clase media y que no aportaría nada a la familia, y te odió, y empezó a hacerte la vida imposible. Casi les hace romper.

—Eso es una historia algo…

—Fuerte, ¿verdad? –sonrió Annie—. Pero lo superaste. Te casaste, te graduaste…

—¿En ese orden? –Annie se echó a reír.

—No, el orden fue… Te embarazaste, te casaste, te graduaste.

—¿Lo hice todo al revés?

—Sí, pero eras feliz, y tus papás siguen creyendo que Zack es prematuro—. Candy volvió a cubrirse el rostro, pero esta vez no estaba llorando, sólo se masajeaba los ojos.

—No, no… Trato de comprender… y es tan difícil.

—Toma tu tiempo –le aconsejó Annie—. También te tomaste tu tiempo la primera vez, y él hizo que te enamoraras de él. Toma tu tiempo también ahora, ¿y quién sabe lo que descubras?

–Candy respiró profundo apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Tengo dos hijos.

—Sí –sonrió Annie—. Dos hijos hermosos. Has sido muy afortunada, estos doce años… han sido, en su mayoría, felicidad para ti.

—Pero todo el mundo dice que… tú y yo ya no somos amigas—. La sonrisa de Annie se fue borrando poco a poco.

—Porque a veces debemos hacer elecciones dolorosas, por eso.

—¿Te tocó hacerla a ti? ¿O fui yo la que elegí?

—No, Candy. Tú jamás habrías estado en mi situación. Hace tres años… fue todo muy caótico, muy confuso y doloroso. Yo… elegí mi camino. Por eso estoy tan feliz de poder hablar así otra vez contigo –sonrió Annie con ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te extrañaba tanto, amiga.

—Ven aquí –le pidió Candy, y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, llorando una en brazos de la otra. Candy vio al interior de la casa a Terry que las observaba, pero sólo cerró sus ojos.

En este momento, y a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de poder estar aquí con su amiga. Sabía que tal vez Terry desaprobaba esta muestra de afecto, pero no le importaba, ella era la persona en quien más confiaba, a quien más quería entre sus amigas. Después de su hermana, la siguiente en su lista era Annie, y se estaban reencontrando después de doce años. Para ella era justo así.

Candy intentaba poner todo en orden en su mente, pero a cada asentimiento de Annie ante lo que decía, era un apretón en el estómago—, de verdad me enamoré de… de él –siguió, señalando disimuladamente hacia donde sabía que estaba Terry, y vio a Annie asentir—. Pero para mí es un completo desconocido. ¡Lo olvidé todo!

—Me hubiese gustado… estar aquí, para saber qué pasó, qué sucedió en las últimas semanas, en los meses, en el año antes del accidente, pero no es así, Candy. No lo sé. No sé por qué ibas en ese auto y… no puedo ayudarte mucho en eso, lo siento.

—Dicen que yo provoqué el accidente –comentó Candy mirando hacia la piscina—. Que iba con exceso de velocidad. No puedo… no puedo ni imaginármelo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? Tengo dos hijos preciosos que me esperan en casa, un marido que según todos… amo. ¿Por qué hice semejante locura?

—Investiga –le dijo Annie de repente tomándole la mano—. Algo muy importante debió suceder para que tomaras esa actitud, para que expusieras tu vida así.

—¿Pero… por dónde empezar?

—Yo, lamentablemente, no sé gran cosa; no estuve allí, ni siquiera estuve cerca. Esa tarde venías hacia tu casa, recuérdalo. Venías hacia tu casa, no huías de ella. Venías hacia aquí. Pregunté, y eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—Sí, así me dijo él.

—Terry–le reclamó Annie, cansada de que su amiga se rehusara a usar el nombre de su esposo—, su nombre es Terry.

—¿Tú qué crees que pasó? –preguntó Candy, evadiendo un poco el tema—. ¿Crees que… me peleé con él?

—No tengo la menor idea –dijo Annie aceptando el cambio de tema.

—A lo mejor lo encontré con otra mujer –sugirió Candy, y Annie no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida de que ella dijera algo tan grave sin sentir siquiera un poco de aprehensión.

—De verdad que lo olvidaste.

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo he dicho? No recuerdo nada. —Sí, ya veo, porque cuando una está enamorada, ni siquiera habla de la posibilidad de que él esté con otra. Duele sólo pensarlo, ahora imagínate decirlo—. Reconociendo que Annie tenía razón, Candy sólo bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que haya sido eso?

—Realmente, lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, no puedo meter las manos al fuego por nadie. ¿Pero sabes?, de algo estoy segura: para ti y para Terry lo primero es esta familia, los niños. Nada en el mundo me hará creer que uno de los dos hizo algo malo, que atentó contra ello. Si corrías… estoy segura que era para proteger algo.

—Gracias por eso.

—Te quiero, Candy –dijo Anie de repente—. Hemos estado distanciadas, pero nada me ha hecho olvidarme de ti.

—Yo también te quiero –dijo Candy volviéndola a abrazar. En el momento alguien carraspeó y ambas tuvieron que separarse. Allí estaban Gilberto y Cecilia mirándolas con cara de pocos amigos. Annie se secó sus lágrimas, y de repente tuvo mucha prisa por irse. Se puso en pie y recogió su bolso despidiéndose.

—No, no –le pidió Candy tomando su brazo—. Quédate, por favor.

—Lo siento. De verdad, tengo que irme, ya me he tomado mucho tiempo y…

—Déjala, Candy –dijo Cecilia casi entre dientes—. Ella tiene sus ocupaciones. Tiene que irse. Annie se soltó de ella sin mirar a nadie y apenas le dirigió a Terry una mirada mientras se encaminaba a la casa. Candy se puso en pie viendo a su amiga irse como si tuviera fuego prendido en los pies, y vio a Terry acercarse con paso tranquilo, como si no le extrañara nada de esta escena.

—Cecilia, Gilberto –los saludó él—. Llegaron temprano.

—Nos enviaste afuera para poder recibir la visita de esa mujer aquí, ¿verdad? –lo censuró Cecilia—. Sabías que no estaríamos de acuerdo con que viniera y hablara con Candy.

—Mamá… —intervino Candy, un poco sorprendida de que ella tratara así a Terry. Esta casa era de él, pensó. Él mandaba aquí, y el reclamo de Cecilia estaba un poco fuera de lugar. No un poco, realmente; muy fuera de lugar.

—Sí, Cecilia –contestó Terry con serenidad, y Candy lo miró preguntándose si iba a permitir que le dijeran quién entraba y quién no en su propia casa—. Hice que tú y Gilberto salieran. Candy necesitaba…

—Candy lo que necesita es reposo y tranquilidad. Cuando recuerde todo, estará de acuerdo conmigo en que esa mujer no debió pisar esta casa.

—Tal vez –volvió a decir Terry sin cambiar su tono de voz—, pero ahora la necesitaba.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Te has sentido mejor? –le preguntó Gilberto a su hija.

—Estaba hablando con Annie –contestó Candy—. Yo se lo pedí a Terry. Necesitaba saber muchas cosas y sólo ella podía ayudarme. Era importante, pero…

—No debes confiar en lo que ella te diga –opinó su madre—. Olvida en este instante todo lo que te dijo.

—¿Por qué? –exclamó Candy sintiéndose otra vez de trece años cuando su madre le prohibía las amigas— Ella es mi amiga.

—Lo era.

—¡Aún lo es! –Cecilia sólo sacudió su cabeza. Miró a Terry un poco duramente y dijo: —Esto puede traerconsecuencias.

—¡Mamá! –exclamó Candy—. Es su casa, ¿no? Puede permitirle la entrada a quien sea, ¡y yo se lo pedí! ¡Me hizo un favor!

—¡Es porque aún no sabes lo que esa mujer nos hizo!

—Pero, ¿qué pudo ser tan grave como para que pretendas prohibirle la entrada a esta casa?

—¡Ella arruinó el matrimonio de tu hermana! –Exclamó Cecilia, y Candy la miró completamente sorprendida, incluso tuvo que apoyarse en el espaldar de la silla que tenía detrás—. ¡Tu hermana se divorció porque su marido le fue infiel… con ella! –siguió Cecilia con voz indignada—. ¡Con Annie! Y ahora viven juntos,¿Quieres otro motivo? ¿No es ese suficiente? –Candy miró a Terry deseando que éste le dijera que eso era mentira, una terrible mentira, pero la mirada de él sólo le corroboró lo que su madre estaba diciendo, lo mismo la de su padre. Y de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, y Terry tuvo que retenerla en sus brazos.

—No es cierto –susurró Candy. Escuchaba una discusión. Sus padres estaban discutiendo. Gilberto le reprochaba a Cecilia el haberle dicho las cosas de esa manera, sin tacto, y ella se defendía diciendo que en primer lugar Annie no debió pisar esta casa, hasta que Terry gritó un "basta" y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella iba como flotando, y luego se dio cuenta de que él la llevaba alzada en sus brazos.

Lo miró. ¿Quién era él? Ah, cierto. Su marido. Se había casado, habían pasado doce años y nada de lo que recordaba del pasado servía de algo en este presente.

Las amigas que había tenido le habían mentido o la habían engañado, el chico del que había estado enamorada había dejado de existir prácticamente y sus padres trataban de meterle ideas en la cabeza a la fuerza. La única persona en la que al parecer podía apoyarse era este hombre, un completo desconocido, alguien que al parecer tenía todo derecho sobre ella, pero ella… ella simplemente no sabía quién era él. Cerró sus ojos con terribles deseos de llorar, sintiéndose sola, muy sola.

Elisa le había mentido, Annie había roto el matrimonio de su hermana menor, sus padres no comprendían su necesidad de saber las cosas y en general se sentía perdida en medio de estas personas que le eran ya desconocidas. Habían vivido cosas que ella no, sus historias se habían modificado de manera drástica y ella no había estado allí; al menos, no ésta Candy.

—No llores –susurró Terry con voz suave.

—Dime por favor que es mentira –lloró ella—. Dime que Annie no le hizo eso a mi hermana. Dime que todo es una pesadilla…

—Me encantaría poder decir que efectivamente todo esto es una pesadilla –dijo él mientras subía con ella las escaleras—. Pero no lo es –suspiró—. Es real, es muy real.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué?

—Es una historia larga.

—Yo quiero saberla. No quiero esperar a que Vicky llegue para enterarme, dímelo tú. No es posible que mi mejor amiga le haya hecho daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo que es mi hermana menor. Ella sabía lo importante que era Vicky para mí. Yo la cuidaba en la escuela cuando intentaban meterse por ella. Por mi hermana me peleé por primera vez en la primaria con otra niña que era más grande que yo sólo porque la agredió. Annie sabía todo eso, por qué… —Terry abrió una puerta y se introdujo en la habitación en la que había dormido anoche y la dejó en la cama.

Candy cerró sus ojos sintiéndose un tanto mareada, pero respiró profundo varias veces y se sentó en medio de la cama esperando que el malestar pasara. Sintió un peso hundir el colchón y supo que él se había sentado a su lado.

—Annie y Archy fueron novios antes de que él conociera a Vicky –empezó a decir Terry con voz pausada. Candy abrió sus ojos y lo miró un tanto molesta por eso. Él se encogió de hombros—. Ninguno lo sabía, ni siquiera Vicky. Annie también se quedó callada. Se casaron, pero el matrimonio empezó a tener problemas casi desde la luna de miel. Es lo que nos cuenta tu hermana. Discutían mucho e incluso tú una vez estuviste presente e interviniste en una de esas peleas. Ella quedó embarazada y todos pensamos que las cosas se arreglarían, pero fue peor.

—Maldito. Él no quería a mi hermana.

—No. No la amaba lo suficiente. ¿Por qué se casó con ella? –Vio a Terry suspirar y mirar al techo.

—Tu familia, al estar conectada conmigo, mejoró su posición económica, y Archy era uno de mis empleados. Al entrar en la familia, mejoró también su estatus.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo hizo por interés?

—Es lo único que pude concluir luego. Indirectamente, mi dinero le hizo daño a tu hermana—. Candy lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, como procesando toda esa información. Terry respiró profundo y continuó—. En una ocasión, cuando Gabriela apenas tenía unos meses de haber nacido, tú y Victoria salieron y encontraron a Archy y Annie en la calle. Andaban de la mano y se besaban. Fue un shock para las dos—. Candy se cubrió el rostro imaginando la escena, aunque le costaba un esfuerzo enorme—. Él no tuvo más remedio que admitir todo. Dijo además que quería el divorcio, y tuvimos que ayudar a Vicky para que éste fuera rápido y justo. A él lo despedí de la compañía y ella, llena de dolor, buscó un empleo y se fue.

—¿Sola?

—Sí. Le insististe mucho, pero no quiso quedarse.

—Debió sentirse tan mal. Pobre. Pero no entiendo por qué no quiso quedarse aquí. ¿Por qué no se fueron Annie y ese tal… Archy?

—Es verdad, pero Victoria simplemente no quiso atender razones.

—Y Annie, ¿cómo pudo? Tal vez sí fue su novio antes, ¡pero ahora era un hombre casado! ¡Y con una hija! Si no respetó el matrimonio, al menos debió pensar en que dejaba a una niña sin padre, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a otra?

—Se cegaron los dos.

—No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! —Mañana, cuando Victoria llegue, hablarás de todo esto con ella. Podrías convencerla ahora sí para que se quede.

—¿Y no he podido convencerla hasta ahora de que se quede?

—Ella es terca.

—Es porque no quiere ver a ese par, seguro. No quiere siquiera el riesgo de tener que encontrárselos en la calle—. Terry sonrió de medio lado y Candy tuvo que callar. Annie, su amiga traidora, tenía razón; este hombre era guapo.

—Siempre has dicho que esa es la razón –dijo él—. Y ahora vuelves a llegar a esa conclusión. Definitivamente, eres la Candy de siempre—. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Tal vez él quería quedarse en ese punto y hablar de su amnesia y de las probabilidades que ella tenía de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ella simplemente no dejaba de pensar en su hermana y toda la pesadilla que había tenido que vivir.

—No la dejé sola, ¿verdad?

—Ni un instante.

—Gracias a Dios. Mis padres… debieron ponerse histéricos.

—Sí. Un poco. Tu madre la acusó un poco de haberse casado con un hombre que a ella nunca le gustó.

—¿A mamá no le gustaba?

—Muy poco. Se lo dijo varias veces, pero Vicky… —Estaba enamorada.

—Y enamorados, somos un poco tontos.

—Esto es muy triste. ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer por mi hermana?

—Tener paciencia. Ella es joven y hermosa, pronto lo superará y tal vez encuentre otro amor.

—Es demasiado difícil –volvió a decir ella sintiendo que el llanto acudía de nuevo a sus ojos. Lo sentía por su hermana, lo sentía por ella misma, que no solo sufría por Victoria, sino que se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga. Estar en medio era horrible ahora que sólo se lo estaban contando; no quería ni imaginarse como debió ser vivirlo—. No quiero esto –dijo con voz quebrada—. Quiero volver atrás, a donde empezó todo.

—Es sólo porque no recuerdas –le dijo él extendiendo la mano a ella para echar atrás su cabello, como si simplemente no pudiera resistirse a tocarla—, pero en el pasado no sólo viviste tristezas, también hubo momentos de alegría, momentos que quisiste que fueran eternos.

—Como cuáles—. Él sonrió. Se le venían varios momentos a la mente, pero tal vez debía elegir muy bien--. Te juro que cada instante del pasado lo viviste a plenitud, y no hubo necesidad de que volvieras sobre tus pasos, porque los diste con seguridad, sin arrepentimientos—. Ella lo miró otra vez. A medida que él hablaba, su corazón se había ido calmando. Tal vez era su voz, tal vez, simplemente, eran las palabras que decía.

—Suenas tan seguro de eso—. Él sonrió.

—Yo he estado allí en cada paso que diste desde esa noche que te conocí. No te dejé ni un instante—. Candy entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Seguro? –él sonrió.

—Seguro. Ya te contaron lo de mi madrastra, ¿verdad?

—Ahora no sé si deba creerlo. Fue Annie quien me lo contó—. Él hizo una mueca con la boca y miró a otro lado.

—No sé lo que te dijo ella, pero lo de mi madrastra es otra historia.

—Entonces sí pasó. Tuve una suegra bruja—. Él sonrió mirándola de reojo.

—Sí, algo así—. Candy suspiró, miró por el ventanal el hermoso paisaje. Sentía un hueco en el corazón, un hueco enorme.

Había tenido en la mente una lista de personas esenciales en su vida y ahora la mitad de ella no estaba. Ni Annie, ni Elisa, ni Anthony… Oh, Annie, Annie. Su mejor amiga. La había perdido de un modo horrible. Había estado aquí y la había abrazado. Se habían dicho cuánto se querían, pero ella había traicionado la amistad llevándose al marido de su hermana. Si había algo que Annie sabía era cuánto ella quería a Victoria. Se tenían la una a la otra y eran muy unidas. Muy seguido las tres se quedaban en pijama y viendo series o películas hasta tarde… Bueno, eso había sido en el pasado. Ahora la una le había birlado el marido a la otra, y de sólo imaginarse en medio, a su hermana llorando, a Annie eligiendo, le rompía el corazón.

—Lo que hicieron esos dos es horrible –dijo—. Es imperdonable.

—Hizo su elección –contestó él—, y eligió su felicidad por encima de la de tu hermana.

—Y por encima de nuestra amistad—. Él asintió—. Aun así, dejaste que viniera.

—Porque la necesitabas. Me arriesgué… aunque sabía que luego me odiarías un poco por eso—. Candy mordió sus labios recordando que él había dicho exactamente eso la noche anterior. —No te odio.

—Gracias.

—Pero no sé en quién confiar ahora –dijo—. ¿Quién me dice la verdad?

—Tal vez… independientemente de todo… Annie te sigue queriendo.

—No lo creo.

—Ella echó a perder todo… bueno, no sólo ella. Archy se lleva la mitad de la responsabilidad, así que… Pero… recuerdo que ella misma te dijo una vez que por encima de todo, ella te quería, y que su intención nunca fue hacerte daño.

—Pero lo hizo. Se lo hizo a mi hermana, así que me lo hizo a mí. No lo puedo creer –dijo cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos—. No lo puedo creer –repitió.

—Candy… no me imagino cómo te debes estar sintiendo, pero…

—No, no te lo imaginas.

—Pero puedes confiar en mí—. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los de él estaban fijos en ella y se veían muy serios, muy decididos—. Puedes confiármelo todo, todo lo que te molesta, lo que te asusta, lo que te aburre y lo que te hace feliz—. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir fuertemente sintiendo que en esta promesa había una petición. Él quería saber algo que ella misma se preguntaba: ¿por qué se había accidentado? ¿Qué tenía en la mente en el momento en que perdió el control del auto? ¿Qué la preocupaba tanto? ¿O era un simple accidente y ella le estaba dando demasiada importancia? Asintió ante las palabras de él moviendo levemente la cabeza. Tal vez estaba siendo tonta, pero empezaba a confiar en él.

Continuará...

Vale, Me retitó por hoy. Buenas Noches JillValentine.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5

\--Pero puedes confiar en mí—. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los de él estaban fijos en ella y se veían muy serios, muy decididos—. Puedes confiármelo todo, todo lo que te molesta, lo que te asusta, lo que te aburre y lo que te hace feliz—. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir fuertemente sintiendo que en esta promesa había una petición. Él quería saber algo que ella misma se preguntaba: ¿por qué se había accidentado? ¿Qué tenía en la mente en el momento en que perdió el control del auto? ¿Qué la preocupaba tanto? ¿O era un simple accidente y ella le estaba dando demasiada importancia? Asintió ante las palabras de él moviendo levemente la cabeza. Tal vez estaba siendo tonta, pero empezaba a confiar en él.

—Entonces tendré que construir una nueva vida contigo, con o sin recuerdos. Así me toque empezar de cero, porque te amo—. Ante tal declaración, Candy elevó sus cejas arrugando su entrecejo, sintiendo algo muy dentro, una mezcla de sentimientos que le hacían sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Dolor y placer al tiempo. Era extraño. No pudo decir nada, sólo cerró sus ojos y miró a otro lado, y entonces sintió el beso de él en su mejilla.

—No tengas miedo –le pidió él cuando ella se tensionó—. Nunca te haría daño. Confía en mí. Ella giró de nuevo su cabeza a él, tan cerca, y pudo sentir su aroma. Él olía bien. Su tacto se sentía bien, y tuvo la tentación de elevar las manos a su mejilla para sentir la aspereza de su barba.

Sí, tócame, deseó Terry. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, y fue tan evidente el deseo de ella de tocarlo, tal y como lo había sido cada vez en el pasado, que la respiración se le agitó de pura alegría.

Antes, cuando ella era la antigua Candy y él la besaba conquistándola para obtener una caricia o algo más, los ojos verdes de ella se oscurecían con anticipación, humedecía sus labios y en esos momentos él se sumergía en ella, porque era su fuente, su sombra y su luz. Sólo ella, Candy.

Pero esta no era la misma. Ella era aún una adolescente con miedo de todo, asustada de todo, viviendo demasiadas cosas al tiempo. Dolía pensar que él a ella la conocía tan bien, y que en cambio él para ella era un completo desconocido…

—Annie me contó que… que Elisa y tú… —él no dijo nada esperando a que ella completara sus ideas. Candy se mordió los labios—. Elisa y tú nunca fueron nada.

—Es así.

—Fue una mentira—. Él se encogió de hombros. —Ya quedó en el pasado.

—Para mí es tan reciente—. Terry sonrió, y volvió a besar su mejilla, y éste beso se pareció mucho al primer beso que le diera allá en la clínica, cuando creyó que era un doctor abusador. Era como si él tuviese todo el derecho de besarla, de marcarla. Y tal vez lo tuviese, pues era su esposo. Un día, ella había jurado ante un altar amarlo hasta la muerte, aunque eso la asustara ahora. Hasta la muerte podía ser mucho tiempo si se era infeliz.

—¿Quieres que te cuente mi versión de la historia? –dijo él sin alejarse de ella. Candy sonrió.

—Sí, por lo que veo, es una historia con muchas versiones.

—Ah, pero mi versión es la más divertida, ya verás…

—En el momento llamaron a la puerta, y el suspiro de decepción de Terry fue más que evidente. Candy se cubrió la boca sonriendo. Cuando tras la puerta apareció Cecilia,

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Cecilia con voz preocupada. Ella podía ser estricta, pero se preocupaba por sus hijas.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien.

—No quería que te alteraras –dijo ella entrando a la habitación, y Terry se quedó en la puerta—. Candy suspiró. Afortunadamente, lo que todos le decían era que su matrimonio estaba bien, que ella amaba a su esposo y que él la amaba a ella. En medio de todo, era una mujer afortunada, pensó.

—¿Me aconsejaste a mí así? –Cecilia sonrió y se giró a mirar a Terry, pero él ya no estaba allí.

—Claro que no. Terry era totalmente diferente.

—¿Te gustó?

—Desde el principio. --Y candy suspiró. Tal vez, como dijo Terry hace un momento, ella también debía empezar de cero con él. El que salía perdiendo en esta ecuación era él, pero tal vez no había opción.

Almorzaron con cierta tranquilidad. La casa sin los niños se sentía demasiado silenciosa y a Candy empezó a parecerle aburrida esta nueva vida sin hacer nada. Mariela no la había dejado ayudar con la ropa o la habitación de los niños, aunque admitió que en el pasado ella se encargaba de eso.

—Su accidente está muy reciente –le dijo la mujer—. No quiero que tenga alguna recaída por mi culpa—. De este modo, Candy tuvo que recurrir a sus viejos libros para hacer tiempo mientras se hacía la hora en la que normalmente los niños llegaban.

En la biblioteca encontró muchos ejemplares, nuevos y clásicos, de historias de todos los tipos. Las horas se le pasaron allí sin darse cuenta. Un ruido se escuchó, y fue indudable que se debía a la llegada de los niños. Candy se levantó del sillón en el que había estado y salió de la biblioteca para recibirlos. Cuando vio a Elisa en la sala se extrañó un poco. Los niños se abalanzaron a ella y la abrazaron con fuerza. Ella besó sus cabecitas y escuchó todas sus historias acerca de su día en la escuela. Caminó con ellos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, y como un acto reflejo, abrió sus mochilas para mirar los libros y cuadernos.

—Siempre haces eso –dijo la voz de Elisa, y Candy elevó su cabeza para mirarla, pues había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba allí.

—Ah, hola, Elisa. Soy una grosera; no te saludé.

—No te preocupes. De todos modos, todo el mundo ya está acostumbrado a que cuando los niños están cerca, tú te olvidas de todo lo demás.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le preguntó. Era raro hablarle, sobre todo porque no dejaba de pensar en que ella le había mentido con respecto a su relación con Terry. Acababa de enterarse de eso, y para ella era como si acabara de suceder. Le era inevitable sentir cierta reticencia.

—No, gracias. Ya debo irme.

—Pero acabas de llegar.

—Sólo traje a los niños.

—¿Los trajiste tú?

—Terry me pidió el favor—. Candy la miró confundida.

—Muchas gracias, pero… ¿por qué tú?

—Ah, cierto. No sabes. Yo trabajo con Terry.

—¿Ah sí?, desde cuándo.

—Hace ya unos cuatro años. Empecé como una oficinista cualquiera y he escalado –ella sonreía orgullosa y agitaba en sus manos las llaves de un auto.

—Me alegro.

—En fin. Me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Esta mañana vi a Annie –dijo Candy deteniéndola, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de hablar del asunto, saber qué opinión tenía ella de todo lo sucedido. Elisa se giró lentamente a mirarla—. Hablé con ella y… Pero ya Terry me contó… lo que pasó entre ella y el ex esposo de mi hermana.

—Sí, fue difícil para todos, pero bueno, Annie se lo buscó. Si tanto amaba a Archy, no haberle terminado. Él estuvo libre y se casó con tu hermana, pero la relación con Annie nunca murió del todo.

—¿Tú sabías lo que ocurría?

—Lo intuía, pero, ¿quién era yo para opinar?

—¿Una amiga? –sonrió Candy con sorna.

—Candy, por favor, admítelo. Yo nunca he sido tu amiga predilecta. Ni ahora que has olvidado estos doce años piensas en mí antes que en Annie o cualquier otra persona; si fuese así, me habrías llamado a mí para que te contara qué ha sido de tu vida estos doce años, pues a diferencia de ella, yo sí he estado allí, he sido testigo de todo. Te acompañé en tu boda y en tus partos, pero no. Yo siempre he sido tu última opción—. Candy tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco mal. Era verdad. Ya de adolescentes, si bien estaba en el grupo, Candy se llevaba mejor con Annie que con Elisa.

—Entonces no dijiste nada –susurró. Elisa dejó salir el aire y se puso una mano en la cadera cambiando el pie de apoyo.

—Intenté comprenderla por un tiempo, pero realmente no pude –siguió Elisa—. No se le quita el marido a una amiga, y aunque Vicky no era exactamente su amiga, era la hermana de su mejor amiga. Eso se respeta—. Candy apretó sus labios al escuchar aquello.

—Gracias por traer a los niños –dijo.

—No es nada.

—Siento que Terry te pidiera ese favor…

—No te preocupes, no es para tanto—. A la sala llegó Terry atrayendo la atención de los niños, que corrieron a él para saludarlo. Elisa se detuvo en su camino a la puerta y le hizo una señal a Terry para que saliera de la casa con ella un momento.

Candy los miró salir, y a través de las ventanas de cristal vio que ella le hablaba de algo y él sólo asentía con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Elisa acababa de decir que no se le quitaba el marido a una amiga, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era eso tan importante y secreto que tenía que decirle que no podían hablar frente a ella. Cálmate, se dijo. Los celos son una enfermedad. No estaba celosa, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta inseguridad. Elisa seguía siendo hermosa, y ella había estado enamorada de él en el pasado. Aunque Annie había dicho que ella misma había admitido que todo había sido una mentira, recordaba perfectamente la ilusión con que hablaba de él.

Unos pocos minutos después, Terry volvió a entrar y Elisa subió a su auto. Candy estaba silenciosa mirando los libros de los niños, llenos de dibujos y la letra de ambos en los ejercicios resueltos. Sintió a Terry sentarse a su lado y ella no lo miró.

—Tienen tareas que resolver –le dijo ella a los niños.

—¿Nos ayudarás? –preguntó Christopher con esperanza, y Candy elevó una ceja.

—Sólo en lo necesario. Las tareas deben hacerlas ustedes mismos—. Ambos niños dejaron salir una exclamación resignada, y ella escuchó la risa de Terry. Sin embargo, otra vez lo ignoró. Tomó las mochilas de los niños y se encaminó a la habitación de ellos, donde había visto que había escritorios para que trabajasen.

—¿Por qué estás molesta? –le preguntó Terry, y ella se detuvo.

—¿Molesta? No estoy molesta.

—Candy, te conozco demasiado bien. Estás molesta—. Ella miró a Zack, que los observaba atento, y se giró al fin a mirar a Terry. De sus padres había aprendido que estas cosas no se discutían delante de los niños—. Vale, más tarde –aceptó él, y muy tranquilo, aún con una mano en el bolsillo, se acercó a ella, le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y besó sus labios. Candy dio un paso atrás asustada. Miró a cada niño preguntándose qué cara harían, pero ellos parecían ahora más tranquilos que segundos antes. Tal vez estaban acostumbrados a ver a sus padres besarse, no discutir, y este nuevo escenario era más cómodo para ellos. De todos modos, él había hecho trampa, usando a los niños para que ella no pudiera rehuir su contacto.

Él la miraba con la cara de satisfacción del gato que tiene la panza llena de leche y Candy sólo pudo darle la espalda sintiendo la mirada de él en todo el recorrido que hizo hasta las escaleras y perderse en el piso de arriba.

Al día siguiente estuvo despierta más temprano y ayudó a los niños a prepararse para irse a la escuela. Luego de eso ya no tuvo mucho qué hacer y se dedicó a deambular por la casa para conocer cada rincón de cada habitación.

Descubrió que Terry se había tomado este tiempo para estar en casa, pero que el trabajo se le había acumulado y Elisa venía a menudo a hacerle firmar papeles y a traerle contratos importantes. No había imaginado que las cosas pudieran ponerse así por culpa de ella, así que tuvo que decirle que volviera a su oficina como antes.

—No te preocupes –le dijo él cuando ella se le acercó con la propuesta—. Tengo personal entrenado y ellos se desempeñan bien. No ha habido contratiempos hasta ahora.

—Pero no es necesario que te quedes. Yo ya estoy bien—. Él elevó la mirada de sus papeles y la clavó en ella.

—Cuido de ti.

—No te voy a recordar más rápido sólo porque estés todo el día a mi lado.

—Tal vez sí –ella dejó salir el aire cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

—Si no ha sucedido en estos días, no sucederá ya.

—¿Pero ya me quieres un poco?

–Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres como un niño.

—Es verdad—. Candy pestañeó un poco cuando él dejó los documentos que revisaba y se ponía en pie para acercarse a ella. Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, pero esa señal de alarma no lo detuvo—. Pero te gusto

. —No es cierto.

—Sabes, algo que siempre alabaste de mí es mi manera de besar. Beso muy bien.

—Te alabas a ti mismo. Eres muy vanidoso y no me gustan los hombres vanidosos.

—Yo sí te gusto –él sonreía. Parecía que nada de lo que ella le dijera lo desanimaba. Candy se mordió el interior de la mejilla buscando alguna otra cosa que decirle y para que la dejara tranquila.

—Y tampoco me gusta que me acosen –él apoyó una mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de ella.

—Yo tengo todo el derecho de acosarte –la miró de arriba abajo—. Me perteneces.

—Eso es lo más…

—Romántico –dijo él, cubriendo con su voz la de ella, que decía "machista". —…que he escuchado –terminó de decir ella, y lo miró ceñuda—. ¡Eso no es nada romántico! –él sonrió.

—Tenemos nuestro propio estilo de romanticismo.

—No estoy segura de que me guste.

—Luego de doce años, uno quema varias etapas, y la etapa de los poemas dulzones ya nosotros la superamos.

—Yo no. Para mí… para mí esto apenas está empezando. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me gustes.

—Sí te gusto, Candy –susurró él acercándose más, y ella lo sintió olisquear su cabello, su cuello—. Y tú me gustas muchísimo a mí—. Candy cerró sus ojos. El corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente y ya no estuvo segura si era de miedo. Él quería besarla, eso era evidente, pero él era un hombre mayor, un hombre con experiencia. Ella no sabía nada más allá de unos pocos besos, y no podía evitar sentir cierto temor—. ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó él, y ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. Creyó que por ser su esposo y por todo lo demás, él simplemente la besaría sin pedirle permiso.

—¿Y… y si te dijera que no? –él sonrió.

—Tendría que robarte un beso.

—Lo supuse. Igual, la otra vez me besaste delante de los niños sin pedir mi consentimiento.

—Eso lo hice más por ellos que por mí.

—Mentiroso.

—Creyeron que estábamos discutiendo, así que te besé y los tranquilicé. Pero ahora quiero besarte de verdad. Di que sí—. Candy se echó a reír. Él constantemente le recordaba a un niño. No tuvo la valentía de decirle que sí, sólo bajó la mirada hasta los labios masculinos, y Terry no necesitó más señal que esa. Se acercó poco a poco y cubrió con sus labios los de ella. Se quedó allí por largos segundos, y Candy cerró sus ojos sin moverse, ni sus manos, ni sus labios, nada, pero a él pareció no molestarle su pasividad, pues simplemente volvió a besarla, y esta vez consiguió separarle los labios y a juguetear para colarse dentro. Qué genial, pensó Candy. Nunca la habían besado así. Pero el beso apenas empezaba. Él le pasó la lengua por el interior de los labios, por los dientes, hasta que ella abrió su boca y Terry la invadió. Así tan simplemente. Candy ya no pudo quedarse quieta; las manos, entraron en acción y las apoyó en su pecho, su propia boca empezó a buscar la de él. Tuvo que reconocer que algo que él le había dicho antes era verdad. Sus labios se reconocían los unos a los otros sólo al entrar en contacto. Era como magia hecha beso, y era sublime.

Candy se separó un poco de Terry y suspiró. Había sido el beso más tierno, a la vez que ardiente, que le hubiesen dado. Él, sin resignarse a dejar de besarla, besuqueaba su cuello y la piel de sus hombros, y Candy sonrió por la ternura que imprimía en cada beso. No la molestaba, no la asustaba, ni mucho menos le repelía, todo lo contrario. Era maravilloso ser besada de esta manera. No sabía qué de especial tenía, pero era agradable, y no estaría mal si lo volviera a hacer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –susurró ella, y él murmuró un asentimiento—. ¿Cómo… cómo te enamoraste de mí? –Candy lo sintió sonreír.

—Fue la noche en que casi te arrolla ese auto.

—¿Esa noche? –él asintió otra vez moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza y la miró con sus ojos oscuros muy fijamente.

—Esa noche que te vi… me encantaste, me hechizaste.

—Sí, sí –sonrió ella un poco burlona.

—No estoy exagerando. El amor a primera vista existe.

—Como tú digas.

—Está bien, no me lo creas. Pero claro, tenía que comprobar qué tipo de persona eras, así que insistí y te llevé a ti y a tus amigas a ese centro médico. Te observé toda la noche. Apenas si te quejaste con la curación, y te aferrabas mucho a Annie, así que descubrí que era ella tu mejor amiga, y no la otra, Elisa. Te di mi número y…

—Ya me lo dijiste, no te llamé.

—Pero tenía el número de Elisa, así que la llamé a ella, nos encontramos, y allí le pedí que me hablara de ti.

—¿Hiciste eso? Qué poca decencia.

—¿Por qué? —Ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—Candy, eso no es así. Ella nunca me había visto, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorada? En fin –dijo él suspirando—, ella me dio tu número mal, así que tuve que volver a llamarla—. Eso la sorprendió, pero sonrió al comprender.

—Ella no quería que me llamaras.

—Tuve que seguirla.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Candy sumamente sorprendida no sólo por lo que estaba diciendo, sino por la tranquilidad con que lo admitía. Lo vio sonreír.

—Y descubrí la zona en la que vivías. Un día, te volví a encontrar. Ibas con Annie y ups, me tropecé contigo. Te reclamé que no me habías llamado, y tú apenas si me miraste. "Yo no dije que te llamaría", me dijiste. Fuiste odiosa.

—En ese momento yo creía que eras el novio de mi amiga—. Él hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, fue por eso que empecé a asediarte. Annie me dio tu número, el verdadero.

—¿Annie?

—Y entonces empecé a acosarte un poco por teléfono.

—Debí llamar a la policía.

—No lo hiciste. Y bueno, con el tiempo el asedio dio resultado, porque me sonreías, aunque seguías sin aceptar mis invitaciones a salir—. Candy lo miró de reojo mientras él hablaba. De verdad, si le había sucedido aquello que Annie le había contado con Anthony, no veía nada difícil que algo como lo que él contaba ahora sucediera en ese entonces. Pensaba que tendría el corazón un poco roto, pero al parecer era verdad aquello que él mismo le había dicho, que en verdad no había estado enamorada de Anthony. Qué curioso era el ser humano, pensó. O tal vez fue que ella también se había enamorado un poco a primera vista. Un día un chico lo es todo para ti y sueñas con él, y al otro, ya no es nada y lo mandas a la mierda. Nunca imaginó que algo así le sucedería a ella.

—¿Cuándo nos besamos por primera vez? –preguntó ella. Terry había vuelto a besarla en la mejilla y la mandíbula, pero detuvo sus besos y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo te robé un beso.

—Claro. No podía ser de otro modo.

—Es que no querías nada conmigo. Tenías en la cabeza que yo era algo de Elisa, y yo no podía resistir ya las ganas de besarte. Siempre me han gustado tus labios—. Candy los estiró haciendo una mueca.

—No tienen nada de especial.

—A mí me encantan –susurró él volviéndose a acercar.

—¿Y qué pasó? –lo detuvo ella. Terry suspiró ruidosamente.

—Te molestaste conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Pero era de la boca para afuera. Por dentro, estabas encantada—. Candy se echó a reír.

—De verdad que eres vanidoso.

—No, en eso no lo soy. Tú misma me lo dijiste después, mucho después. Te había encantado ese beso y lamentabas que yo tuviera algo con tu amiga, porque de verdad yo te gustaba. Y ese fue nuestro primer beso; un beso robado.

—No podía ser de otra forma contigo, ¿no?

—Esa es mi línea—. Candy se echó a reír. Lo miró a los ojos quedándose seria poco a poco.

—Annie me dijo que me casé embarazada.

—Ah… bueno… Fue un accidente.

—Me imagino…

—No, no te lo imaginas. De verdad lo fue. Te propuse matrimonio un mes de agosto, y con tu madre, tus amigas y tu hermana decidiste que la boda sería cuatro meses después. Faltando dos semanas te diste cuenta del retraso. Te llevé al médico y dio positivo. Ya estabas prometida conmigo cuando pasó, ya teníamos todo organizado. No es como si nos hubiésemos casado urgidos porque estabas embarazada… simplemente, pasó.

—¿Es la verdad? –él la miró muy serio.

—Candy, te juro por lo más sagrado que todo lo que he dicho, y lo que te diré no es más que la verdad. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad en todo…

—Disculpa, no tienes que ponerte tan solemne.

—Sí tengo. Tú eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, además de mis hijos. No quiero que pongas en duda nada de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

—Está… está bien –contestó Candy un poco nerviosa. Él se alejó unos pasos de ella, y Candy se sintió entonces un poco desabrigada. Había estado cubierta por él todo este rato y ahora que él se alejaba, ella se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo se resintiera por esta separación. Lo cual era tonto.

Terry caminó hacia uno de los muebles y abrió una pequeña puerta de cristal. Candy se acercó curiosa, ya que él le señalaba unos videos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debes verlos –dijo—. Hice que los ordenaran cronológicamente para que te pongas al día. En unas horas llegará tu hermana y será mejor que te enteres un poco de algunas cosas con pruebas irrefutables—. Candy miró los estuches de cds. Eran más de diez, y estaban etiquetados con frases como: "Boda", "Primeros pasos de Zack", o "Kit canta en la escuela". Paseó su mano por ellos sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, como si fuera a entrar a una función de teatro donde ella era la protagonista y a la vez, la espectadora. Era raro, pero estimulante.

Terry tomó el primero y lo introdujo en el reproductor de cd. Le señaló el mueble en el que él había estado antes para que se sentara y vio que enfrente había un enorme televisor de pantalla cóncava, lo cual era muy curioso. La tecnología había avanzado demasiado, y ella atrapada en el pasado. Segundos después, aparecieron unas imágenes. Alguien sostenía la cámara y caminaba entre personas que bailaban en alguna pista. Al fin la ubicó a ella, que bailaba con Terry, y su cara de sorpresa se hizo evidente cuando exclamó:

—¿Annie? –se escuchó una risa, la de Annie. Ellos detuvieron su baile, y en pantalla aparecieron sus padres, su hermana, Elisa, y varias personas más que Candy no reconoció.

—¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Ella en el video—. No es mi cumpleaños.

—No, no es tu cumpleaños, pero quiero que tampoco olvides este día –dijo Terry, y acto seguido hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de algún bolsillo una cajita con un anillo de compromiso dentro. La Candy que miraba el video y la que estaba dentro de él hicieron exactamente el mismo gesto: cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y abrir grandes los ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Te casas conmigo? –preguntó Terry, y una Candy feliz, emocionada y un tanto aturdida, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Terry se enderezó y ella se tiró en sus brazos besándolo. Luego él le puso el anillo y alrededor todo fueron aplausos, vítores y uno que otro silbido de admiración.

—¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Annie en el video a Candy.

Ahora estaban en un baño mientras Candy se retocaba el maquillaje. La cámara se movía un poco y en el espejo se pudo ver que era Annie quien la sostenía.

—Un poco, lo admito –sonrió ella. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, advirtió Candy. Su cabello brillaba, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Toda ella se veía luminosa, y no era por el maquillaje—. ¡Terry está loco! –exclamó la Candy del video—. ¡Traerlas aquí… a mi familia… para esto!

—Un crucero por el caribe es el lugar y el modo más adecuado de pedirte la mano –dijo Elisa apareciendo de repente. Ella llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos y el cabello recogido—. Es en extremo romántico. Tienes que estar feliz.

—¡Lo estoy! Pero… no me imaginé nada de esto.

—Está loco por ti –sonrió Elisa—. Serías una tonta si lo rechazas—. Elisa salió y Candy se giró a mirar a Annie, que se reflejaba ahora en el espejo del baño.

—Ni loca lo rechazaría –sonrió Candy—. Lo amo.

Al ver esas imágenes, la Candy de ahora, la que no recordaba esos momentos, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Era más que soñado, ella nunca se atrevió a pedir algo así. Cuando era adolescente, imaginó que algún día un hombre les pediría su mano a sus padres, pero no creyó que fuera a ser tan hermoso. Y ella se veía tan feliz que no pudo más que aceptar que era realmente feliz, al menos en ese momento.

—De verdad lo hiciste en un crucero –dijo ella. Terry se levantó del sofá para sacar el cd y poner otro.

—Bueno, sí. Fue una sorpresa para ti, pero no para tus padres. Ellos ya sabían lo que haría. Aceptaron ir en el crucero. Ellos, tu hermana, tus amigas, mi familia…

—¿Allí estaban tus padres? —Estaban papá y Max.

—¿Max?

—Mi hermano.

—Ah. ¿Y… dónde está él?

—Vive hace un tiempo en Londres. Le dije ayer que estabas de vuelta en casa y prometió venir a verte. Te adora—. Candy sonrió. Terry señaló la pantalla del televisor—. Todos eran familiares y allegados –dijo—. Yo te había invitado a ti al crucero, y te sorprendiste cuando tus padres no se opusieron. Ya sabes, te cuidan mucho. Pero todo era parte de la sorpresa; ellos estuvieron allí para celebrar nuestro compromiso, tal como acabas de ver—. Candy sonrió ampliamente, como si otra vez lo estuviera viviendo.

—Suena genial… y en ese video me veo…

—Feliz.

—Sí. Feliz.

—Bueno, me alegra mucho que lo comprendas de ese modo, porque estos doce años no han sido todos color de rosa; pero la felicidad no tiene color, y nosotros hemos sido felices a pesar de todo—. Candy se mordió los labios sin saber qué decir, y lo vio introducir otro video.

Ahora Terry se sentó a su lado y miró su reloj—. Este es un poco largo –dijo.

—¿Por qué? –no hubo necesidad de responder. Ahora ella aparecía llevando una bata de seda blanca y maquillada y peinada. ¡Era el día de la boda! Candy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmocionada. Esta vez era otra persona la que llevaba la cámara, y Annie, Victoria y Elisa estaban vestidas como damas de honor y la ayudaban. Se veían preciosas, y todas sonreían. Estuvo atenta a Elisa, pero ella parecía igual de feliz a Annie.

—Ahí ya estaba embarazada –susurró Candy.

—Cuatro semanas –le contestó Terry.

—No se me nota.

—Se te notó hasta el sexto mes. Fue una bendición, nunca tuvimos que decirles a tus padres la verdad—. Candy rio un poco avergonzada.

—No debió ser de ese modo.

—¿Qué importa el modo? Unos meses antes, unos meses después, habríamos tenido a nuestro hijo… Y como tú misma lo dijiste una vez… tal vez unas semanas después no habría nacido el Zack que conocemos ahora, tan especial, aunque seguramente lo hubiésemos amado igual.

—Sí, eso sí.

El video avanzó hasta llegar a la ceremonia de bodas. Terry había usado un traje negro y con el cuello de la camisa abierto, a pesar de lo cual se veía increíblemente guapo, elegante, sexy. Lo miró de reojo. Había cambiado muy poco estos últimos años. Su mirada se veía más madura, más adulta, pero seguía teniendo esa curvita en la sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse a los niños, con la picardía y la ternura de uno. La novia también estuvo hermosa, advirtió Candy.

Ella había estado hermosa, con el cabello suelto y su traje más bien sencillo. Los declararon marido y mujer una noche frente a la playa, con luces cálidas, flores, y bastante champaña.

—Fue bonito –dijo. Se giró a mirarlo y encontró que él la miraba a ella.

—El día más feliz de mi vida… oficialmente –eso último la dejó confundida.

—¿Oficialmente?

—Sí. Realmente, a tu lado, no sé cuál ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, si cuando me besaste voluntariamente por primera vez, o cuando al fin pasamos una noche juntos –Candy no tardó en sonrojarse—, o cuando me dijiste que sería papá, o cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel. He llegado a la conclusión de que cada día a tu lado ha sido el más feliz de mi vida—. Candy se sintió sin aire, mareada. Pero no eran las secuelas de su reciente accidente, era porque el corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando él se acercó a besarla, se le hizo muy natural poner ambas manos en su cuello y atraerlo para besarlo también. Tal vez sí lo había amado, tal vez su mente no lo recordaba, pero su corazón sí, e incluso tal vez su cuerpo.

—Te amo—. Susurró él—. Siempre te he amado, Candy—. Ella no dijo nada, recibió sus besos sintiendo retumbar en su corazón el eco de esas palabras, que se oían tan bonitas y sinceras. Algo timbró, un teléfono, y Terry se movió para sacarlo de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Debo ir a buscar a tu hermana al aeropuerto –dijo él.

—¿Mmm? –preguntó ella, atrapada entre él y el sofá, y de repente se dio cuenta de que las manos de ella estaban casi sobre el trasero de él, que estaba muy pegado a ella por la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Asustada, retiró sus manos.

—Tu hermana llega más o menos en una hora –dijo, sentándose al lado de ella. Candy notó que él respiraba algo agitado. Lo vio acomodarse en el asiento y realmente tuvo la tentación de mirarlo un poco detalladamente. En la escuela había escuchado que los hombres se excitaban con besos apasionados. Tal vez le había sucedido a él.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscarla? –le preguntó él.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro.

—Vale. Me gustaría mucho. ¿Cuándo podremos ver el resto de videos?

—Cuando quieras –le dijo él poniéndose en pie y mirándola a los ojos. La sesión de besos había terminado apenas empezar, pero ella había reaccionado muy bien, mejor de lo que se había esperado en un principio. Ella no lo había rechazado, y ahora no lo miraba con odio, o como si se sintiera abusada. Bueno, tampoco había ese brillo travieso que tanto le gustaba, aunque sus manos habían estado a punto de serlo, pero no podían hacer esperar a Vicky, y tampoco había estado seguro de que esto fuera más lejos. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría empezado unas tres horas antes.

—Iré a cambiarme—. Él asintió. Una particularidad de su mujer, y que tal vez muy pocas mujeres en el mundo tenían, era que no tardaba vistiéndose. Era una en un millón, y la adoraba por eso.

Llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto. Candy caminó hacia la puerta de arribo donde aparecería su hermana y miró su reloj de pulsera.

Y de repente, por la puerta apareció Victoria. Con ojos algo cansados mirando en derredor y una niña en sus brazos que lloraba. Candy no lo pudo resistir y corrió a ella.

—Estás tan… tan… —Victoria se echó a reír al notar que su hermana mayor no lograba coordinar las ideas. Además, Gabriela lloraba y no dejaba escuchar mucho.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la niña lo miró quedándose callada.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí –le dijo Candy a su hermana volviéndola a abrazar. Victoria era un pelín más alta y más rubia, con sus ojos claros y su sonrisa tan parecida a la suya.

—Nos seguimos llevando bien, ¿verdad? –Victoria suspiró.

—Nos llevamos mejor que antes.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Al principio, tenías sentimiento de culpa porque tu mejor amiga me hizo lo que ya sabes, y es verdad que antes ella conocía tus secretos mejor que yo, pero luego de eso, tomé al fin el lugar de mejor amiga—. Candy la miraba un poco ceñuda, sobre todo porque Victoria parecía más bien divertida por eso—. Al menos eso pude recuperarlo –dijo Victoria en voz baja, y Candy comprendió muchas cosas acerca de su hermana con ese comentario. Era verdad que ella y Annie eran muy buenas amigas, pero nunca se imaginó que Victoria se sintiera desplazada por ella.

Luego de dejar su equipaje en su habitación, y mientras Victoria tomaba una ducha, Candy regresó a la sala buscando a Terry. No estaba. Fue al estudio donde lo había encontrado antes y donde había visto los videos, pero no estaba allí.

Salió de nuevo al pasillo dándose cuenta de que no sabía cuál sería la habitación donde él dormía. ¿Dónde dormía él? Con ella no. Entonces se detuvo dándose cuenta de algo que antes ni siquiera se había preguntado. Si ellos estaban casados, entonces dormían juntos en la misma habitación, como dos esposos normales, pero luego del accidente, él tuvo que tomar sus cosas e irse a otro lado y dormir solo, todo porque ella no lo recordaba. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal.

Subió las escaleras. Conocía la habitación donde estaban sus padres, los niños, la suya, la que usaba Vicky ahora.

Sólo debía haber una más, y luego de golpear con los nudillos, abrió la puerta. Efectivamente, allí estaba Terry… sin camisa, y la sola visión de la espalda hizo que se le subiera un calor al rostro que la dejó caliente y roja. No pudo escapar, pues él se giró y la vio.

—Ah, eres tú –dijo él simplemente. Él no estaba nada avergonzado. Candy volvió a mirarlo con cautela, pero él seguía con la espalda desnuda. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Sólo era una espalda. Bueno, la de él era hermosa.

—¿Me necesitas? –preguntó, y ella lo vio caminar hacia un armario incrustado en la pared. Esta habitación era un poco pequeña, mucho más que la suya y que la de Vicky o sus padres.

—Yo… ¿Duermes aquí?

—No –contestó él—. Duermo contigo—. Ella lo miró confundida—. Pero estaré aquí mientras no me recuerdes… o me aceptes en tu cama—. Candy volvió a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento. No deberías tener que estar pasando por esto, y sin embargo…

—Él sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Candy miró su pecho y enseguida desvió los ojos a cualquier otro lado.

—En general, tienes razón. No debería estar pasando por esto, debería estar con mi mujer viviendo la vida tranquila que antes tenía. La echo un poco de menos. Y sabes, en el pasado nunca me enviaste a dormir afuera o en el sofá, así que sí me siento un poco perdido aquí. Pero sólo tú tienes el poder de cambiar esa situación—. Ella volvió a mirarlo. Todavía tenía las mejillas coloreadas, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

Continuará...


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Él sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Candy miró su pecho y enseguida desvió los ojos a cualquier otro lado.

—En general, tienes razón. No debería estar pasando por esto, debería estar con mi mujer viviendo la vida tranquila que antes tenía. La echo un poco de menos. Y sabes, en el pasado nunca me enviaste a dormir afuera o en el sofá, así que sí me siento un poco perdido aquí. Pero sólo tú tienes el poder de cambiar esa situación—. Ella volvió a mirarlo. Todavía tenía las mejillas coloreadas, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

\--Do… dormir conmigo? Yo no…

—Hay un acta firmada por ti y por mí que dice que tengo todo el derecho a compartir tu cama.

—Yo no la he visto.

—Mmmm –murmuró él, y así sin camisa como estaba, le tomó la mano y la condujo de vuelta al estudio donde antes se habían besado. Al llegar allí, él rebuscó en un armario y lo vio abrir una caja fuerte. La abrió y dentro vio carpetas, dinero y documentos. Él tomó uno en especial y se lo extendió. Era una lámina de papel llena de sellos y firmas, una de ella era la suya, y la otra, la de Terry. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la suya como si la señal allí impresa le fuera a enviar algún recuerdo, alguna visión, pero no fue así. Lo miró a él y sintió su corazón agitado, los ojos humedecidos, y se pegó el papel al pecho con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

—¿Por qué te olvidé? –dándose cuenta de que esa pregunta no tendría respuesta aquí, ella le devolvió el papel. Terry no se lo recibió y ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Todo lo que sé –dijo él— es que nuestra vida transcurría con mucha normalidad. Nos dedicábamos a los niños, nos íbamos por allí de vacaciones y de vez en cuando tú y yo nos escapábamos para beber alguna cerveza o un Martini a solas. Y de repente, tú me olvidas a mí, a los niños, toda nuestra vida, y yo me quedo vacío y solo—. Candy dio un paso a él y lo abrazó con muchos deseos de llorar, sin muchas fuerzas para contenerse.

—Lo siento –le dijo.

—Oh, Nena–ella apoyó su mejilla en el pecho desnudo de él, sintiendolo, y la piel elástica y suave bajo la palma de su mano—. Te echo tanto de menos –murmuró él con los labios pegados a su sien, besando su cabello.

—Te prometo que recordaré –dijo ella—. Te recordaré y nunca más te olvidaré—. Lo sintió sonreír. Él se retiró un poco de ella, y le quitó de las manos el certificado de matrimonio que ahora tenía un par de arrugas. Ella lo miró algo avergonzada, pero él no dijo nada. Cuando cerró la caja fuerte, volvió a ella y la acercó para mirarla solamente, a la vez que acariciaba un poco su cabello rizado entre sus dedos.

—Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, Candy—. Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero hacerte preguntas? –él no contestó, sólo encogió un hombro—. Bueno, la verdad es que sí me pregunto muchas cosas… son cosas que no creo que salgan en los videos—. La mirada de ella se desvió hacia una marca de nacimiento que había en su brazo izquierdo, hacia la altura de su axila. Era un pequeño círculo negro, y casi inconscientemente elevó la mano allí y pasó el dedo por él, comprobando que era completamente plano y liso. Y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se había quedado completamente en blanco. Había tenido preguntas que hacer, y ahora no recordaba ninguna. La sensación no le gustaba. Lo miró y retiró sus manos de él.

—¿Estás bien, Candy? –preguntó él. ¿Por qué estaba él sin camisa? ¿Por qué lo había tocado con tanta familiaridad? Se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes apretándolas un poco como si así pudiera extraer algo de su cabeza que le pudiera ayudar en este momento.

—No te asustes –le pidió él tomándola por los hombros—. No tengas miedo.

—Estás sin camisa –dijo ella en voz baja.

—Está bien, me cubriré.

—Yo…

—La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Victoria, luciendo ropa adecuada para el clima. Al ver a su hermana, Victoria miró de inmediato a Terry con una pregunta en los ojos.

—Ella está bien –contestó Terry.

—No parece que lo esté –dijo ella, y el que él estuviera aquí sin camisa no ayudaba mucho, pensó Terry. Hizo una mueca y se alejó del par de hermanas saliendo del estudio sintiéndose un poco tonto. Recorrió el camino de vuelta a su habitación recordando que antes había planeado darse una ducha. Se detuvo antes de entrar. Candy había tocado el pequeño lunar en su brazo tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado. Su esposa, siempre que hablaban de cosas trascendentales, estuviesen en la cama o no, si ese pequeño lunar estaba a la vista ella lo tocaba exactamente como lo había hecho ahora, de manera distraída, como si le causara mucha curiosidad. Y recordaba que también, cuando hacían el amor, ella siempre lo besaba allí. Eran detalles que antes habían pasado por alto, a los que nunca les había prestado mucha atención, pero que ahora se hacían muy importantes. ¿Candy estaba empezando a recordar, acaso? Había pensado que cuando eso ocurriera, porque nunca lo dudaba, sería como una explosión, una revelación, algo que no pasaría desapercibido, pero esto no se había parecido en nada a lo que había imaginado. Y el estado de confusión en que ella había quedado luego de este episodio, sólo podía deberse a que Candy no comprendía sus propios actos. Seguro se estaba preguntando por qué lo había tratado con tanta familiaridad, por qué lo había tocado de esa manera.

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos acercándose de nuevo al estudio, y desde la puerta entreabierta, vio a Victoria abrazar a su hermana, que escondía la cabeza en su hombro sentadas en el sofá. No parecía estar llorando, pero tampoco alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían.

Suspiró recostándose a la pared. Paciencia, se dijo, debía tener paciencia. La extrañaba, la necesitaba, pero un mal movimiento ahora echaría a perder lo poco que había avanzado.

—Odio esto –le decía Candy a su hermana—. Odio la sensación constante de que no sé ni dónde estoy parada. Es horrible. A veces hago cosas que no sé por qué… y luego me quedo allí como una estúpida mirando al vacío. Me siento tan mal…

—No te tortures de esa manera. Te exiges demasiado a ti misma. No hace ni una semana saliste de la clínica.

—Es extraño –dijo Candy levantando su cabeza. Victoria secó las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana. No la había sentido llorar, pero era evidente que así había sido—. Yo… me comporto de manera extraña con él. Siento que… —se puso una mano en el pecho.

—Es porque lo quieres. Lo amabas, Candy.

—¿Y por qué lo olvidé? Olvidé todo justo desde el momento en que lo conocí. ¿No es eso un poco sospechoso? ¿No dice eso algo? Tal vez no deba confiar en él, tal vez él es el causante de todo. ¿Y si… y si tenía una amante? Tal vez yo regresaba de encontrarlo con otra, tal vez incluso acababa de descubrir que pensaba asesinarme a mí o a los niños para deshacerse de nosotros y empezar de nuevo con alguna otra… —la detuvo la risa de Victoria. Candy la miró ceñuda—. No me estás tomando en serio.

—Lo siento, pero es difícil tomarte en serio si dices esa cantidad de tonterías. ¿Terry con otra? ¿Terry planeando deshacerse de ti y de los niños? Eres la luz de los ojos de ese hombre; ¡tú y tus hijos lo son todo para él!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de algo así? ¡Llevas ausente dos años! ¡Cualquier cosa pudo pasar! ¡A lo mejor yo estaba viviendo un infierno!

—¡No estabas viviendo un infierno! Está bien, yo llevo dos años fuera del país, pero nos comunicábamos constantemente. Casi todos los días nos llamábamos.

—Como si no supiera yo lo costosas que son las llamadas al exterior…

—Victoria se echó a reír.

—Es gratis. Gracias al internet—. Candy la miró ceñuda y Victoria volvió a abrazarla—. No desconfíes tanto. Por el contrario, es una buena señal que tú… no sé, avances en tu relación con él. No me digas que no le has dado ni un beso a ese pobre hombre—. Candy se sonrojó mirando a otro lado y Victoria volvió a reír—. Es tu esposo –dijo luego—. Lo quieres, te gusta. Adoras incluso pelear un poco con él.

A veces me sentía un poco envidiosa de ti. Tú te quejabas de algunas cosas acerca de él, como que regresaba sucio de jugar con los niños y ensuciaba también los muebles de la sala, y parecía no importarle. O que a veces se negaba a comer cualquier cosa si no la habías preparado tú y te tocaba por fuerza meterte a la cocina porque se portaba como un niño chiquito.

Candy miró a su hermana en silencio.

—Te has sentido muy sola todo este tiempo—. Victoria hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez, así como se debe estar sintiendo Terry. Cuando has tenido a una persona con la cual compartías todo, absolutamente todo… y perderla de repente… O peor, tenerla allí, pero que seas un extraño para él. ¿Es fácil para mí identificarme con tu esposo, sabes? –Candy bajó su cabeza mirando sus manos.

—Él… es guapo. Y… hace bromas, me hace reír. Yo… siento que comprendo por qué decidí casarme con él. Pero hay veces en que me asusto. Es inconsciente. No lo hago adrede.

—Vale, entiendo. Sólo… debes tenerte a ti misma un poco de paciencia. Yo estoy segura de que algún día recordarás… desde el primer hasta el último día—. Candy respiró profundo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí –suspiró mirando a su hermana otra vez con una sonrisa—. Siento que eres lo único que me queda. Todos alrededor… de alguna manera me han traicionado o mentido… Bueno, él no, pero…

—Sí, termina siendo un completo desconocido.

—¿En los últimos meses –añadió Candy mirando hacia donde sabía que estaba la caja fuerte y donde descansaba su certificado de matrimonio— no parecía yo nerviosa o que sospechaba de algo?

–Victoria ladeó un poco su cabeza haciendo memoria.

—No, la verdad es que no. Tus llamadas eran muy normales. Nunca intuí tampoco que hubiese algo que no me quisieras contar. Parecía que todo iba en orden.

—¿Entonces… fue un simple accidente?

—Tal vez. Terry me dijo que había sido bastante aparatoso, que ibas con exceso de velocidad… pero a lo mejor… sólo perdiste los frenos. Tal vez sólo no pudiste controlar el auto.

—¿Y por qué olvidé desde ese momento? Desde que lo conocí. ¡No pudo ser desde antes, o después! ¡Justo desde el momento en que mi vida tomó este rumbo!

—Sí, eso es curioso. Pero tal vez si sigues preocupada por esas cosas, el tiempo se te irá y no disfrutarás esta vida que ahora tienes. Tus hijos están pequeños, tu esposo es joven y te adora, tú misma estás en la mejor edad. Deja de lado eso y empieza a ver lo que tienes alrededor, Candy. No pienses más en… la gente que te ha mentido o te ha traicionado. Eso no te deja avanzar—. Candy se recostó en el sofá un poco desganada.

Se escuchó un ruido que a Candy ya se le iba haciendo familiar: los niños habían llegado de la escuela.

Ambas salieron de la oficina y encontraron a los niños saludando a sus abuelos. Al ver a Victoria, los niños corrieron a ella gritando "¡Tía!", y la abrazaron con fuerza, luego saludaron a su madre con los besos y los abrazos de siempre.

La sala empezó a animarse llena de gente, con los niños hablando entre ellos, jugando o riendo. Candy se negaba a mirar a Terry, pero le fue inevitable cuando él se sentó a su lado en el mueble con Gabriela entre sus piernas. La niña parecía encantada con los hombres de la casa, y los tenía acaparados ahora mismo.

—¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Terry. Candy asintió.

—¿Quién trajo a los niños? –preguntó en voz baja.

—Augusto, un empleado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no hay una persona fija que los traiga siempre?

—Porque esa tarea la hacías tú.

—Puedo retomarla.

—No es recomendable.

—¿Temas que me vuelva a accidentar?

—Sí –su sinceridad la tomó por sorpresa y lo miró a los ojos algo ceñuda.

—Aprendí a conducir muy bien.

—Pero, aun así, casi pierdes la vida hace poco más de un mes.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no volveré a conducir en la vida?

—Quiere decir que prefiero a que estés del todo recuperada.

—No tienes derecho a decidir algo así.

—Sí lo tengo.

—Chicos… —dijo Victoria mirándolos significativamente, aunque en su rostro tenía una sonrisa que intentaba parecer normal, la mirada les advertía que no debían tener ese tipo de conversación en este momento. Zack y Christopher habían dejado de jugar con la niña para mirarlos.

—Vamos a jugar afuera –dijo Victoria llevándose a los niños, y dejó a Candy y a Terry en compañía de Gilberto y Cecilia, que también se pusieron en pie y se fueron tras sus nietos, que hacían ruido mientras salían de la sala.

Terry se movió en el sofá hasta quedar de frente a ella. La miró fijamente y fue Candy quien empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—Augusto es un empleado de confianza. Hace de todo, es un adulto responsable y querido. Tú le tienes cariño también.

—No estoy diciendo que Augusto sea malo o bueno, es que…

—Quieres ser útil, y te molesta que te impida hacer algo tan sencillo como ir por los niños.

—¿Si lo entiendes, por qué no me lo permites?

—No es que no te lo permita, Candy. Comprende tú también que tengo un poco de miedo a que vuelvas a accidentarte.

—Tal vez lo que necesito es otro golpe en la cabeza para recordar todo—. Él sonrió, y ella respiró profundo. Era difícil estar molesta con él si era capaz de sonreír en medio de una discusión—. Siento lo que pasó en el estudio hace un rato.

—No te preocupes—. Ella lo miró de reojo.

—¿De veras eres tan paciente?

—Por ti, sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero a nadie más. No importa cuánto deba esperar, te tendré de nuevo—. Ella tragó saliva ante semejante declaración.

—Tengo muchas dudas acerca de todo. Vivir así es horrible. No saber nada, por qué o con quién…

—Esas dudas se irán aclarando.

—¿Qué hablaste ayer con Elisa? –él la miró extrañado.

—¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo? —

Cuando ella trajo a los niños. Hablaste a solas con ella—. Él miró al techo tratando de recordar.

—Cosas de trabajo –dijo—. Nada importante.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijo delante de mí?

—No lo sé. No pensé en ello.

—Te falta malicia.

—¿Le ves malicia a lo que hizo?

—Te llevó a otro lado para decirte algo, yo creí…

—¿Por qué desconfías de Elisa? –Candy lo miró a los ojos sin responder, y Terry dejó salir el aire—. Increíble que tuvieras eso en la mente desde ayer y hasta hoy preguntes. Sólo me habló de trabajo. Y no hay nada entre Elisa y yo, si eso piensas. Tampoco se ha insinuado, ni ha dado a entender que quiere una relación conmigo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro—. Candy se cubrió los labios con una mano mirando a otro lado, hasta que sintió a Terry tocarle la mejilla con la yema de un dedo—. Y aunque se insinuara, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti—. Ella volvió a mirarlo un poco torcidamente.

—Sólo eres un hombre. Los hombres traicionan.

—No yo, no a ti—. Ella elevó sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad—. A esta nueva relación que tengo contigo le falta un ingrediente, ¿sabes?

—Qué.

—Confianza –respondió él.

—Se siente muy extraño que no confíes en mí.

—No es eso, es que…

—Admítelo, no confías. Me gustaría que pudieras estar tranquila, que no sientas celos de ninguna mujer, tal como era antes, porque estabas plenamente segura de que nuestra relación era sólida y llenaba todos esos espacios. Nadie más cabía allí.

—¿Tú confiabas en mí?

—Plenamente. Y tú también confiabas en mí. Por supuesto, nunca abusé de esa confianza yéndome a cenar con amigas o clientas a solas. Cuidábamos mucho esta relación—. Candy cerró sus ojos.

—Quiero confiar en ti –él se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Poco a poco, Candy. Recuerda que acabas de conocerme –ella abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Esas palabras debían ser más para él que para ella, y lo incongruente de la situación le produjo risa. Él también sonrió, y sin pérdida de tiempo volvió a besarla.

Candy se quedó allí, clavada en el sofá, recibiendo sus besos y mimos que él le prodigaba con tanta ternura. Ternura, se dijo, este hombre me mira, me toca y me besa con ternura.

Suspiró en medio de su beso y lo abrazó. Disfrutaba esto, le era agradable, se sentía muy bien. Él parecía saber todo acerca de esto, y la hacía sentirse bienvenida entre sus brazos, acogida, bajo protección.

Con Anthony nunca se sintió así, ni con ningún otro. Con razón se había enamorado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta principal, y Candy y Terry interrumpieron su beso para mirar quién era. Ya que las puertas eran de cristal, todo se podía ver hacia afuera, pero no hacia dentro.

En la puerta estaba Elisa con una carpeta en los brazos que parecía algo pesada.

Terry miró a Candy, pero ella estaba muy ocupada acomodándose en el sofá y mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. Se puso en pie para ir a abrirle la puerta a Elisa y la hizo pasar.

—Hola, Candy –la saludó ella, y Candy apenas movió la cabeza en un asentimiento—. Parece que estás mucho mejor.

—Vicky está aquí –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Qué bien, me gustaría saludarla. ¿Terry, podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro.

—En unos minutos llegará Antonio. —Sí, está bien.

—¿Candy, te molesta que tengamos una reunión de trabajo en tu casa?

–Candy miró a Terry un poco interrogante.

—Es todo porque él se niega a volver a la oficina, ¿verdad?

—Se tomó estos días para estar cerca de ti.

—Cuántos días –inquirió Candy.

—Desde que te accidentaste.

—¿Llevas un mes sin ir a la oficina?

—No es así –contestó Terry—. He ido.

—No con la misma frecuencia de antes –dijo Elisa—. Te estaría diciendo mentiras si te decimos que todo está normal. No está normal. Necesitamos al jefe—. Candy miró a Terry acusándolo.

—Luego hablamos de eso –dijo él, y Candy sólo se encogió de hombros. En el momento, el timbre de llamada volvió a sonar, y esta vez fue Candy quien fue a abrir. Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y piel blanca estaba al otro lado y la miró un poco sorprendido.

—¡Candy! –exclamó. Candy lo miró algo ceñuda. Ella no lo conocía a él, pero parecía que él sí, pues la miraba como si no se hubiese esperado verla aquí.

—Disculpa, yo…

—Sí, sí, sí –sonrió él mostrando toda su dentadura y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. No recuerdas nada de nada. Lo siento. Tal vez deba presentarme de nuevo. Mi nombre es Antonio Davis. Soy del personal ejecutivo de la empresa de tu esposo—. Candy giró su cabeza para mirar a Terry, pero le llamó la atención la mirada que Elisa le dirigía a Antonio. Ella se mordía los labios mientras lo observaba. ¿Tal vez a ella le gustaba Antonio? Sí, tal vez, y tal vez, también, ella debiera ayudarla a concretar esto. Elisa podía ser a veces muy tonta con los hombres. Y tal vez se lo debía, ella se había quedado con Terry en el pasado. Olvidó que momentos antes había estado celosa de ella, que había desconfiado, que casi le había hecho una escena de celos a Terry por ella. Qué tonta.

—Sigue –le dijo a Antonio—. Estás en tu casa.

—Sigues igual de gentil y amable –dijo Antonio con su sonrisa—. Eso no lo has olvidado.

—Olvidé mis memorias, no mis modales—. Él volvió a reír ruidosamente y entró a la sala. Candy suspiró sentándose al lado de su esposo, preguntándose si acaso la echarían de la reunión. No se atreverían, se dijo, y decidió observar a Antonio para ver si merecía que le ayudara con Elisa y viceversa.

Continuará...

Queridos lectoras y lectores, hasta este capítulo pude subir, pero en cuanto me desocupe, trataré de subir los siguientes capítulos lo más rápido posible. Feliz Día.

JillValentine


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

—Sigues igual de gentil y amable –dijo Antonio con su sonrisa—. Eso no lo has olvidado.

—Olvidé mis memorias, no mis modales—. Él volvió a reír ruidosamente y entró a la sala.

Candy suspiró sentándose al lado de su esposo, preguntándose si acaso la echarían de la reunión. No se atreverían, se dijo, y decidió observar a Antonio para ver si merecía que le ayudara con Elisa y viceversa.

Candy recordó que Terry había dicho que fabricaba y vendía botes, y aunque buscó en su mente información al respecto, no recordaba a ningún conocido que trabajara en esto, así que no podía imaginarse si la empresa era grande o pequeña.

Y no estaba aquí sólo por enterarse de en qué trabajaba su esposo, sino para ver el comportamiento de los tres en una reunión de trabajo.

Concluyó que había mucho dinamismo; Terry daba órdenes con soltura, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello, y los demás acataban y pocas veces insistían. Por otro lado, también tenía curiosidad por saber si entre Elisa y Antonio podía surgir algo.

Elisa no parecía enamorada, pero reía y hablaba como si tuviera confianza con él. Miraba a Terry, pero él estaba concentrado en el trabajo y no se interesaba en lo que podía estar flotando en el ambiente.

Bueno, tal vez ella estaba pensando demasiado en eso, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por haberse quedado con Terry, y que él, evidentemente, la hubiese elegido a ella. Ahora mismo no es que fuera muy suyo; lo había besado un par de veces, pero no podía sentirse del todo su esposa, ni siquiera alcanzaba a dimensionar el tamaño de dicho compromiso.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina. Tal vez debía darles su espacio y dejarlos trabajar tranquilos. Decidió, más bien, preparar alguna bebida para brindarles.

—Es increíble –dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, y Candy, que tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, se asustó un poco y se golpeó la coronilla de la cabeza. Se enderezó sobándose un poco y vio a Antonio en la puerta de la cocina mirándola muy intensamente.

—¿Qué es increíble? –preguntó, sintiéndose de repente incómoda. ¿Se había venido tras ella por alguna razón?, se preguntó.

—Que no recuerdes nada –siguió Antonio—. No estás fingiendo, ¿verdad? –Candy lo miró ceñuda. ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa? ¿Estaba bromeando, acaso? Sonrió. Debía estar bromeando, no podía estar diciendo algo así en serio.

—Sí, claro. Finjo que olvidé a mis hijos. Fue bonito volver a conocerlos. ¿Necesitas algo, Antonio? –él meneó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Candy tragó saliva.

Había hablado de esto con Terry porque era su esposo, con sus padres y su hermana, pero no creía que tuviera que hacerlo con alguien con quien no tenía lazos de ningún tipo. Podía ser un empleado de confianza de Terry, podía incluso ser su mejor amigo, pero para ella era un total desconocido. Se encogió de hombros sin contestar. Antonio se acercó pausadamente a ella, y Candy no pudo evitar el impulso de retroceder. No era que le repeliera en algún sentido, o que le produjera miedo o algún tipo de temor, sólo no quería estar tan cerca. Era su espacio, ¿no?, pero se chocó contra la puerta del refrigerador y allí quedó.

—¿No recuerdas el accidente? –ella negó—. Debió ser muy traumático. ¿Nada? ¿Ni una imagen?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso?

—No es que me interese, es sólo que nunca había tratado con un amnésico. Tú eres la primera persona en mi vida que veo con esa… situación.

—¿Así que todo es simple curiosidad?

—Simple curiosidad –confirmó él.

—Bueno, pues… no recuerdo nada. También quisiera saber por qué excedí el límite de velocidad, de dónde venía, para dónde iba, por qué… Pero tal vez no importa, tal vez fue un simple accidente.

—Sí, tal vez—. Antonio se rascó la cabeza haciendo una mueca—. Fue horrible ver a Terry tan preocupado. Yo te vi cuando te ingresaron a la clínica, tu cara estaba cubierta de sangre, temíamos que de verdad murieras. Terry estaba desesperado, nunca lo vi así. El auto, Dios mío, totalmente destrozado. Fue un milagro que sobrevivieras. Y mírate aquí, otra vez de pie y andando entre los vivos… pero sin recuerdos de nada. Es increíble—. Candy se quedó mirando el suelo con las imágenes que él acababa de evocar dando vueltas en su mente. Ella no se había imaginado el horror del accidente, lo que debió haber sufrido Terry al creer que tal vez no sobreviviera. Cuando lo había visto en la clínica por primera vez, él la había besado en la mejilla diciendo lo aliviado que estaba por verla viva. Y luego otra vez había expresado que verla salir del auto en ruinas fue un trauma para él.

—Él… Parece que lo he hecho sufrir un poco—. Antonio no dijo nada, sólo la siguió mirando.

Terry entró a la cocina y miró a uno y a otro.

Candy buscó su mirada, sintiendo por primera vez un poco de empatía con él. Un esposo enamorado, tal como él decía estar, debió haber vivido un verdadero infierno la noche del accidente. Y desde entonces, según lo que todos le decían, no había hecho más que cuidar de ella, velar por su salud y su bienestar.

Se había encargado de los niños, de ella, de la casa y de sus negocios mientras ella se recuperaba, añorando el día en que ella volviera a recordar.

—¿Está todo bien? –preguntó él.

—Todo bien –dijo ella en voz baja, y, como si él la llamara con la fuerza de un enorme imán, caminó hacia él sólo para estar cerca, sólo para estar allí. De alguna manera, estar al alcance de su brazo le hacía sentir segura y reconfortada.

—Tal como antes –sonrió Antonio. Terry y Candy lo miraron interrogantes, pero él sólo sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza y salió de la cocina.

—¿Qué hablaban? –preguntó Terry. Candy lo miró de nuevo a él y le sonrió.

—Decía algo de la vez del accidente.

—Ah, sí, él estuvo conmigo cuando te liberaron del auto—. Candy lo miró asintiendo, y entonces sintió la mano de él tocar la línea del nacimiento de su cabello—. Tenías una herida aquí. Fue bueno que saliera un poco de sangre, dijo James. Evitó algo peor, pero ver tu sangre cubriendo tu cara… es una imagen de pesadilla que todavía me despierta por las noches.

—Lo siento.

—Ya no te disculpes más por eso.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. Fui demasiado imprudente.

—Tal vez algún día lo recuerdes y puedas explicármelo, mientras tanto, yo sólo celebro que estés aquí, y estés casi ilesa, además.

—¿Casi ilesa? Estoy sin recuerdos, eso me hace daño a mí… y a ti—. Él la miró con una sonrisa.

—No te lo voy a negar, me duele un poco que me hayas olvidado, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo tomarla contra ti por eso.

—Aunque te gustaría, ¿verdad? –él se echó a reír.

—Estás viva, y aun sin recuerdos, eres la Candy que me gusta, la Candy que me encanta. Todo tu sentido del humor, tus principios y tus valores siguen allí. Es una fortuna que no hayas olvidado todo desde tus cinco años, allí sí no habría sabido yo qué hacer—. Ella se echó a reír, y él, como un acto reflejo, se inclinó a ella y besó su risa.

Candy se quedó callada por los labios de él sobre los suyos. Cuando él se retiró, ella lo atrajo de nuevo tomándolo por la camisa y volvió a besarlo. Terry volvió a sus labios feliz, y la besó más profundamente, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que le daba, y le rodeó la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Candy abrazó su espalda sintiéndolo cálido y lleno de energía, duro, fuerte, alto…

—Ups, chicos, lo siento –dijo la voz de Elisa, y Candy saltó entre los brazos de Terry, quien no la soltó y la mantuvo allí—. Vine por agua, tengo sed. Candy intentaba zafarse, pero Terry, sin mucha fuerza, pero sí con destreza, logró mantenerla allí. Elisa se acercó y abrió la nevera para sacar agua.

—¿Estás considerando entonces aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jones? –preguntó Elisa bebiendo de su vaso de cristal. Candy quiso enterrar su cara en algún lugar, pero no le fue posible, Terry le impedía huir.

—Tengo que pensarlo bien, me ofrece buenos materiales, y el precio es más que bueno, pero aun debo tener en cuenta otras cosas.

—Tal vez no sea la persona con gran trayectoria con la que estamos acostumbrados a tratar, pero una oportunidad no sería tan grave.

—Sí lo sería, si no se tiene cuidado—. Candy no le miraba la cara a Elisa, así que no podía saber qué expresión tenía ahora, pero sí la escuchó sonreír.

—Sigues siendo el mismo meticuloso de siempre.

—Lo que me tiene donde estoy.

—Vale, sólo piénsalo.

—Eso estoy haciendo, Elisa..

—Sin embargo…

—¿Podrías esperarme en el estudio? –dijo Terry, y Elisa se detuvo en lo que iba a decir un poco abruptamente—. En unos minutos estaré allí.

—Vale –dijo Elisa, y luego de dejar el vaso de agua sobre la encimera salió de la cocina. Terry suspiró y volvió a mirar a Candy, que apretaba un poco sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él.

—Siento vergüenza con Elisa.

—¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que nos ve besarnos.

—¿No? –él se echó a reír.

—Ni será la última—. Ella lo miró un poco torcidamente.

—Fuiste un poco… duro, con ella.

—No lo creo.

—Sí, lo fuiste. La echaste de la cocina.

—Interrumpió nuestro beso y no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo inoportuna.

—Bueno, tú interrumpiste el trabajo por venir aquí y…

—Estoy en mi casa, cerca de mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho a besarla donde y cuando me plazca.

—Qué mandón eres. ¿Siempre eres así?

—Me vuelvo bastante tonto si hay un beso tuyo de por medio—. Candy no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír.

—Deberías irte a trabajar. Si te vuelves pobre, no creo que te quiera.

—Oh, eso hirió mi corazón—. Candy volvió a reír—. Mejor me voy, no quiero que me abandones sólo porque no podré comprarte un nuevo Mercedes en tu cumpleaños.

—Eso es, chico listo—. Él volvió a inclinarse para besarla, pero además la abrazó tan fuerte que terminó alzándola. Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida.

—Adoro bromearme así contigo, adoro estas risas, estos chistes flojos que sólo tú y yo le encontramos gracia—. Candy pestañeó. Había bromeado con él inconscientemente.

—Tal vez… lo que olvidé son sólo los eventos de estos doce años, no los sentimientos.

—Sí, tal vez. Estoy tan feliz –él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y Candy cerró sus ojos al sentir su alivio. Él era feliz con muy poco, realmente, y sólo pudo sonreír.

Terry le dio un último beso y salió al fin de la cocina.

Candy se quedó allí unos minutos más. Le era muy fácil imaginarse a sí misma decidiendo casarse con este hombre, besándolo y… hasta en la intimidad. Sabía lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque nunca lo había experimentado.

Cuando ella, Annie y Elisa tenían dieciocho, la única que seguía siendo virgen de las tres era ella, pero había sabido que no sería por mucho tiempo, pues en su pensamiento amaba a Anthony y él la amaba a ella. Ahora, doce años después, su cuerpo no era virgen, pero su mente seguía siéndolo.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo en vivo y en directo, y mucho menos había tocado a uno… no que ella recordara. Pero había evidencias de que no sólo había visto y tocado a uno, sino que había hecho muchas más cosas. Con Terry, su esposo.

Antonio y Elisa, se despidieron de ella y de los niños y Candy miró a Terry. Éste de inmediato entendió que ella quería hablarle a solas y la tomó de la mano llevándola a otro lado de la casa.

—¿Me vas a pedir que vuelva a la oficina? –sonrió él. Candy se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo estoy bien –dijo ella—. Si lo haces por mí, yo estoy bien. Mis… dolores de cabeza han disminuido.

—No han disminuido, es sólo que estás medicada.

—De cualquier manera, estoy bien. Tengo a mis padres y ahora a mi hermana que me cuidan—. Él la miró en silencio, y Candy lo vio morderse el labio.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho –dijo él en voz baja, y ese tono hizo que se le acelerara el corazón; de alguna manera, sabía que lo que él diría a continuación no le gustaría mucho. ¿Se trataría de algo malo? ¿Algo que no le agradaría oír? Terry bajó la mirada y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—En los últimos meses, yo… —que no sea una infidelidad, oró Ella, ni una aventura, aunque fuera pasajera, nada de eso…— estuve bastante sumergido en el trabajo –concluyó él, y Candy no atinó a comprender del todo.

—¿Qué? –preguntó al cabo de varios segundos en que él sólo la miró en silencio.

—Viajaba –siguió él—, me reunía hasta altas horas de la noche. Te descuidé mucho, a ti y a los niños. El quedarme todo este tiempo aquí es… algo que necesito hacer.

—No… no comprendo, quieres decir que…

—Quiero decir que en todo ese mes que estuviste dormida, no dejé de pensar si acaso yo había tenido la culpa de algo, si tal vez algo que hice o dejé de hacer desencadenó una serie de eventos que casi termina en tragedia.

—No entiendo cómo podría eso…

—No, porque esta Candy que tengo aquí delante no está casada de corazón y no alcanza a dimensionar la importancia de estar… no sólo de ser. Yo sí lo sé, Candy, y aunque ahora no recuerdes nada, es algo que necesito decirte. Déjame pasar todo este tiempo a tu lado hasta que te recuperes, déjame cuidarte, velar por ti. No me pidas más que vuelva al trabajo. El trabajo no es mi vida; tú, mis hijos, eso es mi vida—. Candy se quedó en silencio sintiendo los ojos humedecidos y empezó a pestañear para ahuyentar las lágrimas. No pudo evitar pensar que, si eso era cierto, que, si Terry se había ausentado mucho por el trabajo, si acaso había descuidado su relación con ella, estas palabras eran valiosísimas para la Candy que lo había estado esperando en casa. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Él apretaba los labios esperando un veredicto, y Candy respiró profundo.

—Está bien –dijo al fin—. Dejaré de… insistirte para que regreses a la oficina, al ritmo que tenías antes. Te creo cuando dices… todo lo que dices, y bueno… Ya no sé qué más decirte –concluyó sonriendo.

Terry cerró sus ojos asintiendo y Candy sintió una extraña urgencia por abrazarlo. El cuerpo le suplicaba que lo hiciera, que lo rodeara y apretara fuerte, pero se quedó allí, recta ante él, mirando en derredor. No era agradable. Contener esto no era agradable.

—Candy… —una lágrima rodó de los ojos de Candy y ella se la secó sorprendida de sí misma. Miró la lágrima en sus dedos preguntándose qué rayos le estaba pasando. Cuando lo sintió a él abrazarla, no pudo evitar dejarse ir y llorar.

—Lo siento –susurró—. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

—Yo sí sé –susurró él apretándola fuerte—, así que no importa.

—Prométeme que todo va a estar bien –le pidió ella—. Prométeme que todo está bien.

—Todo está bien –prometió él—. Todo estará bien. Sólo quédate a mi lado y todo volverá a su lugar. No sólo tu mundo está patas arriba, también el mío, y te extraño de tal manera que duele, Candy, duele—. Ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó allí por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Le creía, le creía y eso era un alivio dentro de ella.

Decidió, al fin, creerle en cada cosa que dijera. Él era su esposo, y su cuerpo estaba mostrando los síntomas de una extraña abstinencia.

No sabía exactamente qué era, pero no podría luchar más contra esto. Cuando él le besó la mejilla y luego los labios, Candy suspiró. No importa lo que sucediera alrededor, este era el lugar donde la Candy del pasado y la del

presente debían estar. Por fin.

—Te invito a cenar esta noche –le dijo en voz baja, y el corazón de Candy se aceleró.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí. Te llevaré a un sitio al que solíamos ir. Espero que vuelva a gustarte—. Candy sonrió. Una cena con él; sonaba maravilloso.

Candy entró en el cuarto del armario y miró en derredor. En un extremo, lleno de estanterías de diferentes formas, estaba toda su ropa, y al frente, la de Terry. La de ella era mucho más extensa y colorida.

Tenía vestidos de todos los largos, telas y diseños. Para temporadas de invierno y de verano. Tenía botas y sandalias, tacones altos y también planos. Al parecer, le encantaban los pantalones en jean, tenía muchos, largos, medianos y cortos, con rotos y clásicos.

Los días pasados, y luego de que saliera del hospital, es decir, luego de que de alguna manera se tele transportara en el tiempo hasta llegar a este momento y a esta era, había curioseado toda la casa, y se había medido la ropa que tenía aquí, pero todo le quedaba grande.

El médico había dicho que recuperaría peso con el pasar de los días, pero al parecer se tardaría un poco más. Ahora tenía que buscar algo que le sentara bien, y empezó a mirar el lado de los vestidos. Uno rojo le llamó la atención, pero lo descartó al ver lo escotado que era, aunque era ancho. Había otro blanco, pero también tenía escote. ¿Se había convertido en alguien que le gustaba mostrar las tetas?, se preguntó. Eligió uno negro algo más recatado, y se desnudó para medírselo.

Su imagen reflejada en el espejo le llamó la atención. Tenía unas pocas líneas bajo el ombligo, y Victoria le había dicho que era natural luego de dos hijos, que se sintiera afortunada de sólo tener eso y no un abdomen flácido, como solía ser lo normal en las mujeres. Se preguntaba si Terry las había visto. Debía saberlo. Eran esposos, ¿no?

Se puso rápidamente el vestido y tuvo dificultades con el cierre atrás, pero consiguió cerrarlo y entonces dio vueltas frente al espejo para admirarlo. Era recatado arriba, pero no tanto abajo, le quedaba a medio muslo, lo que hacía que mostrara sus piernas. ¿Toda su ropa era así?

Miró el último cajón de allí, y tuvo que agacharse, pero lo hizo, y allí encontró toda suerte de ropa interior de encaje, en su mayoría roja, negra o blanca. Eran negligés, unos más diminutos y transparentes que otros. Candy los volvió a dejar sintiéndose un poco espantada.

Candy se puso en pie y empezó a luchar de nuevo con el cierre de su vestido. Victoria quien acababa de llegar con Candy, le ayudó a quitárselo y Candy volvió a quedar en ropa interior frente a los espejos.

—¿Por qué compré un vestido que no me puedo quitar sin ayuda? –protestó Candy, y Victoria sólo pudo sonreír con picardía.

—Seguro que esa era tu intención –dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué? Ah… —exclamó cuando comprendió lo que le quería decir, y enrojeció. ¿Todos sus vestidos habían sido comprados con una segunda intención?, se preguntó.

Respiró profundo y tomó una toalla para meterse a la ducha. Tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse para su velada con Terry. Él llamó a su puerta. Cecilia y Victoria la habían ayudado con los accesorios, el peinado y el maquillaje.

Ahora se veía como una mujer con treinta de verdad, casada con un millonario. Tenía joyas en su cuello, orejas y cabello. Zapatos con los que antes ni habría soñado y su hermoso vestido negro —que necesitaba un marido que se lo quitara.

Terry sonrió ampliamente al verla. Él iba más casual, con un traje blanco sin corbata y la camisa por fuera, pero igualmente se veía genial, combinando con ella a la perfección.

—Estás preciosa – le dijo.

– Me encanta ese vestido.

—¿Ya me lo he puesto antes?

—Una vez.

—Ah… ¿debería quitármelo?

—Claro que no—. Él le ofreció su brazo y antes de meter su mano en su codo, Candy miró a su hermana y a su madre. Ellas sólo le sonrieron alentándola a hacerlo.

Continuará...

¡¡¡Ah!!! Chicas y Chicos. Les hice este capítulo en mi descanso de 10minutos sí hay errores mil disculpas. JillValentine


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8(xxx)

Terry sonrió ampliamente al verla. Él iba más casual, con un traje blanco sin corbata y la camisa por fuera, pero igualmente se veía genial, combinando con ella a la perfección.

—Estás preciosa – le dijo.

– Me encanta ese vestido.

—¿Ya me lo he puesto antes?

—Una vez.

—Ah… ¿debería quitármelo?

—Claro que no—. Él le ofreció su brazo y antes de meter su mano en su codo, Candy miró a su hermana y a su madre. Ellas sólo le sonrieron alentándola a hacerlo.

Lo observó mientras él se sentaba a su lado y encendía el auto. Cuando vio que ella lo miraba, le sonrió.

—Estás guapísima –le dijo.

—Gracias.

—Y quiero besarte –Candy pestañeó varias veces sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Terry se acercó a ella por encima de la palanca de cambios del auto, pero no llegó a tocarla si quiera, como si esperara que ella cubriera el otro cincuenta por ciento del espacio entre los dos. Candy lo miró a los ojos.

Los de él estaban sonrientes y serenos. Olía delicioso, se veía igualmente guapísimo y sus manos picaban por tocarle los labios. Es mi esposo, se dijo, así que extendió las manos y lo tocó. Terry cerró sus ojos al contacto de sus manos y respiró audiblemente. Candy sonrió y se acercó a él. Era como si cada poro de la piel de él expeliera alguna magia, algún embrujo que la atrajera, y Candy terminó mordiendo la piel de su mentón. Cuando lo hizo, se extrañó a sí misma. Se alejó unos centímetros de él y lo miró. Terry la miraba elevando sus cejas repetidamente.

—Te gusta morder.

—¿ Me gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Te he mordido… antes?

—En varias ocasiones. Cuando éramos novios, me metiste en problemas por una mordida en el cuello.

—¿ En el cuello? ¿Cómo en esas novelas de vampiros? –Terry se echó a reír.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿ Y qué pasó? —En una de esas tantas, yo tenía una cena familiar, y no había camisa ni maquillaje que cubriera la marca de tus dientes.

—Oh, vaya.

—Y no hacía frío como para usar una bufanda.

—¿ Y qué hiciste?

—Enfrentar la situación: decirle al mundo que tenía una novia mordelona—. Candy se echó a reír. Terry sonrió y encendió el auto saliendo a la carretera.

Durante el camino, hablaron de mil cosas. De música, de comida, de lugares que ella recordaba y que él decía ya habían visto juntos. Escuchar las cosas que habían hecho y que ella no recordaba la acercaba más a él, sintió. Él las contaba con tanta naturalidad y sencillez que era fácil imaginarse allí, y sólo podía sentir un ansia por recordar. Eran tantos momentos tan bonitos que era una pena que se perdieran de su memoria.

Se detuvieron en un hotel. Candy miró un poco extrañada la puerta preguntándose qué significado tenía esto. ¿Por qué un hotel? Acaso él pretendía inmediatamente…

—En el último piso hay un hermoso restaurante –le dijo él, y Candy se sonrojó y apretó sus labios.

—Lo siento.

—¿ Por qué, cariño? –ella no contestó, sólo negó agitando su cabeza. Terry rio en voz baja y la guio hacia el interior.

Una vez en el restaurante, Candy miró todo con asombro. Era al aire libre, y el viento cálido no daba con fuerza gracias a los muros de cristal que rodeaban todo el lugar. Se podía admirar las luces de la ciudad, el mar a lo lejos, las avenidas y los parques.

—Qué lindo –dijo.

—Sabía que volvería a gustarte. Ver de nuevo esa expresión es hermoso –ella lo miró interrogante, y Terry se acercó a ella hasta besarle la frente—. Por lo general, celebramos nuestros aniversarios aquí –le susurró él.

—¿ Estamos de aniversario?

—No. Pero aquí empezó todo… y quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir aquí. Contigo todo tiene que empezar de nuevo. Al principio pensé que no era justo, pero ahora… ahora siento que lo estoy disfrutando—. Candy iba a decir algo, pero entonces el host se les acercó y los guio hacia una hermosa mesa que ya estaba preparada para ellos. El hombre le corrió la silla a ella y Candy no pudo evitar sentirse como una verdadera princesa. Esta noche lo era, pensó.

—¿ Solemos pedir algo? —Terry hizo una mueca.

—No. No hay un plato que se haya institucionalizado como "el plato de los aniversarios"—. Candy rio mirándolo—. Pero ya te conoces toda la carta. La conocemos –se corrigió.

—Bueno, pero me parece que yo debo volver a empezar. Creo que tendrás que decirme qué me gusta comer.

—Eres carnívora –dijo él como si tal cosa.

—Vaya cosas que estoy aprendiendo de mí misma –rio ella—. Soy mordelona, carnívora…

—Sí, eres una mujer muy peculiar. Y te amo

—. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que dolía cuando decías te amo y no te regresaban la frase en respuesta, pero decir "gracias" debía doler más.

—Yo…

—¿Quieres cambiar tus costumbres hoy y pedir mariscos? –ella lo miró asombrada. Había cambiado el tema para sacarla del apuro, y eso sólo hizo que algo se agitara dentro.

—¿ Qué?

—Camarones, langostinos, incluso cangrejo.

—¿También me gustan los mariscos? –él se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que lo decidiera sin su ayuda—. Sí, me gustan –dijo luego de varios segundos—. Pero es verdad, prefiero la carne—. Cuando lo vio sonreír, frunció el ceño—. Pero comeré mariscos.

—Vale.

—Y ya que tienes dinero, pediré lo más caro de la carta.

—Adelante—. Candy no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír. Terry la miró. Ella reía hermoso.

Les trajeron los menús, pero no tardaron mucho en elegir un plato, y mientras se los traían, volvieron a hablar de todo y a reír. Saltaron de tema en tema como en una danza y Candy no pudo evitar advertir que todo fluía de manera muy natural. Él era agradable, reír con él era muy fácil, bromear, hablar de tonterías y volver a reír. Al final de la cena, él la invitó a bailar y ella decidió aceptar. Había bebido una copa de vino, aunque tuvo que recordarse su edad, y que le era permitido. Además, tenía una extraña confianza en él; sabía que, aunque estuviera ebria, si estaba a su lado, no le pasaría nada malo. Mientras bailaban, lo sintió rodearle la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, pegarla un poco más. Candy era consciente de él en cada centímetro en que se tocaban. Era agradable, pensó. Ser abrazada así, ser deseada así. Buscó su mirada y encontró que él la miraba a ella.

—¿ Sucede… algo? –le preguntó, y él hizo una mueca negando.

—¿ Lo estás pasando bien? –dijo él en vez de contestar. Candy le sonrió.

—Sí. Muy bien, gracias.

—Qué bueno—. Él le miró los labios, aunque no se acercó para besarla.

—¿Iremos… iremos a otro lugar? –volvió a preguntar ella, y creyó ver cómo una llama de fuego iluminaba sus ojos. Tal vez algún chef flambeaba algún plato a su espalda. O tal vez ese fuego era algo más.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

—Bueno… es… temprano, ¿verdad? –él sonrió. No estaría bien recordarle que, en el pasado, luego de cenar y bailar aquí, alquilaban una suite y pasaban la noche allí haciendo el amor casi sin parar. Ah, cómo extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba mucho, y se estaba notando mucho en su cuerpo también.

—Sí –contestó él a su pregunta—. Pero no quiero asustarte.

—¿ Asustarme? Por qué ibas a… Ah… —ella bajó la mirada al comprender, y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada que no quieras.

—Pero…

—Hay muchos sitios a los que podemos ir. Chicago es una ciudad hermosa que ofrece muchos lugares… —Ella lo calló con un beso, y él estuvo tan sorprendido que ni siquiera cerró los ojos. La miró con una pregunta, esperando, ansiando.

—Soy… soy tu esposa –dijo ella con voz un poco temblorosa—. Ya… me has mostrado el certificado, mis padres y mi hermana me lo han confirmado… nuestros dos hijos me lo han confirmado. Creo que… puedo hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? –ella asintió, y él volvió a abrazarla fuertemente. Besó su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro—. Candy…

—Sólo… te pido que… por favor…

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Ven—. Él le tomó la mano y la guio de vuelta a la mesa. Dejó varios billetes y la condujo directo a la puerta del ascensor. Una vez allí volvió a besarla, a pasear sus manos por la delgada espalda de ella, a acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que sí –susurró él sobre sus labios—. Que aceptaras. Y yo…

—¿ Ya alquilaste la suite? –sonrió Candy con nerviosismo.

—Oh, Dios, sí. La de siempre.

—Vaya—. Las puertas se abrieron y Candy entró a una enorme habitación con una preciosa sala de un ambiente, una pequeña cocina, aunque no pudo explicarse por qué en una habitación de hotel tan lujosa podía haber una, y una puerta más allá que seguro conducía a la alcoba. Cuando él volvió a besarla, empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Ella no sabía nada de esto, ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Había deseado darle su virginidad a alguien especial, y aunque si había elegido a Terry como esposo era porque él cubría ese requisito, no podía evitar sentirse un poco… robada. Otra Candy era la que había elegido, y ella sólo estaba aquí, haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer…

Él se detuvo en sus besos al sentir que se quedaba quieta entre sus brazos. No era normal en Candy tanta pasividad. Pero esta Candy era diferente, y aunque amaba a ambas, con la de aquí debía irse con cuidado.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? –le preguntó alejándose y poniéndose tras un pequeño bar. Candy se abrazó a sí misma, apretó sus labios y asintió. Lo que sea, necesitaba tiempo. Él sacó dos copas y una botella de vino tinto. Lo sirvió y volvió a ella extendiéndole su copa. Candy lo bebió con algo de prisa y empezó a toser. Tery le dio golpecitos en la espalda, e incluso le tendió un pañuelo para que secara la humedad en sus ojos.

—Lo siento—. Él se encogió de hombros. —Nunca has sido buena con los licores.

—Oh, vaya. Eso no tiene mucho sex—appeal –él se echó a reír—. ¿He estado ebria alguna vez? –le preguntó, y lo vio adelantar su labio inferior y asentir.

—Varias veces.

—¿ Varias veces? ¿De verdad?

—Sí. En la despedida de soltera de tu hermana volviste como una cuba. Me tocó desnudarte, bañarte y volverte a vestir. Y al día siguiente, resaca. Juraste no volver a hacerlo.

—Como todo el mundo.

—Pero volviste a hacerlo.

—¿ Esta vez por qué?

—Por tu hermana, otra vez, porque su marido la había engañado y te habías solidarizado con ella odiando a todos los hombres. Tuve que ir a sacarlas de un bar porque se estaban peleando con todo el mundo.

—Oh, vaya.

—También tuve que soltar unos cuantos dólares para que nadie llamara a la policía.

—Qué buen chico.

—Ni lo digas.

—¿ Alguna otra ocasión? —. Él sonrió.

—Sí, pero esa vez fue en la casa. Los niños estaban con Cecilia, la casa entera para los dos solos…

—Ah… entiendo.

—Fue romántico.

—No me digas –él se echó a reír, y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Pero hacer el amor estando ebrios está un poco sobreestimado –dijo enredando en su dedo índice un poco del cabello que se había soltado de su peinado. Candy elevó las cejas interrogante y él sonrió—. Vas muy aprisa, olvidas un poco el jugueteo y… acaba pronto. Candy lo miró confundida.

—¿ Jugueteo?

—Sí, amor. Antes de que una pareja… se una en el coito… debe haber un juego previo.

—Ah…

—Y consta de besos, caricias… —él estaba muy cerca, pero se dio cuenta que ella se había movido un poco cerrando la distancia—. Hay quienes piensan que es la mejor parte de todo –susurró él acariciando con el dorso de sus dedos la piel del brazo de ella. Candy sintió algo muy agradable recorrer su espina dorsal, y no pudo evitar tensionarse. Si esto era lo que se sentía, entonces estaba muy bien. Si se debía a que era él quien la tocaba, entonces merecía darse a sí misma un toquecito en la espalda en felicitación; lo había hecho bien. Cuando él apretó su mano, Candy no pudo evitar acercarse a él tanto que quedó encima de su pecho y buscó su boca para besarla con hambre. Se rendía. ¿Para qué luchar? Ambos lo querían. Estaban casados, además. Esto era el cielo.

Candy sintió las manos de Terry sobre su espalda y abriendo el cierre del vestido. Cerró sus ojos cuando él, sin pérdida de tiempo, fue besando sus hombros y acariciando con sus dedos la piel que iba quedando desnuda. Parecía que había un punto especialmente sensible en su cuello, pues cada vez que él lo tocaba o lo besaba, algo la estremecía, haciéndola soltar pequeños jadeos y obligándola a acercarse más a él. Terry debía saber acerca de ese punto en especial, pues atacaba con pericia.

Le sacó el vestido por los brazos y luego éste cayó en el suelo. Cuando la tuvo en ropa interior, la miró y la miró. Siempre le habían gustado las curvas de ella, tan bien puestas, tan en su lugar. No era de esos hombres que prefería las tetas grandes, o los traseros enormes. Para su gusto, Candy, delgada y curvilínea, aunque ahora estaba un poco más delgada de lo que solía ser, era perfecta. La adoraba.

—Eres hermosa –le susurró en el oído—. Tan perfecta.

—No… no lo soy.

—Sí lo eres –insistió él—. Perfecta y mía, toda mía—. Él bajó las manos por su espalda llegando a la curva de su trasero y le apretó suavemente las nalgas pegándola más a él, y Candy contuvo la respiración al sentirlo duro contra ella—. No te asustes –le pidió él.

—No estoy asustada –él se separó un poco para mirarla. En su rostro había una sonrisa pícara.

—Entonces, desnúdame.

—¿ Qué? ¡No! Yo…

—Sí estás asustada, ¿ves? –Candy lo miró ceñuda, comprendiendo el juego en el que quería envolverla, pero luego no pudo sino sonreír.

—Parece que te las sabes todas.

—Un hombre debe ser recursivo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin ti? ¿Sin hacerte el amor? –ella miró al techo esperando la respuesta—. Siete semanas, Candy. Siete horribles semanas.

—Pero… —Cuando te accidentaste, hacía dos semanas que no lo hacíamos. Demasiado tiempo.

—¿ Por… por qué? –él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… no lo sé. Dejamos pasar el tiempo—. Él siguió besando su mejilla, su oreja, y toda la piel que alcanzaba—. Me he arrepentido mucho de eso –siguió él en un susurro—. Tanto tiempo perdido. No me imaginé que lo añoraría tanto. Candy rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos. Sintió deseos de llorar; él sonaba muy triste, un poco perdido en medio de todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Momentos antes se le había visto muy seguro de sí mismo, lanzado, coqueto, y ahora que estaba desnudando su alma, Candy no pudo sino darse cuenta de que, sin ella, sin su esposa, él estaba incompleto, un poco en el limbo. Buscó su boca y lo besó, y él recibió sus besos con hambre. Le abrió los labios con los suyos introduciendo suavemente su lengua y la besó profundamente, por largo rato. Sus besos eran urgidos y sedantes al tiempo, la iban envolviendo poco a poco y, sin remedio alguno, en toda ella se dio un extraño despertar; su cuerpo parecía saber las cosas que quería, y sus manos empezaron a quitarle la ropa a él casi por su propia cuenta. Sentía eso duro entre las piernas de él, y casi fue capaz de atraparlo con sus muslos y sobarse contra él. Terry le soltó el sostén, se dejó quitar la camisa, aflojó el broche de su cinturón y la sintió meter la mano por dentro de él. Echó la cabeza atrás y gimió al sentir sus delgados dedos envolverlo. Sí, sí, se dijo, esta es mi Candy . Pero esa Candy se fue. En un instante ella estaba caliente, lanzada y desinhibida, y al siguiente estaba fría y tímida, como si no se pudiese creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—No, no, no, por favor –le rogó él abrazándola—. No te detengas. La respiración de ella estaba agitada, y Terry la sintió como si tuviera deseos de llorar. Sin mirarla otra vez a los ojos, la alzo y se sentó con ella a horcajadas en su regazo en el sofá más próximo. Empezó a acunarla como si fuese una bebé, a decirle cosas que realmente no tenían mucho sentido, a besarla con pequeños piquetes aquí y allí. —Te amo –le decía—. Te amo tanto, Candy . Eres mi vida, eres mi amor—. Candy asintió con la cabeza y pegó su frente a la de él. Él paseaba su mano por uno de sus muslos con algo de urgencia, como si deseara hacer algo más y se estuviera conteniendo.

—Me… me asusté un poco –dijo ella—. Lo siento—. Él sonrió.

—Sí, está bien. No pasa nada.

—Yo… hay momentos en que… no sé lo que hago. Hice eso y…

—¿ Hiciste qué, amor? –ella lo miró a los ojos. Él la estaba retando a que lo dijera en palabras, pero ella sólo sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

—¿ Antes… hacía eso? –él elevaba sus cejas, como si realmente no supiera a lo que ella se refería. Candy dejó salir el aire—. Tomarte con la mano—. Él volvió a sonreír, victorioso.

—Sí.

—Ah.

—¿ Quieres hacerlo otra vez? –ella tenía sus manos inquietas sobre los hombros de él, como si le picaran. Cuando lo había tenido en la mano, lo había sentido muy duro, demasiado duro, y hasta un poco húmedo. Sabía que el miembro masculino debía ponerse duro, pero no se imaginó que tanto. ¿Y por qué estaba húmedo? ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? —Yo sí quiero tocarte –dijo él cuando pasaron los segundos y ella no dijo nada—. ¿Me dejas, por favor? –Candy miró en derredor, como si alguien fuese a entrar y a retarla por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Alguien como sus padres, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, que él lo pidiera diciendo "por favor", era bastante tierno. Él la miraba esperando respuesta, y Candy cerró sus ojos y asintió. Terry metió la mano en su entrepierna y la tocó por encima del panti. Candy dejó salir un jadeo, al principio de sorpresa, luego de… de asombro. Ella estaba muy empapada, y sólo se dio cuenta al contacto de él. Uno de los dedos de él empezó a recorrerla de arriba abajo.

—Sabes que en este momento podría entrar en ti y resbalaría –sonrió él—por lo mojada que estás.

—Yo… yo no sé…

—Oh, sí sabes por qué, Candy. De alguna manera, tienes dieciocho años; sabes que esto es el placer de la mujer.

—Bueno, sí, pero… nunca… tanto.

—Mmm, eso es un cumplido para mí. Nunca te habías mojado tanto. ¿Te imaginas si te besara allí? –el sólo oírlo hizo que ella se arrimara más a su mano. Imaginárselo a él con la cara entre sus piernas fue demasiado. La respiración de ella estaba acelerada y entrecortada, pero también la de él, notó, y volvió a besarlo, a morder sus labios rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y, casi inconscientemente, apretándose más contra él. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, debió ser una eternidad, o quizá tan sólo un par de segundos, pero luego sintió algo tocarla en ese lugar, allí donde más húmeda estaba, y ese algo era suave, cálido. Se quedó quieta. No rechazando el toque, sino disfrutándolo. Él había retirado a un lado la tela de su panti, se había tomado a sí mismo con la mano y la tocaba, restregándose suavemente contra ella, yendo de extremo a extremo, y en un punto, ella se movió de tal manera que la cabeza de su miembro entró en ella. Los dos se quedaron quietos. Él, como esperando su aprobación para continuar, ella, esperando a que él continuara. Cuando pasaron los segundos y él no hizo nada, fue ella la que empujó suavemente contra él, haciendo que entrara otros centímetros. Gimió quedamente. Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien. Sentía como si algo le llenara la cabeza y los pensamientos de calidez, de amor, de locura y hasta bondad. Esto era bueno, era correcto, y era increíblemente placentero. Se movió más hasta quedar totalmente empalada en él, y cada centímetro en que él se fue hundiendo fue acompañado de un gemido largo y cargado de sensaciones. Sensaciones por dentro, por fuera, en el medio y etc. Todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba, y era delicioso. Lo estaba sintiendo pleno dentro de ella.

—Te amo, Candy –dijo él con voz casi quebrada—. Te amo tanto—. Ella sintió deseos de llorar. No sabía por qué, pero tenía los ojos humedecidos y un nudo en la garganta, y como si intuyera la manera de calmar esa ansiedad, se movió suavemente y fue glorioso. Ambos gimieron y, sin mirarse, iniciaron la danza que, por regla, le seguía.

—Oh, Dios mío –se admiró Candy cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Tal como él había dicho, él resbalaba dentro de ella, tan adecuadamente ajustado, tan perfectamente suave. Lo sintió a él besar su pecho, succionar con fuerza sus pezones enviando por todo el cuerpo de ella deliciosos corrientazos de placer que sólo consiguieron acelerar su ritmo. ¿Esto era lo que había disfrutado con él por casi doce años? ¿Esto era lo que habían dejado de hacer dos semanas antes del accidente? ¿Eran tontos, acaso? Candy enloqueció. Sus caderas se balanceaban casi violentamente sobre él. Se sintió enfebrecida, húmeda de sudor, con las manos inquietas que deseaban tocar piel, la piel de él, y así lo hizo. Paseó sus manos por su pecho, por su estrecha cintura, por su espalda. Él se quitó la camisa con prisa y ella se pegó más a él para tocarlo no sólo con sus manos, sino con toda ella, a la vez que apretaba y aflojaba en su interior. La turbulencia de sensaciones fue alcanzando cada vez picos más altos, hasta que llegó un punto en que se quedó allá arriba y Candy lo apretó tan fuerte en su interior y entre sus piernas que ambos gritaron. Candy sintió que moría, que lloraba. Fue interminable, a la vez que demasiado corto. Recorrió y bañó toda su piel, todo su cuerpo. Lo sintió hasta en sus huesos. Fue sublime, dulce, fuerte y delicado. Y aun ahora se resistía a soltarlo, a dejarlo ir. Estaba aferrada a su orgasmo, una palabra que antes había sido fuerte en su vocabulario, y ahora estaba siendo fuerte en sus experiencias. Jamás lo olvidaría. Nunca lo olvidaría. Cuando volvió de sus alturas, Candy abrió sus ojos. Nunca lo olvidaría, se repitió, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella, efectivamente, lo había olvidado. Había olvidado esto, y no era un olvido casual, un olvido por el paso del tiempo, algo que podía volver si tan sólo se esforzaba haciendo memoria. Ahora, por más que estrujaba su mente, no venía a ella ninguna sombra de las sensaciones que acababa de vivir. Todo se apagaba con las luces de ese auto que casi la atropella a la salida de ese bar, y volvía a empezar bajo la luz del sol colándose por las ventanas de ese hospital. En medio, nada. ¡Nada! Él, Terry Su boda, sus hijos, todas las veces que debieron haber hecho esto que acababan de hacer, todas esas veces que debió reír con él, abrazarlo y besarlo. Nada…

—Terry –lloró ella. Él seguía abrazándola, dándole pequeños besos en la piel de su pecho, de su cuello.

—Dime, mi amor –le contestó. —Quiero recordarte –siguió Candy con voz quebrada—. No quiero seguir así. Quiero amarte como parece que te amaba. Quiero los recuerdos que tú tienes, pero quiero los míos. Él la abrazó fuertemente, delicadamente. Todavía estaba en su interior, ella, casi desnuda sobre él, él, llevando sólo el pantalón, abrazados y unidos, pero con un enorme vacío en medio que no podían ignorar. Él le besó los labios y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Tengo la viva esperanza de que en algún momento recordarás—. Ella asintió.

—Sólo… tengo miedo.

—No, no tengas miedo, mi amor –susurró él—. Recordarás.

—Eso también me da miedo –admitió ella sorbiendo mocos y mirando a otro lado—. ¿Y si recuerdo algo desagradable? ¿Y si las cosas… no estaban tan bien como todos dicen? –él no dijo nada, sólo siguió paseando sus manos por los brazos de ella, y, segundos después, la separó de su cuerpo. Candy inmediatamente sintió frío, un vacío desagradable, como si la estuviesen rechazando. Él la puso de pie, y sacándose el pantalón hasta dejarse totalmente desnudo, la alzó en sus brazos. Aliviada, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Candy la llevó hasta el baño, y una vez allí, la dejó en el suelo y se dedicó a abrir las llaves para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Aplicó un jabón líquido y perfumado y volvió a acercarse a ella y a tomarle el rostro en las manos.

—No tengas miedo –le sonrió. Candy bajó la mirada, pero él le tomó el mentón entre los dedos y le volvió a subir la cabeza hasta que ella lo volvió a mirar—. Yo no tengo miedo. Si llegas a recordar o no, eso no lo podremos cambiar. Para mí no va a cambiar en nada mis sentimientos por ti. Candy, lo que siento por ti no es algo pasajero, superficial o caprichoso. Es verdadero, es profundo, y ha soportado pruebas. Tú también. Hasta el último día del pasado yo te amé, y estoy seguro de que te amaré hasta el último día del futuro—. Ella sonrió al fin, y se acercó para abrazarlo, aunque estaba totalmente desnudo.

—Yo… no sé si te amo, pero lo cierto es que me gustas mucho, mucho—. Él sonrió elevando una ceja.

—Te gusto –repitió, y Candy identificó el brillo en sus ojos. Era de travesura, y no pudo evitar reír.

—Bueno, es mucho más que eso… Dios, lo que hicimos allá…

—Fue bueno –dijo él.

—¿ Bueno? por favor. Eso es poco.

—No, Candy, fue bueno. Te aseguro que… hemos tenido mejores—. Ella lo miró intrigada.

—¿ De verdad? ¿Y qué tuvo este de malo? –él se encogió de hombros.

—Casi dos meses sin nada de nada para un hombre trae consecuencias –dijo con una sonrisa, y ella abrió grandes sus ojos—. Así que yo estaba demasiado ansioso como para calmar tus propias ansias, sólo dejé irnos demasiado rápido.

—¿ Cómo podrías haber…? —contuvo una exclamación cuando sintió la mano de él justo en su entrepierna. Se miró y vio la mano de él moverse allá abajo.

—¿ Quieres otro un poco mejor?—No me imagino cómo… —susurró ella, y se atragantó cuando él le metió uno de sus dedos. Inmediatamente se puso mojada otra vez. Apretó sus dientes. Terry se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó delicadamente una pierna y la subió hasta dejarla sobre el borde de la bañera, que seguía llenándose de agua. Ella quedó totalmente abierta y expuesta delante de él. Terry le besó la rodilla, el interior del muslo, y fue acercándose poco a poco. La expectativa era demasiado buena, pensó Candy . Saber o imaginar lo que a continuación él iba a hacer también daba placer. Lo vio y lo sintió abrir su boca y tomarla toda dentro de ella. Candy dejó salir un largo gemido, y no pudo evitar doblar un poco su espalda y poner una mano sobre la cabeza de él. Él sacó su lengua y empezó a acariciarla con ella, chupar, lamer, hasta morder un poco, sólo un poco. Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a moverse al ritmo en que él movía la lengua.

—Más –dijo—. Más… Él lo hizo. Metió su lengua en su interior y empezó a moverla en pequeños círculos hasta que Candy vio estrellas. Qué íntimo y qué hermoso. La boca de él allí, dándole tal placer, tal delicia, tan pleno goce. Fue diferente, pero fue igual de bello. No, bello era una palabra muy nimia. Era magnífico, era divino, era celestial. Sintió que perdía sus fuerzas, y no supo cómo, pero él la sostuvo. Lo sintió introducir un dedo, luego dos, y moverlos al mismo ritmo de sus lametones hasta que casi pierde la conciencia. Estuvo en su boca hasta que todo pasó, y Terry no se enderezó sino hasta que de verdad ella perdió sus fuerzas y él tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó caer en su pecho, y él la acunó allí, le retiró el cabello de la húmeda frente, y le siguió diciendo palabras delicadas de amor.

—Eso… eso fue mucho mejor –dijo ella, y Terry rio quedamente.

—Aún puedo darte mejores.

—Oh, Dios, no digas eso—. Él volvió a reír con ella en sus brazos. De repente la alzó y la metió en la bañera que ya se había llenado, incluso un poco de agua se regó por los bordes cuando ambos entraron. Terry se dedicó a bañarla, teniendo cuidado de recoger su cabello para que no se mojara con el agua de jabón, y Candy se dejó mimar preguntándose cómo era que había entregado su cuerpo de esta manera. Tal vez era su instinto que le permitía confiarse así, y no sentir ya nada de vergüenza.

—¿ Siempre… era así? –preguntó ella mirándolo dedicarse a uno de sus brazos. Parecía que más que enjabonarla, la estuviera masajeando. Él la miró de reojo antes de contestar.

—Al principio fuiste muy tímida.

—Me imagino.

—Y yo no tenía mucha experiencia—. Ella lo miró incrédula, y Terry se echó a reír—. Es verdad –le aseguró—. Antes de ti, no había tenido más que un par de novias que me dejaron hacerlo con ellas.

—Eso suena como si… fueran reinas que te conceden una gracia.

—Y así fue, más o menos. Por eso contigo las cosas fueron geniales. Fue grandioso. Aprendimos juntos, y ahora nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro. Yo conozco muy bien tu cuerpo, dónde te gusta que te bese, que te toque, que te acaricie. Te conozco muy bien—. Candy suspiró. Había tenido la prueba de eso antes, dos veces—. Y tú me conoces a mí –siguió él—, sabes todo acerca de mi cuerpo, de lo que funciona mejor en mí—. Ella elevó sus cejas sintiendo curiosidad.

—¿ Tendré que descubrirlo de nuevo? –él hizo una mueca.

—No creo que pueda esperar tanto –sonrió—. En alguna ocasión te ayudaré dándote pistas—. Candy se echó a reír. Se acercó más a él quedando su espalda casi encima de su pecho y se recostó a él suspirando. Él le besó la mejilla y siguió enjabonándola con delicadeza.

—Me siento muy relajada ahora.

—Claro. El sexo es el mejor sedante.

—Siento como si de repente… una enorme y pesada carga se me hubiese quitado de los hombros—. Él la besó sonriendo.

—Qué bien—. Debajo del agua, ella movió su brazo y tropezó con él, tan erguido y duro, y sorprendida, se giró a mirarlo. Terry se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

—Está así desde hace un rato.

—No… no me dijiste nada.

—Cariño, no esperes a que cada vez que eso suceda yo te lo comunique, o vas a tener que estar desnuda gran parte del día—. Eso le hizo abrir más los ojos.

—¿ De verdad? –Terry rio ahora a carcajadas. Candy se ubicó en el otro extremo de la bañera, y empezó a enjabonarle los pies. Terry se preguntó qué planeaba hacer.

—Tú me bañaste a mí –le dijo sin mirarlo—. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo—. Terry la miró atentamente.

Había espuma flotando en el agua, y no se podía ver gran cosa debajo de ella. Si Candy quería explorar su cuerpo lo mejor sería sacarla de la bañera, secarla con la toalla y llevarla a la cama, pero la dejó. Tal vez era mejor que primero tocara y se acostumbrara un poco.

Candy paseó sus manos por las piernas masculinas, sintiéndolas largas, con un poco de vello en las pantorrillas, y con duros músculos. Ahora sabía que él no sólo corría todas las mañanas, sino que de vez en cuando usaba a uno de los niños para hacer flexiones de pecho y abdominales. Los había visto en el jardín. Zack, o Kit encantados en la espalda de su papá como si fuese una tabla de surf mientras él contaba cada flexión. "Hombres", había dicho en ese momento, pero ahora se alegraba de que él se tomara tiempo para ejercitar su cuerpo, pues era fabuloso. Llegó a los muslos y tuvo curiosidad por su cintura, que estaba debajo del agua. Sería así como la de esos actores de las películas de acción, donde la línea inguinal se marcaba visiblemente y los hacía ver increíblemente sexis. Lo miró a los ojos, y vio que él había cerrado los suyos. Ah, había olvidado que él llevaba rato excitado. De alguna manera, esta pasividad de él le gustaba. La estaba dejando mirar y explorar, tal vez sólo necesitaba que ella se acoplara y se acostumbrara rápido a su cuerpo, pero le pareció lindo. Él era lindo. Era perfecto, pensó. El hombre perfecto para ella, y le gustaba demasiado. No había imaginado que un hombre pudiese ser bello por fuera y por dentro. Se acercó a él y le besó los labios, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó de nuevo en su mano. Lo vio morderse los labios, pero entonces ella se quedó quieta. No sabía qué hacer a continuación. Tenía una idea, pero le preocupaba un poco lastimarlo. Al verla indecisa, él cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y la fue guiando. Le hizo apretarlo un poco más duro, y le hizo resbalar hasta llegar a la punta, y luego hasta tocar su base, repetidamente, hasta que se estableció un ritmo. Así se masturbaban los hombres, pensó. Ah, cuantas cosas estaba descubriendo esta noche. Sin poder esperar más, se acercó a él todo lo que le fue posible dentro de la bañera, y lo puso en la entrada de su cuerpo. Él se acomodó mejor hasta quedar en el centro de la bañera, y la ayudó a ubicarse encima de él. Candy no esperó, de inmediato empezó a mover sus caderas, a montarlo, a buscar su propio placer, y él empezó a disfrutar enormemente de esto. En momentos la detuvo para besarla, mimarla, decirle cosas hermosas, y luego simplemente la dejó seguir, dejándola alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez. Luego, le aclaró el jabón del cuerpo, la secó y la llevó en volandas a la cama. Una vez allí, se ubicó entre sus piernas y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez rápido y duro. Ella no se escandalizó, ni se mostró sorprendida, sólo lo acunó en su cuerpo y recibió toda su fuerza y su ímpetu. Estaba comprendiendo algo acerca del sexo: nunca era demasiado, sobre todo si era tan bueno.

Continuará...

Buenas noches, con este capítulo me voy a dormir; nos leemos en la mañana. JillValentine.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Candy caminaba por un sendero en medio de un prado. Era un prado bonito, muy verde y recortado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza.

—¿Mis zapatos? –preguntó, y recordó que los había dejado atrás. Pero, ¿dónde? Miró el camino que había recorrido y vio que no sólo era muy largo, sino que había un punto en el que ya no había césped, sino desierto, y una ciudad en ruinas que hervía por el sol. Pero allá estaban sus zapatos, pensó.

Necesitaba ir por ellos. Empezó a desandar el camino, pero apenas pisó la arena, le ardieron los pies. Pero tenía que ir por sus zapatos.

—¿Candy? –escuchó una voz. No, ella no podía andar descalza, tenía que ponerse zapatos, sus zapatos, la tierra estaba muy caliente…

—Candy, despierta. Abrió sus ojos, y al ver que alguien estaba casi encima de ella, gritó. ¡Estaba desnuda!, se dio cuenta, y aturdida, se revolvió en la cama, cayendo al sueño enredada por las sábanas, golpeándose la frente con el filo de la mesilla de noche. ¿Qué, qué, qué estaba pasando?

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? Sintió deseos de llorar, asustada. Sin embargo, el toque en su espalda fue suave, y poco a poco fue ubicándose en el aquí y el ahora.

Estaba con su esposo. No recordaba dónde, pero estaba con Terry.

—Mi amor.

Candy. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Se sobó la frente con la mano y se dio cuenta de que allí se le formaría un chichón, y un bulto en la frente no se le iba a ver nada bonito, pensó. Se sentó en el suelo, y sintió que Terry le tomaba suavemente la cabeza y le revisaba.

—Buscaré hielo –lo vio ponerse en pie cuan desnudo estaba y se regodeó un poco con la vista. Qué lindo trasero, pensó. Sonrió. Se puso en pie y volvió a sentarse en el filo del colchón. Se había asustado al ver a Terry, y luego había sido él, su presencia y su voz quien la tranquilizara.

Y ahora se le venían imágenes dispersas de su sueño. Dudaba que ese sueño fuese algo revelador de su pasado, una escena de antes del accidente, y dejó salir el aire desmotivada. Su mente nada que reaccionaba.

Terry regresó casi al instante con hielo envuelto en una toalla de papel y se la aplicó sobre la frente.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? –ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Extrañamente, no, no le dolía la cabeza. Luego de ese golpe, y estando tan reciente el accidente, lo que procedía era un dolor al estilo migraña, y no era así.

—No –le contestó.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, de verdad.

—Bueno, me alivia.

—Me asusté… —le explicó ella—. Tuve un sueño raro, y luego me asusté.

—No debí despertarte tan bruscamente –se disculpó él—, pero parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Qué soñabas? –ella frunció el ceño. Ahora era incapaz de recordar coherentemente todo.

—Iba descalza –dijo—. Y me devolví a buscar mis zapatos. La tierra quemaba—. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero era lo que alcanzaba a capturar de su mente aún confusa. La sensación era desagradable. Terry la abrazó y le besó la sien.

—Ya. No te preocupes. Todo está bien—. La hizo recostarse y sostuvo en su frente el pañuelo con el hielo.

Candy cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho, pero él se los descruzó. Ella lo miró interrogante.

—No me gusta esa pose –le dijo—. Así acomodan a los muertos en los ataúdes—. Ella se echó a reír, pero no dijo nada.

\--¿Cómo era tu madrastra? –preguntó, y Terry hizo una mueca.

—¿Te da curiosidad eso ahora? —Bueno, no sé. Se me vino a la mente—. Él hizo un suspiro muy dramático, y ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Cuando te conocí, sólo tenía veintiuno –siguió él—. Y me enamoré de ti, ya lo sabes. Cuando conseguí que fueras mi novia, te presenté ante papá, y a él le gustaste. Una vez me dijo que no eras lo que él había soñado para mí, pero si yo era feliz contigo, él no se iba a meter.

—Qué lacónico—. Terry se echó a reír.

—Siempre lo ha sido. Mi madrastra lo supo después. No sé cómo, porque yo no se lo conté. Alguien debió decirle. Te odió al instante, y se inventó una artimaña.

—¿Qué artimaña?

—Buscó a una de mis ex novias. De alguna manera, nos hizo pelearnos.

—¿De alguna manera? –dijo ella quitándose el hielo de la frente—. ¡Cuéntame los detalles! –Terry se echó a reír.

—Vale, vale—. Él se sentó con el hielo en la mano y la miró desde arriba—. Te hizo creer a ti que yo te estaba engañando con Susan.

—Susan. ¿Una ex novia? —. Él asintió.

—Fue muy convincente. Obviamente tú te molestaste mucho. Me reclamaste, y yo sólo pensé que te estabas portando celosa e irracional. Te acusé y nos peleamos fuerte. Incluso me diste una bofetada y terminaste la relación.

—Te lo merecías—. Él la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, y Candy se echó a reír—. Pero tengo curiosidad. Cómo consiguió que yo me lo creyera—. Terry suspiró.

—Realmente, no lo tengo claro. Creo que fue una combinación de murmuraciones, fotografías viejas, coincidencias…

—¿Coincidencias?

—Una vez me la encontré de casualidad en la calle. Ella me saludó y conversamos un rato. A ti te dijeron otra cosa, que habíamos quedado en un hotel, que yo la besaba en la boca, etc.

—Qué mal.

—Me di cuenta un poco tarde de la trampa que nos habían tendido. Tú tenías razón en estar tan molesta, pues lo que creías era horrible, y, además, tenías pruebas convincentes. Por otro lado, yo estaba dolido por tu falta de confianza. ¿Cómo podías creer que yo te era infiel? La única mujer por la que se me caían los calzones eras tú—. Eso la hizo reír, y rio sin parar un buen rato. Él rio también al ver su regocijo. La abrazó delicadamente y se ubicó encima de ella.

—¿Y cómo nos reconciliamos? –preguntó ella al cabo de unos minutos, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la nueva pose de él.

—Te busqué –dijo él acariciando suavemente su rostro y su cabello—. Te busqué, y aunque tuve que arrodillarme un poco, conseguí que me creyeras. Fue un poco doloroso, porque había sido mi madrastra quien instigara todo.

—Sí, muy triste –dijo ella, ya un poco más seria—. Imagino que no asistió a nuestra boda—. Él negó. Candy vio su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. —Sólo llegó a conocer a Zack, y eso, no porque lo deseara. Murió cuando estabas embarazada de Kit. Su auto chocó contra un poste de energía en una carretera rápida. Los forenses establecieron que iba a alta velocidad—. Oír eso le aceleró el corazón, y extendió una mano hasta el rostro de él. También ella se había chocado por ir a alta velocidad.

—Lo siento—. Él negó besando la palma de su mano.

—No, no fue tu culpa. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso --Candy asintió.

Entre risas, charlas y bromas, se fueron colando los besos, los abrazos, y el deseo. Terry volvió a ubicarse encima de ella y le hizo el amor despacio, sin afanes, minuciosamente. Tenían toda la noche, toda la madrugada, todo el tiempo del mundo.

Candy supo entonces que era verdad, ella era el amor de él, y qué hermoso y qué adecuado, porque él era el amor de ella. Ahora lo era.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba en el pasado. No pensaba en Annie y mucho menos en Anthony. Se estaban convirtiendo en una sombra lejana y confusa que ya no le interesaba.

Tal vez eso le había sucedido antes; la felicidad le había hecho olvidar lo que antes creyó vital. Lo vital para ella ahora era este hombre que dormía a su lado rodeándole la cintura con su brazo, y los hijos que seguramente los estaban esperando en casa. Debían irse ya. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de él para sacudirlo, pero estaba tan calientito y suave que no quiso moverlo. Sólo se arrimó un poco más a él y lo abrazó suspirando.

—Buenos días, hombre sexy –susurró. Él no despertó, ni se movió, ni nada—. Estás buenísimo –volvió a decir sonriendo con picardía. Ahora que él no la escuchaba, podía decir algunas cosas que desde anoche tenía en la punta de la lengua—. Me encanta tu trasero, sabes –rio—. Nalguitas ricas—. Acompañó las palabras con un apretón, y él despertó.

—Abusona –dijo entre dormido, y ella rio encantada—. Me estás tocando –siguió él como si se quejara.

—Es sólo que… no lo pude resistir.

—Aprovechada—. Candy siguió riendo. Un teléfono sonó, y Terry se movió para mirarlo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la pantalla.

—¿Quién es?

—Max –contestó él, y se sentó en el colchón para contestar.

Victoria cortaba en pequeños cuadros un jamón tajado. En la isla de la cocina estaba Gabriela robándose uno que otro cuadrito, escuchó el timbre de la entrada a la casa y Victoria miró el reloj. Tal vez eran Terry y Candy, que se estaban tardando. Pero no creía que necesitaran llamar a la puerta, así que tal vez tenían invitados inesperados.

—¿Max? –preguntó. Ella lo conocía, era el hermano de Terry.

—Vicky –dijo él, como si se alegrara de haber recordado su nombre. Victoria le sonrió.

—Bienvenido –le dijo.

—Ah… gracias. Vine a…

—Candy y Terry no están, pero no deben tardar ya. Pero pasa, y siéntate—. Volvieron a llamar al timbre.

Tras la puerta aparecieron Elisa y otro hombre. —Hola –saludó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. El hombre la miró atentamente y se presentó a sí mismo.

—Mucho gusto. Antonio.

—Victoria –contestó ella.

—Sin duda eres la hermana de Candy.

—Eso parece –dijo Victoria sin sonreír. Cerró la puerta y los condujo a la sala. Una vez allí, Elisa caminó a Max para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla.

—Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí –dijo ella. Max la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Vine a ver a Candy. Me dijo Terry que está mucho mejor.

—¿Y no ha bajado?

—No están en casa –contestó Victoria—. Los dos pasaron la noche fuera.

—Ah…

—Eso lo explica todo –sonrió Max.

—¿Todo, qué? –inquirió Elisa, pero Max sólo sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza. Victoria invitó a todos a sentarse. Había estado ocupada en la cocina y no se esperó hacer de anfitriona para nadie. Y ahora que se miraba, tampoco estaba vestida muy adecuadamente. Miró a Elisa. Ella estaba impecable como siempre, con su hermoso vestido que le ajustaba perfecto a su figura curvilínea.

Se escuchó un bullicio en la entrada principal y Victoria supo que se trataba de Candy y Terry, que ya habían llegado.

Candy sonreía apretando sus labios, y Victoria no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas al ver la luminosidad en su rostro. Su hermana estaba radiante, prueba fehaciente de lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche y toda la mañana.

—¡Hermana! –la saludó Max, acercándose a ella para abrazarla

Candy miró a Terry y éste le sonreía con las cejas elevadas.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien –dijo Max—. Mucho, de verdad. Siento no haber venido antes.

—No te preocupes –le contestó Candy.

—Mi hermano dirige su propia empresa –dijo Terry—. Estuvo aquí cuando te accidentaste, sólo se fue cuando supo que estabas estable.

—¿Estuvo aquí? –preguntó Victoria mirándolo un poco ceñuda—. Yo también estuve y no lo vi. —Bueno, yo sí te vi a ti –contestó Max—. Viniste sin Gabriela, y parecías tener la mente en otro lado. Nos cruzamos un par de veces en la clínica, pero nunca conseguí saludarte.

—Ah… vaya.

—Hiciste tu ensalada especial –dijo Candy acercándose a la encimera. Victoria la miró sonriendo y agradecida de que su hermana viniera en su rescate. Pero de pronto su sonrisa se congeló, y elevó la cabeza para mirar a Terry—. ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que esta es mi ensalada especial? –le preguntó. Candy la miró confundida.

—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Eres mi hermana.

—No, Candy. Yo aprendí a hacer esta ensalada luego de que te casaras con Terry. Recuerda que cuando era adolescente, era un desastre en la cocina—. Candy la miró pestañeando. Era verdad, antes, si Victoria tomaba un cuchillo en su mano, seguro tenía un accidente con él. ¿Entonces, por qué sabía que este bol contenía la ensalada que más le gustaba hacer a su hermana?

—Has empezado a recordar –dijo Terry. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le besó la cabeza y luego la boca—. ¡Has empezado a recordar! –repitió, y su voz estaba llena de tanta alegría que fue fácilmente contagiosa—. ¡Ha empezado a recordar! –vociferó Terry, y a la cocina llegaron Elisa y Antonio, atraídos por el bullicio—. Candy ya ha empezado a recordar. ¡Elisa!

—Pero… pero no es seguro –sonrió Candy.

—No importa, lo que sea. Así te tome años recordarlo todo, yo ya soy feliz.

¡Mi amor! –él volvió a abrazarla, feliz. Max sonrió mirando a Victoria, y luego a Elisa, pero Elisa no sonreía, y aunque fue fugaz, la mirada que le lanzó a Antonio lo dejó muy pensativo.

—Esto es motivo de alegría –dijo Antonio sonriéndole a Candy—. Yo también estoy muy feliz de que al fin empieces a recordar—. Candy le sonrió y miró a Terry, que charlaba con su hermano muy feliz. Estaba siendo un excelente día para él.

Luego de almorzar todos juntos en la mesa, habían vuelto a la sala para tomar una copa de vino y celebrar. Sus padres habían llegado a casa y habían abrazado a su hija por la buena nueva, aunque a ella le parecía que era demasiada algarabía por algo tan nimio. Sólo había sabido que esa ensalada era la favorita de su hermana y ya, por Dios. No había recordado ninguna imagen del pasado, que era lo que más ansiaba.

—¿Cuándo empezarás a recordarme a mí? –Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida a Antonio.

—¿A ti? –él sólo sonrió mirándola a los ojos, pero luego, como si quisiera desdecirse, sacudió su cabeza.

—No me prestes atención.

—No, no… Por qué…

—De verdad, Candy. No me prestes atención. Las cosas están donde deben estar. Tú debes estar feliz. Creo que esa es la razón por la que… tu mente decidió olvidar todo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Candy, cariño –los interrumpió Elisa acercándose—. ¿Cuándo empezarás a recordarme a mí?

—Yo a ti no te he olvidado, tonta –rio Candy.

—Ah, es cierto. Pero olvidaste que me ibas a regalar un Mercedes Benz, y me quedé esperándolo.

—Bribona, no te aproveches –Elisa se echó a reír. Tomó a Antonio del brazo y se lo llevó. Candy los miró hablar pensando en lo que él había dicho antes. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo a él? Hasta ahora, nadie había dicho que él fuera parte importante de sus vidas, nadie hablaba de él aparte de los temas de negocio. Terry se le acercó.

—Tengo que reunirme con Elisa y Antonio –le explicó él tomándola por el codo y hablándole en voz baja.

—No… no hay problema.

—Sé que debes estar cansada y que quisieras descansar, pero…

—Estoy bien –le sonrió ella. —¿Podrías entretener a Max mientras tanto? –Candy quiso reír. Terry hablaba como si le estuviera pidiendo algo imposible.

—No te preocupes por él, estará en buenas manos.

Candy miró a su cuñado con una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en los muebles.

—Quiero volver a conocerte –le dijo—. Por favor, háblame de ti.

—No hay nada interesante.

—¿Eso dices siempre?

—Es la verdad. Soy un tipo común y corriente. Trabajo, trabajo, y nada más que trabajo.

—¿Novias? –Max sonrió, pero más parecía una mueca.

—Ninguna.

—Ninguna estable, querrás decir –sonrió Candy. Max sacudió su cabeza negando, pero no dijo nada más—. ¿Y en qué trabajas?

—Puse mi propio negocio. Autos.

—Así que tu hermano está en los botes y tú en los autos.

—Algo así. Pero la empresa de Terry es mucho más antigua. Antes la dirigía papá. Yo empecé hace unos pocos años.

—Ah, cierto. ¿Sabes?, a pesar de que no tienes recuerdos de los últimos años, tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

—Eso me han dicho. Supongo que mi esencia no ha cambiado en todos estos años.

—Eso sería genial. Las personas por lo general cambian. Suceden tantas cosas en su vida que terminan siendo otras muy diferentes, opinando de manera opuesta a lo que antes solía ser—. Candy lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si ese comentario intentaba decir algo más.

—Las personas cambian –dijo Candy en voz baja y acercándose también al bar—. Es normal.

—Tú, no cambies—. Candy sonrió.

—Espero que no.

—Lo digo de verdad. Cuando estabas en coma… hablé muchas veces con mi hermano. Él estaba tan preocupado y angustiado que temía por él, por los niños. Te necesitan, Candy.

—Lo sé. Yo también los necesito a ellos.

—Ojalá nunca olvides que ustedes son una unidad.

—Bueno… olvidé muchas cosas, pero…

—Cuando recuerdes, cuando descubras qué fue lo que te hizo accidentarte, cuando encuentres los errores del pasado… ojalá…

—Candy lo miró en silencio. Max respiró profundo sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Tú… sabes algo? –le preguntó Candy. Max la miró a los ojos.

—Sé lo que saben todos. Estoy tan intrigado como cualquiera de la familia. Al parecer, si hubieses muerto en ese accidente, te habrías llevado el secreto a la tumba, pero gracias a Dios estás viva, y has empezado a recordar—. Candy asintió bajando la mirada. No tenía mucha fe en eso último, pero no dijo nada.

Minutos después Elisa y Antonio salieron del estudio. Candy miró a Antonio un poco más atenta recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes. Él la trató con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ella no dejó de pensar en que no era del todo normal que él dijera las cosas que dijo. Se había comportado como si fuese un deber suyo recordarlo a él. Y no lo era.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar –le dijo Terry a Max, y éste sólo hizo una mueca negando.

—No importa. ¿Antonio sigue siendo tu mano derecha? –Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Me ayuda mucho. Sobre todo, ahora que estoy en casa cuidando de Candy—. Max caminó de vuelta a los muebles con su copa de vino en la mano y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Qué tanto confías en él? –Terry sólo sonrió.

—Lo normal.

—¿Es también tu amigo?

—Podría decirse.

—¿Podría decirse? —No tengo demasiados amigos –dijo Terry—. Sabes cómo soy.

—Está bien.

—¿Y a qué viene el interrogatorio? ¿No te gustó Antonio ahora que lo conociste personalmente?

—No es eso.

—Sólo lo trataste un poco. No se puede juzgar tan ligero a una persona.

—A veces nos llevamos sorpresas. Tu visión podría estar distorsionada por los años que llevan trabajando juntos.

—No te gusta –aseveró Terry.

—¿Cuándo volverás a tu oficina? –esquivó Max dándole un trago a su vino. Terry lo miró como deseando volver al tema anterior, pero lo dejó estar.

—Cuando sienta que Candy está bien.

—Hoy ha dado un gran paso, ¿no?

—Sí, pero aún falta mucho camino que recorrer. No te preocupes, el negocio va bien. Tengo excelentes profesionales a cargo que además son gente de confianza, y no me he desentendido del todo. Para eso son estas juntas. Reviso constantemente el estado de mi negocio, sólo que… quiero permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Eso está bien. El estado de tu mujer no es cualquier cosa. Y parece que tus atenciones le han hecho bien—. Terry no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, y Max no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió—. Pareces un niño en la víspera de navidad.

—Oh, navidad ya llegó para mí.

—Qué bien.

—Ella es, a pesar de todo, la misma Candy. Mi Candy. La mujer que adoro.

—Te pones romántico sin mucha provocación.

—Cásate para que me comprendas.

—No tengo tu suerte –rio Max. —¿Qué estás diciendo? Sé de varias que te hincarían el diente. Elisa, por ejemplo, ¿no te llama la atención?

–Max lo miró elevando sus cejas.

—¿De veras me ves con Elisa? –inquirió arrugando un poco su frente, y Terry se echó a reír.

—No, la verdad, no.

—Hay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambian—. Terry se echó a reír burlándose un poco de su hermano. Estuvieron hablando por largo rato, poniéndose al día en diferentes asuntos y recordando otros.

—Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo –le dijo Antonio a Elisa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina, con la espalda recostada y cruzada de brazos, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—. Un error de cálculo.

—Te dije que lo que me dijo James no era cien por ciento seguro. El cerebro humano es un misterio, dijo él. Ella no debería empezar a recordar sino hasta dentro de tres semanas más, si es que va a recuperar la memoria. Porque, según lo que él me dijo, hay quienes ni siquiera se recuperan jamás. Nunca más vuelven a recordar lo que pasó.

—Pero también te dijo que el porcentaje de personas a las que eso les sucedía era muy bajo. Candy no entró en ese grupo. Aunque… seamos sinceros, lo que Terry dice que recordó es una tontería, no tiene base alguna. Podría ser… una estupidez.

—Lo que sea –dijo Elisa poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas por la oficina con aire impaciente. Se echó el cabello atrás y dejó salir el aire con exasperación—, pero ya no podemos confiarnos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Acelerarlo todo. Ahora tenemos menos tiempo, pero debemos agradecer estas semanas de gracia que se nos dio.

—Por lo pronto, yo ya empecé en mi labor –sonrió Antonio acomodándose mejor en su sillón. Elisa lo miró elevando una ceja inquisitiva.

—¿Qué plan?

—Oh, te va a encantar. Incluso me vas a reprochar el que no se me hubiese ocurrido antes. Pero necesito tiempo y paciencia. No puede ser demasiado rápido—. Elisa respiró profundo y caminó hacia el ventanal de la oficina de Antonio. Esta había sido su oficina desde hacía algunos años. Cuando Elisa entró a trabajar aquí, no se había llevado muy bien con él, pero habían descubierto intereses comunes y ahora eran socios y amigos.

—¿Me vas a contar? –le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Claro que sí. Necesito mucho tu ayuda.

—Suena como algo que no puedes hacer por ti mismo.

—Sí podría, pero quedaría mucho mejor si le pones tu toque.

—Vaya, eso suena halagador –Antonio sonrió y le señaló su silla frente a su escritorio para que se sentara y lo escuchara. Elisa se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo con interés. Las ideas de Antonio eran buenas, había comprobado. Esperaba que esta también lo fuera.

Continuará...


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Vaya, eso suena halagador –Antonio sonrió y le señaló su silla frente a su escritorio para que se sentara y lo escuchara. Elisa se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo con interés. Las ideas de Antonio eran buenas, había comprobado. Esperaba que esta también lo fuera.

Terry antes de entrar a la habitación de Candy le tomó la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para besarla. Candy se vio contra la pared, recibiendo los besos de su marido en la boca, el cuello, el pecho y todas partes.

—Candy… —la llamó él en voz baja—. Por favor… --¿Qué?

—Quiero… Por favor, déjame dormir contigo—. Candy se quedó quieta y lo miró a los ojos. Dormir con él, compartir la habitación con él—. No me mandes solo a la habitación—. Ella quiso reír. Él parecía un niño suplicando por otra hora de televisión.

—Vale.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¡Yay! –Candy no pudo evitar reír, y Terry tuvo que ponerle un dedo sobre los labios para que hiciera silencio. Extendió una mano y abrió la puerta. Entraron juntos y aun besándose. —Creí que era obvio que debías dormir aquí –dijo ella. —Oh, es obvio. Pero un marido aprende a no dar todo por sentado.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, extrañada. él sonrió.

—Son cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo.

—Yo sólo pensé que tú eras uno de esos maridos que se impone y ya.

—Oh, podría. Y creo que algunas veces lo hago –admitió él sin ninguna vergüenza—, pero cuando se trata de sexo, yo prefiero ir con tiento—. Ahora Candy no lo pudo evitar y soltó la carcajada.

Terry la miró y sonrió jubiloso. La adoraba, adoraba verla reír, adoraba hablar con ella. Sin tiento, y con un solo movimiento, le sacó la blusa, la alzó en sus brazos y la apoyó en la cama. Candy puso sus manos en las mejillas, y mientras él le besaba el pecho y bajaba hacia su ombligo, le alborotó el cabello todo lo que quiso. Era tan suave y tan suyo que no vio por qué tendría que cohibirse de nada.

Y luego de que Max se fuera, Victoria le dio la noticia de que también ella debía irse.

—Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo –le reprochó Candy—. Pensé que…

—Acuérdate que soy una simple empleada, Candy. No puedo tomarme todos los días que quisiera en un viaje. Debo volver.

—Deberías renunciar. Acá te conseguiríamos un nuevo empleo ¡y estarías cerca de la familia!

—Te agradezco mucho, Candy.

—No comprendo tu afán de alejarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo, cariño—. Y sin cabida a más comentarios, Victoria recogió su maleta, a su hija y se devolvió a su hogar.

Candy se sentía triste. Hubiese querido poder obligar a su hermana a quedarse, pero no era así. Y ella había estado aquí casi en contra de su voluntad, como si temiera que algo malo le sucediera mientras estaba acá. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera tomando las decisiones correctas.

—Sólo falta ahora que papá y mamá se vayan –dijo cuando regresaban del aeropuerto luego de ver a Victoria abordar su avión. Terry la miró de reojo—. ¿También se van a ir? –preguntó ella.

—Sí, amor. Ellos no viven con nosotros. Su casa es más modesta, pero es la de ellos, y tu madre me dijo en una ocasión que, ya que estás cada vez mejor, es tiempo de volver—. Candy resopló de un modo poco femenino y Terry extendió la mano a ella y se la apretó un poco—. Todo va volviendo a la normalidad. Sé que te gustaría que toda tu familia permanezca aquí, pero lo normal es que cada uno viva en su casa. Tú y yo y nuestros hijos en la nuestra, tus papás en la suya, tu hermana en la suya con su hija.

—¿No podríamos simplemente comprar una casa más grande para que todos vivamos allí?

–Terry se echó a reír.

—Ellos no lo permitirían. Les gusta su privacidad—. Candy se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventanilla del auto, que ahora llevaba puesta la capota—. Además –siguió Terry—, he consultado con los médicos que te han atendido desde el accidente. Ellos consideraron bueno en su momento que la familia viniera a apoyarte, a aceptar este momento de tu vida con su compañía y también sus historias. Pero ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a la rutina que tenías antes, más o menos.

—¿Donde me quedaba sola en casa esperando a los niños y luego a ti?

—No es así. Tú trabajabas, estabas ocupada todo el día.

—Pero ahora no podré trabajar. Ni siquiera me dejas conducir.

—No me reproches eso, por favor. Es por tu bien—. Candy recostó su cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento y cerró sus ojos.

—Es sólo que… no quiero… no quiero estar sola en esa casa, y es lo que me va a tocar.

—Esa casa es tu casa. Tú mandas en ella.

—Han pasado las semanas y no he recordado nada. Incluso lo que tú dices que recordé es una tontería. La verdad…

—Candy, tranquilízate. Nadie te está presionando para que recuerdes.

—Yo sí lo hago. Yo misma quiero recordar. Es horrible estar así, Terry. ¡Siento que me estoy volviendo loca! –él se detuvo en un semáforo y giró su torso a ella para mirarla fijamente. Cuando ella no lo miró, él le tomó la barbilla y le giró el rostro.

—Tranquila –le dijo—. Todo vendrá en su momento.

—Tú pareces muy tranquilo, pero sé que en el fondo quisieras…

—Candy, no te angusties. No creo que consigas nada estrujándote la mente para sacarle algo.

—Tal vez nunca recuerde.

—Y tal vez sí. Y suceda lo que suceda, yo te amo. Te amo con o sin recuerdos. ¿Me escuchaste? –ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo así nunca recuerde nada? –él asintió—. Tendría que volver a casarme.

—Lo haremos si así lo quieres. Pero me halagará inmensamente que vuelvas a escogerme—. Candy sonrió al fin.

—Sí. Te elegiría a ti. Un hombre que está con su mujer aun en esta situación se merece ser amado.

—¿Y… tú me amas? –Candy elevó una ceja sonriendo.

—Es fácil amarte.

—¿Pero me amas?

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¿Me amas? –ella rio ahora a carcajadas, y cuando al fin se detuvo, vio que él seguía allí, mirándola, y que el semáforo había cambiado y seguían en el mismo sitio. Miró atrás, pero no había mucho tráfico, así que no importaba. Él seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Sí –dijo al fin—. Te amo. Has hecho que me enamore otra vez de ti—. Él sonrió y se enderezó en su asiento, como asimilando sus palabras, como disfrutándolas. Soltó los frenos y de nuevo puso el auto en marcha. Candy lo miró curiosa—. ¿Dije algo fuera de lugar?

—No, para nada—. Candy se dio cuenta entonces que él tenía las mejillas coloreadas. Su declaración había hecho que se sonrojara. Extendió su mano a él y la tomó apretándola.

—Hice muy bien en elegirte la primera vez—. Él volvió a mirarla.

—Hicimos bien, amor. Fue la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas—. Candy sonrió feliz y no soltó su mano en un buen tramo del camino.

En los días siguientes Candy sintió que la vida cobraba una relativa normalidad y calma. Ya que Terry aún no se había incorporado del todo a la empresa, pasaba más tiempo en casa que afuera, y por eso no tenía tiempo de sentirse sola o aburrida.

Empezaron a salir más frecuentemente, a pasar fuera las mañanas, solos, o con los niños los fines de semana. Terminó de ver todo el aluvión de videos y fotografías que se habían tomado en los últimos doce años, incluyendo la de los niños, y casi pudo ser testigo otra vez de su crecimiento.

Sólo había un detalle de su nueva vida que le estaba incomodando, y tenía nombre propio: Antonio Davis. Era un hombre extraño, que se la quedaba mirando largamente y lograba ponerla incómoda, y a veces lanzaba comentarios extraños que no le gustaban mucho, como si la echara de menos, como si le reclamara el que no lo recordara. Parecía ser uno de esos descarados que se enamoraba de la esposa de su jefe o amigo y no lo ocultaba, como si estuviese buscando una oportunidad que ella le diera para tener alguna clase de relación ilícita. Pero, aunque fuera una de esas mujeres capaces de ser infiel así fuera con una aventura sin importancia, ella no lo habría hecho con él. Antonio no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera lo encontraba guapo. Claro, que al tener a alguien como Terry a su lado dejaba a los demás hombres con el estándar de belleza demasiado alto de alcanzar, o era sólo que como se había enamorado realmente, ni siquiera lograba imaginarse a sí misma con un hombre que no fuera él. Pero Antonio parecía empeñado, y ya no sabía cómo huir de sus pequeñas atenciones.

Contarle a Terry estaba fuera de cuestión. Él no sólo se molestaría con él, sino que tal vez dañara el hermoso idilio en el que los dos se hallaban sumergidos. Y era hermoso este idilio, aunque no debería llamársele así, pensó, ya que estaban casados.

Pasaban todas las noches juntos, paseaban mucho, salían a comer, y casi todas las noches hacían el amor.

Ella se había vuelto ya bastante desinhibida con él, más atrevida y arriesgada y él parecía encantado. Nada de luces apagadas, nada de cerrar los ojos o cubrirse debajo de las sábanas.

Pero Antonio parecía una sombra tras ella y eso la molestaba.

—No vuelvas a abordarme cuando esté sola –le dijo con seriedad. Él había llegado a la casa, solo, buscando a Terry para que le entregara unos documentos que él debía firmar.

Mientras Terry fue por ellos al piso de arriba, él fue a buscarla a la cocina, sabiendo que a lo mejor estaba allí. Antonio la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me impides que te vea?

—Porque no tienes por qué verme. No soy nada tuyo. Y si sigues comportándote de esta manera, tendré que hacer algo drástico.

¿Algo drástico? –sonrió Antonio—. Como qué, preciosa.

—No me llames preciosa. No soy preciosa para ti. Respétame.

—No te estoy faltando al respeto. Sólo… tenía la esperanza de que me recordaras, que recordaras lo nuestro…

—Candy sintió que un frío le bajaba por la cara adormeciendo sus facciones.

—¿Qué? –preguntó sin aire.

—Y, que en el caso en que no me recordaras –siguió Antonio—, te volvieras a fijar en mí, como en el pasado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que esto es un choque para ti, sobre todo ahora que estás volviendo a vivir una especie de luna de miel con tu maridito. Pero tú y yo, Candy… tú y yo somos fuego puro –él se acercó más, aprovechando que ella había quedado allí, al lado del refrigerador como una estatua—. Oh, no lo recuerdas ahora, pero llevamos algunos meses aprovechando la soledad, la oscuridad, la ausencia de Terry para vernos, para…

—Aléjate –dijo ella entre dientes—, o empezaré a gritar.

—Eso me encanta de ti –sonrió él—, no te arredras ante nada, eres valiente. Estoy esperando que la antigua Candy resurja, la Candy que me encanta, la que no le teme a nada.

—No te conviene –le dijo destilando odio por sus ojos—. Es imposible que yo le fuera infiel a mi marido en el pasado. Jamás me rebajaría a tener nada con una basura como tú.

—Entonces necesitas pruebas –dijo él, encajando el insulto con aparente dignidad.

—Ni con pruebas me harás caer en ese sucio jueguecito. No sé qué quieres de mí, pero…

—No es un juego, Candy –dijo él con voz más suave—. Tú me necesitabas a mí, no yo a ti. Fuiste tú la que empezó esto, no yo. Estabas aburrida, cansada de la ausencia de Terry. Te sentías muy sola. La primera vez…

—Cállate. ¡No quiero escucharte! —La primera vez lloraste luego –siguió él como si no la hubiese escuchado—. Te sentiste mal porque era la primera vez que le eras infiel a alguien. Prometimos no volver a hacerlo. Pero tu marido simplemente siguió siendo el mismo.

—Yo jamás…

—No, ahora no, porque lo tienes para ti casi las veinticuatro horas. Pero cuando te dejaba sola semanas enteras por sus viajes de negocios, era otra cosa, Candy. Podían pasar semanas sin tener intimidad con él—. Candy sintió que ahora ese frío que le había tocado el rostro bajaba a sus manos.

Tenía sentido lo que él decía. De algún modo tenía sentido. Terry mismo había dicho que su relación había entrado en una muy mala etapa, y que incluso habían dejado pasar el tiempo sin hacer el amor.

—No me digas ahora que me aborreces. Me duele. Fuiste tú quien…

—Vete –le dijo ella con voz quebrada—. Lárgate. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

—Claro. Cuando alguien expone nuestros errores delante de nuestras narices, se nos hace muy fácil girar la cara para no mirar. Pero yo no soy un error, Candy. Soy algo hermoso que quisiste tener. Represento un escape, una puerta abierta.

—Si no te vas ya…

—Sí, empezarás a gritar. Sólo quería que supieras que… te amo y te extraño. Te echo mucho de menos. En cuanto recuerdes, si quieres retomar…

—¿Retomar qué? Estoy segura de que mientes. Yo jamás le sería infiel a mi marido. Lo amo. Y sé que en el pasado también lo amaba. Y en el remoto caso de que yo quisiera tener una aventura, al último al que habría buscado sería a ti, porque no sólo eres desagradable, sino que no me atraes ni siquiera un poco—. Él la miró serio por primera vez, como si realmente le hubiese molestado su comentario. Apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundo.

—Antonio, ¿qué te hiciste? –preguntó la voz de Terry, y segundos después, apareció en la cocina con los documentos que había ido a buscar.

—Estaba acá –sonrió Antonio—, pidiéndole un vaso de agua a tu esposa—. Terry sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Candy ha insistido en volver a cocinar. Le he dicho que no tiene que hacerlo. Y si somos sinceros, a los dieciocho ella no lo hacía muy bien—. Antonio rio, pero aún para él fue una risa forzada.

—Entonces –dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes—, se hace urgente, muy urgente, que recuerde—. La miró significativamente, pero ella seguía un poco pálida—. Suerte con eso –le dijo a Terry, y luego de recibirle los papeles que él tenía en la mano, salió de la cocina y de la casa.

—¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Terry en voz baja.

—No. La verdad… siento… Siento náuseas.

—Sí, estás pálida. Ven, siéntate un poco—. Pero ella no se sentó, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la retuvo allí un largo rato, y cuando ella empezó a llorar, no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó consolándola. No era la primera vez que ella lloraba sin motivo aparente. Ya James, su médico, le había advertido que esto podía suceder de vez en cuando.

—Te amo –le dijo ella. Él sólo sonrió sobando un poco su espalda.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te amo sólo a ti.

—También yo –volvió a decir él.

—Sólo a ti –repitió ella. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de él tratando de normalizar no sólo su corazón y su respiración, sino su mente y sus sentimientos. Sentía asco, incredulidad, miedo. Ella no podía haber sido tan estúpida en el pasado. Poner en riesgo algo tan hermoso como esto. No. Ella no era así. Ese idiota estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Si estaba mintiendo, qué razón tenía?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó él. Candy asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Antonio estaba mintiendo, y debía tener una razón para ello. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Continuará...


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

—¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Terry en voz baja.

—No. La verdad… siento… Siento náuseas.

—Sí, estás pálida. Ven, siéntate un poco—. Pero ella no se sentó, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la retuvo allí un largo rato, y cuando ella empezó a llorar, no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó consolándola.

No era la primera vez que ella lloraba sin motivo aparente. Ya James, su médico, le había advertido que esto podía suceder de vez en cuando.

—Te amo –le dijo ella. Él sólo sonrió sobando un poco su espalda.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te amo sólo a ti.

—También yo –volvió a decir él.

—Sólo a ti –repitió ella. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de él tratando de normalizar no sólo su corazón y su respiración, sino su mente y sus sentimientos. Sentía asco, incredulidad, miedo. Ella no podía haber sido tan estúpida en el pasado. Poner en riesgo algo tan hermoso como esto. No. Ella no era así. Ese idiota estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Si estaba mintiendo, qué razón tenía?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Terry. Candy asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Antonio estaba mintiendo, y debía tener una razón para ello. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Candy se miró en el espejo. Acababa de ducharse, de lavarse el cabello, de restregarse la piel como si hubiese caído en un lodazal donde sabía que había excremento de humanos. Estaba un poco enrojecida y los poros de su rostro se habían dilatado un poco de lo larga que había sido su ducha.

Haber sentido la mirada de Antonio que se paseaba por su cuerpo le había producido tal asco. En cierta forma, ni siquiera el abrazo de Terry, sus besos, o el haber hecho repetidas veces el amor con él había conseguido quitar su asco.

No, no había forma. No había forma en el mundo en que ella le hubiese sido infiel a Terry. Había visto las fotos, los videos, todo, y nada le decía que el brillo que había tenido en sus ojos la vez que le propuso matrimonio en aquél crucero se había extinguido.

Ella había olvidado a Terry, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo había olvidado. Había sido fácil volver a enamorarse de él, volver a entregarse.

Ella no había sido infiel a su marido. Punto. Respiró profundo y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y metiendo los dedos en el cuero cabelludo buscó el punto donde había sido el golpe la noche del accidente, según lo que le había dicho Terry. No había señales. Todo estaba sellado sin dejarle a ella una evidencia de lo que había pasado.

Sintió a Terry entrar a la habitación y se apresuró a aplicarse la crema que su madre le había recomendado. Treinta años eran treinta años, se dijo sin importarle lo pobre de su argumento, y había líneas por allí que antes no habían estado y que la asustaban un poco.

—Hola, guapa –la saludó Terry asomándose en el baño. Ella le sonrió.

—Quiero preguntarte algo—. Él entró y caminó a ella mirándola un poco analíticamente. Ella había ganado peso y había recuperado sus curvas. Le encantaba su cintura, su trasero, sus…

—Terry, te estoy hablando.

—Y yo te estoy escuchando.

—No, sólo estás mirando mi trasero –él, pillado en el acto, elevó la mirada a ella. Candy, al verlo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Él la abrazó desde atrás y depositó un beso en su hombro desnudo.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

—¿Confías en mí? –él la miró un poco confundido.

—¿En qué sentido, amor?

—En todos los sentidos.

—No –ella abrió grandes sus ojos—. No te confiaría el auto ahora mismo—. Candy rio aliviada.

—Me refiero a… si confías en mí como… tu esposa y tu mujer.

—Sigo casado contigo, ¿no?

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, que en el momento en que haya desconfianza te divorciarás?

—Eso significa que si fueras una mujer de la que deba desconfiar, no serías siquiera mi esposa—. Candy tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

—Tú… Tú dijiste que nunca me has sido infiel.

—Y así es.

—¿Lo juras? –cuando él frunció el ceño, Candy se apresuró a agregar:

—Sólo júralo, por favor, yo te explicaré lo que sucede.

—Te lo juro—. Candy asintió respirando profundo e incluso cerró sus ojos.

—¿Y yo… te he sido infiel a ti alguna vez? –ahora él elevó sus cejas y la miró fijamente a través del espejo. Esta vez ella no se apresuró a decir nada, sólo le sostuvo la mirada en silencio.

—No lo creo.

—Pero no estás seguro—. Terry sacudió su cabeza.

—Está bien. Estoy seguro. No me has sido infiel.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así?

—Porque para ser infiel se necesita mentir, actuar, tener una excelente memoria y tú eres terrible mintiendo, y en lo demás también.

—¿Qué?

—Si me hubieses sido infiel, yo lo habría sospechado y luego confirmado.

—¿Tan fácilmente?

—Sí. Además… nunca me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti. No sé explicarte ahora, y que no suene como que yo soy un controlador, pero de alguna manera, yo siempre sabía dónde estabas y lo que estabas haciendo, del mismo modo en que tú sabías dónde estaba yo. Muy pocas veces nos salimos del radar del otro. Nunca nos dijimos mentiras, nunca nos ocultamos cosas importantes, siempre hubo confianza. ¿Por qué, amor? ¿Por qué esas preguntas?

—La confianza es una parte vital para una relación –concluyó ella ante las palabras de él. Terry asintió a esa verdad—. Sin confianza –siguió ella—, un matrimonio no podría haber durado tanto como el nuestro.

—Y los hay más largos; mira a tus padres.

—¿No has temido a que te sean infiel? Dicen que los hombres, cuando en casa han tenido un historial de infidelidad… se vuelven desconfiados.

— Lo fui por un tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que, para poder vivir en paz respecto a ese tema, yo simplemente debía elegir bien a la mujer que iba a ser mi esposa, asegurarme luego de que en verdad ella me amara, y después, mantener viva esa llama.

—¿Sabías todo eso cuando me conociste?

—No, amor. Lo sé ahora que el tiempo ha pasado. Es una sabiduría que tú y yo conseguimos recaudar con el paso del tiempo.—Yo… Yo he perdido la memoria –dijo Candy bajando de nuevo su mirada, y Terry tomó de uno de los cajones del mueble del baño, un tubo de crema; se lo puso en las manos y luego la calentó frotándoselas. Candy lo vio aplicarla en la punta de sus cabellos y se quedó en silencio. Sonrió cuando él dijo:

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso—. Esto, el aroma de la crema del cabello, el que él la mimara así, y su voz, le produjo una enorme sensación de tranquilidad. Nadie podría con ellos si estaban unidos.

—Alguien podría aprovecharse de eso –concluyó. Terry se detuvo en sus movimientos. —¿Qué dices?

—Tú eres un hombre importante. Un hombre de negocios, con dinero. Un hombre que, si lo que me dices es cierto, confiaba en mí. Así que… dime si no es cierto que yo sé tus claves, tus asuntos de negocios, tus contraseñas… —lo vio mirarla muy serio por primera vez en mucho rato. El corazón de Candy se aceleró—. Las sé, ¿verdad?

–Terry asintió. —La gran mayoría, sí.

—Imagino que sé también a cuánto asciende tu patrimonio…

—Nuestro patrimonio –la interrumpió él.

—Cuáles son tus… deudas…

—Obligaciones bancarias –volvió a corregirla él. —Seguro que habrá personas que quieran aprovecharse de eso.

—Muy seguramente.

—Terry… —él no dijo nada cuando ella se quedó callada. La vio con su pecho agitado como si algo la estuviera asustando, y entonces se le acercó y le tomó la barbilla.

—Pero tú eres fuerte, y muy inteligente –ella lo miró con los ojos humedecidos—. Además, tienes un instinto increíble.

—Pero entonces, no has hecho caso de mis instintos.

—No te entiendo –sonrió él, pero no era una sonrisa alegre, sino llena de sospecha.

—No confío en Antonio Davis –dijo de repente. Terry la miró en silencio por largos segundos. Al ver su falta de respuesta, Candy le tomó la camisa intentando sacudirlo un poco, pero claro, no fue posible—. No confío en él. No me gusta. Si confías en mí y en mi instinto, hazme caso. Por favor.

—Hacerte caso con respecto a qué.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. No recuerdo nada, ¿lo olvidas? No recuerdo nada del pasado. Yo simplemente me dejo guiar por lo que siento en mi pecho; por eso no más ver a Kit y a Zack supe que eran míos, por eso me volví a enamorar de ti, por eso… sé que algo va mal con él. Si confías en mí… he decidido que yo también confiaré en ti. Terry, yo te amo, y te amo sólo a ti.

—Lo sé, Candy.

—Dime si antes del accidente yo me comporté extraña, saliendo sin decir a dónde, ocultándote cosas, dime si la razón por la que pasaron dos semanas sin hacer el amor era porque yo me negaba, porque era fría contigo… —él la tomó de los hombros.

—¿Qué está pasando, Candy?

—¡Dime, por favor! –él apretó sus labios y dejó salir el aire.

—Hubo momentos en el pasado en que alguno de los dos fue frío con el otro –dijo—. Momentos en los que estuvimos peleados. Hubo noches en que te busqué para… tener sexo contigo y ya estabas dormidas, o simplemente dijiste no. Y… muy raras ocasiones, fui yo el que dijo no. Pero muy pocas –ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y por qué… dijiste que dejamos pasar dos semanas sin…

—Ah, bueno, porque durante una semana yo estuve de viaje, y luego a ti te llegó la regla, y luego dejamos pasar los días…

—¿Es por eso?

—Lo lamenté mucho después, pero sí, fue por eso. ¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Y dime claramente lo de Antonio. ¿Qué sospechas de él? ¿Ha sido inapropiado contigo? ¿Por qué te noto tan asustada? –Candy asintió como una promesa de que contestaría todas sus preguntas. Salió del baño y el la siguió. Candy se sentó en la cama y lo miró largamente. Terry se sentó a su lado.

—No quería decírtelo –dijo—. Hace unos días decidí no decírtelo; no lo consideré adecuado, prudente. Nuestra relación… apenas está empezando.

—No es así.

—Sí, sí. Pensé en ello luego. Nuestra relación lleva doce años. A pesar de que a veces… tengo miedo y pienso como alguien de dieciocho, constantemente me recuerdo que a los treinta, una mujer no debe temer tan fácilmente, y menos si tiene a su lado a alguien que ha demostrado que es de fiar. Y tú eres de fiar –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Antonio… —tomó aire—. Antonio, hace unos días… me dijo que… yo te había sido infiel a ti.

—¿Qué? –él se puso en pie y la miró desde arriba. Candy tragó saliva.

Estaba arriesgando mucho, apostando demasiado, el todo por el todo. Pero tal como había dicho, se había cansado de tener miedo. Si Terry se iba a enfurecer con ella por esto, no tenía nada que hacer.

Había dejado pasar una semana pensando, pensando, pero Antonio había vuelto al ataque y sólo por sonar muy confiado en que ella por miedo se paralizaría, que no le diría nada a nadie, la impulsó a actuar. Pero había estado atada de pies y manos. Ella no se sabía claves, ni contraseñas, ni siquiera podía conducir, así que no podría averiguar qué estaba pasando. Ya Victoria se había ido como para pedirle ayuda, y aunque hubiese estado, no habría podido involucrar a su hermana en algo que no sabía si era peligroso. Ya ella estaba involucrada, tal vez incluso estaba en peligro, no podía meter a nadie más en esto.

Miró a Terry estudiando sus reacciones. Lo vio dar varios pasos por la amplia habitación y pasarse las manos por los cabellos despeinándolos un poco. Pasados unos minutos, se recostó a un muro cruzándose de brazos y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó con voz seca. Candy tomó entre sus manos una de las puntas de la toalla que aún llevaba puesta y empezó a enrollarla y a desenrollarla.

—Dijo que… yo… me había cansado de tus viajes y tus constantes ausencias –él elevó el rostro y cerró sus ojos, y tuvo miedo entonces de seguir. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si cometió un error al contarle? ¿Y si su luna de miel se acababa ahora?

—¿Y… supuestamente… con quién me fuiste infiel? –la voz de él había cambiado. Sonaba dura, amenazadora. Incluso la mirada le había cambiado. Ahora había un brillo casi asesino.

—Con… con él –Terry elevó sus cejas y abrió su boca, mudo de asombro. Volvió a andar varios pasos por la habitación, a mesarse el cabello, a cruzarse de brazos.

—De acuerdo –dijo al final.

—¿De acuerdo? Qué…

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—Terry… tengo miedo. Obviamente hay algo detrás de todo esto. Tal vez esté trabajando solo, pero tal vez no. ¡Por favor, sé muy prudente! –él se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo quedando a la altura de sus ojos. La miró fijamente y Candy casi pudo sentirlo vibrar de ira.

—Por supuesto. Pero hay que hacer algo.

—Tengo miedo—. Él se quedó callado, tragó saliva y respiró profundo.

—No. No temas.

—¿Sigues creyendo en mí? –Terry sonrió al fin, su mirada se dulcificó un poco y Candy al fin pudo sentir que respiraba.

—Sí. Sigo creyendo en ti. Aunque es increíble que sigas siendo la misma Candy. No has cambiado un ápice. Me olvidaste, pero…

—No –lo atajó ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Yo no te olvidé—. Él pestañeó como queriendo contradecirla—. Olvidé cosas, olvidé fechas. Olvidé eventos y momentos que aun quiero recuperar, pero no a ti, no lo que siento por ti. ¿O crees que me es fácil enamorarme en menos de dos semanas de un desconocido y acostarme con él? –Terry sonrió.

—La primera vez me costó meses.

—Entonces yo no te olvidé. ¿Me escuchas?¡¡Yo NO!! te olvidé –él se acercó a ella y le besó los labios—. Mi corazón sólo vibra por ti –susurró ella sintiendo los ojos arderle de emoción—. Mi cuerpo sólo se despierta por ti. Es increíble, es… casi mágico. Sólo tú, Terry. Verlo a él me produce asco, náuseas, repulsión.

—Entonces no te imagines que podrías haber tenido algo con él. Si sientes náuseas y asco es porque te preguntas si tú pudiste tener una aventura—. Ella bajó la mirada.

—Al principio…

—No lo hagas más. Eres mía de cuerpo y de pensamiento—. Ella sonrió.

—Vale.

—Y… tendré que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué? No lo sé.

—¿Confiabas en él? –Terry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sé que ahora debo andarme con cuidado. No te preocupes, esto no se quedará así—. Candy respiró profundo, y cuando él la abrazó, cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Ahora se sentía liviana, descansada. Increíblemente, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Max, te necesito –dijo Terry por teléfono. Max se giró en su silla y le pidió a su secretaria que saliera. Había estado allí tomando nota de algunas indicaciones, pero que Terry lo llamara a esta hora, cuando seguro allá era de madrugada, era demasiado inusual.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Candy.

—¿Qué pasa con Candy?

—Ella… Creo que está en problemas.

—¿Qué?

–Max se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido—. Pero apenas si sale de casa –dijo—, prácticamente la tienes encerrada, hombre. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho la pobre?

—No lo sé, no lo tengo claro. Pero… Dios, estoy desconcertado. No me imaginé… que me contara algo así. Ha confiado en mí y…

—Bueno, bueno. Empieza, por favor, desde el principio.

—Sabes que no he dejado de investigar acerca del accidente. Sabes que estoy intentando armar el rompecabezas, sabes que… desconfío de mucha gente a mi alrededor.

—Incluso llegaste a desconfiar de mí.

—Ya te pedí perdón por eso.

—No, todavía me duele—. Terry hizo un sonido áspero con su garganta. Se había ido hasta la piscina para poder hablar en privado con su hermano. Había dejado a Candy desnuda y dormida en la cama luego de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que nada le sucedería a él ni a nadie, que investigaría. La había dejado unos minutos para hablarle a la única persona en quien confiaba ahora, su hermano. Confiaba en Candy, pero Candy era una caja sellada con siete sellos por dentro y por fuera. No era su culpa, sólo consecuencias del accidente. Había muchas maneras de sentirse solo en esta vida, pensó.

—El asunto es que acaba de decirme algo que me dejó helado. Es tan… increíble, y a la vez tiene tanto sentido…

—¿Recordó algo? —No, ojalá fuera algo como eso, pero no. Es algo que le ha sucedido recientemente. Hace unas pocas horas me dijo… Me dijo que Antonio, uno de mis ejecutivos, le afirmó que ella me ha estado siendo infiel.

—Oh, vaya.

—Y con él mismo.

—¿De verdad? –dijo Max un poco asombrado—. Sí que es increíble. No sólo que ella te lo haya confiado, sino que tú, sin dudarlo por un instante, asumas que eso es falso.

—¡Por supuesto que es falso, hombre! ¡Conozco muy bien a esa mujer y sé perfectamente que es incapaz de algo así! No me es infiel ahora y no me lo fue en el pasado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? A lo mejor todo es una mentira.

—¿Qué podría ser una mentira? Ella perdió la memoria. Es raro, sucede contadas veces, pero no ha sido fingido.

—No me refiero a que haya fingido que perdió la memoria, sino a… lo que está diciendo ahora.

—No, ella no miente. Ella misma se revuelve al pensar que algo así pudiese haber pasado, es fiel a sus propios principios. Además… la otra opción sería un agujero negro para mí, así que decido confiar, confiar en ella.

—Qué bonito tener esa seguridad.

—Ella sí intentó ocultármelo todo –siguió Terry más calmado—. Tuvo miedo, y no era para menos… Sabía que algo la estaba inquietando, pero no me imaginé que fuera algo así. ¡Diablos! ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué pudo haber provocado esto? ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Antonio para atacar y de esa manera tan rastrera? Se está aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de Candy. Él sabe perfectamente cuál fue la consecuencia del accidente, que ella perdió la memoria, pero, ¿qué quiere Antonio intentando meterle esas ideas? ¿Qué gana?

—Creo que, si quieres saberlo, la única manera es seguirle el juego.

—¿Qué? No. No expondré a Candy a esto.

—Terry, ella ya está dentro de este siniestro juego que han empezado. Tal vez está dentro desde antes del accidente. Él quiere algo, y tal vez también lo quiso en el pasado. A lo mejor tienes aquí la respuesta de todos tus interrogantes. Mira, tal vez ya lo sabes, pero necesitas que alguien te lo ponga en palabras: es altamente probable que él esté detrás de todo lo ocurrido, el accidente y todo lo demás.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé. Pero todavía no consigo imaginar qué gana él. ¿Qué gana? No es socio mío, no tiene ningún poder en sus manos, no…

—Tal vez él no es el cerebro de todo, sólo un ejecutor—. Terry se quedó en silencio, y Max aprovechó para continuar—. Y si es así, Candy corre peligro…

—Esto sólo me confirma que lo de Candy no fue sólo un simple accidente. Pudo haber muerto, Max. Que saliera con vida fue un auténtico milagro. No quiero volver a pasar por esto, si algo le sucediera de nuevo, yo no lo resistiría.

—Calma, calma.

—Estoy en las mismas que antes. Sólo sospechas, preguntas y encrucijadas. No paro de pensar en que tal vez ella lo sepa todo, pero ese conocimiento está sellado bajo una memoria adormecida.

—Mientras tanto, debes poner todo tu dinero y tu patrimonio bajo seguro.

—No. No. Eso fue lo que pensé al principio, pero pienso que ya esto no se trata sólo de dinero. Va más allá. Están tocando mi relación con Candy. Quieren, de una manera u otra, quitarla de en medio. Pero ¿por qué?, maldición. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué consiguen con eso? No creo que Antonio esté enamorado de ella, entonces, ¿qué gana haciéndola sufrir y planeando hacerme sufrir a mí? ¡No tiene sentido!

Max no supo qué contestarle. Sólo respiró profundo y siguió hablando con su hermano, aconsejándole y llegando a acuerdos.

Él sonaba angustiado y no era para menos. Lo peor era no tener ninguna prueba de nada. Si tuviese, aunque fuera una muy pequeña, ya habría podido acusar a alguien y hasta encerrarlo, pero hasta ahora no era así. Lo de Candy había sido un accidente según la policía de tránsito. Ella había cometido exceso de velocidad. Los frenos estaban bien, todo el auto había estado bien antes del choque, no había sido manipulado de ninguna manera que fuera mortal. Según las cámaras, nadie venía siguiéndola, ni ella venía siguiendo a nadie, y según su trayectoria, podía venir desde cualquier lugar del centro de la ciudad. Al principio, Terry había creído que se trataba de algo fortuito, simple descuido, pero luego varias cosas fueron apareciendo, comportamientos extraños en ella que no encajaban con todo el conjunto. Y ahora prácticamente lo confirmaban. Ella sabía algo, sino todo, pero entonces su amnesia los retrasaba. ¿Y cómo presionarla para que recordara? No había manera, sólo esperar.

Terry volvió al interior de la casa. El consejo de Max era seguirle el juego a Antonio. Tenían una ventaja: Terry ahora sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, si bien no tenía idea de qué tramaba. Ahora podía ir un paso adelante. Si es que ellos no le aventajaban en kilómetros. Volvió a paso lento hasta la habitación y encontró a Candy inquieta en la cama. Ella estaba dormida, pero parecía que otra vez estaba teniendo pesadillas. Le tomó el hombro para sacudirla un poco, pero entonces ella balbuceó algo.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó él.

—No, Antonio–susurró ella—. Eso está mal. No me… —no comprendió lo que ella dijo a continuación, y Terry simplemente sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. La sacudió de nuevo, pero ella no despertó, sólo se quedó quieta y dejó de hablar. ¿Qué estaba soñando?

—Candy –la llamó—. Candy, despierta. Candy, aún dormida, sonrió.

—Tienes las manos largas –dijo. Terry sintió que caía en una especie de pozo negro, oscuro, húmedo y profundo. Son sólo sueños, se dijo. Cosas incoherentes, sin sentido, no significa nada. No significaba nada, se repitió, y, sin embargo, fue incapaz de dormir.

—Hoy iré a la oficina –le dijo Terry a Candy temprano en la mañana. Ella lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, extrañada.

No había imaginado que hoy él decidiese hacerlo; tal vez los cambios se debían a lo que le había contado anoche. Por otro lado, él estaba un poco distante hoy. No la miraba a los ojos al hablarle, tal como había sido en el pasado, y su anuncio de que iría hoy a trabajar parecía una excusa para poner espacio en medio de los dos.

—Ah… bueno –dijo en voz baja. Tal vez se estaba imaginando todo, se dijo. Él no había cambiado anoche, cuando se lo contó. Por el contrario, fue tierno como siempre, la escuchó largo rato y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos de otro.

—Iré en parte porque… quiero vigilar de cerca a Antonio –agregó él ajustándose el puño de la camisa. No llevaba chaqueta, ni nada más encima, sólo la tela de la camisa sin cuello que le sentaba muy bien. Candy asintió agitando su cabeza.

—Bue…bueno… ten cuidado, por favor—. Él se acercó a ella y le besó fugazmente los labios, pero Candy le tomó el brazo y lo detuvo—. ¿Está todo bien? Ante esa pregunta, Terry sólo la miró fijamente, con mil preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

La voz de ella parecía un poco preocupada, su rostro lucía como si en vez de irse por unas horas, fuera a tardar años fuera. Ese rostro, esos ojos, esa piel, todo eso lo había considerado suyo en exclusiva todos estos años. Candy era suya, la amaba demasiado y el pensar siquiera que otro pudo haber posado sus manos sobre ella era una tortura intolerable. Anoche le había creído. Ella nunca le había sido infiel, lo creía fielmente. Pero tal vez luego su subconsciente la había traicionado. ¿Qué soñabas anoche?, quiso preguntarle. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Era un recuerdo del que ahora no hablas porque tienes miedo? ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora?, pero sólo le sonrió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

—Todo está bien –mintió. Ella lo vio darle de nuevo la espalda y alejarse de la mesa de desayuno en la que había estado con los niños antes de que se fueran a la escuela, y ahora él se iba también con esta actitud que no le auguraba nada bueno, dejándola tan sola en esta casa enorme, tan sin él…

Continuará...

¡¡Dios, y todos los Santos!! Este capítulo me exigía seguir. Pero tengo cosas por hacer que no pueden esperar más...

Saludos. JillValentine.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12

La voz de ella parecía un poco preocupada, su rostro lucía como si en vez de irse por unas horas, fuera a tardar años fuera. Ese rostro, esos ojos, esa piel, todo eso lo había considerado suyo en exclusiva todos estos años. Candy era suya, la amaba demasiado y el pensar siquiera que otro pudo haber posado sus manos sobre ella era una tortura intolerable. Anoche le había creído. Ella nunca le había sido infiel, lo creía fielmente. Pero tal vez luego su subconsciente la había traicionado. ¿Qué soñabas anoche?, quiso preguntarle. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Era un recuerdo del que ahora no hablas porque tienes miedo? ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora?, pero sólo le sonrió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

—Todo está bien –mintió. Ella lo vio darle de nuevo la espalda y alejarse de la mesa de desayuno en la que había estado con los niños antes de que se fueran a la escuela, y ahora él se iba también con esta actitud que no le auguraba nada bueno, dejándola tan sola en esta casa enorme, tan sin él…

Se puso en pie y lo siguió. —¡Terry! –lo llamó, pero él o no la escuchó o simplemente la ignoró—. ¡Terry! –llamó más fuerte. Él siguió avanzando, y ahora ella sabía que la estaba ignorando. Era imposible que, a esa distancia, y dentro de la casa, él no escuchase que lo estaba llamando. La estaba ignorando, le estaba dando la espalda y yéndose. ¿Por qué? ¿Había salido todo mal? ¿Había cometido un error al contarle todo anoche? Debió callarse, pero su estúpida intuición le había dicho que él le creería, porque la conocía mejor que nadie, porque sabría al igual que ella que habría sido imposible que ella, Candy White, hiciera algo así.

—Terry, por favor… —llamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo una gran pérdida, y encontrando que ese dolor era simplemente insoportable. No tenía mucho sentido ser quien era ahora, ser Candy GrandChester, si no a la persona con la que había llegado aquí, ¿qué haría? ¿A dónde volvería? Y de repente, un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo ver todo blanco.

Gimió de dolor y no alcanzó a sostenerse de ninguna cosa alrededor, así que cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo, y en su campo de visión entró el rostro de Terry.

—Volviste –dijo él dejando salir el aire de puro alivio y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Dios, Candy. Volviste.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste. ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Candy cerró sus ojos. La luz que entraba a raudales por los ventanales le lastimaba las retinas. La voz de él se escuchaba demasiado fuerte, demasiado nítida.

—Me duele la cabeza –susurró, y de inmediato le salieron lágrimas por los ojos—. Duele mucho—. Él se alejó de inmediato y Candy se quedó allí, sola, por lo que parecieron dos minutos. Un dolor pulsante le laceraba el cráneo, y ahora le dolía también el corazón, el alma, sintiéndose tan sola, tan confundida, tan ajena. Luego de lo que a ella le pareció una eterna soledad, él regresó. Traía en sus manos varios medicamentos y un vaso de agua. La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá lentamente y le puso las pastillas en la boca, luego le acercó el vaso para que bebiera. Candy volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando que el agudo dolor bajara. Escuchó a Terry hablar con alguien por teléfono, y luego, la alzó en sus brazos.

—¿A… a dónde vamos?

—A la clínica. James dice que te lleve de inmediato –ella no refutó. Sólo se prendió de él como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Terry la dejó con cuidado en el asiento del auto y luego se puso él frente al volante.

—Vas a estar bien –le dijo—. James dice que con las pastillas que te tomaste, te sentirás mejor—. Ella siguió en silencio, sólo hizo una pequeña señal que indicaba que lo había escuchado. Terry soltó los frenos y salió raudo en dirección a la clínica. El chirrido de las llantas paralizó a Candy allí en el sitio en el que estaban, y las fuertes luces de las farolas cegaron por un momento sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza y no pudo más que apretar sus puños y pegar los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo esperando el contacto, el fuerte golpe que sin duda llegaría. Ahora, pensó, el auto me levantará del suelo como si yo fuese una hoja, caeré quizá sobre el parabrisas y si no muero con ese golpe, sí moriré cuando caiga al asfalto.

La muerte es a veces calmada y lenta para algunos, para otros, es violenta, rápida, y casi sin tiempo para el dolor. La muerte había llegado para ella. Pero no murió. Abrió los ojos, lo cual indicaba que estaba viva, y miró arriba el cielo oscuro de ese verano. Estaba viva.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó alguien casi en su oreja, y ella movió su cabeza para mirarlo. Era Terry. ¡Era Terry! Aunque no tenía las mismás Facciones de ahora, y su rostro era un poco más delgado, más juvenil, más… ¡¡Era Terry hacía doce años!! Abrió los ojos con un gemido. No de dolor, sino de asombro. A su lado, Terry detuvo un poco bruscamente el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a ella.

—¿Cariño, estás bien? –preguntó él con su voz, la voz de Terry, su esposo—. ¿Candy? –insistió él. Candy pestañeó analizando esas imágenes que todavía se sucedían en su mente; él levantándola del suelo, preguntándole otra vez si estaba bien, revisando la raspadura que ella se había hecho en el codo izquierdo, Elisa con su vestido blanco y ajustado gritando asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, Annie abrazándola al ver que estaba bien.

—¿Candy? –volvió a llamarla Terry, ahora con voz angustiada, y ella al fin se giró a mirarlo.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdo… cuando te conocí. Lo acabo de recordar…

—Terry la miró asombrado, con sus labios entreabiertos como si una exclamación quisiera salir de ellos.

Pestañeó varias veces queriendo decir algo, pero era como si no fuese capaz de juntar los sonidos para formar una palabra—. ¡Lo recuerdo! –sonrió Candy—. Por fin… por fin tengo una imagen del pasado en mi mente. Te recuerdo a ti… levantándome del asfalto, mirando mi raspadura en el codo –ella se lo tocó como si todavía estuviese allí, como si le fuese a doler si no se tocaba con cuidado. Pero no había señal, la piel estaba lisa.

—Recuerdas… —dijo al fin

—Recuerdo esa noche –sonrió ella, y su sonrisa fue tan luminosa que casi lo encandiló. Pero la sonrisa se borró de repente, y Terry le apretó la mano.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? –adivinó él; ella meneó lentamente la cabeza negando—. No te angusties.

—Pero es tan injusto.

—Pero has empezado a recordar –le refutó él—. Eso es una excelente señal. Hace ya un mes que despertaste del coma, dos del accidente. Ya era hora.

—Pero pensé… pensé que cuando recordara todos los últimos doce años vendrían a mi mente y yo de repente lo sabría todo. Por el contrario, ha sido como si me hubiese tocado ver toda una película de dos horas en menos de un segundo. Estoy… —se llevó la mano a la frente, y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa:

—Ya no me duele la cabeza –dijo.

Terry volvió a apretar la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

—Tal vez se deba a que tu cerebro ha hecho un esfuerzo por sacar fuera este recuerdo. Tal vez… tal vez suceda de nuevo en el futuro—. Él volvió a encender el auto y salieron a la carretera. Candy lo miró de reojo.

—Pensé que estarías más feliz –dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy feliz –contradijo él—. Esto me llena de esperanza. Recordarás todo, y las cosas volverán a su lugar.

—¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? –él la miró confundido.

—¿Molesto contigo? No, amor. No estoy molesto contigo.

—Pero casi ni me miraste cuando estábamos en la casa –él hizo una mueca negando. Candy lo contradijo asintiendo—. Te llamé, y me ignoraste.

—No estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Estás dudando de mí? ¿Crees que fui infiel? Terry…

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –la interrumpió él sin mirarla. Candy lo miró sintiendo su corazón estrujado—. No digas que recordaste nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por seguridad. No le digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a James.

—¿Al médico? Pero…

—Hazme caso –dijo él—.Y si vuelves a recordar algo, no se lo cuentes tampoco a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi hermana o mi madre?

—A nadie, Candy. Nadie debe saber.

—No entiendo.

—No te preocupes. De todos modos, es por tu seguridad.

—Dije "no entiendo"; no que estoy preocupada—. Él sonrió y la miró al fin. Esta Candy sí que le gustaba.

—No confío en nadie. Sólo tú sabes por qué te accidentaste, y ese saber está cerrado a cuatro candados en tu mente. Si alguien lo provocó, no nos conviene que ese alguien sepa que están volviendo tus recuerdos. Podría asustarse y actuar rápido.

—¿Crees que Antonio… haya provocado mi accidente?

—Tal vez no directamente… —Terry se quedó callado interrumpiendo sus propias palabras, y en ese momento, tuvo que maniobrar para entrar a la zona de parqueo público de la clínica. Ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto y luego ingresaron. A Candy le ofrecieron una silla de ruedas y esta vez se mantuvo firme y no la aceptó.

Caminaron hasta llegar al consultorio de James, quien de inmediato la revisó de la cabeza a los pies y dio la orden para que le hiciesen una resonancia y así descartar cualquier eventualidad.

Candy se vistió con la bata de hospital y se acostó en la camilla del resonador sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si aparecía algo malo? ¿Y si la dejaban internada? Estuvo bastante rato bajo la observación de médicos y enfermeras. La llevaron a un lado y luego a otro. Vio muy poco a Terry, pero imaginó que estas zonas estaban restringidas.

Acostada de nuevo en una camilla de una habitación privada, se miró la muñeca, pero ya no tenía el reloj puesto; luego de la resonancia y otros exámenes, la habían dejado en observación y no sabía ya cuántas horas habían pasado. Terry no estaba en la habitación y se sentía en extremo sola.

Los niños ya debían haber vuelto de la escuela y se asustarían al no verla, o si les decían que se había desmayado esta mañana y la habían llevado a la clínica por eso.

Quería volver a la casa, sentía que no había necesidad de seguir aquí. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero anteriormente éste había sido agudo, lacerante, como si tuviese fuego dentro del cráneo. Y luego había desaparecido como si nada, dejando en su lugar un recuerdo. Y Terry le había dicho que no se lo contase a nadie. Él se estaba comportando extraño.

—¿Has recordado algo además de la ensalada favorita de tu hermana? –sonrió James cuando ya Candy estaba de vuelta en su consultorio.

Candy miró a Terry, pero éste no la miró a ella.

—Eh… no.

—Vaya. Qué mal. Tenía la esperanza de que en un mes empezaran a volver tus recuerdos. Tu cerebro parece estar bien; nada extraño en tu tejido encefálico. Si te caíste, parece que no te lesionaste y eso son buenas noticias.

—Cayó sobre una alfombra –dijo Terry con voz neutra.

—Suerte. De todos modos, seguiremos atentos. En los próximos días –dijo mirándola más seriamente a través de sus lentes sin montura—, debes tomártelo con calma, Candy. Tal vez te has estado presionando a ti misma para recordar, y no debes hacerlo; los recuerdos volverán a ti por sí solos. Candy asintió ante todas las recomendaciones del doctor, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ocultarle cosas. Todavía creía que a los médicos no se les debía mentir, pero prefería hacerle caso a Terry en esta ocasión.

Lo miró de reojo dándose cuenta de que escuchaba con atención al médico.

—Si vuelve a presentarse este episodio –dijo James mirando ahora a Terry—, tráela de inmediato. Tal vez debamos practicarle un electroencefalograma.

—De acuerdo –dijo Terry con voz grave.

—Y no puede estar sola –siguió James—. Muchas actividades tendrá que hacerlas acompañada, como nadar, por ejemplo. Nada de actividades físicas excesivas, que camine, pero no más de media hora al día. Si vas a utilizar un portátil, o ver tv, haz pausas.

—En definitiva –lo interrumpió Candy—, no puedo estar sola en ningún momento del día –James la miró un poco pesaroso.

—Es por tu bien –le dijo—. Imagínate que esto se repita y tú estés sola.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero Terry… tiene trabajo que hacer.

—No importa si no es Terry Supe que tu madre se fue de casa, tal vez debas hacerla volver—. Candy asintió. A quien quería realmente a su lado era a su marido, pero comprendía que él no podría seguir veinticuatro horas al día en casa. Él extendió la mano a ella y se la apretó con suavidad, y Candy sintió alivio, un auténtico alivio sólo por su toque.

—Cuidaré bien de ella –dijo Terry—. Es lo que más amo—. James sonrió.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, no está de más la recomendación. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo ahora.

—Gracias. ¿Ya podemos irnos? –James miró su reloj.

—Sí, ya pueden volver a casa. Saludos a los chicos –dijo cuando ya Terry se hallaba de pie sin soltar la mano de Candy.

Volvieron al auto y cuando Terry quiso soltar la mano de Candy, ella la retuvo con fuerza en la suya. Terry la miró a los ojos entonces.

—Has estado muy extraño y pensativo todo el día –le dijo ella—. ¿Algo pasa? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? –él la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero Candy no lo soltó.

—He aprendido de ti que no debemos ocultarnos nada. Nada, Terry. Yo te he contado todo, lo que más miedo me da, a riesgo de perderte. ¡Dime qué pasa! –Terry respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos.

No había podido ocultar el desconcierto que le había provocado sus palabras anoche mientras dormía. Pero no podía decírselo. Ella estaba tranquila ahora porque se creía inocente de infidelidad; poner sobre ella la sombra de la sospecha no le haría bien. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Sólo estoy preocupado. Estoy sospechando de todos, cada cosa que dicen y hacen, que han dicho y dijeron… todo lo estoy poniendo en perspectiva. Incluso James…

—¿James? ¿Sospechas del médico? –él asintió moviendo su cabeza—. Pero ha sido nuestro médico desde siempre, ¿no? Él ayudó a nacer a Zack y a Kit…

—Sí, pero ¿quién le dijo que habías recordado la ensalada de Victoria? –Candy dio un paso atrás en silencio—. Yo no se lo dije –siguió Terry. Ni tú. Dudo mucho que Victoria o tus padres lo hayan llamado para comentarle. ¿Y por qué alguien lo haría?

—Es… es verdad. Pero de eso ya hace un rato… pudo ser que…

—Sí, puede ser que lo escuchara, ¿pero a quién?

—Si James quisiera hacerme daño, lo habría hecho en todo ese tiempo que estuve aquí, en coma, casi a su merced.

—Sí. Tal vez estoy exagerando. Tal vez no está involucrado, y no sabe nada de nada, pero entonces se relaciona con alguien que sí—. Cuando ella frunció sus cejas, Terry tomó su mano de nuevo y volvió a andar por los pasillos de la clínica hacia la salida.

—¿Llamarás a mi madre? –le preguntó Candy a Terry cuando hubieron llegado a la casa. Terry abrió la puerta del auto, pero no llegó a salir de él y la miró apretando sus labios.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por dejarla en casa mientras él se iba estando todavía delicada de salud, pero era necesario. Tenía ahora un sospechoso y mucho que hacer para poder descubrirlo con pruebas y hacerle pagar por lo que les había hecho.

—Sí. Lo recomendó James—. Candy bajó la mirada asintiendo más bien resignada. Escuchó a Terry respirar profundo y decir:

—Estarás bien. Ellos cuidarán de ti y al tiempo, evitarán que te quedes sola, no sé si tu vida corre peligro, pero…

—Lo entiendo –dijo ella—. Es sólo que me había acostumbrado a que… ya sabes, a tenerte en casa –Terry sonrió.

—Sí, yo también. Pero no te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a ir de viaje, ni nada.

—Claro—. Terry salió al fin del auto y le abrió la puerta a ella para que saliera. Candy recibió su mano y la apretó fuerte. Él la miró—. No me has besado hoy –le dijo, y Terry se inclinó a ella al instante y la besó—. Te amo –susurró ella—. Te amo, Terry .

—También yo, Candy. No quiero perderte.

—No me perderás—. Él la abrazó con un poco de fuerza, pero a ella no le molestó para nada.

Al entrar en la casa, lo niños corrieron a ellos y los abrazaron. Un poco asustados, le preguntaron a su madre qué los había retrasado tanto. Ella les explicó que sólo era una visita normal al médico y que estaba bien.

—¿Estuvieron hoy en tu consultorio? –le preguntó Elisa a James por teléfono. Éste la había llamado para comentarle acerca de los estudios que Candy se había hecho hoy, como siempre hacía. Él sonrió y miró unos resultados médicos de Candy en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Sí –dijo—. Al parecer, ella sufrió una lipotimia acompañada de una fuerte cefalea…

—Háblame en un idioma que yo pueda comprender –le reprochó, y James, paciente, le tradujo:

—Un desmayo, y luego dolor de cabeza. Ella se desmayó y Terry la trajo muy preocupado. Aquí se le hicieron estudios.

—Pero… ¿no recuerda nada todavía?

—No—. Elisa se mordió el interior del labio.

—Pero… eso, que se haya desmayado… ¿es buena o mala señal? –le preguntó a James.

—Para mí es una mala señal –contestó él—, me tranquiliza que le hicimos la resonancia y todo salió bien –Ahora Elisa elevó sus cejas en una mueca.

—Sí, claro. Afortunadamente. Tal vez… no lo viste, pero sí que está mal. Con el cerebro nunca se sabe, dijiste tú una vez.

—Pues sí, con el cerebro nunca se sabe. Le dije a Terry que estuviera pendiente por si el episodio vuelve a presentarse, qué sería lo recomendable hacer en ese caso, y sabiendo cómo es, sé que seguirá las instrucciones. Y dime… ¿es un buen día hoy para invitarte a tomar algo? –Elisa miró el techo. Esto era lo que se ganaba por conseguir la confianza de James. Le tocaba aceptar sus invitaciones a salir, y lo peor es que a cada cita él se iba tomando más libertades con ella, como si estuvieran iniciando una relación. Y no estaban en ninguna relación. Ella sólo necesitaba su información como médico acerca del estado de salud de Candy.

—¿Esta noche? Sabes –dijo, cambiando un poco el tono de su voz—, nunca me llamas para planear una cita dos o tres días después, siempre tiene que ser el mismo día, como si yo fuera tu última opción.

—No digas eso, por favor. Tú sabes que me gustas mucho. Básicamente, todo lo que hago es pensar en ti –Elisa blanqueó sus ojos. Cuando ella no dijo nada, James se apresuró a añadir—. ¿Te parece bien entonces mañana?

—No. Está bien, esta noche –contestó.

Mejor salir de ese trance hoy mismo, se dijo, y acordó la cita de inmediato. Al cortar la llamada, marcó al número de Antonio para informarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Candy a Antonio antes de que entrara a la casa. Él había detenido su auto en el antejardín, y cuando lo vio a través de los ventanales, salió a su encuentro con el firme propósito de impedirle la entrada a su casa.

Terry no estaba, había salido precisamente hacia la oficina.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la clínica por culpa de ella y él no había podido hacer lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, y luego de asegurarse de que ella estaba bien había salido, y justo ahora llegaba este hombre, cuando ella estaba sola, cuando no estaba Terry para que la defendiera.

Parecía que lo hubiese planeado así. Entonces, ella se defendería sola. Antonio la miró de arriba abajo.

Ella llevaba una blusa azul celeste de tela ligera y el cabello recogido de cualquier manera en lo alto de la coronilla. Los pantalones blancos llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla y llevaba unas simples sandalias planas. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Ella era preciosa,

—Estás hermosa –le dijo. Ella hizo una mueca que demostraba claramente el asco que esa afirmación venida de él le producía.

—Vete de aquí.

—Vine a verte.

—No necesitas hacer eso. Vete ya.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo que venga a verte? ¿Estás bien? –Él extendió una mano a ella como si quisiera tocarle la mejilla y Candy fue rápida en esquivarlo. Lo miró un poco ceñuda. Tal vez él le sacaba información a James y por eso hacía esa pregunta tan capciosa acerca de su salud, o tal vez simplemente estaban aliados en alguna gran conspiración de la que ella no tenía la menor idea.

Todo esto que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella, pero aquí estaba, en el ojo del huracán, frente al hombre que quería destruir su mundo.

Lo miró en silencio, estoica.

Ya le había dado la orden de irse. Él tendría que obedecer. Pero Antonio sólo miró hacia la hermosa casa, las palmeras, el césped…

—Esto es increíble, ¿verdad? –ella no contestó—. Esta vida, lo que puede ofrecer el dinero. Y, sin embargo, esto mismo puede hacer sentir tan sola a una mujer.

—Puedo hacer que te despidan, ¿sabes? –dijo ella entre dientes—. Con un chasquear de mis dedos, puedo hacer que estés fuera –él no se intimidó, por el contrario, sonrió.

—¿Me estás amenazando, cariño?

—Tú, imbécil, no me digas cariño. Y que sepas que no es una simple amenaza. Ya Terry lo sabe todo –ahora sí, el rostro de él cambió.

—¿Qué sabe?

—Lo que pretendes hacer. Confundirme con la historia de que tuve un romance contigo, y así chantajearme, o quién sabe qué porquería tengas en mente. Ya él lo sabe. Está en la oficina y tal vez esté firmando los papeles de tu despido, así que yo que tú, no estaría aquí coqueteando con la mujer de mi jefe, sino mirando a ver qué puedo hacer para salvar mi pellejo.

—Un momento. Le dijiste a Terry que…

—Tu error –volvió a decir ella con un tono firme de voz— fue pretender que la relación entre Terry y yo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, y que cualquier vientecito la puede hacer tambalear.

La confianza que el uno tiene en el otro es firme, es recia.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Y me creyó, sabe perfectamente que yo jamás le sería infiel y menos con una poca cosa como lo eres tú –Antonio sacudió su cabeza negando.

—Cometiste un error –dijo, y la voz le salió más bien helada, tanto, que Candy incluso llegó a sentir su frialdad, a pesar de que el sol aún estaba radiante.

—No –rebatió ella, no queriendo dejarse intimidar—. Tu farol salió mal.

No sé qué pretendías, pero lo descubriré. El error fue tuyo. Sé que hay algo detrás de todo esto y lo voy a averiguar. No soy una niña de dieciocho años, a pesar de que esa es la edad que recuerdo tener, y no me voy a dejar chantajear por ti.

—Meter a Terry en esto fue un estúpido error tuyo. Yo quería mantener esto entre los dos.

—Una mentira como esa no nos va a perjudicar…

—¿Una mentira como esa? ¿Todavía crees que miento?

—Claro que mientes, yo jamás…

—¿Y si te digo que tengo pruebas? Pruebas que ahora, claro, tu marido tendrá que ver. ¡Ahora Terry va a saber que su mujercita le fue infiel! ¡Y no! No era ese mi propósito, porque, aunque me molestaba tener que compartirte con él, realmente prefiero a la Candy de antes y estaba dispuesto a ser paciente y esperar a que recuperases la memoria para tenerla de vuelta. Pero ahora por tu culpa él se va a enterar, ¿y crees que un hombre es capaz de perdonar semejante traición? ¡No nos conoces lo suficiente! –se burló.

Candy tenía la respiración agitada.

—No tienes pruebas de nada –dijo casi en un susurro.

—¡Claro que las tengo! ¿Un farol? Esto no es un farol, es la verdad, es la realidad, nuestra realidad.

—Es mentira –dijo ella otra vez. — Mientes, ¡mientes y algo quieres! –Antonio se alzó de hombros.

—Pero bueno, no es tan malo que él lo sepa –dijo de repente—. Él te echará, y entonces no tendrás a dónde ir, así que me buscarás.

—Alucinas. Jamás me iría contigo.

—Oh, pero sí que te echará, ¿verdad? Lo sabes desde el fondo.

—Terry y yo…

—Amor mío –la interrumpió él en tono burlón—, no hay relación irrompible en este mundo. Y la tuya ya tiene las horas contadas –y dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su auto.

—Quiero verlas –dijo ella de repente. Él se detuvo—. Quiero ver las dichosas pruebas. Esta misma noche—. António se giró a mirarla.

—Esta misma noche –repitió.

—Así no tendrás tiempo para fabricarte unas pruebas falsas. Si no tienes esas pruebas esta misma noche, no habrá manera en que me hagas siquiera dudar de lo que digo y siento dentro de mi corazón. Yo jamás me rebajaría a tu nivel, y si lo hiciera, estando allí lo último que haría sería darte un beso a ti –el rostro de Candy demostró tanto asco, que Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse entre herido y molesto. Sí, tal cual, se dijo él. Pero lo pagaría caro. Hizo el remedo de una venia mientras decía:

—Tú lo has pedido, mi reina –y luego, simplemente se fue.

Candy quedó allí, de pie viendo el auto alejarse sintiendo el corazón bombeando en su pecho, retumbando frenético. No, no podía ser, se dijo. Él sonaba tan confiado y tranquilo que la asustaba.

Es una mentira, es una vil mentira, se repitió. Ella jamás, jamás, jamás se metería con alguien como él. Hasta su olor le repugnaba, no podía ni imaginarse acercándosele más allá de la distancia formal.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos con deseos de llorar. Su presente y su futuro dependían de las acciones de la Candy del pasado, una Candy que poco conocía, y tenía miedo. Miedo de perder esto tan hermoso que tenía.

—Tenemos un problema –le dijo Antonio a Elisa por teléfono mientras conducía a la velocidad máxima permitida.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? –preguntó ella, mirando a Terry hablar con uno de sus ejecutivos y encaminarse al ascensor dispuesto a volver a su casa. Había estado aquí un par de horas solamente, y justo había preguntado por él.

—Terry sabe todo.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Elisa— ¿Todo? –Antonio suspiró.

—No, no me refiero a ese "todo". Sabe… lo de Candy y yo.

—No te entiendo.

—Del romance entre Candy y yo –explicó—. Lo sabe—. Elisa frunció el ceño y detuvo sus pasos, pues había estado dispuesta a seguir a Terry hasta la entrada misma.

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Pues Candy se lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tonta?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Esta Candy de dieciocho me saca un poco de quicio. ¿De verdad era tan crédula y cándida?

–Elisa miró el techo haciendo memoria.

—Sí. Y peor.

—Diablos.

—Pero mejor –sonrió Elisa, volviendo a alcanzar a Terry justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban—. Te ha facilitado un montón las cosas.

Terry la miró un poco curioso, pero ella sólo le sonrió quitándole importancia a su conversación. Terry pulsó el botón del lobby del edificio y se quedó en silencio.

—Me ha pedido que esta misma noche le haga llegar las pruebas que tengo –Siguió Antonio.

—¿Y las tienes? –Antonio dejó salir el aire.

—Ya sabes que siempre estuve listo para cualquier cosa.

—Eso suena fabuloso.

—Ya sabes, te necesito allí, haciendo lo que sabes hacer.

—Sabes, no me gusta que lo digas así.

—Como sea, Elisa. Esto no se nos puede ir de las manos. El que Candy esté sin memoria es por ahora una bendición, así que atenta.

—Está bien.

—Yo me voy directo a casa a hacerle un pequeño paquete a nuestra querida Candy GrandChester. Ha sido un jodido bache que se lo dijera todo a Terry, no me imaginé que hiciera algo así. Qué mierda.

—No, yo tampoco me lo imaginé.

—Pero tal vez sólo se está hundiendo más ella solita. ¿Qué me importa? Estoy cansado de que me hable tal y como lo hace –Elisa se echó a reír, y sintiendo que se burlaba de él, y antes de que agregara algún comentario ponzoñoso, Antonio cortó la conversación.

Elisa guardó su teléfono y miró a Terry sonriendo.

—¿Debo suponer que de ahora en adelante vendrás más seguido a la oficina?

–Terry hizo una mueca. Las puertas se abrieron y él se adelantó unos pasos, pero Elisa fácilmente lo alcanzó.

—Se me ha acumulado el trabajo –dijo, y Elisa no cayó en cuenta de que con eso él simplemente evadía una respuesta directa.

—Aquí te hemos extrañado mucho –sonrió. Terry miró el logo de la empresa bien atornillado en la parte posterior de la recepción del edificio. Unas sutiles líneas semejaban la figura estilizada de un bote flotando en el agua de algún océano muy azul. Él sólo fabricaba botes. ¿Por qué…? Miró a Elisa recordando que ella había dicho algo.

—Ah, sí –dijo, aunque no recordaba a qué decía sí. Iba preguntándose qué rayos podían querer de él como para atacar a su mujer de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo. Elisa se quedó atrás mirando la espalda de Terry.

Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué ni se fijaba en que ella existía? ¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir eso que se suponía debía hacer, y que era su parte del trato? Sin el trabajo de Antonio, eso estaba muy difícil. Y lo odiaba más por eso.

Terry volvió a marcar el número de Antonio antes de entrar a su Audi, pero otra vez sonaba ocupado. Lo guardó sintiéndose molesto, y sacó el auto de la zona de parqueo para dirigirse a casa.

Tenía la sensación de que a pesar de saber lo que Candy le había contado, él iba un paso atrás. De quién, no tenía la menor idea, pero era una sensación horrible.

Anoche había creído que no, que llevaba la delantera, pero había tantas posibilidades que prefería no dar nada por sentado, y la posibilidad de que Antonio estuviera diciendo la verdad era simplemente monstruosa, pensarlo apenas ya le producía escozor, le dolía muy dentro, así que rechazaba la idea cada vez que esta intentaba formarse en su mente.

Respiró profundo y tomó el camino a casa. En el camino, tuvo que pasar por el sitio en el que Candy se había accidentado. El semáforo en rojo le hizo detenerse y se quedó allí, en su asiento, mirando en derredor.

Las evidencias habían mostrado que Candy se había saltado precisamente este semáforo, y cuando quiso llegar al otro lado, los autos que venían desde la derecha chocaron contra ella de manera violenta.

Al virar el auto, le había dado a otro. Éste se había levantado y había caído casi encima de otro más. Había sido aparatoso. Trozos y pedazos de metal habían volado por todos lados, cristales rotos, sangre, chispas, gasolina corriendo sobre la calzada…

Su semáforo cambió y él avanzó. Recordaba perfectamente la escena. Había llegado a tiempo de ver cómo un grupo de hombres usaba sierras eléctricas y otras herramientas para sacar a Candy del auto. Antonio había llegado poco después, casualmente, también. O eso era lo que le había dicho entonces. Había visto el auto, a Candy, y lo había acompañado siguiendo a la ambulancia y había estado con él en la clínica donde la habían atendido esa noche. Había estado a su lado un buen rato. Antes había pensado que era simple solidaridad. Pero ahora… ¿y si lo había hecho porque en verdad le había interesado el bienestar de Candy, porque estaba enamorado de ella?

—Calla, calla –le dijo a su mente, pero esta siguió elucubrando hipótesis cada vez más dolorosas. ¿Y si ella venía de un encuentro con él, y Antonio sólo la seguía?

Llegó a casa y encontró a los niños con Candy en el jardín trasero. Los vio desde los ventanales del interior de la casa y se estuvo allí unos momentos viéndolos jugar. Ella sonreía, pero no se la veía relajada. Estaba preocupada, y tal vez sabía por qué. No, Candy, no, quiso decirle. Tú no pudiste haberme engañado. Tú no eres así. Tú me amas a mí.

Cerró sus ojos y recompuso su semblante. Salió al jardín y saludó a su mujer y a sus hijos con besos y abrazos. Pensar que podía perder esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Terry bajó a buscar a Candy, que permanecía en la sala de la biblioteca mirando la televisión.

Todas las luces de la casa ya estaban apagadas, los niños ya dormían, aunque ya pronto saldrían a sus vacaciones de verano, y en general, había un silencio sobre la casa. Como el silencio que hay en altamar justo antes de una tormenta.

Candy miraba la pantalla del televisor de la biblioteca; una película parecía tenerla atrapada y él se asomó y la miró.

—Vamos a dormir –la invitó. Candy movió su cabeza como si su voz la hubiese sorprendido.

—Ah… en cuanto termine –le dijo.

—No quiero. Ven—. Ella sonrió.

—Ya va a acabar.

—¿Ves? Fue mala idea sacar la tele de la habitación.

—¿Teníamos la tele en la habitación? –preguntó ella. Él sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Te espero arriba, entonces?

—Sí, amor. Ya subo.

—Vale… —él se dio la vuelta de mala gana, y Candy se levantó para asomarse y así asegurarse de que él en verdad se iba a la habitación.

Cuando lo vio ir en dirección a las escaleras, se encaminó a la sala. Debía esperar un paquete, si es que éste iba a llegar, y quería ser la primera en verlo. Pero se hacía cada vez más tarde, y éste nada que llegaba.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, su esperanza aumentaba. El tal paquete nunca iba a llegar. Pero entonces una figura recortada contra el jardín se vio desde los ventanales de su sala.

No había corrido las cortinas para tener vista de todo lo que se acercara a la casa y allí estaba Antonio, sosteniendo en sus manos un… pequeño paquete.

Ella salió y miró hacia afuera con deseos de llorar.

La Candy del pasado se había traicionado a sí misma y a ella, siéndole infiel a su marido. Abrió la puerta deseando no sentirse tan derrotada, y se quedó allí, en la entrada, obligando a Antonio a ser él quien se acercara.

—Tuve el cuidado de apagar el auto a varias casas de aquí –dijo él en un susurro—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué? –exclamó ella ante semejante insinuación. Como si serle infiel fuera poco, ella lo había hecho aquí en la casa de su marido y sus hijos.

—Siempre me pedías que lo hiciera. No querías despertar a los niños, ni que nadie supiera que…

—¡Cállate!

—Vale, vale. Aquí están las pruebas.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Me pediste las pruebas y aquí te las traje. Básicamente son videos.

—Un video es fácil de manipular hoy en día…

—Sí, pero también es fácil saber si ha sido manipulado. Toma –él extendió su mano ofreciéndole el pequeño paquete envuelto en un sobre de manila.

Candy lo miraba como si éste fuera algún bicho repugnante y venenoso. Al ver que ella no lo recibiría, lo dejó en el suelo, al interior de la casa, y volvió a situarse afuera—. Lo siento mucho, Candy, pero tú lo has querido así.

—Lárgate, maldita basura.

—No es justo que me trates así. Fui yo el que cayó en tus redes, no al revés.

—¡Vete! –susurró ella entre dientes, y Antonio, al ver las lágrimas de sus ojos, le hizo caso. Respiró profundo y dio la media vuelta.

Candy cerró la puerta y dejó rodar las lágrimas. No quería ver, no quería saber. Se sentía tan mal, tan sucia, tan… No, antes de sentirse así, debía verificar qué había en estos videos. Había un portátil en el estudio. Tomó el paquete y se encaminó de nuevo a la biblioteca, pero entonces casi tropieza con Terry. ¡Él había estado allí, había visto y escuchado todo!

—Te… Terry –susurró—. Amor…

—Lo estabas esperando –dijo él—. Por eso no quisiste subir conmigo hace un momento.

—Yo… —Entiendo que no quisieras que me enterara… Lo entiendo –ella frunció el ceño. Él lucía como si en realidad no entendiera nada de nada.

—Él vino esta tarde y me dijo que me traería pruebas –dijo rápidamente. Sentía cómo algo muy bonito se alejaba de ella… la confianza de Terry—. Te lo juro, mi amor. Vino aquí, ni siquiera lo dejé entrar y yo… le dije que…

—Entonces, ¿eso que tienes en tus manos es la prueba de tu infidelidad?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Amor, yo… —¿Qué es, Candy? –Por las mejillas de Candy cayeron más lágrimas.

—No lo sé.

—Es… lo que él dice que es la prueba –articuló él más suavemente. Ante ese tono de voz, Candy dejó caer los hombros, sabiendo, intuitivamente, que esta pelea ya estaba perdida.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de todo, hasta de sí misma. Terry se acercó a ella y tomó el paquete de sus manos, y sin decir más, caminó hacia el estudio.

—Terry –lo llamó ella, pero él pareció no escucharla. Se introdujo en la biblioteca y Candy prácticamente tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo.

Lo tomó del brazo, pero entonces él se zafó de ella con un sacudón. Aquello terminó de romper su corazón, y se mordió la uña de su pulgar mirándolo dolida. Lo estaba perdiendo. Con cada minuto que pasaba perdía otro poco de él. ¿Y qué podía decirle? ¿Era lógico decirle acaso que lo que hubiese hecho la Candy de antes no tenía nada que ver con ella? ¿Que eran personas diferentes y él debía fiarse sólo de la presente? ¿Tenía eso sentido para él?

—Por favor –volvió a decirle, pero él sólo encendió el portátil y abrió el paquete, encontrándose con discos compactos y memorias USB. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué no se moría aquí y ahora? O, tal y como había hecho antes, ¿por qué no volvía el tiempo atrás, muy atrás? Mejor eso que la presente realidad.

Continuará...（ ν）

Como agradecimientos por sus bellos comentarios, de mí para con ustedes. Estoy tratando de poner los capítulos lo más rápido posible en cumplir sus peticiones.

(づ )づUn saludo muy especial para Letty Bonilla, por tus siempre bellos comentarios.️

JillValentine


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

CAPÍTULO (xxx) 13.

Candy cerró la puerta y dejó rodar las lágrimas. No quería ver, no quería saber. Se sentía tan mal, tan sucia, tan… No, antes de sentirse así, debía verificar qué había en estos videos. Había un portátil en el estudio.

Tomó el paquete y se encaminó de nuevo a la biblioteca, pero entonces casi tropieza con Terry. ¡Él había estado allí, había visto y escuchado todo!

—Te… Terry –susurró—. Amor…

—Lo estabas esperando –dijo él—. Por eso no quisiste subir conmigo hace un momento.

—Yo…

—Entiendo que no quisieras que me enterara… Lo entiendo –ella frunció el ceño. Él lucía como si en realidad no entendiera nada de nada.

—Él vino esta tarde y me dijo que me traería pruebas –dijo rápidamente. Sentía cómo algo muy bonito se alejaba de ella… la confianza de Terry—. Te lo juro, mi amor. Vino aquí, ni siquiera lo dejé entrar y yo… le dije que…

—Entonces, ¿eso que tienes en tus manos es la prueba de tu infidelidad?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Amor, yo…

—¿Qué es, Candy? –Por las mejillas de Candy cayeron más lágrimas.

—No lo sé.

—Es… lo que él dice que es la prueba –articuló él más suavemente. Ante ese tono de voz, Candy dejó caer los hombros, sabiendo, intuitivamente, que esta pelea ya estaba perdida.Tenía miedo. Miedo de todo, hasta de sí misma. Terry se acercó a ella y tomó el paquete de sus manos, y sin decir más, caminó hacia el estudio.—Terry –lo llamó ella, pero él pareció no escucharla. Se introdujo en la biblioteca y Candy prácticamente tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo.Lo tomó del brazo, pero entonces él se zafó de ella con un sacudón. Aquello terminó de romper su corazón. Lo estaba perdiendo. Con cada minuto que pasaba perdía otro poco de él. ¿Y qué podía decirle? ¿Era lógico decirle acaso que lo que hubiese hecho la Candy de antes no tenía nada que ver con ella? ¿Que eran personas diferentes y él debía fiarse sólo de la presente? ¿Tenía eso sentido para él?

—Por favor –volvió a decirle, pero él sólo encendió el portátil y abrió el paquete, encontrándose con discos compactos y memorias USB. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué no se moría aquí y ahora? O, tal y como había hecho antes, ¿por qué no volvía el tiempo atrás, muy atrás? Mejor eso que la presente realidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Terry introdujo la memoria en el portátil y abrió rápidamente los archivos. Los íconos dejaban ver varios videos. Se giró a mirar a Candy, que permanecía a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa si… en estos videos encuentro que me fuiste infiel, Candy? –ella abrió sus ojos, pues todavía los había tenido cerrados en una expresión de angustia.

Lo miró y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros nublados de una emoción que le era desconocida. Tal vez era ira, ira contra ella. O tal vez era miedo. Él también tenía miedo, miedo de encontrar lo que también ella temía. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir, ¿y cómo podía aliviar su dolor?

—Que me odiarás –le contestó con voz quebrada—, y yo me odiaré a mí misma por esto… por el resto de mi vida…

—Y qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—No lo sé. Pero no me dejes, por favor. No quiero perderte. No quiero. Terry…

—¿A quién tendré que castigar?, dime; ¿a la Candy de ahora? ¿O a la Candy de antes?

—No lo sé, Terry. ¡No lo sé! –gritó ella al fin—. No sé qué sucedió en el pasado. No sé qué hice, si es que hice algo, o por qué, o si yo sólo estaba…

—¡Maldita sea! –exclamó él llevándose ambas manos al cabello.

—No los veas –le pidió ella en un susurro—. Por favor, mi amor. No los veas.

—¿Temes que haya aquí una escena subida de tono que yo no pueda soportar?

—¡No! Me resisto a creer que me dejé tocar siquiera por ese maldito. ¡No lo concibo! Mi corazón, todas mis entrañas se revuelven y gritan que no es cierto, eso que él dice no pudo ser. Por favor. Te lo ruego. Terry…

—No podré dormir –dijo Terry con tono pesaroso, como si quisiera complacerla, pero le fuera imposible—, no podré tampoco levantarme mañana pensando en lo que hay aquí.

—Te lo suplico.

—Me voy a volver loco, Candy. Tú eras mi vida. —Lo soy, lo sigo siendo. ¡Estoy aquí y soy la Candy de ahora, la que no tiene culpa de nada!

–Terry sacudió su cabeza negando. Se masajeó los ojos, y sin dar más vueltas, cliqueó sobre el ícono de uno de los videos, y éste empezó a rodar.

Escuchó el quejido y el sollozo de Candy en una última petición de que no lo hiciera, y cuando ella se acercó al portátil para detenerlo, o cubrirlo, él extendió un brazo, y con sólo eso fue capaz de detenerla. Ella intentó sobrepasarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla. Allí estaba ella, entrando a un hotel con Antonio. Él le rodeaba los hombros y le decía algo al oído, y en el rostro de ella se vio la sombra de una sonrisa. Otra cámara los enfocó entrando al ascensor, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, él se acercaba a ella como si la fuera a besar.

—Esa no soy yo –dijo Candy—. Siento náuseas sólo de imaginarme…

—Pero estás allí –dijo él señalando la pantalla; ahora se la veía salir sola y con algo de prisa. Hizo correr otro video.

La escena ahora era parecida, pero ella iba con otra ropa. Las cámaras los seguían siempre hasta que ellos se perdían en el ascensor, y luego entraban a una habitación. Siempre lo mismo, unas cuatro o cinco veces.

El mismo hotel, la misma habitación. Candy se quedó allí, de pie, con la vista fija sobre la pantalla. Sólo ella caminando al lado de Antonio y entrando a ese lugar, no ella besándolo, o lo que era peor, desnuda a su lado.

Se agarró una mano con la otra para evitar que temblara. ¿Estaba mal que sintiera cierto alivio? No era una prueba demasiado concluyente, no la hundía del todo.

Miró entonces a Terry, pero al parecer, para él esto era más que suficiente. Había bajado su cabeza hasta casi enterrar la barbilla en el pecho y tenía tal expresión en el rostro que Candy se asustó. Por supuesto, ver a su mujer entrando repetidas veces con un hombre en una habitación de hotel no debía ser nada tranquilizador.

—Terry… —él levantó su mano deteniendo sus explicaciones. Giró su cabeza a ella con sus dientes apretados y la miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir:

—Yo estaba de viaje –Candy lo miró confundida—. Cada video de seguridad tiene una fecha y una hora. Recuerdo muy bien que en ese entonces yo estaba de viaje.

—Debe haber una explicación.

—Sí, una explicación muy convincente debe tener una mujer casada para entrar a un hotel abrazada de un hombre mientras su marido se halla de viaje—. Candy tragó saliva y se le acercó un paso.

—No lo hice.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Recordaste algo, acaso? ¿La providencia te iluminó al fin?

—No lo recuerdo, pero lo sé en el fondo de mi alma. Jamás he tocado, jamás me he dejado tocar por otro hombre que no seas tú, y mucho menos después de… haberme enamorado de ti.

—Te creí –dijo él con voz quebrada. Él tomó aire, tal vez tratando de desatar el nudo en su garganta. La miró a los ojos, y los suyos estaban humedecidos—. Todo este tiempo te creí. Pero tal vez… tal vez es verdad.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!

—Tal vez sí te… acostaste con…

—¡¡No!! –gritó ella impidiéndole terminar la frase, como si le hiriera, y, de hecho, le hería— ¿Por qué? Esos videos en realidad no muestran nada comprometedor, ¡no son nada! Sólo quieren manipular nuestra mente, ¡y lo están logrando! Tienes que escuchar lo que dice tu corazón, y escuchar…

—¿Lo que dices tú en sueños, tal vez? –terminó él por ella. Candy se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con sus ojos como platos, grandes de asombro.

—¿Qué?

—La otra noche… La otra noche hablaste dormida –dijo, dando unos pasos y sentándose en el sofá en el que una vez se habían sentado para ver sus videos familiares.

Terry se pasó ambas manos por la cara y el cabello—. Parecía como si… estuvieras en algún momento muy íntimo con él. Candy dio un paso atrás, se puso una mano en el centro del pecho y lo miró fijamente y tragando saliva mientras negaba. Él se veía tan descompuesto, tan fuera de sí, tan triste…

—Dios, Candy –dijo—. ¿Qué pasó? Esa pregunta terminó de romperle el corazón. No sólo por lo que implicaba, sino porque ella no podía responderle. No se molestó en secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. De verdad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sucedido para que ella pusiera en tal peligro su matrimonio? ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar, con ese hombre, y de esa manera? ¿Era estúpida, acaso?

—¿Dejaste de amarme? –preguntó Terry en un susurro.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces qué rayos pasó? –gritó él al fin—. ¿Por qué pusiste en riesgo lo que tenemos? –Candy sintió que al fin respiraba, que al fin le entraba algo de aire en los pulmones. Él hablaba de poner en riesgo, no de destruirlo. Él, en el fondo, todavía creía en ella.

Miró hacia la pantalla, y ella misma se acercó a mirar las fechas. Sólo se los mostraba a ellos entrar y salir del hotel. El intervalo era de dos horas casi siempre, y en todas las ocasiones ella salía sola y con el cabello suelto. No, eso no ayudaba mucho. Cerró el portátil y se acercó a él, que permanecía en el sofá y cayendo un poco de rodillas en el suelo se ubicó entre sus piernas y abrazó su cintura. Si tenía que rogar, rogaría, pero no dejaría que esta persona sucia y malintencionada acabara con su matrimonio.

—Por favor –dijo—. Cree en mí. Si no crees mis palabras, cree al menos lo que te dice mi corazón. No lo hice. Estoy tan segura que pondría mi alma en el fuego por esa verdad.

—¿Entonces qué haces allí?

—No lo sé, mi amor –dijo levantando la cara al fin. Su corazón se conmovió aún más al ver que también él estaba llorando—. Pero lo averiguaré, te lo juro que lo averiguaré.

—Candy…

—Y para conseguirlo necesito tu ayuda –siguió ella—. No podré hacerlo sin ti.

—No sé si…

—Te amo –dijo ella acercándose más, callándolo con su propia voz—. ¡Te he amado siempre! Te amé desde que me rescataste de ese accidente esa vez –él la miró sin decir nada, como analizando esas palabras, escuchándolas atento—. Fuiste mi salvador, y tal vez fue muy apresurado, pero me pareciste tan guapo, tan valiente, tan… y literalmente te debía la vida –él abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero ella siguió:

—Y luego cada cosa, cada atención tuya, tu voz, tu forma de mirarme y de tratarme, yo simplemente… me enamoré de ti, a pesar de que creía que estaba enamorada de otro, y…

—él la detuvo con un beso. Le tomó con fuerza la cara y la besó agresivo, mordiendo sus labios, presionándolos fuerte, apretando entre sus manos todo lo que alcanzaba de ella, su cabello, sus hombros, su mejilla. La alzó del suelo y la puso sobre el sofá, se ubicó encima y de un tirón le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Candy no se asustó. Esto estaba bien; era, incluso, perfecto, y colaboró quitándole el pantalón pijama que llevaba puesto y en un instante él estaba dentro de ella, duro y pulsante.

Abrió sus muslos para recibirlo mejor. Él empezó a empujar con ímpetu, casi violento, pero ella no era de cristal, así que cada vez que su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo, Candy lo apretaba con fuerza, exprimiendo de él su cordura, o su locura. Cualquier cosa que él estuviera dejando en ella estaba bien, era su marido, el hombre que amaba, al que de alguna manera conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma.

Él volvió a morder la piel de su mandíbula, su cuello, y entre sus manos apretaba sus caderas. Se movía sobre ella como el viento sobre el mar, levantando olas enormes de placer que la arrasaban, que la hacían gritar en la boca de él, cada vez más alto, más agudo y más sublime… Porque en una tormenta también podía haber belleza; en el caos también se podía apreciar la perfección.

Él se corrió dentro de ella, inundándola, y, colmada, Candy se dejó ir. Lo apretó en su vientre y lo acunó allí casi por una eternidad. Este momento debería ser eterno, pensó. Si pudiera quedarme por siempre en un momento de mi vida, podría ser este…

Él se derrumbó encima de ella, con la respiración agitada y una pátina de sudor abrillantando su piel. Hermoso, volvió a pensar Candy. Absolutamente precioso. Lo abrazó con delicadeza, y entonces, lo escuchó llorar. Quiso susurrarle algo, tal como le susurraba a Kit cosas para que se calmara, para que no tuviera miedo. Tal como, de pequeño, tuvo que decirle a Zack que todo iría bien, porque había tenido una pesadilla y no quería volverse a dormir.

—Lo que has dicho –susurró él tragándose su llanto—, lo que has dicho… lo dijiste antes también. Las mismas palabras… justo antes de… todo… lo dijiste.

—¿Justo antes de qué, amor?

—Antes de que te accidentaras—. Terry levantó su cabeza y la miró desde arriba. Sus ojos humedecidos la miraban asombrado—. Estábamos… andando por allí, y bromeábamos… Yo dije algo acerca de lo mucho que me costó conquistarte, y tú dijiste que no había sido tan difícil, que sólo te estabas haciendo de rogar un poco, y que Elisa había sido la principal dificultad, porque la verdad era que… yo te había gustado desde el mismo accidente… y usaste las mismas palabras.

—Asombroso –sonrió ella, pero él no dijo nada, sólo la siguió mirando, como si tratara de encontrar en ella algún signo extraño, y al no hallarlo, preguntó:

—¿Me amas, Candy?

—Con todo mi corazón –le aseguró ella.

—Nunca has pensado jamás siquiera…

—¿Serte infiel? –completó Candy interrumpiéndolo. Terry apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Candy cerró sus ojos—. Mi cerebro no ayuda ahora mismo recordando lo que fue, pero mis entrañas me lo dicen, me lo gritan con desesperación. Si no me crees a mí, créele a ellas –eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Siempre me dijiste que no te gustaba mucho Antonio.

—¿Y por qué no me hiciste caso?

—Porque estaba implicado en tantos… —él se quedó en silencio de repente. En silencio, frío y con la mente en otro lugar, en otro momento. Se separó de ella suavemente y se sentó en el sofá. Desnuda, Candy se sentó a su lado y lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Antonio no es un socio de mi empresa, no ganaría ni perdería nada si me separara de ti, pero es evidente que algo consigue con esta pelea entre tú y yo. Y tú estás involucrada en ese algo que quiere.

—No… no te entiendo.

—Te dije que antes de tu accidente, tú trabajabas conmigo en la empresa.

—Sí.

—De no ser por los niños, tal vez estarías de tiempo completo. Te lo dije una vez.

—Sí.

—Manejabas… ciertos negocios—. Candy, aún confundida, lo vio ponerse en pie y buscar algo entre los muebles. Él abrió la caja fuerte de donde antes había sacado su certificado de matrimonio y regó varios documentos en el suelo.

—Archivé todo esto porque realmente no me interesaba –dijo él. Candy tuvo que buscar sus pantis y ponérselos. No se sentía cómoda yendo por ahí desnuda mientras él hablaba de trabajo.

Él estaba sentado sobre el tapete, con el pecho desnudo y aún con su pantalón pijama, cruzado de piernas y mirando los diferentes documentos, descartando algunos y haciendo con ellos varios pequeños montones.

—Después de tu accidente, dejé en pausa varios negocios con clientes que me parecían problemáticos, o simplemente porque no eran demasiado rentables como para capturar mi interés. Mi mente estaba enfocada sólo en tu recuperación, así que delegué casi todo lo importante y me dediqué a ti. Pero tal vez… tal vez hay algo que estoy pasando por alto y no lo sé.

—¿Crees que todo se deba a los negocios? ¿Al dinero? –él hizo una mueca.

—No puede haber otro motivo. Nadie gana nada si tú y yo nos separamos. Es lo que me ha vuelto loco hasta hoy, porque no hay nadie que se beneficie con esta mentira. Tú obviamente obtendrías un buen porcentaje de mi dinero, que es lo que hemos trabajado juntos desde hace ocho años que nos casamos, pero no es algo por lo cual alguien quiera enloquecer.

—No hables así –le pidió ella con un tono de voz algo perentorio, y él la miró por fin. Candy tenía los labios apretados y una expresión muy seria. Terry sonrió, se acercó a ella por encima de los papeles y le besó los labios. Candy no cambió su expresión, a pesar de que este beso estaba bien, lo había extrañado mucho en ese par de minutos en que estuvieron peleados.

—Sólo hago una hipótesis –se justificó él.

—Cuando amas a alguien, el sólo pensar en separarte de ella te hace daño –Candy recordó entonces que unas palabras muy parecidas las había dicho Annie la vez que vino a visitarla. Suspiró y miró los papeles—. Entonces, si con nuestro divorcio nadie se beneficia –siguió, pero de inmediato buscó algo de madera para golpearlo dos veces con sus nudillos. Terry se echó a reír—, ¿por qué carajos nos están haciendo pelear?

—Amo tus expresiones de odio tan Americanos. —Cállate y ponte serio.

—Vale –sonrió él—. La otra opción es que Antonio de verdad esté enamorado de ti.

—Mejor no digas nada –Terry se volvió a reír de ella, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue borrando. Dejó los papeles y apoyó su codo en su rodilla mirándola.

—Yo sólo fabrico botes, Candy. Considero que lo que hago es arte, así como el arquitecto considera que construir edificios es arte también, pero… al fin y al cabo son negocios, dinero que va y viene. Una sola hermosura de las que fabrico puede costar más de diez millones de dólares por todos los lujos que trae. —¿Tanto? –dijo ella con sus ojos grandes de asombro.

—Sí.

—¿Y hay quien lo paga?

—Muchos.

—¿Entonces crees que se deba a tu negocio todo este circo? –él asintió mirando los papeles—. ¿Estoy encargada de alguna sección en especial?

—Ventas –dijo él de inmediato—. No encargada por completo, pero es el área en el que más colaboras. Tienes carisma para atraer buenos clientes y en más del ochenta por ciento, ellos firman con nosotros.

—Ah, qué bien.

—En los meses previos a tu accidente, estabas encargada de unos tres contratos. En dos de ellos… estabas trabajando con Antonio.

—¿A pesar de que no me gustaba? –él dejó salir el aire y estiró sus piernas apoyando sus manos en el suelo y mirando al techo.

—Sí, a pesar de eso. Tendré que estudiar con lupa cada contrato. Tal vez eso me arroje alguna luz.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte.

—Sí puedes hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿cómo? He perdido también mis conocimientos acerca de lo que estudié. Es decir, he mirado mis apuntes de la universidad, he visto las fotografías de mis compañeros, las del grado, incluso mi diploma, pero… es como si fuera chino para mí.

—Me ayudarás con lo que nos ha salvado hasta ahora –él extendió una mano hacia ella, pero en vez de tocar su rostro, él tocó su vientre—. Con tu intuición.

—Mi intuición no se encuentra ahí.

—Pero tus entrañas te dicen la verdad –Candy sonrió y atrapó su mano. Gateó hasta él y se puso encima.

—¿Entonces me crees lo que te digo?

—Te creo, Candy.

—Tal vez… venga él de nuevo con otro video que…

—Haré revisar esos videos, pero él ya sabe que eso es exactamente lo que haré, lo que me hace pensar que son ciertos y tú de verdad entraste a ese hotel con él –Candy se mordió los labios—. Pero no te acostaste con él –aseguró, como si ahora fuera él quien necesitara ser creído—, estuviste dentro dos horas siempre, demasiado exactas, ahora que lo pienso. Pienso que te hicieron caer en una trampa en el pasado, te tenían en sus manos y no me lo dijiste por miedo.

—O tal vez porque estaba buscando el mejor momento para hacerlo –rebatió ella y él la miró en silencio.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque fuera lo que fuera, yo te lo habría contado, tal como te conté ahora lo de Antonio—. Él pestañeó mirando a otro lado estudiando esa posibilidad—. Desde que… desde que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti así de fácilmente, supe que… para no hundirme en este mar de confusión, yo tendría que dejarme llevar por mi instinto. Mi instinto me dijo que eras mi mejor amigo además de mi esposo, y eso sólo podía significar que te amaba. Y si te amaba… conociéndome, no podías ser tú alguien poco fiable, tenías que ser alguien… alguien a quien yo pudiera contarle lo peor de mí y aun así saber que se quedaría a mi lado, así que por eso me arrojé a tus brazos; me entregué a ti. Terry sonrió y acarició ahora sus labios con uno de sus dedos. He aquí el fruto de ocho años de un buen matrimonio, se dijo, y suspiró aliviado.

—Y mi instinto también me dijo que debía decirte lo de Antonio –siguió ella—, porque si ni tú ni yo sabíamos qué hacer, entre los dos lo solucionaríamos—. Terry ahora elevó una ceja y movió su mano metiéndola por debajo de la blusa de ella.

—Eso es totalmente cierto.

—No dejemos que nada nos separe, Terry.

—Cariño…

—No, Terry. No permitas que nada nos separe –lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—. Por favor. Lucha por nosotros.

—Estoy luchando.

—Es que tengo miedo. Verte sufrir por lo que se veía en esos videos… No lo soportaré si vuelve a suceder, mi amor. No vuelvas a dudar de mí.

—Si tienes tanto miedo, si tanto te asusta que nos separen… es que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti –ella asintió con un leve sonido que pareció más bien un quejido, y Terry condujo su mano hasta el broche de su sostén, soltándolo y acariciando la piel de su espalda—. Está bien –le prometió—, te creeré siempre a ti, primero.

—Gracias—. Terry cerró sus ojos y besó la piel del cuello de su mujer con la mente puesta otra vez en los videos, en las intenciones de Antonio, en la posibilidad de que todo se tratara de una enorme tela de araña en donde él sólo fuera un triste insecto atrapado y sin posibilidad de escape.

No, se dijo. No era así. Candy tenía intuiciones, sus entrañas le gritaban cosas. Bueno, las de él también. Sentía en su corazón que ella era inocente, así que del mismo modo como ella se estaba dejando llevar por lo que le dijera el olfato, él lo haría. No se opondría a seguir su instinto.

Necesitaría ayuda, pensó. Necesitaría varias narices más olfateando todo alrededor, y él conocía un par de sabuesos que le ayudarían de buena gana.

—Debemos diseñar un plan ahora –dijo Terry sin dejar de masajear la delgada espalda de su esposa, pero ella no respondió, sólo se acurrucó más encima de él y Terry no pudo sino sonreír—. ¿Candy? –la llamó, pero ella contestó con un quejido más bien empapado de sueño. Rio quedamente y la sacudió un poco para despertarla. Candy se levantó buscando sus pantalones, pero estaba demasiado somnolienta y trastabilló con el mueble. Terry volvió a reír, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Cuando la puso en la cama, ella ya estaba dormida otra vez.

—Descansa, amor –le susurró, aunque ella ya no lo escuchaba—. Hoy fue un día muy largo para ti—. Ella tenía un semblante relajado, como si nada la preocupara en este mundo, como si todo fuera perfecto alrededor.

Sintió en ella la confianza de sus hijos al dormirse en sus brazos. Ellos se abandonaban en el sueño cuando era él quien los llevaba, no importando los peligros de alrededor porque estaban absolutamente confiados en que los protegería, y así estaba reaccionando Candy. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente, amándola hoy más que nunca, y también deseándola, aunque la sesión de allá abajo había estado muy bien y muy liberadora.

—Tienes las manos largas –dijo Candy en un susurro, y Terry abrió los ojos de inmediato. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se acostaran y ella estaba hablando dormida otra vez. Se movió con cuidado de no despertarla y encendió la lámpara en su nochero; en el rostro de ella había una expresión más bien pícara, y en el pecho de Terry el feo monstruo de los celos y las dudas volvieron a alzar su cabeza—. Terry, aquí no –siguió ella, y el monstruo fue reducido a un hermoso gatito de ojos enormes y patitas muy afelpadas que miraban con ternura.

—¿Estás soñando conmigo? –le preguntó abrazándola—. Vamos, dime. ¿Qué sueñas? Ella permaneció en silencio, dormida. Terry sonrió y aspiró el aroma de ella, sintiéndose tonto por haber dudado.

Era increíble lo que un miedo así le podía hacer a una relación. Una duda, a pesar de haber sido aclarada ya, dejaba cicatrices. Su relación hasta hoy había estado libre de estos traumas, y ahora debía darle caza a los que la habían querido marcar de esta manera. Habían estado a punto de separarlos.

Se levantó y miró la hora preguntándose si era adecuado llamar a Max. Él debía estar tomándose su café de la mañana, que no le podía faltar, y al que amaba tomar calmado y en silencio. Lo sentía por su hermanito, pero lo tendría que atender en medio de su café.

—¿Para qué soy bueno? –preguntó Max con voz un poco plana. Terry sonrió.

—Me preguntaba… ¿No tienes en mente venirte un tiempo a Chicago?

—No.

—Te daré uno de mis hijos a cambio.

—No cumplirás tu promesa –volvió a decir Max, y Terry rio saliendo de la habitación para hablar más tranquilamente—. Deben ser las dos de la madrugada en Chicago; pensé que, si estabas despierto a éstas horas, era por estar muy ocupado con tu mujer –Terry hizo una mueca. —Ella sigue en recuperación.

—De eso hace ya un buen tiempo.

—Pero duerme como una marmota. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que la despierte sólo para tener sexo?

—Sí –Terry resopló de modo poco educado—. ¿Sigues preocupado? –preguntó Max ya entrando en materia. Entró a la cocina de su apartamento luciendo aún su pantalón pijama y el pecho desnudo. Tenía aún el cabello revuelto y, con bastante parsimonia, se sirvió una taza de café negro y humeante, sin azúcar ni crema, se lo llevó a los labios cerrando sus ojos saboreando las primeras luces del día con esta bebida. Y luego recordó que su hermano seguía al teléfono, y que lo necesitaba.

—Sí, no te lo puedo negar –contestó Terry—. Estoy preocupado por Candy, más que nada. Siento que corre peligro, que está viva por un milagro a varios niveles.

—¿Sigues con la idea de que su accidente fue un atentado?

—Ahora más que nunca, Max. Antonio, el hombre con el que supuestamente tuvo una aventura, trajo unos videos donde se la ve a ella entrando a un hotel con él.

—¿Un video donde…? ¿Qué diablos? –exclamó Max supremamente sorprendido.

—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Seguramente yo soy el idiota más grande del mundo porque le creo a mi mujer cuando me dice que no me fue infiel a pesar de las pruebas…

—Lo dijiste tú, no yo.

—Pero le creo, Max –contestó Terry con voz desnuda—. No es sólo que quiero creerle. Lo he analizado profundamente mientras esperaba a que se hiciera una hora decente para llamarte y…

—No es una hora decente –refunfuñó él dándole otro sorbo a su café.

—…le creo –continuó Terry—. Es… raro, sí, pero… confío en ella—. Max suspiró. Él no creía jamás poder llegar a ese nivel de confianza con ningún otro ser humano. Pero no dijo nada—. Y si ella dice la verdad, entonces hay muchos interrogantes sueltos aquí, y por eso te necesito.

—Tengo mi propia empresa a la que cuido celosamente, pues es una empresa joven.

—Pero te necesito –dijo Terry, y Max hizo una mueca. Si lo ponía de esa manera, se le hacía muy difícil seguir negándose.

—¿Y qué haría yo allá?

—Ser otro valioso par de ojos.

—Ya.

—También llamaré a papá.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Está en su descanso dándole la vuelta al mundo, pero su hijo mayor está en problemas, creo que eso es motivo suficiente para volver, al menos mientras todo se resuelve.

—Sí que estás desesperado si llamas a papá –Terry suspiró.

—No te lo voy a negar. Necesito crear un plan y… sin Candy me siento sin las neuronas suficientes para idearlo –Max se echó a reír.

—Das pena.

—Lo sé. Soy patético. Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

–Max se bebió el último trago de su café pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder auxiliar a su hermano, en el tiempo que debía estar fuera y todo el trabajo que ello implicaría—. Entretanto que vienes y dejas todo en orden –siguió Terry dando por sentado que su hermano aceptaría, - he decidido que no daré voz de alarma; es decir, que les haré creer que no he visto los videos.

—¿Qué buscas con eso?

—Ganar tiempo. Necesito tiempo. Candy ha empezado a recordar, pero no sé a qué ritmo irá. Puede recordarlo todo mañana o… puede que le tome años reconstruir todo.

—¿Crees que eso funcione?

—Los desconcertará un tiempo… pero no tengo muchas opciones.

—Es verdad, te hallas entre la espada y la pared—. Terry dejó salir el aire, y Max no hizo esperar su respuesta—. Está bien, lo haré por ti, por Candy, por mis sobrinos. Me necesitas y… supongo que para eso son los hermanos—. Terry sonrió.

—Será una enorme deuda que tendré contigo.

—Y que me encantará cobrarte –rezongó Max. Cuando Terry se echó a reír, siguió:

—Tendré que dejar algunas cosas arregladas aquí antes de irme. Te estaré avisando de todo.

—Vale. Estaré atento—. Max se despidió de su hermano y cortó la llamada y luego de lavar la taza en la que se había tomado su café, fue por su maletín para irse a su oficina.

—Debes aceptarlo –dijo Elisa. Candy miró a su amiga confundida. ¿De qué hablaba ella? Ella y Annie habían venido a la casa de sus padres diciéndole que necesitaban hablar de algo importante, y no aceptaron subir a su habitación, pues no querían que nadie escuchara, ni siquiera Victoria, y habían salido un momento al jardín. Iba atardeciendo y la temperatura descendía rápido. Pronto llegaría el invierno. A su derecha estaba Annie, que miraba a Elisa con los brazos cruzados en una pose que parecía más bien retadora, y Elisa, luego de mirarla y suspirar siguió:

—Acepta a Terry. Él y yo no tenemos nada. Nunca hemos tenido nada.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Candy sorprendida. De todo se esperó menos que Elisa dijera algo como eso.

—Lo que oyes.

—Pero tú… era tu novio. Eso nos dijiste… el teléfono móvil que tenías…

—Yo me encontré ese teléfono por casualidad… vi unas fotografías y me di cuenta de que el dueño era… ya sabes, muy guapo, y dije esa mentira.

—¿Mentira? ¿Entonces es una mentira? ¿Nos mentiste?

–Elisa se puso las manos en la cintura y miró al cielo exasperada.

—Sí, vale, mentí. ¡Mentí! Terry no es mi novio, ni siquiera está interesado en mí. Es más… por alguna razón, a la única persona a la que ve es a ti—. Annie carraspeó y Elisa siguió, como alertada por ese sonido—. Lo que te quiero decir es que no tienes por qué… rechazarlo más. Si sales con él no será como si me estuvieras traicionando a mí. Por el contrario… perdóname a mí por hacerlos sufrir… No me había dado cuenta, y lo siento. Los ojos de Candy estaban humedecidos, como si tuviera miedo de creer en esas palabras.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—La plena.

—Pero…

—Y tampoco me gusta mucho –dijo Elisa como si tal cosa—. Viéndolo bien, no es mi estilo. Ahora mismo, estoy saliendo con otro…

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, Candy, es en serio. Así que no hay ninguna razón moral, médica o política por la que no puedas salir con…

—Candy no la dejó terminar y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga.

—Gracias –le dijo en medio de su apretado abrazo—. Gracias, Elisa.

—No me lo agradezcas.

—Pero siento que te debo mucho –Elisa sonrió.

—Algún día recibiré mi recompensa. Además… estabas sufriendo por él, ¿verdad? Lo quieres –Candy parpadeó tratando de disimular su deseo de echarse a llorar.

—Él… me ha ganado. Es tan… Dios, sí, me enamoré—. Elisa extendió una mano a ella y acarició su cabello rubio. Elisa era un poco más alta, y ahora parecía como si la hermana mayor estuviese consolando a la menor.

—Te mereces a alguien como él. Eres una buena chica, y te lo mereces. Ve y lucha por él.

—Eso haré –dijo Candy, y salió disparada de allí al interior de la casa para buscar un mejor abrigo. Cuando volvió a salir, miró a Annie mordiéndose los labios, como queriendo transmitirle a su mejor amiga lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. A Annie no le fue difícil imaginárselo, y sonrió moviendo su cabeza animándola a irse pronto a buscar a su Romeo.

Era un recuerdo, supo Candy antes de abrir sus ojos esa mañana.

Un nuevo recuerdo había venido a ella al despertar. El recuerdo de Elisa diciéndole que no habría deudas entre las dos si ella se unía a Terry.

Se movió poco a poco en la cama pensando en que Elisa tenía derecho a sentirse un poco herida y desplazada. Ella había sido mejor amiga de lo que se había esperado y gracias a eso ella hoy podía estar al lado de Terry… que a propósito… ¿dónde estaba? Lo escuchó en la ducha. Se estaba duchando. Sonrió y se sentó poco a poco en la cama mientras las imágenes terminaban de condensarse en su mente. Junto con aquél diálogo, su cerebro había reconstruido todo lo que había sucedido entre que ella lo conoció la vez del accidente y ese punto en que Elisa se sinceraba con ella.

Recordó el asedio de él, las veces que la buscó, que la llamó, que le hizo llegar regalos que ella muchas veces tiró a la basura antes siquiera de abrirlos. Había sido bastante terca, y ahora se preguntaba cómo había podido resistirlo tanto tiempo. También, y esto era muy curioso, recordó a Anthony besándose con otra, y tal como lo dijera Annie cuando vino a visitarla, no le había dolido tanto como pensó. Le debía mucho a Elisa, pensó con un suspiro.

Tal vez nunca se lo había agradecido adecuadamente y debía llamarla, decirle que sentía mucho el haber sido tan ingrata. Pero Terry le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie que estaba empezando a recordar, pensó. No sabía qué plan tenía él, pero era mejor seguirlo, ya que ella no tenía ninguno, y no se sentía en capacidad ahora mismo para elucubrarlo. Terry salió de la ducha secándose el cabello y con una pequeña toalla sostenida a duras penas en su cintura. Candy se regaló la vista con los músculos marcados de su abdomen y sus piernas largas. Qué cuerpazo, pensó elevando una ceja y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas mientras lo miraba libidinosa. Él la miró y captó de inmediato el interés en su mirada, y como si fuese un imán atraído, en un instante estuvo encima de ella en la cama.

—¿Qué me miras, pervertida? –Candy se echó a reír.

—Te miraba todo.

—Oh, ¿admites que eres una viciosa?

—Sólo de ti –él se echó a reír, y Candy sintió su cuerpo aún húmedo pegarse al de ella—. Hoy tuve un nuevo recuerdo –dijo, y él se quedó quieto y la miró—. Recordé cuando Elisa me dijo que no había nada entre ella y tú—. Él enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y murmuró algo ininteligible para Candy, que frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? –preguntó. Él volvió a separarse de ella para hablar más claro.

—En primer lugar, ella nunca debió mentir –dijo—. Era una adolescente, al igual que tú y por eso se le perdona, pero fue una mentira que me hizo padecer mucho.

—Pero se reivindicó, ¿o no?

–Terry no contestó, estaba mirando con interés otro par de cosas que no eran sus labios.

—¿Qué más recordaste? –Candy sacudió su cabeza negando.

—Mi cabeza armó todo hasta allí. Es decir, recuerdo lo de Anthony; recuerdo que me asediabas, me perseguías, que tiraba a la basura tus regalos –Terry torció los labios.

—Sí, fuiste mala.

—Sólo estaba siendo leal a mi amiga—. Terry le quitó la blusa que había tenido anoche y se la sacó por la cabeza sin desabrocharla. Candy quedó sólo en panty debajo de él.

—¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella con ceño fruncido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que él hacía.

—Buscar el botón de encendido –ella se echó a reír, y Terry le sacó el panti para mirarla completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Pasó sus manos tiernamente por su vientre, que había recuperado un poco su forma. Candy había estado delgada antes, pero la había aceptado así sólo porque la amaba demasiado y no se iba a esperar hasta que recuperara su peso anterior para besuquearla toda.

La miró a los ojos, pero ella tenía los suyos cerrados disfrutando su toque.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada más de esa vez?

–Candy lo miró confundida. ¿De qué hablaba él? Ah, sí, el recuerdo que acababa de tener.

—No. Sólo recuerdo que salí de la casa. ¿A dónde iría? –él sonrió con picardía.

—Fuiste a buscarme –Ella pestañeó mirándolo—. Llegaste a mi apartamento y dijiste que me querías. Fue hermoso. Yo acababa de llegar de la calle. Había deambulado un poco por ahí con Max. ¿Qué te puedo decir?, andaba un poco deprimido por tu constante rechazo, y sinceramente, me estaba planteando el dejarlo todo así. No sé si lo hubiese hecho, pero sí que lo estaba considerando, y entonces llamaron a mi puerta, porque insististe en que no te anunciaran, y allí estabas tú con el cabello rizado un poco despeinado. Habías estado corriendo, creo.

—Perdí mucho el glamour, por lo que veo.

—De todos modos, yo te vi preciosa, y fui consciente de que no había otra mujer en el mundo que me interesara tanto. Yo sólo tenía veintiuno, pero ya lo sabía claramente. Eras tú la mujer de mi vida –él acompañó esas palabras con un beso en el interior de sus muslos, y Candy volvió a cerrar sus ojos—. "¿Qué haces aquí?", te pregunté –siguió él con su relato—. Y empezaste a tartamudear –rio—. Me dijiste que habías venido de casualidad, primero, y cuando te miré porque eso no te lo creía ni el más tonto; entraste sin que yo te invitara y muerta de vergüenza me dijiste que habías hablado con Elisa, que ella te había dicho la verdad, y yo por fin empecé a sentir un poco de esperanza. Recuerdo que empezaste a ponerte rojita –sonrió tocando ahora sus mejillas—. "Entonces –dijo él imitando su propia voz y recordando que la había mirado de pies a cabeza en esa ocasión— viniste a…" Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te dije?

—"Tú me gustas", dijiste.

—¿Así?

—No, la verdad fue: "Tú… tú… tú me… quiero decir… yo…"

–Candy rio a carcajadas al ver cómo él la imitaba a ella, y que incluso había adelgazado su voz.

—Qué indecisa –dijo.

—Entonces me acerqué –dijo él acercándose, aunque ahora los dos estaban desnudos, pues la toalla que él había llevado se había caído en algún momento, y sobre la cama—, te toqué el cabello –siguió—, te miré a los ojos y te pregunté: "¿Tú qué, Candy?"

—Oh, qué romántico.

—"Tú me gustas", dijiste al fin. Y luego: "Yo te quiero, me gustas mucho. De verdad". Me dijiste que no me habías aceptado antes por Elisa, porque no querías hacerle daño. Que preferías sacrificarte a traicionar a una amiga. Empezaste a hablar mucho, a justificarte, y a justificar a Elisa. Pero yo te callé con un beso.

—Es tu mala costumbre.

—Es una buena costumbre, es muy difícil callar a una mujer. ¡Auch! –se quejó cuando ella lo pellizcó con fuerza, pero sin perder el buen humor, volvió a ubicarse sobre ella y a cubrirla con su cuerpo—. Desde entonces nos hemos amado con locura, Candy GrandChester –susurró—. Y ha sido bueno –se puso a sí mismo en su entrada, con la respiración agitada, esperando la aprobación de ella para continuar. Candy paseaba sus manos por su tersa espalda, sintiéndolo a él sobarse contra sus pliegues ya húmedos, amenazando con entrar, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Sí que ha sido bueno –dijo ella—. Ha sido excelente.

—Te besé mucho esa noche –siguió él con la voz un poco forzada, pero obligándose a sí mismo a seguir—. Te abracé con fuerza, te pedí que no te asustaras de mí, porque te deseaba mucho y creo que lo sentiste.

—Habría sido tonta si no—. Él la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

—Pero esa no fue nuestra primera vez –ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué? –él se echó a reír.

—Oh, estuvimos muy cerca, pero tú te detuviste y me dijiste que eras virgen, y que obviamente, estabas asustada. Yo me quedé de piedra. Frío.

—Te asustaban las vírgenes.

—Sólo estaba sorprendido, admirado. Y bueno, yo tampoco era un experto en sexo, así que también me asusté un poco, y esa noche sólo nos besuqueamos un poquito y decidimos esperar.

—No esperamos mucho –sospechó ella, y Terry, entre risas, contestó:

—No.

—Vale. No se ha perdido el tiempo –él se retiró de ella y la movió hasta ponerla de espaldas. Un poco sorprendida, ella lo buscó con la mirada, pero él sólo amontonó las sábanas debajo de su cadera hasta que ésta quedó un poco levantada—. ¿Terry? –lo llamó ella, pero él no contestó. Candy lo sintió ponerse encima de ella como si la estuviera montando, y lo sintió entrar. Ella estaba muy apretada por la posición en que se hallaba, pero al parecer, esto fue perfecto para él, que gimió quedamente mientras entraba. Ella también gimió. Terry quería decir algo, tenían mucho que hablar, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo más que en ella, en su cuerpo, en el placer que le daba estar de nuevo aquí. Se enterró en ella al completo y se quedó allí por unos segundos, para a continuación moverse en círculos, y Candy vio estrellas. Empezó a moverse sobre ella, obligándose a ir despacio, a demorar todo lo que pudiera este placer, el cuerpo de ella era un templo y adoraba estar allí, adoraba a su mujer. Era demasiado consciente de su fragilidad, de lo efímero de la vida y la salud.

Candy cerró sus ojos. Su marido tenía varias técnicas aún escondidas bajo la manga. Pensar que toda esa experiencia él la había recolectado junto a ella la emocionaba más. Él era suyo y no podía sentirse más que dichosa de ser suya también. Jamás una persona le había pertenecido tanto a otra, pensó.

Continuará...

Qué tengan un excelente día, y mil, mil, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. JillValentine.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Candy cerró sus ojos. Su marido tenía varias técnicas aún escondidas bajo la manga. Pensar que toda esa experiencia él la había recolectado junto a ella la emocionaba más. Él era suyo y no podía sentirse más que dichosa de ser suya también. Jamás una persona le había pertenecido tanto a otra, pensó. Y fue lo último que pensó con coherencia en un largo rato.

—Tenemos que hablar –dijo él al rato. Había ido a la cocina y despedido a los niños que se iban a su último día de clases.

De paso, había traído una bandeja de desayuno para ella, que salía de la ducha y se secaba el cabello suavemente con una toalla.

Candy se sentó en la cama, estiró la mano hacia la bandeja que él había dejado allí y mordisqueó un wafle con hambre.

—Suenas muy serio –dijo ella, y él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, bueno, es serio. Hoy iré a la oficina –Candy lo miró de reojo en silencio—. Anoche Antonio te entregó esos videos, y seguramente piensa que yo estoy enterado de todo, sin embargo, necesito que crea que todo fue una mentira tuya, que en realidad tú no me contaste nada; yo actuaré de acuerdo a ese plan.

—¿Quieres que él crea que te estoy ocultando todo?

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ver qué hace, si se relaja o se apresura. Cualquiera de las dos opciones nos servirá. Necesitamos tiempo. Tus recuerdos están volviendo, pero por lo que veo, se va a tomar un buen tiempo mientras recuperas todas las memorias de los últimos doce años.

—Sí… todo va muy lento.

—Quiero saber qué intenta proteger Antonio destruyéndonos a nosotros. Si es algo de la empresa, lo averiguaré. Lo pondré bajo vigilancia y estudiaré todas sus reacciones… Necesito que, si te pregunta, le digas que nunca me dijiste la verdad, que sólo lo dijiste por asustarlo.

—No será difícil que me crea. Nadie en su sano juicio le cuenta a su marido algo así—. Terry sonrió.

—Usemos la lógica en su contra, entonces. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es un plan en sí, es sólo una salida para ganar tiempo mientras elaboras uno verdadero. —Es verdad.

—No hay problema, haré mi parte…

—Trata de sonar convincente –cuando ella lo miró interrogante, Terry sonrió—. Eres malísima mintiendo, y una pésima actriz.

—Qué malo eres –Terry ahora se echó a reír y la observó comerse su desayuno. Este tiempo que ganaran sería valioso. Antonio se confundiría, era seguro, y él podría profundizar aún más en sus pesquisas. Era de vida o muerte.

Terry entró al edificio de oficinas de la GranChester Navy y saludó, como siempre, al personal que se iba encontrando en su camino. Su secretario estaba avisado de que hoy iría temprano a trabajar, y salió a su encuentro para irlo informando de todas las novedades. Terry encontró más quejas que buenas noticias, pero decidió no preocuparse hoy por eso, y siguió adelante. Como siempre, iba vestido de manera casual, llevaba una simple camiseta de franela y pantalones jean. Mocasines azul oscuro y un pequeño maletín en el que iban sus papeles.

—¿Antonio Davis ya llegó? –preguntó sacando su teléfono.

—No, señor –le contestó Alberto, su secretario que era un poco más bajo que él, y había copiado el estilo de vestimenta de su jefe—. ¿Necesita que lo contacte?

—No hay problema, yo mismo lo llamo—. Se pegó el teléfono a la oreja a la vez que avanzaba hacia su oficina. El teléfono timbró varias veces, y al final, Antonio contestó.

—Sabía que me llamarías –dijo Antonio.

—Por supuesto –contestó Terry entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta. Escuchó a Antonio suspirar.

—Mira, ya lo viste todo, así que…

—Mira, Antonio. Si estás metido todavía en la cama, más te vale que saques el culo de ella y vengas aquí si no quieres que te descuente el día completo. ¿Sabes la cantidad de quejas que he escuchado desde que atravesé la puerta principal?

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

—Que eres de mi personal ejecutivo. Hoy es un día laboral normal y no estás aquí. Ven ya—. Terry cortó la llamada sin esperar a que el otro dijera nada. Eso ayudaba a dar la impresión que necesitaba y, por otro lado, se estaba dando cuenta de que le costaría un poco contenerse de romperle la cara cuando lo viera. "No le tocó un pelo", tuvo que repetirse en su mente para relajarse, y eso lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

Cuando vio su escritorio, quiso llorar. ¡Cuánto trabajo acumulado! Pero bueno, había tenido un muy buen comienzo del día, y siempre que hacía el amor con su esposa en la mañana, llegaba con energías recargadas al cuatrocientos por ciento para trabajar.

Elisa tomó su teléfono en cuanto vio a Terry entrar a su oficina. Antonio le contestó casi de inmediato, como si hubiese estado esperando su llamada.

—¡Terry vino hoy a trabajar! –le dijo.

—Lo sé, avisas tarde.

—¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Él mismo; me llamó.

—¿Qué? ¡Diablos! ¿Te despidió de la empresa?

—No, por el contrario, me dio la orden de ir a trabajar. Estoy entrando a la ducha, así que luego te llamo.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo que te pidió que vinieras? ¿No debería ser al contrario? Con los videos que les llevaste anoche, es para que Terry estuviera furioso, ¡tan furioso que fuera a buscarte a ti donde estuvieras para matarte!, ¡no venir a trabajar como si nada en este mundo hubiese pasado!

—Te digo que estoy igual que tú, sin saber nada. No comprendo qué pasa. Pero iré a dar la cara, igual que no me he estado escondiendo. Sabía que querría verme, pero no me imaginé que sería por trabajo. De todos modos, me conviene seguir en la empresa, así que para allá voy. Te hablo al rato—. Antonio cortó la llamada y Elisa miró en dirección a la puerta de Terry mordiéndose un labio. Caminó a la oficina y golpeó con sus nudillos antes de entrar. Terry estaba mirando una montaña de papeles que había sobre su escritorio y hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

—No, amor, ni te imaginas cómo están las cosas aquí –dijo entre sonriente y pesaroso—. Si estuvieras aquí, al menos sería divertido –Elisa frunció el ceño. ¿Con quién hablaba? Con Candy, seguro, pero, ¿en ese tono? Él la vio al fin y la saludó moviendo su cabeza. Elisa intentó forjar una sonrisa, pero no le fue posible. ¿No estaban peleados? ¿No estaba él furioso con ella? ¡Acababa de ver pruebas que debían hacerle pensar que su querida esposa le era infiel! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Terry al fin cortó su llamada y la miró atento.

—Hola, Elisa. ¿Me necesitas?

—No. Sólo que… me sorprendí un poco al verte. Pensé que te tomarías más tiempo para… ya sabes, cuidar de Candy.

—Candy sigue necesitando mis cuidados –dijo—, pero mira esto –señaló los papeles sobre su escritorio—. Y esto es sólo la punta del iceberg. Si quiero seguir teniendo empresa, deberé estar aquí. Candy está bien.

—¿Seguro?

–Terry miró al techo pensativo.

—Sí, seguro –Elisa frunció el ceño. James le había dicho que Candy ayer había sufrido un desmayo. ¿Por qué mentía él?

–Bueno, ayer tuvimos que dejarla en observación por unas horas en la clínica de James –dijo Terry quitándole importancia al hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se desmayó.

—¿Fue… fue algo grave?

—No. Sólo que sus dolores de cabeza son fuertes a veces. Pero ya todo está bien. Ella se recuperó casi enseguida y todo está normal en casa.

—No deberías dejarla sola tanto tiempo

–Terry sonrió mirándola, preguntándose fugazmente si Elisa siempre había estado tan preocupada por su amiga.

—Ve a visitarla –le dijo—. Puedes hacerlo a cualquier hora.

—Gracias.

—Y no la dejaré sola mucho tiempo, no te preocupes –dijo—. Sabes, de hecho, hace rato que ella y yo no damos un paseo en el Elysium, y ahora que los niños saldrán de vacaciones, me dan muchas ganas de llevarlos a navegar—. Terry se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró poniendo sus manos sobre todo el papel.

Tomó el primer conjunto de archivos para mirarlos y llamó por su intercomunicador a su secretario.

Elisa se quedó allí como una estatua, mirándolo trabajar sin capacidad para moverse. El Elysium era un yate de ensueño, una casa flotante del más exquisito gusto. A motor, con treinta y cuatro metros de eslora y capacidad para albergar a doce personas muy cómodamente. Habitaciones con alcobas dobles y gemelas, duchas y jacuzzi, sala de entretenimiento y comedor. Ah, era hermoso por fuera también, con un casco en azul petróleo y toda la tecnología para hacer en él fiestas, paseos y cenas que quedarían para siempre grabadas en la mente del que lo visitara.

Elisa cerró sus ojos, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de Terry. Parecía que últimamente sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo y no avanzaban.

Terry y Candy seguían igual, y ella estaba perdiendo demasiado aquí. Antonio tal vez estaba consiguiendo algo con sus estrategias, pero ella no. Cuando estuvo afuera, se detuvo. Trató de calmar su respiración y tomó de nuevo su teléfono. Esta vez llamó a Candy.

—¿Ya compraste los billetes de avión? –le preguntó Candy a su hermana, y Victoria sólo pudo hacer una mueca recordando que Terry le habia pedido que viniera por que su hermana

necesitaba estar con alguien todo el tiempo y nadie mejor que ella.

—No, aún no.

—Pero…

—Es porque apenas hoy… reuniré el dinero para comprarlos. Pero no te preocupes, iré a tu casa. Tal vez esté llegando el lunes—. Candy suspiró. Ella lo que deseaba era que su hermana se viniera lo más pronto posible, pero la realidad era otra.

—¿Y cómo está Gaby?

—Feliz. Adora tu casa y a sus primos—. Candy sonrió. Siguieron hablando de los niños, pero en un momento su llamada se vio interrumpida por otra y tuvo que atenderla.

—¿Candy? Saludó Elisa al otro lado de la línea y Candy se extrañó un poco. Nunca había recibido una llamada de Elisa desde que despertara del coma. Y eso que Terry había hecho lo necesario para que se conservara su antiguo número telefónico.

—Qué sorpresa escucharte –le contestó Candy sonriente—. Sabes, justo esta mañana estaba pensando en ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, porque… —se detuvo a tiempo. Había estado a punto de revelarle que había tenido un recuerdo con ella— hace rato que no te veo –improvisó, pero al parecer, fue suficiente para Elisa.

—Estoy molesta contigo, ¿sabes? –dijo ella—. Ayer te desmayaste, te llevaron al médico, estuviste internada varias horas y no me dijiste nada.

—Oh… ¿quién te lo dijo?

—Terry mismo. Pero es como si no hubiese tenido la intención de decirme, el tema sólo surgió en la conversación.

—Lo siento, Elisa…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo James?

—Todo está bien. Sólo fue un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero eso no es buena señal. Tú deberías estar mejorando.

—Elisa, agradezco tu preocupación, pero todo está bien.

—¿Y no has… no has recordado más nada? –Candy apretó sus labios. Quería decirle, pero ni siquiera a su hermana le había revelado aquello.

—Nada. No he recordado nada.

—Mmmm. Qué desconcertante. Pareciera que te fueras a quedar sin memoria para siempre y eso es muy triste. Quiero decir… has tenido tantos momentos tan lindos en tu vida que es una pena que se pierdan esos recuerdos.

—Sí, lo sé. El nacimiento de mis hijos, por ejemplo. Estoy loca por recordarlos desde bebés, ver las fotografías no es suficiente.

—Te entiendo. ¿Puedo invitarte a comer algo? –Candy elevó una ceja.

—Bueno… no lo sé. Tal vez Terry tenga planes para esta noche.

—Ah, claro.

—Pero puedes venir a mi casa—. Elisa hizo una mueca y se movió en dirección a su oficina.

—Sí, iré en horas de la tarde –recordó entonces que a esa hora estarían los niños de vuelta en casa y se corrigió:

—O mejor ahora en la mañana. En un par de horas tal vez esté llegando a tu casa.

—Está bien, aquí te espero—. Elisa cortó la llamada un poco bruscamente y guardó su teléfono mirando en derredor. Todo en las oficinas estaba normal, la gente se ocupaba de sus cosas y nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Entró a su oficina y se sentó pesadamente en su sillón. Qué, qué podía hacer, se preguntó. ¿Qué sentido tenía invertir todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo en esto si no conseguía nada? Había sacrificado demasiado tiempo atrás. Nunca se imaginó que doce años después le pesaría tanto. Y cada día se le hacía más pesado. Comprendía que Terry nunca se habría enamorado de ella, pero era demasiado verlo con la que había sido su amiga. Dolía horrores en muchas partes de su alma, y había llegado a su límite.

—Señora, ¿desea tomar algo? –Candy miró a Mariela y le sonrió. Había salido al jardín trasero para tomar un poco el sol, parecía una hoja de papel, tan blanca como estaba—. Desea una bebida, o…

—Ahora no, gracias, Mariela. Pero en unos minutos va a llegar Elisa. Entonces sí te agradeceré que nos traigas algo de tomar.

—Señora… ¿el sol no le hace daño?

—No lo creo. No te preocupes, no estaré mucho rato aquí.

—Está bien—. Candy se levantó de la tumbona y caminó hacia la orilla de la piscina deseando poder meterse, pero le habían recomendado que no realizara esta actividad, menos si estaba sola, así que se quedó allí mirando el agua y el reflejo del sol en ellas. Se había puesto un pequeño sombrero de paja que el viento quería volar, y tenía que sostenérselo con la mano, pero el día era perfecto.

Elisa la vio allí, en traje de baño y su sombrero de paja. Pensar que ese era el cuerpo que prefería Terry hizo que algo ardiera dentro, y no supo si fue por amargura o por dolor.

Ella miraba el agua de la piscina distraída. Qué fácil sería en ese momento hacerla tropezar, que sin querer se golpeara la cabeza cayendo al agua. Se ahogaría, pensó. Luego podría decir que cuando llegó a verla, había sido demasiado tarde.

—¿Señora Elisa? –la saludó Mariela, la mujer del servicio y que seguramente había quedado a cargo de cuidar a la señora de la casa mientras Terry no estaba. Elisa se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla y la miró como si la otra hubiese podido escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Qué –contestó con tono cortante.

—Ah, perdone, es que no escuché que llamara a la puerta.

—Entré por la puerta de servicio –dijo—. Estaba abierta.

—Ah… bueno, los invitados…

—Vi que estaba abierta y te ahorré el trabajo de abrirme, ¿cuál es el problema? –Mariela la miró un poco sorprendida por el tono que estaba usando.

—No pasa nada, señora.

—¿Elisa? –saludó Candy girándose a ella con una sonrisa radiante—. Viniste pronto.

—Sí, estaba… ansiosa de verte.

—Qué linda –sonrió Candy y le tomó la mano conduciéndola al jardín. La sentó en los muebles de exterior que allí tenían y amablemente le dio a Mariela la orden de traerles bebidas frías.

—Debes estar sedienta –dijo Candy—, siento que este verano está mucho más caliente que todos los que recuerdo.

—Seguramente –dijo Elisa mirándola un poco distraída—. El calentamiento global se ha agravado en la última década.

—Me imagino. Recuerdo las tareas y actividades que tuvimos que hacer con respecto a ese tema. Siempre nos hacíamos juntas tú Annie y yo.

—Sí, la verdad es que siempre estuvimos junta—. Candy sonrió mirándola en silencio—. Estaba preocupada por ti –siguió Elisa—. Aunque realmente, lo que debería sentir es resentimiento por ti. Siempre yo en el último lugar.

—No digas eso –Candy extendió su mano a la de ella para apretarla sintiéndose culpable.

—Eres mi amiga, o no.

—Somos amigas, claro que sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Es sólo que… no lo sé, llegué a la clínica, de inmediato me empezaron a hacer todos esos exámenes, el tiempo se pasó y luego…

—Candy se detuvo. Luego, Antonio había llegado y le había dicho que tenía pruebas, y después de eso los videos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Candy, me estás ocultando algo—. Candy se sonrojó. Mierda, pensó. Sí que era mala mintiendo.

—Bueno, es que Terry…

—¿Pasa algo con Terry?

—No.

—¿Entonces? –Candy se mordió los labios pensando rápido alguna mentira, pero ésta sencillamente no venía a ella. Y con cada segundo que pasaba la cosa se agravaba—. Me estás asustando. ¿Tienes problemas con él?

—Con Terry todo está bien.

—¿Seguro? –Candy suspiró.

—Es que… —la miró—. Me da vergüenza contarte.

—¡No seas tonta, mujer! ¿Desde hace cuánto que somos amigas? A mí puedes contarme todo –Candy sonrió.

—Sí se trata de Terry.

—Lo sabía.

—Yo… he empezado a… ya sabes, a estar con él –Elisa frunció el ceño desconcertada. Esto no era para nada lo que se había esperado que ella dijera.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdas que a mis dieciocho yo era virgen, ¿no? Y bueno, todo esto…

—Candy estaba más roja aún. Había echado mano de esta verdad para ocultar la otra. Si era mala mintiendo, mejor desviar las verdades con otras menos graves.

—¿Y por eso te pones así?

—Claro que sí. Yo… ya sabes cómo soy—. Elisa sintió su corazón retumbar en su pecho. Sexo con Terry. La estúpida le estaba hablando del sexo con Terry. Si hacía falta algo para que su herida ardiera, he aquí el limón, la sal, el vinagre…

—Y… ¿algo va mal? –preguntó cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

—No, nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, me dijiste que te podía contar cualquier cosa –rio Candy. Mariela llegó entonces con las bebidas, y esta vez el impulso de tomar la jarra, partirla y con un trozo de vidrio atacar fue demasiado fuerte. Dios, estaba teniendo fuertes instintos asesinos hoy. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Entonces todo está bien –dijo llevándose la bebida fría a los labios. Candy asintió alzándose de hombros.

—Es un excelente esposo. Yo… creo que nunca te agradecí como se debe…

—El qué.

—Lo que hiciste por nosotros. Cuando… Quiero decir… Annie me dijo que… hablaste conmigo y me aclaraste lo que pasaba entre tú y él.

—No pasaba nada.

—Sí. Eso dijiste… quiero decir…

—Pero si quieres que te diga algo –siguió Elisa, sin tiempo a escuchar el titubeo de Candy—. Él es la razón por la que nunca me he casado –Candy la miró a los ojos, con los suyos grandes de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo sí estaba enamorada de él –siguió Elisa, soltando amargura y veneno en su voz. Sus ojos se humedecieron—. Siempre lo amé.

—Yo… yo… No lo sabía, Elisa…

—Verlo casarse contigo, tener sus hijos… vivir aquí… siempre ha sido… Bueno, él es feliz y eso me hace feliz, pero… Si algo le hiciera daño, no sé en qué me convertiría, ¿sabes?

–Candy tomó aire ante esas palabras. Parecían contener una amenaza velada, una advertencia. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se lo decía? Si es que hasta ahora se lo decía.

—Nunca habíamos hablado de esto, ¿verdad?

—Elisa hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué habría conseguido si te lo hubiera dicho?

—Dios, yo que pensé que tal vez… tal vez te gustaba Antonio—. Antonio rio con sarcasmo.

—Para nada. No es mi tipo—. Y ciertamente, pensó Candy, tampoco el de ella. ¿De verdad su amiga había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no se había ido lejos si tanto la lastimaba verlo con ella? Por el contrario, pensó, se había quedado, y, además, trabajaba con él frecuentando además su casa.

—Lo siento tanto, Elisa…

—Lo que me alivia es que tú lo amas también –sonrió ella, y Candy asintió—. Si no fuera así –siguió Elisa—, hacía tiempo que habría luchado hasta…

—¿Hasta quitármelo?

—Mejor mío que de nadie, ¿verdad? –Candy apretó los dientes de manera casi imperceptible. No le gustaba para nada que otra mujer se expresara así de su marido. Ni siquiera si era Elisa; o tal vez por eso, porque era Elisa.

—Terry es feliz a mi lado –le dijo con voz un poco seca—. No creo que tengas chance con él, lo siento.

—Oh, no, no lo decía por…

—Sin embargo, muy sutilmente me has hecho una advertencia, como si tuvieras la esperanza de que, si yo lo traiciono, él se girará a mirarte a ti.

—Nunca dije algo así.

—Te conozco, Elisa, y fuiste capaz de mentir en el pasado aun sabiendo cuánto sufríamos él y yo—. Elisa la miró fijamente, y Candy respiró profundo, sabiendo que, si seguía esa línea de pensamiento, se traicionaría a sí misma y a Terry revelándole más de lo que convenía—. Hablé con Annie una vez –siguió—. Ella me lo dijo todo.

—Todo desde el punto de vista de ella.

—Era casi como si fuera mi punto de vista.

—Confías en Annie más que en mí, aun cuando ya sabes que le birló el esposo a tu hermana.

—Es diferente.

—No, porque si mientes en una cosa, ¡mientes en todo lo demás! –Candy la miró fijamente.

—Es curioso que precisamente tú digas eso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Candy? –le reclamó Elisa—. No eres la misma, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque he perdido la memoria, en cambio tú, la tienes muy intacta… ¿qué pasó, Elisa? –le devolvió ella la pregunta—. ¿Por qué me dices ahora que sigues enamorada de mi esposo? ¿Qué deseas conseguir con eso?

–Elisa se puso en pie y tomó el espaldar del mueble fuertemente en sus manos, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a levantar con fuerza para tirárselo a ella encima.

—Estoy cansada –dijo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Estoy cansada de ser la última en todo, la tercera, la cuarta, pero nunca la primera opción de nadie. Estoy…

—Si sigues cerca de un hombre al que quieres, pero que está casado con otra, siempre serás la tercera o la última opción. ¿Por qué no buscaste otro horizonte, un lugar donde pudieras ser la primera para alguien?

–Elisa la miró con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Hoy más que nunca odió a Candy White. No Candy GrandChester, no. Para ella, ese apellido siempre había estado vacante. Quiso decírselo. El "te odio" estuvo en sus labios esperando a ser pronunciado, pero lo amarró en lo profundo de su alma de nuevo.

—No quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe por esta confesión –dijo bajando la mirada—. Te quiero, a pesar de todo.

—Yo también te quiero, Elisa –dijo Candy, pero esta vez no la abrazó, dejando claro que, de hecho, la amistad se había dañado, tal vez irreparablemente. Elisa se secó las lágrimas y se internó de nuevo en la casa. Cuando estuvo en la sala, miró el retrato de Candy deteniéndose un momento. Se hizo un juramento a sí misma. Se hizo promesas. Candy, mirándola desde el jardín, se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando en la mente de Elisa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le dolía en el corazón para actuar así? ¿Era ella otra amenaza? Algo tenía cierto ahora, tristemente: ya no podía llamarla más amiga.

Continuará...


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

CAPÍTULO 15.

–Elisa la miró con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Hoy más que nunca odió a Candy White. No Candy GrandChester, no. Para ella, ese apellido siempre había estado vacante. Quiso decírselo. El "te odio" estuvo en sus labios esperando a ser pronunciado, pero lo amarró en lo profundo de su alma de nuevo.

—No quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe por esta confesión –dijo bajando la mirada—. Te quiero, a pesar de todo.

—Yo también te quiero, Elisa –dijo Candy, pero esta vez no la abrazó, dejando claro que, de hecho, la amistad se había dañado, tal vez irreparablemente. Elisa se secó las lágrimas y se internó de nuevo en la casa. Cuando estuvo en la sala, miró el retrato de Candy deteniéndose un momento.

Se hizo un juramento a sí misma. Se hizo promesas. Candy, mirándola desde el jardín, se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando en la mente de Elisa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le dolía en el corazón para actuar así? ¿Era ella otra amenaza? Algo tenía cierto ahora, tristemente: ya no podía llamarla más amiga

Antonio entró a la oficina de Terry preguntándose por milésima vez qué diablos estaba pasando. De venida aquí, había marcado el antiguo número de Candy con la esperanza de que lo conservara aún, y que en caso de que así fuera, le contestara, pero a pesar de que timbraba, nadie contestó.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar al escritorio de Terry, que estaba lleno de papeles mientras él y Alberto, su secretario, revisaban unas cuentas en su computador.

Terry lo miró, y sin apenas mirarlo, lo hizo sentar. Dudaba que Terry fuera tan buen actor como para conservar semejante calma y serenidad sabiéndolo todo.

No se podía tener enfrente al amante de tu esposa sin cambiar el semblante mostrando deseos de asesinar. Algo iba mal aquí.

—Alberto, dame unos minutos con Antonio, por favor –dijo Terry enderezándose en su silla. El secretario salió y Terry lo miró fijamente. Antonio tragó saliva—. Ahora sí –volvió a hablar Terry con voz grave—. Explícate.

Antonio abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, pues, ¿qué tenía que explicar? ¿Lo de los videos? Esta no era la manera como esperaba ser interrogado por eso. ¿La llegada tarde? No podía ser eso, Terry no podía estar armando tanto jaleo por algo como eso.

—He escuchado quejas de retrasos y fallas en las entregas –siguió Terry—. Quejas y fallas más que todo en lo relacionado con tu área de trabajo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este mes, Antonio?

—¿Quejas? ¿De quién?

—¡De los mismísimos clientes, Antonio! ¿Estás en un secreto plan por hacer que la compañía se caiga a pedazos?

—¡Claro que no! –y eso lo dijo con total convicción, notó Terry.

—¿Entonces por qué estás fallando en tu trabajo y de manera tan desastrosa? ¿O es que hay alguna otra cosa que te interese más que tu puesto aquí y es tu sutil manera de hacerte despedir?

—¡No quiero que me despidas!

—Pues estás reuniendo méritos.

—Mira, Terry… es difícil dar una excusa, pero…

—La estoy esperando, de todos modos.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Los clientes no se quieren entender con un simple empleado, ¡quieren relacionarse directamente con los socios! Y ya que Candy no está en capacidad de hacerlo, te toca a ti. toda esa cantidad de quejas no son sino deseos de llamar la atención, tu atención.

—Ya. Ahora te sales por la tangente.

—¡Es la verdad, Terry! –Terry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera leerle la ment —. Está bien si no me crees, es fácil de averiguar. Toma el teléfono y compruébalo por ti mismo.

—Pero sí ha habido fallas en algunas entregas. —Gajes del oficio.

—Gajes que no pueden suceder. ¡No se puede jugar con el prestigio de una empresa! –Antonio apretó los labios mirando a otro lado.

—Lo sé.

—Parece que no—. Terry se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina—. Estoy sin mi mano derecha, Antonio –siguió él—. Sin Candy aquí, es normal que haya un poco de caos, pero debemos trabajar aun así al mismo ritmo. No podemos bajar la guardia.

—Entiendo.

—He vuelto, Antonio –volvió a hablar Terry, y Antonio lo miró fijamente—. Tendré más trabajo que antes al tener que encargarme no sólo de mi trabajo, sino también del de Candy, pero he vuelto para no ausentarme otra vez.

—Ah… pero si quieres… yo me hago cargo de lo de Candy –Terry respiró profundo y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

—No, no –dijo—. De eso me encargo yo.

—Será demasiado trabajo para ti…

—No importa. --lo corto Terry--. Podré hacerlo. Tú sigue en lo que hacías, y por favor, ponle un poco más de empeño. Llega a hora, cumple con tu parte, o tendré que reemplazarte—. Antonio hizo una mueca sin poder ocultar su decepción. Había estado muy cerca de tomar ventaja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer—. Antonio asintió y salió de la oficina. Terry se quedó solo y cerró sus ojos aguantando dentro de su pecho un rugido. Qué difícil había sido contenerse, y caerle a golpes, por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a su mujer. Sólo por haber fantaseado con ponerle las manos encima a Candy ya quería golpearlo, y diablos, contenerse le había costado lo suyo, pero lo había conseguido. Recostó su cabeza reuniendo y organizando en su mente la información que acababa de recabar;

Antonio no tenía como propósito llevar a la ruina la empresa, si se fiaba de su instinto y el tono con que lo había negado cuando se lo preguntó directamente. Así que, si su propósito no era quebrarla, o arruinarlo, le convenía que ésta siguiera a flote por alguna razón. Por otro lado, esa sutil sugerencia de encargarse de los negocios de Candy era una pista demasiado buena. Algo en lo que ella estaba trabajando había sido el desencadenante de todo, pero Candy había estado en varios proyectos a la vez y le tomaría tiempo descubrirlo. Tomó su teléfono llamando a Alberto, y éste entró casi de inmediato a la oficina.

—Necesito pedirte un favor muy importante y confidencial –le dijo con voz seria, Alberto asintió tomándolo con la solemnidad del caso. Pocas veces Terry usaba esas palabras—. Quiero que me contactes con George Jhonson Dile que necesito una entrevista con él, pero que no sea aquí en la oficina. Que él diga la hora y el sitio, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

—Llama también a Ashley Díaz… —cuando Alberto no dijo nada, Terry lo miró interrogante. —Ella renunció –contestó Alberto ante la pregunta silenciosa de su jefe. Terry lo miró con ceño fruncido—. No volvió casi desde que la señora Candy se accidentó—. Ahora él se puso en pie.

—¿Renunció? –Alberto asintió.

—Dijo que le había surgido algo importante en su tierra, con su familia, y… se fue.

—¿Por qué no supe eso?

—Señor, esos días usted estaba… un poco trastornado por lo de su esposa. Creímos que no era necesario agobiarlo con más cosas.

—¿No dejó ningún teléfono donde contactarla? —No, señor.

—Extraño –murmuró Terry, pensativo. Miró de nuevo a Alberto—. Llama a George. Es importante, y ahora, urgente.

—Sí, señor –dijo Alberto, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la oficina.

—¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó Antonio a Elisa. Ésta se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundo intentando que su voz sonara normal a través del teléfono. Apretó duro el volante de su auto y contestó:

—Estuve fuera con un cliente.

—¿Tú entrevistándote con clientes?

—Yo también intento hacer ventas, ¿qué te parece? –Antonio soltó una risita burlona—. ¿No me crees? No sólo Candy tiene el carisma suficiente para envolver a los ricachones para que le compren sus yates, ¿sabes?

—Qué susceptible estás. Ven a las oficinas. Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Es seguro hablar en las oficinas? Con Terry allí…

—Sí, mierda, tienes razón –masculló Antonio—. Él regresó y… De todos modos, tenemos que hablar. Pero ahora nos es imposible escaquearnos unos minutos. Maldita sea, odio esto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Terry volvió a la oficina? ¿No está Candy mal?

—¿Irás a verla?

—Sí, necesito hablar seriamente con ella, aclarar qué está pasando, pero no sé cómo ni cuándo. Ahora siento que estoy siendo vigilado por Terry. No puedo ser despedido, ahora menos que nunca.

—Tendremos que irnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante –dijo Elisa—. Cualquier paso en falso puede ser fatal.

—Al menos tú aún gozas de la confianza de esos dos, porque eres la amiguita—. Elisa tragó saliva. Ella misma había echado a perder esa ventaja que antes había tenido.

—Sí, así es, —mintió— pero recuerda que en la lista de Candy siempre he sido la última, y no digamos en la de Terry.

—Vaya mierda, Elisa; no estás ayudando mucho –eso era verdad, y Elisa se angustió. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Veré… veré qué hacer. Estoy cansada de esto. —Más te vale –Antonio cortó la llamada.

Elisa se detuvo por un semáforo y apoyó la frente en el volante de su auto con terribles deseos de llorar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una perdedora? ¿Desde cuándo era ella la que menos tenía, la que menos cosas conseguía? Hubo un tiempo en que ella fue la líder, y personas como Annie o Candy, sus seguidoras. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida?

—Te odio –dijo, pero su mente no fue capaz de ubicar a la persona destinataria de esas palabras—. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

—¿Y esto… qué es? –preguntó Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Mariela empacaba una maleta con su ropa. La miró bastante aprehensiva, pero ella le sonrió. —Ay, señora, ¿qué más va a ser? –preguntó a su vez Mariela señalándole la maleta, y Candy vio que básicamente lo que habían era trajes de baño—. Que se van de paseo en el yate mañana temprano—. El corazón de Candy empezó a regular su latido, y se sintió sin fuerzas. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de su habitación y respirar profundo. Mariela corrió a ella—. Señora, ¿se siente bien? No, quiso contestar Candy. Por un momento había creído que Terry la estaba echando de la casa y había ordenado a Mariela hacerle la maleta. Pero era absurdo. Él nunca haría algo así, ¿verdad? Él nunca la echaría sin antes hablar, sin antes, por lo menos intentar aclarar las cosas, llegar a un acuerdo.

—Estoy bien –le dijo—. Estoy bien.

—No, usted está muy pálida. Venga para acá –la condujo al sofá de su habitación y la hizo sentarse—. Voy por un té, ya vengo—. Candy se quedó allí con la mano en el pecho sintiendo los ojos húmedos. De verdad había creído que la echaban, y se dio cuenta cuán profundamente estaba arraigado ese miedo en su mente. Por el pasillo se escuchó el ruido de los niños, que hacía sólo unos minutos habían llegado del colegio.

Antes de que pudiera llamarlos para preguntarles qué sucedía, ellos entraron saltando, y ambos llevaban gorras de marinero. —Vamos a pasear en Elysium –celebraba Kit—. Papá llamó y dijo que alistáramos la ropa.

—Ah, así que a ustedes también les dijo.

—Me gusta ir en el yate –dijo Zack con una sonrisa luminosa—. Nos ponemos a pescar, y nadamos.

—¿Nadar? ¿En mar abierto?

—No hay tiburones –sonrió Zack—. Cuando sea grande como mi papá, tendré mi propio barco yo también. Seré capitán.

—Y yo también –exclamó Christopher—. ¡Y tendré tripulación! –Candy sonrió mirándolos tan entusiasmados.

—Les ayudaré con su maleta.

—Nosotros no llevamos maleta. Papá nos dice que metamos lo necesario en las mochilas—. Candy los miró con ceño fruncido.

—A ver, tráiganme esas mochilas.

—Mamá…

—A traerlas, ahora—. Ambos niños se miraron uno al otro resistiéndose a obedecer.

—De acuerdo, iré por ellas yo misma.

—¡No! ¡Ya las traemos! –Candy no pudo evitar reír al verlos correr a reparar cualquiera hubiera sido la locura que habían cometido. No creía que sus mochilas estuvieran llenas de ropa útil, sino de juguetes, y alguna comida poco saludable.

Terry llegó y aún no había oscurecido. Los niños lo recibieron con más entusiasmo del acostumbrado, y Candy lo vio alzarlos mientras ellos intentaban no perder su gorra de marinero. Qué hermosos eran, qué linda sensación verlos así. Él se acercó a ella y le besó los labios.

—Me hubieses llamado para avisarme de tus planes de llevarnos en yate mañana.

—Le avisé a Mariela.

—Pues sí, pero…

—Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es estar lista mañana temprano—. Ella lo miró sintiéndose incapaz de decirle que se había dado un susto de muerte al ver que empacaban su ropa.

—¿Metiste los trajes de baño de la señora? –le preguntó Terry a Mariela, que ya estaba lista para irse, pues mañana sería su día de descanso.

—Sí, señor. Los que más le gustan. También el bloqueador solar.

—Muy bien hecho, Mariela. Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

—¿Vamos… vamos a pasar la noche en altamar? –Terry sonrió ante el titubeo de Candy.

—Claro que sí. Siempre hacemos esto. Últimamente no porque estabas delicada de salud. ¿No es así, niños? –Zack sonrió asintiendo dando cabezadas.

—Pero hacía rato que no íbamos –enfatizó Christopher.

—Era porque tu mami estaba enfermita—. Terry rodeó la cintura de Candy con su brazo y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído:

—Muero por volverte a hacer el amor en el camarote principal –ella lo miró un poco impresionada, y Terry se echó a reír de verla así. Elysium era absolutamente precioso, pensó Candy.

Había anclado en el muelle del jardín trasero de la casa y ella sólo tuvo que subir a él y ya estaba en otro mundo. Brillaba como un diamante, y por dentro, parecía una perla. Precioso, lujoso, y parecía gritar toda la cantidad de dinero que debió costar.

Terry le tomó la mano y la condujo por todo el interior, enseñándole los camarotes, donde los niños ya se habían instalado dejando de cualquier manera sus mochilas, y luego la llevó a la cabina de control. Terry llamó a los niños asegurándose de que estaban sentados en el momento de zarpar y Candy, por primera vez desde que recordara, viajó en yate por el mar. Era habitual hacerlo, había dicho Terry. Solían utilizarlo uno que otro fin de semana y pescaban, o simplemente cenaban, o lo utilizaban sólo para pegarse una escapada. Y era genial para escapar.

—Lo fabricaste tú, me imagino –le dijo Candy a Terry, sentados en la baranda de babor y mirando el cielo azul.

Hacia la popa estaban los niños con sus cañas de pescar, pero Candy dudaba que pescaran algo, pues no dejaban de moverse y de charlar muertos de risa por alguna tontería. Terry, luciendo apenas su bañador, bronceado por el sol y luciendo sus lentes oscuros, le sonrió, y Candy sintió que en su interior pasaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le erizaba la piel.

—Sí, yo mismo. Estuve allí para ultimar los detalles de su diseño y su capacidad. Elysium debía ser apto no sólo para mostrarlo como la joya de la corona ante los clientes e inversores, sino para llevarte a ti y a mis hijos a paseos de ensueño cada vez que se me antojara—. Candy, lo miró sonriendo, y Terry extendió la mano hacia su cabello para retirarlo de su rostro, pues el viento inquieto insistía en ponérselo en la cara—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces por qué me preguntas –preguntó Candy riendo.

—Porque me gusta oírte decirlo –ella volvió a reír y se acercó a él pidiéndole un beso. Terry no perdió el tiempo y se adueñó de su boca por un buen rato, hasta que Candy tuvo que recordarle que estaban delante de los niños, y si bien ellos estaban acostumbrados a verlos besarse, tampoco era cuestión de corromper sus puras mentecitas.

—¿Está bien que vengamos aquí, de paseo todo un fin de semana, cuando hay tanto que investigar? –preguntó Candy mirando a su marido de reojo, que insistía en buscar otro beso. Al escuchar su pregunta, se retiró un poco para mirarla más seriamente.

—No conseguiré nada quedándome en casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ayer hablé con Antonio –dijo Terry mirando al horizonte azul. Candy lo miró en silencio—. Quedó bastante confundido porque no lo recibí a puñetazos, sino que hablé normalmente con él. Tal vez quiera contactarte para preguntarte si realmente me dijiste lo de los videos.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Con este paseo le estás cortando la posibilidad de que me encuentre.

—Algo así.

—Pero tarde o temprano me buscará y me hará la pregunta.

—Y tú tendrás que mentir. No importa si con esto sólo gano dos días, es suficiente.

— ¿Qué hiciste? –Terry la miró interrogante—. No dudo de que tengas amigos poderosos, en la policía, y quizá hasta el FBI, así que algo has hecho—. Terry sólo sonrió.

—Sí, he contactado a unos cuantos amigos.

—Terry, no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Y sea lo que sea, ya está rodando –dijo de manera enigmática. Candy lo miró deseando insistirle en que le contara qué había hecho, a quién había llamado, pero él se puso en pie y caminó por el borde hasta donde estaban los niños intentando pescar.

Antonio volvió hacia su auto sintiéndose malhumorado. Estaba visto que la casa de los GrandChester estaba vacía; no habría manera de hablar con Candy hoy.

Su teléfono timbró, y al ver el nombre en la pantalla, sintió un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? –preguntó la voz al otro lado. Antonio tragó saliva.

—Bien, bien.

—Bien, bien –repitió la voz no muy convencida—. ¿Seguimos en ventaja sobre la GrandChester Navy?

—Claro que sí. Todo en orden. Nadie… nadie sospecha de nada. Todo está perfecto.

—¿Es decir, que podemos seguir tranquilamente? ¿Qué hay de Candy GrandChester?

—Candy GrandChester no es una amenaza, está completamente neutralizada.

—Sigue viva –señaló la voz.

—Pero sin recuerdos.

—Eso es tan inseguro como tu voz ahora mismo. Ella podría estar mintiendo.

—No miente, lo he comprobado.

—No me gusta que siga viva. Esa mujer sabe demasiado. Ya antes presentíamos que se iba a ir de la lengua, así que encárgate de ella de una vez—. Antonio sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—Es una buena pieza que necesitamos y…

—No la necesitamos. Ya todo lo que podía hacer, lo hizo.

—Sin embargo…

—Tú termina lo que empezaste. Y hazlo bien esta vez.

—Pero…

—Deja de interceder por ella. Me pone nervioso que ande por allí, exponiéndonos. Desde el mismo momento en que se enteró de nuestros negocios fue una amenaza.

—Pero nos ha ayudado mucho.

—Pero ya es tiempo de eliminarla. Hazlo pronto—. La llamada terminó y Antonio cerró sus ojos. Miró hacia la casa de los GrandChester de nuevo mordiéndose los labios. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Tuve otro recuerdo –dijo Candy en voz baja. Esa mañana, había despertado desnuda en la cama doble de la habitación principal del yate. Terry la besaba en el cuello, ubicado tras ella y tan desnudo como ella. Al oír sus palabras, se quedó quieto y la giró para mirarla.

—Cuéntame.

—Recordé a tu madrastra.

—Ah –él se alejó de ella recostándose de nuevo en su lado de la cama. Candy se sentó y lo miró encogiendo sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Es… extraño, sabes. Cada vez que tengo un nuevo recuerdo… lo vivo. Ahora mismo siento…

—¿Celos? –ella lo miró confundida—. Durante esa época no hiciste otra cosa que sentir celos y rabia contra mí –Candy sonrió, pues él tenía razón.

—Sí, pero… es como si en el fondo siempre hubiese sabido que todo era mentira, que sólo tenías que… hablar conmigo, explicarme, para luego yo creerte y volver a estar juntos—. Terry sonrió extendiendo una mano hacia ella y tomando las puntas de su rizado cabello entre sus dedos.

—Sí, te entiendo.

—Fuiste un poco tonto, ¿sabes?

—Tú también lo fuiste.

—Pero al parecer… ambos aprendimos nuestra lección. Eso nos unió más, ¿no es así?

—Justo así.

—Por eso… ahora hay más madurez y más confianza.

—Hicimos promesas luego de eso –ella lo miró a los ojos, y él no le hizo esperar—. Prometimos no mentirnos jamás, y siempre, siempre, creerle al otro antes que a cualquiera.

—Pero eso es bastante arriesgado

–Terry se sentó y se puso frente a ella mirándola con intensidad.

—Vivimos una relación de alto riesgo –Eso la hizo reír—. Y tú prometiste… que nunca me dejarías, que nunca me olvidarías—. Candy tragó saliva.

—Parece que falté a esa promesa.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Pero…

—No digas nada. Tú no me olvidaste. Perdiste momentáneamente… memorias, pero no me sacaste de tu corazón. Me recordabas, a pesar de que no sabías quién era yo. Tu cuerpo me recordaba, tu corazón…

—Ella sonrió y paseó sus manos por su cabello, sintiéndolo tan guapo, tan desnudo y tan suyo. —Siempre te amaré.

—Vida mía –sonrió él haciéndola recostarse en el colchón—. Eres mi vida, anhelo tu regreso –le dijo—. Y te amo a más que nada en el mundo –Candy sintió que sus palabras recorrían su piel, acariciándola, despertándola—. No quiero que nada te suceda, Candy. No quiero volver a pasar por el terror de tenerte entre la vida y la muerte—. Ella paseó sus manos por la cintura de Terry, queriendo consolarlo con ese toque, pero presintiendo que no le era posible.

—Algún día envejeceremos, y moriremos.

—Pues prometamos morir juntos y al mismo tiempo. No quiero pasar ni un solo día de mi vida sin ti –él la abrazó fuertemente, afirmándola contra el colchón y besando la piel de su cuello—. Ni un solo día –repitió—. Ya perdí demasiados.

Candy cerró sus ojos sintiéndose triste. Era verdad, les habían arrebatado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero pronto recordaría, ella regresaría y sabría el porqué, quién estaba detrás de todo esto, y qué intentaban ganar. Ella no se los permitiría. Esta vez, aunque no recordaba la vez anterior, se iría con mucho más cuidado.

Continuará...


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

CAPÍTULO 16.

Candy cerró sus ojos sintiéndose triste.

Era verdad, les habían arrebatado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero pronto recordaría, ella regresaría y sabría el porqué, quién estaba detrás de todo esto, y qué intentaban ganar.

Ella no se los permitiría. Esta vez, aunque no recordaba la vez anterior, se iría con mucho más cuidado...

Candy esperaba impaciente en la sala de su casa. Terry había ido por Victoria al aeropuerto y no había querido llevarla por más que le había insistido, no hacía sino repetir que prefería que se quedara aquí donde estaba segura. Parecía como si él creyera que su vida corría peligro, pero no podía contradecirle, pues era muy probable que tuviera razón. Pero entonces ella estaba prisionera en su propia casa.

Victoria llegó al fin, pero Terry no se quedó para compartir con ella su recibimiento, sino que volvió a salir; al parecer, tenía citas de trabajo.

El par de hermanas se dieron un abrazo como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

Estoy… contenta de estar aquí—. Candy la miró ceñuda.

—La vez pasada casi tuve que rogarte para que vinieras, ¿y ahora estás contenta?

—Bueno, todo cambia.

—Eso parece—. Candy alzó a Gabriela, que apenas cumplió con el compromiso de abrazarla y besarla, volvió a bajarse para jugar con sus primitos, que ya le estaban ofreciendo irse a jugar.

—Y tú –le preguntó Victoria a Candy—. ¿Cómo estás?.

—No lo sé –contestó Candy con la mirada un poco perdida. Victoria elevó una ceja interrogante—. Creo que las cosas se están complicando un poco.

—¿Con Terry?

—No. Las cosas con él están muy bien. Es… todo el misterio que encierra mi accidente –Candy caminó hacia la habitación llevando una de las maletas de Victoria. Ella tomó la otra y avanzaron.

—¿Han descubierto algo?

–Candy miró a su hermana de reojo, preguntándose si hacía mal al confiarle ciertas cosas.

—Terry y yo creemos que hay un complot para destruir la empresa –dijo luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Victoria.

—Sí, es lo que parece. Tal vez yo… me enteré de algo, y fui amenazada, pero como no tengo ningún recuerdo, soy la que menos puede ayudar. Esto me desespera.

—¿Nada que recuerdas? –preguntó Victoria entrando a la que antes había sido su habitación—. ¿Ni una cosa pequeña?–Candy suspiró.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor. Pero sí, he tenido recuerdos

–Victoria sonrió un poco sorprendida, e incluso aplaudió un poco—. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tu amnesia es reversible! Vas a recuperar tus recuerdos, ¡al fin!

—Sí, sí…

—¿Y qué has recordado?

—Recordé la vez que conocí a Terry, la vez que casi me atropellan.

—Ya. Ese recuerdo era vital –sonrió Victoria apoyando la maleta en la cama y abriéndola de inmediato.

Candy notó que era la maleta que contenía la ropa de Gabriela y que era mucho más grande que la otra. Sonrió. Siempre era así con los niños. Recordaba cuando viajaba con Zack y Kit, ella… El recuerdo se desvaneció de su mente, y miró a Victoria parpadeando repetidamente. Había estado a punto de tener otro recuerdo estando despierta, pero se había esfumado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Imágenes llegan de repente a mi mente y del mismo modo se van, no alcanzo siquiera a asimilarlas, capturarlas. A veces llegan cuando estoy dormida, a veces, como ahora, estando despierta. Es confuso y muy desconcertante. ¿Tuviste un recuerdo ahora?

—Te vi abrir la maleta de Gaby, y sí… pero como te digo, la imagen se esfumó.

—Entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperes toda tu memoria—. Candy asintió sin sonreír—. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Hasta qué momento se ha actualizado tu mente? –

Candy se echó a reír.

—Recordé a la madrastra de Terry.

—Ah, la bruja esa. —Nos hizo sufrir bastante a Terry y a mí.

—Es verdad. Pero ya ves, el amor entre los dos logró superarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes lagunas en medio? ¿O recuerdas todo hasta allí?

–Candy la miró apretando los labios.

—Lo recuerdo todo.

—Entonces recuerdas a Archy

–Candy asintió, como cayendo en cuenta de que tenía ese conocimiento en su mente apenas ahora. Claro que recordaba a Archy, un joven guapo de cabellos castaño claro como los de Gaby, alto y sonrisa fácil.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero en esa época…

—No éramos nada, sí –sonrió Victoria, pero era una sonrisa sin humor, más bien triste.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

–Victoria dejó escapar una risita sarcástica.

—Todo el amor que sentí por él se esfumó, Candy. Y quedé vacía.

—Debe ser una sensación horrible.

—Sí, lo es, pero no te preocupes, de eso no se ha muerto nadie. De venida aquí, Terry me dijo que mi función por ahora sería cuidarte. Parece que Mariela no te es suficiente.

—Mariela tiene mucho que hacer, y ahora que los niños están de vacaciones, más.

—¿Entonces es cierto que tu seguridad está en riesgo? —Terry dice que es mejor prevenir.

—Pero si tiene ese tipo de dudas, ¿no es mejor que te contrate una escolta?

—Sí, tal vez, pero una escolta sería muy… notorio, ¿no crees? En cambio, al ser tú mi hermana…

—Sí, pero no te serviré de mucho en una situación especial.

—Esperemos que esas situaciones especiales no se presenten –sonrió Candy, y ayudó a su hermana a sacar la ropa de Gaby y acomodarla en el armario de la habitación.

Terry se encontró con George en el Club Náutico. Había gente alrededor de los muelles, subiendo a yates de alquiler, andando en bicicleta simplemente o comiendo en los restaurantes. George era un hombre de pasados cincuenta años, cabellos encanecidos y profundas patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos. Estrechó la mano de Terry y se sentaron a una mesa.

—Pensé que pasaría esta vida sin que me llamaras –dijo George sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Terry sonrió y elevó su mano llamando la atención de un camarero, que de inmediato les trajo las cartas de bebidas.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, ellos hicieron su pedido.

—Y yo pensé que no necesitaría llamarte –dijo Terry—, pero ya ves.

—Tu padre utilizó en varias ocasiones mis servicios. Más que todo, para averiguar cosas de tu madrastra; desconfiaba muchísimo de ella. ¿Está Candy en problemas?

–Terry hizo una mueca.

—Sí, lamentablemente.

—¿Sospechas de su infidelidad?

–Terry entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo.

—No. Pero sí que necesito tu ayuda –se acomodó mejor en su silla y miró el mar a lo lejos—. Mi esposa sufrió un accidente hace ya un par de meses. Perdió la memoria.

—Ah, diablos. ¿Es así?

—Sí –contestó Terry mirándolo de nuevo—. Necesito que reconstruyas lo que vivió en las últimas semanas.

—Vaya.

—Y además de eso –siguió Terry—. También necesito que me ayudes a investigar a una persona, además de unos negocios que hubo entre mi esposa y él.

—Mmmm, pero insistes en que no se trata de infidelidad –Terry apretó sus labios mirándolo, y George enseñó las palmas de sus manos en señal de defensa—. Está bien, está bien –dijo—. Pero ya sabes que yo suelo seguir mi olfato.

—Como sea. Quiero la verdad.

—¿Y quién es esa persona? –George sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta de lino una libreta. Terry se preguntó por qué no utilizaba la tecnología, y seguía en las viejas usanzas.

—Antonio Davis. Quiero saber todo de él, quiénes son sus amigos, qué lugares frecuenta, dónde tiene su dinero, si lo tiene, con quién se relaciona. Dónde trabajaba antes de llegar a la GrandChester Navy.

—Así que es tu empleado.

—Por poco tiempo. Lo tengo cerca porque necesito vigilarlo, pero en cuanto todo esto se desembrolle, lo mandaré directo al infierno –El teléfono de Terry vibró y lo sacó de su bolsillo. En pantalla pudo ver un mensaje de su hermano: "Confirmo mi vuelo para mañana", decía, "llego a las diez de la mañana". Terry texteó una respuesta confirmándole haber leído y comprendido el mensaje, y volvió a prestarle atención a George.

—Tengo la fuerte sospecha de que ese hombre provocó, o está relacionado con los que provocaron el accidente de Candy hace dos meses. Sé que se trata de algo de la empresa, sé que Candy estuvo involucrada también. De qué manera, no lo sé aún; cómo llegó a involucrarse, es lo que quiero saber.

—¿Tienes alguna base para todas esas afirmaciones?

—Ni una, excepto que es lo que me grita el instinto.

—Es decir que sólo tienes suposiciones.

—Sí, lamentablemente.

—Está bien. No es muy útil, pero para eso me tienes a mí.

—Te agradezco. Hablar de la discreción que esto requiere…

—Sería insultarme –lo interrumpió George—, así que no lo hagas –Terry sonrió.

—Sí, vale. Las bebidas llegaron, y George siguió mirando a Terry analítico, hasta que éste se sintió incómodo y elevó sus cejas interrogantes.

—Sólo me doy cuenta de que en muchos aspectos eres igual a tu padre –Terry hizo una mueca mirando a otro lado. Le molestaba que lo compararan con su padre por varias razones. Si bien tenían mucho parecido físico, eran muy diferentes en el modo de ser. Mientras que su padre era frío y distante hasta con su propia familia a veces, él no.

Había aprendido que no era la manera de ser y hacer felices a los demás, y él sí quería ser feliz.

—Tal vez a papá no le habría ocurrido este tipo de cosas –George sonrió.

—A tu padre le ocurrieron cosas peores, sólo que no lo cuenta.

—Me imagino.

—Haber estado casado con tumadrastra fue una completa aventura, y no había nadie con menos espíritu aventurero que tu padre. Despues de la muerte de tu madre. Fue un infierno de principio a fin.

—Yo estuve allí.

—Ah, en una parte de la historia –sonrió George con un poco de superioridad.

—Pero no es mi caso. Y mi madre está muerta, igual que mi madrastra.

—A Dios gracias por la última –Terry miró a Georgr sintiéndose un poco incomodo. Él no tenía recuerdos de su madre pues murió después del nacimiento de su hermano Cuando él aún era muy pequeño, y de su madrastra sólo eran recuerdos malos—. Empezaré de inmediato –dijo George desviando la atención de Terry de nuevo en el tema que los ocupaba—. Y en cuanto te tenga algo sólido y con buen fundamento, te informaré.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Nos vemos entonces –se puso en pie y le tendió de nuevo la mano a Terry, que la estrechó. Estuvo allí sentado y pensativo varios minutos, mirando la actividad en derredor, pero luego miró su reloj, y dejando unos billetes en la mesa, se fue.

—¿Así te dijeron? –le preguntó Elisa a Antonio, cruzándose de brazos, recostada como estaba en el sillón frente a su escritorio en la oficina y un poco impresionada con lo que acababan de contarle. Antonio asintió con semblante pesaroso—. ¿Liquidarla? ¿Así?

—Liquidarla –repitió Antonio. Tenían que aprovechar los minutos en que no estaba en las oficinas para conversar. Salir se vería mal cuando había habido quejas del desempeño de los ejecutivos en ausencia del jefe, así que aquí estaban.

—Pero por la cara que haces, no serás capaz –especuló Elisa con una sonrisa mal disimulada. —No soy un asesino, Elisa –susurró Antonio un poco exasperado—. Una cosa es… hacer dinero con ellos, ensuciarme un poco las manos con negocios de alto riesgo, pero matar…

—Pero ya antes estuviste dispuesto a hacerlo –sonrió Elisa—. La noche del accidente de Candy, tú tenías que… "liquidarla", sólo que la estúpida se accidentó solita—. Antonio apretó los labios. Era cierto, había recibido esa orden, pero aún hoy se preguntaba si hubiese sido capaz de llevarla a cabo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Candy se había accidentado, librándolo a él de tan horrible tarea.

—Si tú no eres capaz, yo me encargo –dijo Elisa cruzándose de piernas y tocándose los labios con mirada distraída. Antonio la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú?

—Exacto. Yo.

— ¿Tienes el corazón para acabar con la vida de una persona? Sobre todo, ¿una persona que ha sido… tu amiga durante toda tu vida? ¿Una persona que además es madre de dos niños?

—No te pongas melodramático. Hay casos en que todo se reduce a una decisión: ella o yo, y esta vez ganaré. Yo.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Está encerrada en su castillo, en la torre más alta. No sale sola, y no hay modo en que la mates estando ella dentro sin que de una vez se sepa que fuiste tú.

—Ya buscaré el modo.

—De verdad, Elisa. ¿Por qué la odias tanto? –Elisa lo miró apretando sus dientes.

—No es odio. Es cuestión de trabajo –Antonio se echó a reír—. Tengo que ganar puntos con… los superiores, ya sabes –insistió Elisa—. Hasta ahora no he sido de mucha ayuda. Si soy yo la que saca a Candy de en medio seré tenida en cuenta y reconocida… Me conviene mucho.

—No me creas tan idiota, bonita. Tú ganarías mucho si el pobre quedara viudo, ¿no es así? Lo quieres para ti.

—¿Y si así fuera qué te importa a ti? –Antonio hizo una mueca y volvió a quedarse serio. —Intenté convencerlo de que no la mate, porque creo que es un desperdicio y alertaría a las autoridades, y sobre todo a Terry. Pero no me hicieron caso.

—Sólo tienes que hacer que parezca un accidente.

—Que ella sufra dos accidentes mortales en el mismo año también llamará atención indeseada sobre nosotros.

—Pero tiene que morir –Antonio la miró meneando su cabeza—. Son órdenes –concluyó Elisa justificando su vehemencia.

—Papá –saludó Terry por teléfono. Había intentado hablar con él durante casi todo el día, pero no le había contestado, algunas veces, ni siquiera entraba la llamada.

—Sigues en problemas –dijo la voz de Richard GrandChester—. No los has podido resolver por ti mismo—. Terry hizo una mueca.

—Los resolveré –dijo—. Pero con tu ayuda será mucho más rápido, y no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Alguna sentencia de muerte? –Terry dejó salir el aire.

—No lo sé. Podría ser.

—No sé si quiera ayudarte. Se trata de tu mujercita. Divórciate y se acabó el problema.

—El asunto no es así de simple.

—Yo lo veo muy simple –replicó Richard—. Ella se alió con un empleado que a la vez es su amante para hacer negocios que quiebren tu empresa y todo tu dinero pase a manos suyas y de él. Luego te liquidarían a ti y ellos se quedarían con todo.

—Qué manera tan macabra de pensar tienes –sonrió Terry intentando inyectarle un poco de humor a la conversación, pero Richard no tenía sentido del humor.

—No pierdas tiempo investigando, eso es todo lo que encontrarás, te lo digo hoy.

—Entonces, ¿no me ayudarás?

—Ya perdí mucho tiempo de mi juventud soportando las infidelidades de tu madrastra como para dedicar mi vejez a descubrir las infidelidades de la mujer de mi hijo. Afortunadamente, Max aún no se casa, y de ese modo no puede venir a mí con ese tipo de lloriqueos.

—No lloriqueo, papá. Es serio, es importante, está en juego el legado que me dejaste.

—Parece que te enseñé mal –suspiró Richard—. Desde el día en que te heredé, soy libre. No quiero volver a atarme. No me interesa lo que suceda con los astilleros, la naviera o lo que sea.

—La naviera –susurró Terry como si apenas cayera en cuenta de algo—. Yo sólo me he dedicado a los astilleros. Sabes que siempre fue mi sueño fabricar y vender yates… la naviera…

—Está manejada por terceros, sí –dijo Richard—. Pero te reporta una gran cantidad de dinero sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Crees que… tenga algo que ver? Es decir…

—Una fábrica de botes que fabrica botes y barcos para su propia naviera –siguió Richard con una voz que parecía impaciente—. Sí, podría prestarse para cualquier negocio turbio.

—Pero yo…

—Eres limpio, sí. Y, además, ingenuo. Y tu mujer sería un arma letal contra ti mismo, sobre todo, si le diste el poder necesario para obrar a voluntad con tu empresa—. Terry guardó silencio—. Se lo diste, ¿verdad? –preguntó Richard con tono mordaz.

—Es mi esposa, confío plenamente en ella.

—Claro, claro. Pero estás metido en un enorme problema ahora en el que ella, casualmente, está involucrada. Te deseo mucha suerte, hijo.

—Espera, papá…

—Richard cortó la llamada, y Terry no tuvo más opción que tragarse las palabras que había querido decirle. Todos insistían en mostrar a Candy como cómplice, culpable, instigadora. Estaba cansado de esto, y no necesitaba la ayuda de su padre si iba a ser a este costo. Afortunadamente, Max sí había aceptado ayudarle.

— ¿Terry no va a cenar con nosotros? –le preguntó Victoria a Candy mirando el puesto de la cabecera de la mesa vacío.

Candy dirigió su mirada hacia donde se hallaba el estudio, donde había estado él desde que llegó. Se había encerrado para estudiar los contratos que le había mostrado antes, y desde entonces no había salido. Se puso en pie y miró a su hermana con una disculpa en la mirada.

—Ya vengo –dijo.

Terry no se podía concentrar. Las palabras de su padre daban vueltas en su mente, una y otra vez martilleando sin descanso.

Era cierto que Candy tenía mucho poder sobre sus empresas, él se lo había dado, pero era porque confiaba plenamente en ella. En el pasado no se le pasó ni una vez por la mente que ella podría darle malos manejos, y mucho menos traicionarlo.

Escuchó el llamado en la puerta y luego vio a Candy asomarse.

Ella entró y puso sus manos tras su espalda mirándolo con los labios apretados en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Ya voy –dijo él y volvió a fijar la mirada en sus papeles. —No, no vienes –Terry elevó la mirada de nuevo a ella—. Entiendo que… quieres una respuesta lo más pronto posible, pero no desgastes tu salud.

—No me va a pasar nada sólo porque no ceno a tiempo.

—Tampoco conseguirás mucho si te saltas las cenas. ¿Está todo bien, Terry?

—Sí, todo bien.

—Me estás mintiendo—. Él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco.

— ¿Cómo puedes conocerme tan bien en este mes que llevamos juntos?

—No llevamos un mes juntos –lo corrigió ella—. Llevamos doce años juntos—. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el escritorio. Terry se recostó en su silla dejando por un momento los documentos—. Estás preocupado, y te siento lleno de estrés. No quiero eso para ti.

—Cariño, esto apenas empieza, las investigaciones apenas inician.

—Por eso mismo. Si así es empezando, ¿cómo será cuando todo empeore?

–Terry, casi sin poder evitarlo, extendió la mano a ella y la apoyó en su cadera, paseándola distraídamente por su muslo.

—Max llega mañana.

—Ah, qué bien. Tu papá…

—No, él no vendrá.

—¿No? ¿No está interesado en ayudarte? –Terry hizo una mueca.

—Si lo recuerdas, sabrás que nunca fue un padre muy apegado—. Candy asintió recordando. Las veces que se había visto con su suegro, él siempre había mostrado una actitud muy displicente, y siempre parecía muy ausente de todo, como si nada le importara.

—No importa –susurró ella mirándolo con ojos brillantes—. Saldremos adelante solos. Sé que no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda, pero…

—No importa, amor. Con que estés viva y a salvo, eso es suficiente para mí.

—Recordaré, recordaré todo muy pronto.

—Pero mientras eso sucede, yo investigaré.

—Tengo miedo, Terry.

. —¿De qué, amor? –él elevó la mirada a ella, y Candy parpadeó.

—No lo sé. De lo que podamos encontrar.

—Si te digo que eso me es indiferente, te mentiría, Candy –dijo él poniéndose en pie y abrazándola—. Pero sea lo que sea que nos encontremos, los asumiremos juntos.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. La vida nos puso una nueva prueba y la vamos a superar juntos, mi amor. Así como hemos superado las del pasado, superaremos esta. Estamos cerca, lo presiento. Estamos cerca de conseguirlo—. Candy sonrió asintiendo, y Terry tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarle los labios—. Sólo te pido que por muy descabellado que te parezca lo que hago, confía en mí, sigue mis consejos.

—Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque te conozco, y sé que eres bastante terca.

—Yo no soy terca—. Él no replicó, sólo rio y volvió a besarla.

—Te amo, Candy—. Ella no tuvo tiempo a contestar. Tenía la boca ocupada besándolo.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? –le preguntó Terry a su hermano al abrazarlo en la sala de arribos. Max sonrió palmeándole la espalda.

—Como cualquier otro –le contestó—. Largo y aburrido—. Terry sólo sonrió.

\--Son los contratos en los que Candy trabajó recientemente con Antonio Davis. Max miró los documentos dándoles una leída superficial al tiempo que se desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa.

— ¿Algo que haya llamado tu atención? –preguntó. Terry puso el auto en marcha haciendo una mueca y negando.

—Realmente, no.

—Puede que lo que estás buscando, no sea reciente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tal vez sea un contrato antiguo, ya finiquitado, incluso—. Terry suspiró.

—Entonces estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar.

—¿Si es así, hay que empezar pronto, no crees? –Terry lo miró y sonrió acelerando un poco más, sintiéndose aliviado y acompañado.

Elisa se detuvo en su auto cerca a la casa de los. GrandChester y miró la estructura a la distancia. ¿Cómo planear el asesinato perfecto? La pregunta rondaba su cabeza a veces con risa, a veces preocupada. Antonio no le había dicho que le cedía la tarea a ella, pero era muy consciente de que era casi su obligación. Debía eliminar de este mundo a Candy, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo, si ella estaba muy protegida ahora? Antonio tenía razón. No iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Acabas de llegar? Le preguntó Candy a Max, sonriendo.

—No. Llegué ayer –la sonrisa de Candy se borró y miró a Terry con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Y hasta ahora vienes a verme?

—No está de vacaciones, amor. Hasta ahora tuvo un espacio para venir a cenar con nosotros.

—No te enojes conmigo, cuñada bonita—. Ella le torció los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿La cena se tarda? –preguntó Terry, y Candy vio que sostenía en sus manos un maletín que no le había visto antes.

—Una hora, más o menos.

—Estaré en el estudio con Max.

—De acuerdo.

Teery y Max entraron al estudio, y el mayor apoyó el maletín en el enorme escritorio dedicándose de inmediato a sacar los documentos, pero entonces se fijó en la presencia de Gaby, que muy subida en los brazos de Max, le sonreía.

— ¿Y ahora? –le preguntó. Max se encogió de hombros.

—Es parte de mi brazo—. Terry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Como un honguito que te salió?

—Un hongo muy bonito, ¿no la ves?

—No estás tramando nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué podría yo tramar con una niña de tres años? Hombre, no soy un…

—No con la niña. Con la mamá.

—Ah, ¿el típico truco de "me gano a la niña para conquistar a la madre?" Fue la niña la que me conquistó a mí, y además… no funcionaría—. Terry elevó sus cejas sumamente interesado. Iba a hacer un apunte, pero entonces Max señaló los documentos que acababa de sacar del maletín.

—George trajo algo –dijo Terry entrando al fin en materia—. Algo que desvía por completo las investigaciones que tú y yo hemos hecho. Hemos estado completamente alejados, buscando donde no es.

—Tú te empeñaste en buscar en los contratos recientes de Candy.

—Y tenías razón –dijo Terry sentándose en el sillón. Max siguió de pie con Gaby en brazos, que se dedicó a peinar su cabello, que llevaba un poco largo, con sus dedos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una trencita? –le preguntó la niña, y Max se sentó en el sofá sin responder. Gaby se tomó ese silencio como una respuesta positiva.

—Entonces –preguntó Max—. ¿Era algo más antiguo? –Terry respiró profundo.

—Esto es mucho más serio de lo que me imaginé –dijo Terry apoyando los brazos cruzados en el escritorio—. Candy lleva recibiendo dinero en una cuenta oculta desde hacia cuatro meses. ¡Cuatro meses! –Max frunció el ceño un poco incrédulo.

— ¿Y cómo es que no te habías enterado?

—Porque los bancos son especialistas en ocultar ese tipo de información, la gente va allá precisamente a eso, a esconder su dinero.

—Y es que es… ¿mucho dinero?

—Doce millones de dólares –Max elevó sus cejas.

—Es bastante.

—Lo suficiente como para…

—Divorciarse de ti sin remordimientos. Aunque tu fortuna es mucho más que eso.

—No hables de ese modo.

—¿Aun con esa información, tu confianza en ella sigue inquebrantable?

—Max, la conozco… Si todo empezó hace cuatro meses, entonces tengo mucho que analizar. ¡El comportamiento de ella, que siguió prácticamente igual!

—¿Seguro?

–Terry se detuvo con una dura réplica justo entre los labios, pero tuvo que considerar una respuesta. Él había estado de viaje el último mes, las últimas semanas no fueron muy buenas con ella; andaba dispersa, enferma, y no hablaban mucho.

También él había estado muy ocupado, con varios negocios demasiado buenos entre las manos, reuniones de reportes de la Naviera, que, aunque no la dirigía, era socio y debía estar enterado… Miró a Max.

—El último mes no fue tan bueno –tuvo que admitir—. Fue… estuvimos distanciados. Max suspiró y se movió un poco en el sofá. Gabriela, recostada en su espalda, tuvo entonces acceso al cabello de su coronilla.

—Siguiendo tu fe en ella –dijo—, y asumiendo que es todo lo inocente que la crees… No me mires así –se interrumpió al ver a su hermano—, estoy tratando de pensar como tú. Si Candy es inocente, pero lleva recibiendo dinero de terceros en una cuenta oculta hace cuatro meses… entonces es posible que hayan creado esa cuenta a sus espaldas.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Con dinero y poder, todo es posible, hermano. —Sí. fue una pregunta tonta.

—Y Candy –continuó Max con sus especulaciones— se enteró recientemente, o un mes antes del accidente. Por eso su actitud… y algo la asustó lo suficiente como para perder las precauciones y accidentarse como lo hizo, porque ya hemos establecido que ese fue un auténtico accidente.

—Pero Antonio estaba allí –dijo Terry—. Él estuvo cerca.

—No siguiéndola.

—Pero sí muy cerca. No creo que fuera casualidad, no lo creo –Terry se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina. Max se quedó mirando el tapete en el suelo, con las manos juntas y apoyadas en su mentón.

—Si querían sacarla del camino, es porque ya no les servía para sus propósitos –siguió—. Tal vez ya habían conseguido lo que querían de ella, o de ti.

— ¿De mí?

—¿No es tu firma la que da la última palabra en cualquier negociación? –le preguntó Max—. De casualidad, ¿no recuerdas algún contrato en el que Candy fuera especialmente insistente para que lo aceptaras?

–Terry sacudió su cabeza negando—. Vas a tener que aclarar tu mente y mirarlo todo con la mayor objetividad posible. Sé que las mujeres pueden enredar a sus maridos de la manera más sutil, pero debe haber un negocio que tal vez no te llamara mucho la atención, y que por eso la hayan utilizado a ella para convencerte de que firmaras. Es posible, ¿no?

–Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello, y un poco a regañadientes, asintió.

—Sí. pasó en varias ocasiones.

—Bien, allí tienes tu respuesta. Ella era tu lado más vulnerable, y por allí atacaron. Eso suponiendo que es totalmente inocente.

—No quiero ni imaginar cuál es tu hipótesis con Candy como culpable.

—Candy aliándose con su amante para sacar la mayor cantidad posible de dinero para luego fugarse con él y dejarte a ti en la ruina—. Lo dijo tan rápido que Terry lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

Continuará...


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

CAPÍTULO 17

No quiero ni imaginar cuál es tu hipótesis con Candy como culpable.

—Candy aliándose con su amante para sacar la mayor cantidad posible de dinero para luego fugarse con él y dejarte a ti en la ruina—. Lo dijo tan rápido que Terry lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

—No te lo pregunté.

—Sí, fue una pregunta velada.

—Dices exactamente lo mismo que papá. Te estás pareciendo a él.

—Me has insultado, hermano

–Terry le echó malos ojos. Max no parecía dolido, por el contrario, se reía disimuladamente. Pero entonces Terry notó la cantidad de trencitas que Gaby le había hecho, que se paraban en todas direcciones, y en vez de alertarle, se quedó callado.

—Vamos a cenar –dijo.

—No nos han llamado.

—Pero ya tengo hambre.

—Estamos conversando.

—Con hambre no pienso bien. Vamos –Max se puso en pie preguntándose por esa nueva actitud.

Tomó a Gaby de la mano, y ella, dócil, aceptó ir andando y no alzada. Se encontraron a Candy en el camino, y Terry le tomó la cintura, pero ella miró a Max un poco divertida, y cuando abrió la boca para decirle, Terry se la cerró con un beso.

— ¿Ya está la cena? –le preguntó. Candy lo miró un poco desubicada.

—Le… le falta un poco.

—Vamos de todos modos a la sala.

—Está hambriento –dijo Max.

Llegaron a la sala, donde estaba Victoria observando a Christopher que le contaba cómo había sido el último paseo de la familia en el Elysium. Ella, al ver a Max, se puso en pie con la boca abierta, y Max miró tras él, como si ella se hubiese asustado con algo que él no podía ver.

— ¡Tu cabello! –exclamó Victoria. Max se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero no encontró nada. Cuando ella le señaló su lado derecho, entonces Terry soltó la carcajada.

Había allí muchas trencitas, delgadas y enredadas. Le dolió cuando tiró de ellas, y fue incapaz de desatarlas. Había otras en la coronilla—. Lo siento tanto –dijo Victoria, pero en sus ojos había un brillo burlón. Max la miró atento entonces. Nunca la había visto así, y aunque era a costa suya, valía la pena.

—Eres malo –reprendió Candy a Terry, pero él no dejaba de reír—. Las cosas no van tan mal si eres capaz de reír así—. Él fue calmando su risa y la miró.

—Sea lo que sea, pronto llegaremos al fondo, amor. Mientras, se vale seguir viviendo la vida, ¿no?

—Te amo –dijo ella, y lo besó.

Las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, para opinión de Max. En un momento, su cuñada estaba sentada al lado de su marido, que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, dándole órdenes a Kit para que se sentara bien, y al siguiente, todo fue caos.

Un estruendo ensordecedor estalló justo en el oído de todos, y el jarrón que estaba tras Candy cayó quebrado en el suelo. Candy y Victoria gritaron, y la primera reacción de Terry y la suya fue tomar a las mujeres y a los niños y arrojarse al suelo.

Eran disparos. Otro se escuchó, pero éste vino con menos puntería, y se incrustó alto en la pared. Mariela gritaba con una fuente de comida en las manos, hasta que Terry la obligó a tirarse también al suelo. La salsa se regó en el suelo, alguien se quejó, Max casi aplastaba a Gabriela entre sus brazos, que empezó a llorar. Y de repente otra vez el silencio.

—¡Llama a la policía! –gritó Terry poniéndose en pie, y en vez de correr hacia el jardín, lo hizo hacia el estudio. Sabiendo lo que iba a buscar, que no podía ser otra cosa que el arma con salvoconducto que tenía en lo más secreto de su caja fuerte, Max lo detuvo.

—¡No lo hagas! –le gritó, alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

—¡Intentaron matar a mi mujer! –exclamó Terry entre dientes y con ojos desorbitados. Max miró hacia donde estaba Candy, pálida y con los dos niños abrazados en su pecho—. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—¿De verdad crees que tú solo podrás atraparlo? Mira desde dónde vinieron los disparos. ¡El que lo hizo, ya está a muchos metros de aquí!

–Terry miró hacia donde señalaba Max. Él tenía razón. La sala se veía desde el jardín trasero, y más allá, estaban el muelle y el mar. Cualquiera con un arma de largo alcance podía haber apuntado desde una lancha o bote y desde allí disparar. Si ese era el caso, no tenía sentido salir detrás intentando atrapar al culpable. Gaby lloraba asustada, y Victoria se acercó a Max para pedirle a su hija, él se la pasó y no pudo evitar abrazar también a Victoria, que temblaba.

—Estamos bien ahora –le dijo—. Las pondremos a salvo.

—Candy… —llamó Terry. Ella movió su cabeza a él. Terry se sentó en el suelo a su lado, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y pegó su frente a ella. —¿Estás bien, amor?

–intentaron matarme, quiso decir ella, pero los niños la miraban y la escuchaban refugiándose en ella y en su papá, no podía mostrarse asustada, ni mencionar ciertas palabras ante ellos.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Te… te golpeaste, o algo?

—No, no. Estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? –preguntó Zack. Terry lo abrazó.

—Un loco armado, hijo. Hay muchos por allí.

—Tengo miedo –dijo Kit.

—Mariela, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Candy girándose hacia la mujer mayor. Ella estaba encogida en el suelo, secando sus lágrimas y rezando.

—Estará bien –prometió Terry—. Vamos al segundo piso. Pronto llegará la policía investigando el asunto.

—Crees que… —empezó a preguntar Candy, pero Terry sacudió su cabeza negando.

—Luego lo discutimos, por lo pronto es mejor ponerte a salvo, y esta casa ya no lo es.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Lo mejor para ti, mi amor.

—Pero…

—Ahora, hazme caso, por favor. Ve al segundo piso y toma algo de ropa para ti y los niños.

—¿A dónde me vas a mandar?

—No tengas miedo, no será por mucho tiempo. —Pero Terry… —él la besó y la abrazó rodeando con el mismo abrazo a los niños, y no pudo evitar pensar que en ese pequeño círculo se encerraba todo su mundo. Si algo malo les pasaba, él simplemente enloquecería.

La policía llegó varios minutos después, haciendo preguntas y analizando los agujeros que habían quedado en la pared luego del tiroteo.

La familia tuvo que ir al jardín delantero, donde algunos vecinos se acercaron a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado.

Luego de acordonar el área del comedor, los policías se acercaron al muelle revisando el sitio con sus potentes linternas.

No encontraron cartuchos, probablemente porque estaban bajo el agua, en cuyo caso, un buzo tendría que recuperarlas.

—Te llevaré a una cabaña en las afueras —dijo Terry tomando a Candy por el hombro y guiándola hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Ya los policías le habían dado visto bueno para volver a ingresar, y ellos lo harían sólo por unos minutos.

—A la que tenemos en…

—A ninguna de nuestra propiedad, o de la familia —la interrumpió Terry—. Sería fácil encontrarte sólo indagando un poco.

—Entonces…

—Te llevaremos a un sitio propiedad de unos amigos de Max, también a Victoria y a los niños—. Entraron a la habitación que ambos ocupaban sin encender la luz, y Terry vio gracias a las luces que entraban por el ventanal que en los ojos de Candy había lágrimas—. Será temporal, amor, y por tu seguridad. Allí estarás protegida.

—Pero estaré sin ti —él la abrazó apenas oír esas palabras. Candy no lo pudo evitar y se echó a llorar.

—Intentaron matarme —se quejó al fin—. Alguien me odia lo suficiente como para querer deshacerse de mí.

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos a los desgraciados, y los atraparemos—. Candy se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hablas en plural.

—Porque dudo mucho que Antonio esté metido en esto él sólo. Tal vez hasta haya más gente de la empresa involucrada. Por ahora, sólo necesito ponerte a ti y a los niños a salvo, son mi prioridad. Acepta ir, por favor—. Candy asintió sin pensárselo mucho. Confiaba en él, se pondría en sus manos. Terry caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz y la encendió. Buscó en el armario un par de enormes maletas y las bajó.

—Llénalas con toda la ropa que te quepa. Tuya y de los niños. Hablaré con Victoria para que haga lo mismo—. Candy se acercó al armario con la intención de empezar con su tarea, y al verla así, tan asustada, pero confiando en él, Terry le tomó el brazo, la acercó a él y la besó.

Los labios de Terry presionaron sobre los de Candy de manera insistente y decidida. Candy abrió los suyos permitiendo que la lengua de él se colara y Terry la pegó toda a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiera devolverla a su costilla, para que nada malo le sucediera allí.

—Te amo —le susurró—. Te amo. El beso, sus palabras, su abrazo, fueron filtrando en el alma de Candy, aterida de miedo, un poco de calor, hasta que se sintió más despierta, más enérgica, más ella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo con decisión, y Terry sonrió. Candy frunció el ceño y lo miró pestañeando, como analizando algo importante.

—Sé manejar armas —Terry le sonrió. Aquello no era una pregunta, sino la declaración de un hecho. Candy estaba teniendo un recuerdo de sí misma, de sus habilidades, justo ahora.

—Sí. Yo te enseñé.

—Y tú tienes una.

—Así es. —Quiero llevarla conmigo—. Terry elevó una ceja.

—¿Matarás tú misma al que te hizo esto?

—Si me da la oportunidad, no lo dudes—. Terry lanzó un silbido de admiración, y volvió a besarla con fuerza.

—Mi chica valiente. Así me gustas más.

—Odio tener miedo.

—Lo sé.

—Y ahora me siento más bien enojada. Pudieron haberles hecho daño a mis hijos, a mi hermana, a mi sobrina, a mi cuñado o a mi marido. No dejaré que se salgan con la suya—. Terry no podía borrar su sonrisa, henchido de orgullo como estaba. Hacía unos minutos ella estaba asustada y hasta llorando, pero esta mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos había recobrado fuerzas y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al diablo ella sola si era necesario.

—Te daré la Glock —le dijo—, pero ten cuidado. Haz las maletas mientras tanto—. Él le dio un beso más y salió de la habitación.

El capitán de la policía, que había llegado a ayudar a esclarecer los hechos, se le acercó a darle nueva información.

Los vecinos habían visto una Boston Whaler alejarse a toda velocidad. Ver una lancha, o bote, por esta zona, era demasiado común, pero no una alejarse a la velocidad en que ésta iba, y justo unos instantes después del tiroteo.

—Ya está listo todo para que Candy y los niños se vayan —dijo Max acercándose con su teléfono aún en la mano—. La cabaña estará limpia y abastecida para cuando lleguen.

—Está bien.

—Hay espacio para Victoria, supongo.

— ¿Ella aceptó ir?

—No le he preguntado, pero…

—Yo le preguntaré.

—Sacaré el auto —dijo Terry dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Max lo detuvo.

—No. Yo los llevaré, Terry.

—Pero…

—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. La policía te necesita más a ti que a mí, debes quedarte al frente—. Max tenía razón, pensó Terry, pero él quería estar otro rato con su mujer, con su familia—. Además —insistió Max—, entre menos veces viajes tú a ese lugar, más seguros estarán. La distancia es necesaria ahora mismo, hermano—. Terry apretó los labios aceptando esa verdad, aunque lo odiaba. Era apremiante que Candy se fuera ahora mismo, ahora que tal vez los ojos de los asesinos estaban ocupados huyendo y replegándose.

—Tendré que despedirme de ellos aquí, entonces—. Max asintió en silencio, y Terry se dio la vuelta pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—No iré contigo —le dijo Terry a Candy, que, ayudada por Mariela y los niños, terminaba de hacer las maletas. Candy asintió sin mirarlo.

—Es lo lógico. Ya me lo imaginaba.

— ¿No estás molesta por eso? —le preguntó Terry elevando una ceja. Candy lo miró fijamente con expresión seria.

— ¿Molesta por eso? Estoy molesta, sí, pero con los malnacidos que se atrevieron a disparar en mi propia casa. Estoy molesta con los malditos que se atrevieron a interrumpir mi paz, no sólo ahora sino hace meses, estoy molesta por eso, Terry, y porque por eso, tendré que separarme de ti quién sabe hasta cuándo —Terry miró de reojo a los niños, que, un poco sorprendidos por escuchar a su madre maldecir, los miraban de hito en hito. Terry les sonrió sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, como pidiéndoles pidiéndoles que no prestaran demasiada atención. Candy caminó al armario de los niños sacando los zapatos de Kit de a varios pares a la vez y metiéndolos en un pequeño maletín.

—Estoy molesta porque mi vida iba muy tranquila, muy normal, y de repente todo esto sucede quitándonos la paz —siguió Candy sacando los pequeños cinturones, gorras, y más zapatos, y empacándolos con furia—. Ah, pero esto no se quedará así. Estoy recordando, y pronto veré en mi mente las caras y los nombres de esos malditos hijos de perra —ahora ella estaba hablando en español, notó Terry. Una estrategia que usaba cuando no quería que los niños comprendieran del todo lo que decían—. ¡Y tal vez yo misma los mate con mis propias manos! —exclamó—, por atreverse a amenazarme, por creer que podían meterse con mi familia, ¿con mi matrimonio!, ¡por disparar cerca de mis hijos, de mis hijos! Esto no se va a quedar así —refunfuñó Candy otra vez en inglés, y Terry se acercó a ella—. Esto no se va a quedar así —repitió ella, y Terry le besó la frente delicadamente.

—Me encantará estar allí para verlo —le susurró, ella lo miró elevando un poco su cabeza. Respiró profundo varias veces hasta que se sintió más relajada, toda esta explosión de ira la había ayudado a hacer un poco de catarsis.

—Y lo verás —prometió ella.

Max puso en marcha la enorme Ford Escape donde iban tres mujeres y tres niños. Candy había rehusado ir en el asiento del copiloto, así que ese lugar lo ocupaba Victoria. Gabriela seguía dormida en los asientos de atrás.

Terry los vio alejarse sintiendo su corazón un poco oprimido, pero era lo mejor. Era lo mejor, se repitió. Apretó los dientes pensando en que Candy no tendría la oportunidad de acabar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos, porque antes llegaría él. Su mujer se había salvado otra vez por otro milagro, o gracias a la mala puntería del tirador, y él quería venganza.

Continuará...


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Max puso en marcha la enorme Ford Escape donde iban tres mujeres y tres niños. Candy había rehusado ir en el asiento del copiloto, así que ese lugar lo ocupaba Victoria. Gabriela seguía dormida en los asientos de atrás.

Terry los vio alejarse sintiendo su corazón un poco oprimido, pero era lo mejor. Era lo mejor, se repitió. Apretó los dientes pensando en que Candy no tendría la oportunidad de acabar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos, porque antes llegaría él. Su mujer se había salvado otra vez por otro milagro, o gracias a la mala puntería del tirador, y él quería venganza

El viaje fue largo, y Candy alcanzó a dormitar un poco. Mariela había tenido la buena idea de empacar un poco de la cena que no se había echado a perder, y ella, Victoria y los niños comieron un poco mientras avanzaban en su camino. No preguntó hacia dónde iban, sólo siguió en silencio hasta que el cansancio la invadió y, abrazando a Zack y a Kit que estaban a ambos lados, se quedó dormida.

— ¿Hay algún sospechoso? —le preguntó Victoria a Max. Él la miró un momento y volvió a fijarse en la carretera.

—Hasta ahora, no. Nadie específico. La policía aún tiene que analizar las balas encontradas, y…

—No me refiero a lo que acaba de suceder en la casa, sino… en general, desde el accidente—. Max volvió a mirarla preguntándose qué tanto sabía ella—. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes? Aunque bueno, si es información clasificada, lo entiendo—. Max sonrió.

—Sí, es información clasificada, pero no es mucho lo que tenemos. Sabemos que alguien intenta deshacerse de ella, pero no tenemos claros los motivos.

—Dinero —dijo Victoria—. No puede ser otra cosa más que dinero. Desde que mi hermana se casó con un hombre rico, muchas de sus preocupaciones se fueron, pero como ves, le llegaron otras mucho más indeseables—. Max arrugó un poco su entrecejo analizando esas palabras.

— ¿Lamentas que tu hermana y mi hermano se hayan casado?

—No. Ella es feliz a su lado; él la ama, ella lo ama… el matrimonio perfecto.

—Entonces…

—Pero no podemos ser ciegos y negar que muchas desgracias le han ocurrido por culpa de los millones de Terry.

—No sólo a Candy —dijo Max en voz baja—. También a ti, ¿no es así?

—Victoria lo miró ceñuda e interrogante.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu ex marido, llegó atraído por el dinero de Terry…

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Max sonrió sin mirarla de manera muy enigmática.

—Lo conocía bien, desde mucho antes.

—Entonces supiste que era novio de Annie y todo eso.

—No, eso no lo sabía. Pero sí tenía claro que se casaba sin amarte verdaderamente.

—¡No estuviste allí!

—Max giró su cabeza para mirarla.

—Sí estuve, Vicky—. De alguna manera, que él usara el diminutivo de su nombre le hizo sentir incómoda, y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla sin, de todos modos, encontrar el modo de decirle que no lo volviera a hacer. Ni el modo ni las razones. Todo el mundo le decía Vicky—. Pero, como todos los demás —siguió él con voz un poco pesarosa—, no dije nada, y ayudé a construir tu desastre—. Victoria sonrió negando.

—Lo peor de todo es que, aunque me lo hubieran dicho, yo estaba tan cegada que seguro no habría hecho caso. Yo solita labré mi desgracia, así que no te sientas culpable por eso—. Max la vio tragar saliva y cruzarse de brazos. Odiaba que se sintiera así, que se culpara a sí misma, pero no dijo nada y sólo se mordió un labio suspirando.

—La cabaña a donde las llevaré es grande y espaciosa —cambió de tema. Victoria lo miró un poco desconcertada—. Una perfecta cabaña para verano. No estarán solas, hay un amigo que las estará acompañando y protegiendo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Oh, vaya.

—Cuando todo esto pase, podrán volver a su vida normal—. Victoria asintió con esa esperanza. Ahora lo que interesa es que tu hermana esté a salvo.

Miró hacia atrás, a su hermana que estaba dormida con sus hijos abrazados. Ni dormida los soltaba, y eso sólo lo hacía una madre, pensó sonriendo.

Llegaron en las primeras horas de la mañana. Candy miró su reloj dándose cuenta de que había dormido bastante, y prefirió achacárselo al cansancio, el estrés y hasta los medicamentos, que Mariela muy cumplida le había traído.

Se bajó de la camioneta y ayudó a bajar a los niños, que no salieron corriendo a explorar la casa tal vez intuyendo que esta no sería una estadía por vacaciones. Cada uno le tomó una mano y miró la casa sin separarse de ella. Todavía debían estar asustados por el tiroteo.

—Es grande —dijo Victoria con Gabriela en brazos y mirando la fachada, toda en madera y un amplio porche.

Entraron todos y Candy suspiró al ver lo amplia que era también por dentro, había una enorme chimenea panelada en piedra, una mesa de seis puestos también en madera, muebles viejos, pero acogedores, y la luz del día empezaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas blancas, que permanecían corridas.

Mariela de inmediato le echó un vistazo a la cocina dándose cuenta de que también tenía los utensilios y los víveres necesarios para preparar de una vez un desayuno, y en eso se ocupó.

—Buenos días —saludó un hombre mayor, delgado y alto, con la piel ajada y curtida por el sol, entrando tras ellos en la cabaña. Max se adelantó con la mano extendida y lo saludó.

—Candy, este hombre vive en una de las habitaciones del servicio y será quien cuide de ustedes mientras estén aquí —dijo Max.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el hombre de edad media. quitándose el Stetson que llevaba puesto y dejando a la vista unos cabellos poco canosos—. Andrew O'Brien. En lo que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes—. Candy apretó la mano que le extendía.

—Gracias.

—¿Desea un café, señora? —preguntó Mariela, y Candy sonrió asintiendo. Necesitaba un café y una bañera, y a su marido, y su casa, y su tranquilidad. Los ojos le picaron y se dio cuenta de que se le habían humedecido.

—¿Me podría enseñar las habitaciones, por favor? —pidió Victoria, que acusaba el peso de su hija. Andrew las guio por las diferentes dependencias.

A pesar del aspecto algo viejo, la cabaña tenía calentador de agua y aire acondicionado. A los niños les informó que cerca había una quebrada de agua muy helada a donde podrían ir siempre que un adulto los acompañara, y un poco más allá, un lago en el que se podía pescar. Esto les subió un poco el ánimo, y se decidieron al fin a explorar los alrededores de la casa.

Candy se sentó en la cama de su habitación mirando hacia la ventana. Sería la primera vez que durmiera alejada de Terry luego del accidente. Él no estaba aquí, en esta casa, y lo iba a extrañar horrores.

Corrió las cortinas para ver a sus hijos correr por el jardín en búsqueda de bichos o ranas. Al menos los tenía a ellos, pensó, no les había pasado nada.

Victoria entró a la habitación y la vio allí de pie. No dijo nada, sólo la observó en silencio.

—Espero que Terry esté bien y a salvo —dijo Candy—. Que encuentre rápido lo que haya que encontrar, y esta pesadilla acabe pronto. Estoy cansada de esto.

—Te entiendo —dijo Victoria—. Sólo sé fuerte, hermana. La tormenta pasará. Candy asintió respirando profundo.

Max entró a la habitación luego de llamar en la puerta e introdujo una de las maletas.

— ¿Ésta es tuya? —Candy la miró asintiendo—. Ya las demás están dentro y en sus habitaciones —dijo—. Debo irme de inmediato para…

— ¿Te vas? —preguntaron las dos mujeres al tiempo. Max miró a una y a otra.

—Claro. Estoy ayudando a Terry.

—Pero deberías quedarte al menos hoy y descansar —dijo Candy—, condujiste toda la noche—. Max sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de la camioneta y se las pasó a Victoria.

—No voy a conducir esta vez. Tomaré un autobús que me llevará de vuelta con Terry.. Queda a disposición de ustedes —agregó señalando las llaves en manos de Victoria—. A pesar de lo alejado del lugar, hay buena cobertura—. Siguió—. Cualquier cosa, pueden llamarnos. Victoria asintió mirando las llaves. Max se acercó a Candy y la abrazó.

—Estarás bien —le dijo—. Te lo prometemos mi hermano y yo—. Eso hizo reír a Candy.

—Gracias.

—Cuida de la princesa —le dijo a Vicky sin abrazarla.

Salió de la casa y Candy lo escuchó llamar a sus sobrinos y despedirse de ellos. Luego lo vieron salir acompañado por Andrew en una vieja y destartalada camioneta que había perdido su color hacía muchísimo tiempo. Candy apretó sus dientes sin poder evitar sentirse un poco desterrada. Por poco tiempo, se dijo, y se introdujo en la casa cerrando la puerta.

Terry entró a las oficinas en horas de la tarde. Había estado toda la mañana y el mediodía con la policía y otras reuniones para esclarecer lo que había sucedido anoche, dando su testimonio e instaurando las correspondientes demandas.

Al entrar al edificio, su secretario había ido tras él dándole información de trabajo, pero prácticamente lo había despachado y se había internado solo en su oficina.

Se tiró en el sillón y recostó su cabeza mirando al techo. Necesitaba un minuto a solas para pensar, y hasta el momento, no había podido, ni siquiera había dormido bien. Esto era injusto, pensó, era terrible. Que Candy estuviera en tal peligro, tener que separarse de ella y de sus hijos para poder ponerla a salvo, saber que había alguien allí afuera que no estaba jugando, sino que iba en serio. ¿Y todo por qué?

—Por el dinero —se contestó a sí mismo. Todo por el dinero. Su teléfono timbró y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Max. Sin pérdida de tiempo, le contestó a su hermano.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Ya estoy de vuelta en tu casa —contestó Max—. Las dejé bajo la custodia de Andrew.

—¿Cómo la viste? —Max hizo una mueca ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Como es de esperarse, ella está más molesta por todo esto que atemorizada. Es una mujer fuerte, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, Max.

—No agradezcas nada aún, no he hecho gran cosa.

—Y me gustaría que no fuera necesario, pero…

—Algún día me devolverás el favor.

—Y lo haré con gusto —sonrió Terry.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina y al abrirse apareció Elisa—. Nos veremos más tarde —le dijo Terry despidiéndose—. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

—No te preocupes.

Elisa entró caminando a paso lento y con una sonrisa. Traía unos documentos en las manos, pero al ver la expresión de Terry, se detuvo. Él parecía como si no hubiese dormido anoche, como si estuviese pasando un mal día, y encima, se sintiera enfermo.

—¿Está todo bien, Terry? —le preguntón con tono preocupado. Terry elevó sus cejas mirándola, y Elisa sintió una especie de apretón en algún lugar de su vientre.

Ah, él era tan guapo aún… O más que cuando sólo tenía veintiuno y aún era un muchacho.

—No, las cosas no están bien —contestó él—. Las cosas, de hecho, están muy mal—. Aquella respuesta desconcertó un poco a Elisa.

—No… no entiendo. ¿Candy está enferma?

—Terry hizo una mueca sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Mi mujer está viva de milagro —dijo—. Anoche hubo un tiroteo en mi casa—. A Elisa se le cayeron los documentos que traía en las manos cuando se llevó ambas manos a los labios. Ella había palidecido con auténtico asombro, o preocupación, pensó Terry—. No te preocupes, ella está bien.

—¿Y los niños?

—Ellos también están a salvo.

—¿Y… y tú?

—A mí no me sucedió nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, Elisa, no me sucedió nada a mí, ni a ninguno de los que estaban allí.

—Pero… pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué? Quiero decir… ¡Dios mío, un tiroteo! ¡Un tiroteo en tu casa! ¡Eso es muy grave! ¿tienes enemigos, acaso?

—No, no tengo enemigos —contestó Terry poniéndose en pie y abriendo un cajón de archivos.

Elisa se agachó y recogió los papeles que había dejado caer sin dejar de mirar a Terry—. La policía aún no ha esclarecido qué pudo provocarlo —siguió él—. Ni Candy ni yo tenemos enemigos que quieran acabar con nosotros. Al menos, que yo sepa.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, Elisa. Simplemente, no lo sé. Todo está en manos de la policía ahora. La casa quedó hecha un desastre.

—Pero por Dios, debes tener alguna idea. ¿Cómo es posible que entren a tu casa, disparen, y todo quede como si nada? —Terry la miró fijamente.

—No entraron para disparar —dijo—. Dispararon desde el muelle. Esta mañana encontraron los cartuchos bajo el agua. Una lancha fue vista en la huida, pero no se sabe nada del agresor… o los agresores, en caso de que hubiesen sido varios. Y es toda la información que tenemos.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —dijo Elisa señalando la oficina—. ¿No deberías estar…?

—Vine sólo por unos documentos y a dejarle unas cuántas órdenes a Alberto y a mis ejecutivos.

—¿Te vas a ausentar otra vez? —preguntó Elisa con ceño fruncido. Terry volvió a mirarla, y esta vez sonrió.

—No.

—No… No entiendo. De verdad.

—No tienes que entender, no te preocupes.

—Iré a ver a Candy esta tarde, seguro está muy asustada.

—Más que asustada, está furiosa —sonrió Terry de nuevo—. Ya sabes cómo es. Y no vayas a verla. No está en casa.

—¿Dónde está?

—Mientras descubrimos quién hizo esto, a salvo, lejos de aquí—. Elisa lo miró apretando sus labios.

—¿Puedes darme al menos su número para… no sé, llamarla?

—Ella te llamará a ti, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Ven, necesito darte unas instrucciones.

—Pero, Terry…

—Ahora no, Elisa. Si quieres enviarle un mensaje, dímelo a mí, yo se lo diré a ella.

—¿Tan escondida está? ¿Tan peligroso es?

—No lo sé, Elisa.

—Parece que incluso dudas de mí—. Terry se detuvo por un momento y se giró a mirarla. Respiró profundo y habló:

—No es eso, claro que no. Pero temo que, si te digo, y hay alguien tras mi familia, tú puedas estar en peligro por conocer esa información. Mejor prevenir, ¿no crees? Elisa apretó los dientes y asintió con un forzado movimiento de cabeza.

—Está… Está bien, comprendo.

—Me alegra. ¿Qué mensaje vas a enviarle a Candy?

—Elisa abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido coherente salió de ella. Tuvo que relajarse y respirar profundo.

—Dile que la quiero —dijo—. Que todo esto pasará, que sea fuerte—. Terry asintió.

—Gracias, Elisa—. Ella sonrió asintiendo ya un poco más naturalmente, y, pestañeando repetidamente, se sentó en uno de los muebles de la oficina de Terry para escuchar sus instrucciones.

Él sólo le habló de trabajo, no volvió a mencionar el tema del tiroteo de anoche, ni de cómo había quedado Candy, ni nada acerca del asunto. Se resignó a escucharlo, y cuando hubo concluido, salió de la oficina sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían del todo, sin embargo, al menos cumplieron con la orden de sacarla de allí.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Terry a Candy. Ella sintió deseos de llorar. Ah, qué difícil era esto, pensó; estar separados, hablarse sólo por teléfono, tener que estar escondida, y, sobre todo, sobre todo… sin él. Pero respiró hondo y logró componer una voz tranquila.

—Todo está bien, mi amor —dijo—. Los niños están tomando una siesta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hiciste para obtener ese milagro?

—Están cansados —rio Candy—. Anoche no durmieron bien por el viaje, y hoy ha sido un día lleno de aventuras. Aquí no hay mar, pero sí montaña y mucha vegetación, y hay muchos bichos que atrapar.

—Parece que al menos ellos lo están pasando bien—. La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció.

—Yo también lo estoy pasando bien.

—Qué mala mentirosa eres —se burló Terry—. Como si no supiera que estás llorando en silencio—. Candy se detuvo en el acto de secarse una lágrima que acababa de escaparse de sus ojos.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo con la voz quebrada, y Terry se echó a reír—. ¡No te burles!

—Te adoro, mi amor.

—Yo te extraño —dijo ya sin ocultar su tristeza. —Iré a verte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—No eches a perder lo que estamos consiguiendo con esta… separación. Por el contrario… concéntrate en buscar a los malos. Siento tanto no poder… serte de mucha ayuda, pero ya que no soy una ayuda, al menos no estorbaré si me mantengo aquí.

—Amor, en ningún caso tú serás un estorbo.

—Hoy tuve un nuevo recuerdo —sonrió ella sorbiendo mocos—. Recordé lo del crucero, a ti de rodillas ofreciéndome un anillo de compromiso—. Candy se miró las manos, tan desprovista de anillos. Éstos se habían quedado guardados en un estuche en casa. No los había vuelto a usar. A pesar de sentirse casada con Terry, había tenido que llegar a ella el recuerdo para necesitar el símbolo de la unión. Ahora no lo tenía y se sentía en cierta forma… desnuda. —Me alegra… es decir, que tus recuerdos están llegando poco a poco y casi en orden cronológico.

—Eso parece.

—No te angusties, mi cielo.

—Sólo quiero que atrapen rápido a esos malnacidos y esta pesadilla se acabe.

—Sí, los atraparemos —sonrió Terry sintiendo orgullo mezclado con un poco de tristeza—. No importa de quién se trata, los encerraremos.

—¿Hiciste algo anoche? —le preguntó Elisa a Antonio, que trabajaba muy ocupado en su oficina. De inmediato, él se llevó un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que se quedara callada. Salió de la oficina asomándose a un lado y a otro, y caminó pasillo abajo. Elisa fue tras él sumamente extrañada por su actitud—. ¡No evadas mi pregunta!

—¿Quieres que vayamos presos, acaso?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Terry ya debe estar sospechando algo!

—¿Sospechar qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Has dejado alguna evidencia?

—¡No podemos hablar aquí! —exclamó él mirándola con furia. Elisa se detuvo sorprendida su expresión, no solía ser normal en él.

—¿Entonces dónde?

—Yo te busco —le dijo, y siguió avanzando dejándola atrás. Elisa se giró para caminar hacia su oficina, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Terry, que parecía haberlos estado analizando desde lejos.

El corazón empezó a latirle desaforadamente en el pecho, asustada. ¿Sospechaba algo?, se preguntó. ¿Había alcanzado a escuchar alguna palabra? Intentó estudiar su propia actitud desde el punto de vista de otra persona que los hubiese estado observando.

¿Era extraño que ella siguiera a Antonio como si le estuviera reclamando por algo? Le sonrió nerviosa. Si sospechaba de Antonio y luego la veía hablando mucho con él, empezaría a sospechar también de ella. Se acercó a Terry a paso lento.

—A veces se hace imposible hablar con él —dijo, tratando de quitarle peso a la escena que había protagonizado segundos antes. Terry la miró muy serio.

—¿Pasa algo malo con él?

—No lo sé, pero fui a preguntarle algo de trabajo y casi no quiso atenderme. En fin, lo buscaré luego—. Terry asintió, y Elisa dio la media vuelta caminando un poco rápido hacia su propia oficina cruzando los dedos porque Terry no hubiese notado nada extraño en ella. Cuando dio varios pasos y él no la detuvo para hacerle más preguntas, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

Terry se sentó en la mesa de un restaurante callejero donde ya se hallaban Max y George. Lo habían estado esperando probablemente por largo rato, porque ya habían pedido para cenar.

Terry miró el plato de su hermano y sonrió al ver un coctel de frutos del mar. Había sido la comida favorita de su hermano desde siempre, pero tenía la rara particularidad de preferirla en estos sitios y no en los más caros restaurantes, como cabría esperarse de alguien con su crianza.

—Al fin llegas —le dijo George, y sin pérdida de tiempo, le pasó un sobre con varios documentos dentro.

Terry los recibió al tiempo que llamaba a un mesero para pedir también algo de comer. No recordaba haber comido en todo el día, y aunque no tenía demasiada hambre, debía hacer el deber, pues casi que podía sentir los reproches de Candy en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, tuve que reunirme con varios de mis ejecutivos para poner algunas cosas en orden.

—Espero que a la vez los hayas estudiado por si encuentras cómplices.

—No encontré nada. Todos parecen muy normales.

— ¿Hablaste con Elisa? —le preguntó Max llevándose a la boca un camarón. Terry asintió. —Se preocupó mucho, pero no se preocupen, ni siquiera a ella le hablé del paradero de Candy.

—Si Candy me hizo caso —volvió a hablar Max—, mantendrá su teléfono móvil apagado. Sólo podremos comunicarnos con ella los que tengamos el número de la cabaña.

—Hablé con ella esta tarde, lo tiene apagado. ¿Qué hay aquí?

—Míralo por ti mismo —contestó George.

Terry miró el sobre un poco aprehensivo. Hasta ahora, George no había encontrado nada que eximiera a Candy de culpas, todo lo contrario, y en el fondo, temía encontrar alguna prueba que lo alejara de ella. Tomó aire y abrió el sobre sacando papeles. Eran comprobantes de pago de los hoteles donde Candy había ido a verse con Antonio, listas, y otras cosas más. Se concentró en los comprobantes dándose cuenta de que los números que allí se mostraban coincidían con los cuatro últimos de la tarjeta de Candy.

Ella había reservado y pagado las habitaciones de hotel en las que se había encontrado con Antonio. No pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia, celos, ira…

—¿Y esto qué comprueba? —preguntó sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Bueno, por un lado, podría pensar que tu esposa estaba locamente enamorada de su amante al punto de no dejarle gastar un centavo para sus encuentros…

—Por favor, George.

—Pero por el otro, tal vez sólo se estaban cuidando de dejar evidencia alguna con la que luego se les pudiera rastrear—. Esa opción le gustó más a Terry y lo miró atentamente—. Es una idea algo rebuscada, pero ya que quieres llegar al fondo de todo, investigué, y encontré que en esa misma habitación que tu mujer reservó y pagó, no sólo se vio con Antonio Davis, sino con otros personajes.

—Interesante, por fin algo.

—No seas ingenuo —lo detuvo George—. Obviamente usaron nombres falsos.

— ¿Ya los investigaste? —la mirada que George le lanzó hizo que Terry se desdijera—. Obviamente los investigaste. ¿Y nada?

—Estoy en ello —dijo. George.

—Si Candy se encontró allí con más personas, ¿por qué las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad los muestran sólo a los dos? —preguntó Max.

—Excelente pregunta —lo alabó George—. Porque, curiosamente, no hay videos de los minutos previos y posteriores a las llegadas de Candy. Tuvieron especial cuidado de borrarlos. Por otro lado, no es fácil conseguir los videos de seguridad de un hotel como este, así que, al parecer, tenían todo montado desde mucho antes. Los videos son verdaderos, pero no fueron tomados con toda intención de involucrarla a ella, de incriminarla en algo.

—Querían intimidarla para que callara. Con todos esos videos, ella tendría que quedarse callada bajo la amenaza de que yo la creyera infiel.

—Sí, eso le hizo guardar silencio —comentó Max, y George miró a Terry analítico.

—¿De veras lo crees así? —le preguntó. Terry apretó sus labios y recibió su plato de comida de manos del mesero. Antes de dar el primer bocado, se quedó mirando el plato como si allí se encontraran las respuestas de los misterios de la historia de la humanidad, y luego de respirar profundo, dijo:

—No. Tuvieron que haberla amenazado con algo mucho más grave que esto. Conozco a Candy, eso no la habría detenido.

—También creo eso. ¿Qué podría mover a Candy a ocultar la patraña en la que la habían involucrado?

—Los niños —concluyó Terry cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, perdiendo de repente el apetito—. Si la amenazaron con hacerle algo a los niños, ella cedió.

—O tú mismo —dijo Max—. También con algo así ella pudo quebrarse y hacer la voluntad de los otros.

—Ella era la que llevaba y traía a los niños de la escuela —siguió Terry recostándose al espaldar de su silla sintiéndose cansado—. Pocas veces les dejaba esa tarea a otras personas, y antes del accidente…

Terry recordó ahora cómo Candy, antes del accidente, había sido casi obsesiva con la seguridad de los niños. No los llevaba fuera de casa si no iba él también, y aun en esos casos, ella no les soltaba la mano ni los perdía de vista un instante.

Él había creído eso simplemente una etapa, algo pasajero, pero ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido. Había pasado por alto muchas cosas acerca de ella antes del accidente.

Se había centrado en los recuerdos de ella, pensando que sólo allí estaba la clave de lo que le había sucedido, pero era evidente que también él tenía información importante que podía llevarlos a la verdad si sólo se unían las piezas como los de un rompecabezas.

—Come —le ordenó Max—. Si Candy te llega a ver más delgado, me desollará—. Terry hizo caso tomando el tenedor y llevándose un bocado a la boca. Ahora era él quien debía esforzarse y recordar.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Elisa dando vueltas por el pequeño puente en el que se había encontrado con Antonio. No podía ser en el apartamento de ella, o el de él, o un restaurante donde podían verlos hablar, o peor: escucharlos. Así que se habían encontrado aquí, un sitio cualquiera, anodino, donde nadie repararía demasiado en ellos.

—No lo puedo creer —repitió Elisa—. ¡Tanto estropicio para nada! —le gritó—. Si ibas a hacer semejante desastre, ¿no era mejor acertar de una maldita vez? ¿Cómo pudiste fallar?

—¿Qué quieres, que me disculpe contigo por no tener buena puntería?

—¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste haber dejado un montón de evidencia que tarde o temprano les conducirá a ti?

—¿Qué podrían encontrar? Jamás me bajé de la lancha, así que no hay huellas ni fibras ni ADN que me pueda delatar.

—¡Sacaron del agua los cartuchos de la maldita arma que usaste!

—Antonio la miró al fin sin esa expresión displicente que había tenido hasta ahora.

—Eso no probará nada.

—Es que eres estúpido? Cada arma tiene una huella digital, las mismas balas pueden acusarte. ¿Cómo es posible que yo sepa más de estas cosas que tú?

—¿Porque llevas planeando la muerte de Candy GrandChester más tiempo que yo, quizá?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Te vas a hacer la tonta ahora? ¡Toda tu vida la has odiado hasta el punto de desear matarla a como dé lugar! ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde la manera como la mirabas la primera vez que subiste al yate de lujo que tienen? La mirabas como si no hubiese nada más apetitoso en el mundo que verla caerse por la borda y ser atrapada por las hélices bajo el agua.

—Eres…

—¡Tú eres despreciable!

—¿Ahora te crees mejor persona que yo porque andas medio enamorado de Candy? ¿Porque no tienes los pantalones para matarla?

—Tal vez, tal vez sí me gusta ella. Es hermosa, es buena, y Dios, está buenísima, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Para! No estoy aquí para escuchar tus ridículas declaraciones de amor.

—Declaraciones de amor que tú nunca has escuchado, ¿verdad?

—¡Basta! —gritó Elisa. Se miraron el uno al otro largo rato, y al fin Antonio desvió la mirada, Elisa tomó aire e intentó relajarse—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Mantener un bajo perfil —dijo—, y volver a intentarlo.

—Sí, definitivamente eres estúpido —se burló Elisa. Antonio se enderezo mirándola belicoso, y Elisa se apresuró a añadir:

—Terry la envió lejos.

—¿Qué?

—Está a salvo en otro lugar.

—No puede ser. —¡Maldita sea!

—¿De veras esperabas que la dejara de nuevo en casa, tan destrozada como la dejaste?

—¡Claro que no! Imaginé que la enviaría con sus padres, o…

—No lo creo. Sería muy fácil encontrarla.

—Si averiguas algo…

—Elisa lo miró meneando la cabeza.

—No, no te lo diré —le interrumpió—. Lo echarías a perder, porque te tiembla la mano al pensar en hacerle daño. No eres el indicado para llevar a cabo esta tarea, eso está más que comprobado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Mis propias averiguaciones —contestó dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su auto—. Y no cuentes conmigo para nada. De ahora en adelante, tú por tu lado, y yo por el mío. No quiero que me dirijas siquiera la palabra en las oficinas. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Piensas dejarme solo en esto? —gritó él viéndola alejarse.

—Desde el principio estuviste solo, Antonio —le contestó ella sin detenerse—. Desde el principio hemos estado solos—. Y sin añadir más, subió a su auto y se fue.

Terry vio la pantalla de su teléfono iluminarse con una nueva llamada. Esta vez era Cecilia, e imaginándose lo que se venía, contestó.

—Háblame, mamá.

—Terry, querido, ¿qué pasa con Candy? —preguntó Cecilia con tono preocupado—. La he estado llamando, pero no me contesta su celular.

—Candy está sin cobertura ahora mismo —le contestó él mirando a Max. Ya George se había ido del restaurante y habían decidido quedarse aquí otro rato para seguir hablando de los nuevos hallazgos—. Lo siento, Cecilia, olvidamos avisarte que estará fuera unos días.

—¿Olvidaron avisarme? Pero…

—Lo sentimos de verdad.

—¿Está con los niños?

—Sí, y también Victoria.

—Ah… bueno, en ese caso… son unas vacaciones, me imagino.

—Las necesita —dijo Terry con voz sonriente, aunque ni sus facciones ni su mirada mostró tal sonrisa—. Y los niños ya salieron de la escuela, así que…

—Me imagino, me imagino. Pero no te fuiste con ella, ¿no es eso raro? —Terry quiso suspirar, y Max se burló un poco de él por tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

—Bueno, estuve ausente de la empresa por bastante tiempo.

—Oh, sí. es verdad. Siento ser tan…

—No te preocupes, mamá.

—Salúdame a mi hija y a mis nietos en cuanto hables con ellos.

—Seguro.

—Avísame también cuando estén de regreso para ir a verlos.

—Por supuesto.

—Un abrazo—. Terry cortó la llamada y miró a su hermano que aún sonreía.

—Da gracias al cielo porque tu suegra te adora —le dijo—. O si no, esta llamada habría sido más larga y llena de reproches.

—Sí, es una suerte—. Terry empezó a juguetear con el teléfono con la fuerte tentación de llamar a Candy. Ah, era tan difícil contenerse. Y lo peor, no poder hacerle todas las preguntas que quería.

—Candy estuvo soportando una fuerte presión las semanas antes del accidente —dijo Max al verlo en silencio—. Preocupada por ti, tal vez. Por los niños, muy probablemente. Teniendo que hacer todo lo que hasta ahora hemos visto que hizo—. Terry agitó su cabeza asintiendo.

—Fueron demasiadas cosas. Todas horribles, pero le compensaré cuando todo esto acabe.

—Ah, ¿la llevarás a unas largas vacaciones en Europa?

—Le encanta París —sonrió Terry—. ¿Por qué no?

—Buena idea. Esperemos que todo, entonces, salga bien.

—George llegará al fondo de todo. Sé que estamos cerca de descubrir quiénes son los culpables de todo esto. Lo presiento en mis huesos, estamos cerca—. Max asintió de acuerdo con él. Terry se levantó del puesto.

—Paga tú la cuenta —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Por dudar de mi mujer. Yo siempre sostuve que ella me fue fiel, y hemos comprobado que sí, que lo fue.

—¿Ese es mi castigo por dudar?

—No, pero paga.

—No se ha comprobado, de todos modos.

—Claro que sí. para mí siempre ha estado claro—. Max sonrió negando, pero de todos modos dejó un billete sobre la mesa.

Caminaron juntos hasta donde habían dejado los autos y Terry se detuvo delante del suyo dándose cuenta de que no quería llegar a su casa, vacía y en remodelación.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo Max, casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No quiero dormir en un sofá.

—Pensaba compartir mi cama contigo, bebé —Terry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Max volvió a sonreír—. ¿Entonces qué harás?

—Un hotel. Esta noche dormiré en un hotel—. Y luego de despedirse de su hermano, se encaminó al mismo hotel donde en varias ocasiones su mujer fue a verse con un grupo de personas que la tenían amenazada para que hiciera cosas que a lo mejor eran ilícitas. Tal vez no conseguía nada con ir, pero necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho.

Continuará...

Nos hacercamos al Final... Tal vez... puedo terminarla hoy. Vale. Saludos y muchos más agradecimientos, a todos por dejarme comentario. JillValentine.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Terry y Max, caminaron juntos hasta donde habían dejado los autos y Terry se detuvo delante del suyo dándose cuenta de que no quería llegar a su casa, vacía y en remodelación.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo Max, casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No quiero dormir en un sofá.

—Pensaba compartir mi cama contigo, bebé —Terry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Max volvió a sonreír—. ¿Entonces qué harás?

—Un hotel. Esta noche dormiré en un hotel—. Y luego de despedirse de su hermano, se encaminó al mismo hotel donde en varias ocasiones su mujer fue a verse con un grupo de personas que la tenían amenazada para que hiciera cosas que a lo mejor eran ilícitas. Tal vez no conseguía nada con ir, pero necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho.

Terry se registró en la habitación en la que, según los videos, Candy había pasado un par de horas con Antonio en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado.

Entró dejando la llave en una pequeña mesa y miró en derredor. Las paredes estaban forradas de un papel de colores suaves y estampado sobrio. Había una mesa con sus respectivas sillas que se prestaba para realizar reuniones de trabajo y Terry se acercó imaginándose a su esposa siendo intimidada por tres o cuatro hombres más que se hallaban en esta sala. Había una pequeña cocina y en la alacena, ingredientes para prepararse un café, y más allá, una cama. La miró apretando sus dientes y cruzándose de brazos sintiendo dolor en su alma. Tal vez también Candy la había mirado con miedo, temiendo ser abusada por todos estos hombres aquí, y, sin embargo, sin la posibilidad de rebelarse. ¿Qué viste, Nena? Se preguntó Terry. ¿Con qué te amenazaron, qué te dijeron para que sintieras tanto miedo? Porque tus ojeras de esos días, el nerviosismo que tenías no era de cansancio, o por tu periodo, o por un resfriado como me hiciste creer, no. Estabas asustada, llena de miedo, un miedo visceral.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. Su mujer había estado aquí, estos muebles y estas paredes habían sido testigos de todo lo que habían dicho y hecho aquí, pero él no tenía ni la más remota idea. Se tiró a la cama con sus ojos cerrados intuyendo que esta noche no podría dormir, pero entonces usaría esas horas de desvelo para elucubrar un plan, para pensar, para hallar al fin un camino que lo llevara a la verdad.

Se levantó de nuevo y sacó del maletín un pequeño portátil, lo puso sobre la cama y lo encendió. Empezó a trabajar en él, y contrario a lo que pensó, el sueño le llegó bastante pronto. Estaba cansado, anoche no había dormido nada, el día había sido largo y ocupado…

Dejó el portátil a un lado y sin cambiarse de ropa se quedó dormido de cualquier manera sobre la cama. Apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que era la primera vez que dormía solo desde que Candy lo había vuelto a aceptar en su cama y que la extrañaba.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó al astillero de la GrandChester Navy usando su casco de protección y caminando a paso rápido al lado de Lloyd Bedford, un hombre de pasados cuarenta, algo rechoncho, y a pesar de eso muy ágil en su manera de andar, y que lo saludó bastante sorprendido de verlo. Un enorme yate crucero se hallaba en un dique en medio de al menos cinco grúas que movían sus brazos y pinzas de un lado a otro, transportando los paneles de metal que luego se convertirían en el casco, o las paredes, o el suelo de la nave.

—Llegó un poco de sorpresa, señor —gritó Lloyd para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la maquinaria. Terry asintió poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura y mirando arriba cómo una grúa dejaba sobre el yate en construcción un panel de acero ondulado.

—Espero no sea un problema —dijo, y Lloyd sonrió mostrando su dentadura y asintiendo, dejando en el ambiente una respuesta algo ambigua—. Muéstrame en qué estamos trabajando ahora—. Lloyd señaló el yate extendiendo el brazo, pero Terry agitó su cabeza negando—. Me refiero a los proyectos pequeños.

—Claro, claro. Había bastante movimiento, pensó Terry mirando en derredor a cada obrero, a cada ingeniero que a su paso lo saludaba y le explicaba en qué trabajaban. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin venir, pensó Terry, desde el accidente de Candy, momento en que muchas de las cosas que usualmente hacía habían quedado de lado. Tal vez tenía un poco descuidada esta parte de su empresa, y era tal vez la parte más importante, sin embargo, Terry no se entretuvo demasiado con ninguno de los que intentaban ponerle conversación contándole lo que hacían y los proyectos que tenían. Lloyd lo acompañaba, aunque no sabía qué buscaba su jefe en especial. Él parecía simplemente deambular de un lado a otro. Había un modelo bastante parecido al Elysium en un pequeño dique y Terry se detuvo a mirarlo.

—Es un pedido que tuvo un pequeño retraso —señaló Lloyd mirando la embarcación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry. Lloyd se encogió de hombros.

—El retraso vino desde las oficinas. Aquí tratamos de ser lo más cumplidos posible.

—Tal vez sea mi responsabilidad. Estuve ausente un tiempo.

—Sí, por lo de su esposa —dijo Lloyd. Terry lo miró de reojo.

—Lo supiste.

—Casi todos aquí lo supimos —Dijo Lloyd avanzando, pero Terry no lo siguió y Lloyd tuvo que devolverse—. Pensé que querría avanzar —dijo el hombre sonriendo. Terry asintió, pero su corazón estaba algo acelerado.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo que no le gustaba, algo en esta visita que no era como las demás. Él venía aquí bastante seguido, y podía pasearse por cada rincón del astillero a sus anchas, a solas si le apetecía, porque no sólo era el gerente, sino el dueño, y ahora se sentía como si fuera un escolar al que le guían de la mano para que no se meta en sitios peligrosos. En un principio había pensado que tal vez era por su larga ausencia, y en cierto modo, sí que tenía que ser guiado, pero desechó la idea cuando Lloyd lo miró entre condescendiente y molesto por llevarle la contraria.

Se giró en sentido opuesto al que había querido conducirlo Lloyd y miró en derredor. Todos los trabajadores tenían un aspecto normal, todos se movían de un lado a otro de manera normal… No todos, se dio cuenta. Una puerta corrediza se estaba cerrando en el otro extremo del astillero, y empezó a avanzar hacia allí.

—Señor —dijo la voz de Lloyd a sus espaldas—, a este lado están los pequeños yates de lujo que son los últimos pedidos y que usted dijo que quería ver.

—¿En cuántas producciones estamos actualmente? —preguntó Terry.

—Cuatro, señor.

—¿Y en cuántas reparaciones?

—¿Reparaciones?

—Reparaciones, reparaciones —le repitió Terry sin detenerse. Para llegar hasta la puerta corrediza que se había cerrado tenía que dar un largo rodeo, pero no le importó. Lloyd caminó a su lado alcanzándolo con una mano puesta en el intercomunicador como si tuviese intención de llamar a alguien, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Usualmente no hacemos ese tipo de trabajo aquí, señor. Como usted bien sabe, las reparaciones por garantía o averías especiales, se llevan a cabo en…

—Y, sin embargo, allá reparan algo.

—No… creo que se equivoca, señor.

—¿No es un bote viejo el que estaba allí?

—Ah, pero sólo es de uso interno.

—¿Y lo estaban reparando?

—Supongo que sí

—Terry se detuvo mirando a Lloyd bastante molesto. Quiso gritarlo, preguntarle si acaso no estaba enterado de cada cosa que ocurría aquí. Y aquello le dio la respuesta. Ésta, húmeda y fría, bajó a su mente como un baldado.

Lloyd estaba enterado de cada cosa que ocurría aquí, porque era su trabajo, para eso le pagaba un sueldo casi descomunal. Sabía cuántas láminas de acero quedaban en bodega, cuántos tornillos, cuántos obreros habían venido hoy y la esposa de quién estaba embarazada o enferma. Por eso intentaba guiarlo hacia otro lado, pensó, por eso su mano en el intercomunicador, por eso sus respuestas vagas. Lloyd Bedford lo sabía todo, y estaba untado de la mierda que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas hasta el mismo copete. Terry se giró para disimular la expresión que se había formado en su rostro, que no podía ser otra que decepción, ira, frustración. Caminó unos pasos y apretó sus dientes contando hasta tres para poder dominar sus emociones. No podía alertarlo haciéndole ver que sospechaba algo, no podía delatarse. En caso de que esta intuición suya fuera cierta, tenía que hacerle creer que seguía inocente de todo, que el infierno se cocinaba bajo sus narices y él no se daba cuenta; debía mantenerse al margen, con un pie afuera.

—¿Estamos atrasados en algún otro proyecto? —le preguntó Terry con voz más calmada. Ahora, quien debía actuar era él. Afortunadamente, él sí podía mentir y fingir. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, se dijo mientras Lloyd, que no era tan buen actor como él, le daba la respuesta a su pregunta, y a sus espaldas, el sonido de la puerta al terminar de cerrarse fue como un aviso para él. Más tarde abriría esa puerta, se prometió; la puerta que lo llevaría al interior de las entrañas del enemigo que se había atrevido a corromper a su personal.

—Están usando los astilleros, y tal vez la naviera, para algo malo —dijo Terry sentándose en la cama de su hermano, mientras éste salía de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y otra en su cabello tal y como hacían las mujeres. Había venido aquí sin avisar en cuanto salió del astillero. Había recibido su patética visita guiada, se había dejado llevar y traer por Lloyd sin hacer preguntas comprometedoras, entrando en el papel en que querían que él entrara y en cuanto había acabado, salió prácticamente corriendo, con temor de mirar demasiado, deseando huir de su propia empresa.

Max se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y con las piernas algo separadas mirándolo fijamente. Terry parecía un poco descompuesto.

—¿Es una intuición? —le preguntó Max— ¿O tienes alguna base sólida para esa afirmación? —Intuición—. Max elevó las cejas sacándose la toalla de la cabeza. El cabello mojado cayó sobre su cuello y Terry lo vio peinárselo con los dedos de la mano—. ¿Crees que sea una tontería?

—Tú crees mucho en tu intuición… y tu intuición es la que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

—Más bien, la de Candy.

—Como sea.

—Entonces, ¿me crees?

—Terry, tus barcos y tu posibilidad de moverte por el Atlantico y hasta él mar Caribe son una ventaja que cualquier maleante apetecería. Claro que es muy posible. Lo raro es que no lo hayamos pensado antes.

—Mierda, entonces es grande —dijo Terry bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Es grande, grave y horrible esto en lo que estamos metidos.

—Desde narcotráfico, pasando por tráfico de armas químicas, piratería, hasta tráfico de migrantes o trata de personas.

—Todo un ramillete de posibilidades —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie y caminando por la habitación de su hermano, que no era enorme como la que tenía en Londres, pero sí acogedora. Caminó hasta la cocina, que no tenía división con la habitación, y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Bebió un trago y arrugó un poco su cara por lo fuerte del sabor. Llevaba rato sin beber, pero hoy lo necesitaba.

—Parte de mi personal está comprometido, sobre todo, en el astillero. De las oficinas, es obvio que Antonio está hasta las cejas, pero debe haber alguien más. Alguien estratégicamente ubicado.

—Alguien con buenos contactos, quizá —agregó Max quedándose totalmente desnudo para empezar a vestirse—. Alguien que tal vez con su firma o algún tipo de poder o influencia pueda ayudarles.

—Diablos, Max, podríamos estar metidos hasta el cuello en la peor de las porquerías. Podría perderlo todo por culpa de eso.

—Es una lástima que tu mujer no fuera de las que acostumbra a llenar un diario —sonrió Max, y Terry hizo una mueca.

—No, no era de esas, o yo mismo lo habría consultado hacía tiempo.

—¿Sin importarte si violabas su privacidad?

—Sin importarme sólo un poco—. Max suspiró.

—Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Contarle a George mis sospechas—. Max apretó sus labios mirando a su hermano aprobando aquella decisión.

—No te angusties —le dijo—. Al fin tenemos algo. Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo en esta investigación, tanteando a ciegas, pero al fin hay algo en lo que podemos asirnos y tirar.

—Es sólo que… en caso de que sea cierto…

—En caso de que sea cierto —lo interrumpió Max—, tendremos que avisarles a las autoridades pertinentes, atrapar a los malditos y encerrarlos de por vida… Y luego, tú tendrás que limpiar tu personal y reacomodar tu vida.

—Suena tan fácil cuando lo dices…

—No, no lo será, pero paso a paso se llega lejos. Hoy estamos más cerca que cuando me llamaste para decirme que habías visto unos videos de tu mujer entrando y saliendo de un hotel con un hombre—. Terry frunció el ceño pensando en eso.

—Antonio quiso volverla a enredar con esa historia —dijo mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido—. Quiso volverla a presionar, algo quería de ella. Todavía no sé qué quería conseguir exactamente intimidándola de esa manera.

—Tal vez sacarle información.

—Pero ella no cayó esta vez, vino y me lo contó. —Y tal vez, por esa razón, dieron la orden de liquidarla—. Terry asintió apretando fuerte sus dientes—. Ya no era alguien a quien pudiesen manipular. Candy volvió más fuerte de su accidente, su amor por ti la hizo fuerte; el conocimiento de tu fe en ella le hizo hallar una salida.

—O tal vez es que una niña de dieciocho piensa muy diferente a una mujer de treinta. Antes, trataban con una mujer que había visto y vivido muchas cosas; ahora, intentaron atacar a alguien que sabía que no podría afrontar esto sola y que de inmediato buscó ayuda—. Max sonrió al escucharlo. Era admirable la fe que tenía en su mujer, era verdaderamente increíble.

—Ustedes dos saldrán de esto —vaticinó Max abrochándose la camisa que había elegido para salir—. Ojalá ilesos, ojalá pronto; saldrán a flote.

Candy despertó de la siesta que había tomado esa tarde a causa de un dolor de cabeza.

Había tenido un nuevo recuerdo, pero lo extraño de esto es que no era un evento de su vida, no eran imágenes, sino palabras a las que no les encontraba sentido, números, y corriendo, buscó una libreta donde anotar. "Zinchrede", escribió. May8Dulcecandy ochenta y cinco, arroba Hotmail punto com…

Eso era un correo electrónico, advirtió. Tenía un correo electrónico como todos los demás y ese era el suyo.

Muchos otros números vinieron a su mente, algunos de cinco dígitos, otros de cuatro, otros de diez y doce. Eran muchos. Recordó la fecha de cumpleaños de Terry, que, oh, Dios, exactamente; la de Zack, la de Christopher, incluso la fecha de nacimiento de Gaby… Todo lo fue apuntando hasta llenar la página. Se quedó mirando la lista de números y códigos un poco perpleja y sorprendida de sí misma. ¿Qué sería cada cosa?, se preguntó. Podían ser claves de cuentas bancarias, contraseñas de correos electrónicos, o de Facebook. Los términos y números habían venido a su mente sin son ni ton. Tal vez Terry conociera algunos de ellos y pudiera ayudarla.

Tomó el teléfono fijo de la cabaña para llamarlo, pero se detuvo en el momento. No debía abusar de las llamadas, debía medirse. Tendría que esperar a que fuera él quien la llamara, porque entonces sería seguro y podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Dejó el aparato sobre su base sintiéndose desganada, extrañando horriblemente a su marido, necesitándolo hoy más que nunca. Victoria entró a la habitación llevando en sus manos una pequeña bandeja que contenía una taza con té, sonrió y le acercó la bandeja para que se sirviera. Era un té rojo.

—Gracias —le dijo recibiéndolo. Este té le gustaba, y le dio un sorbo mientras Victoria se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Candy asintió en respuesta. Victoria vio la hoja con los números y códigos sobre el colchón y la tomó para ojearla—. ¿Qué es?

—Vino a mi mente —contestó Candy—. Claves, códigos, correos…

—Éste es un antiguo número tuyo —señaló Victoria sobre la hoja.

—¿Un antiguo número? ¿Ya no lo tengo?

—En una ocasión perdiste tu teléfono, y cuando fuiste a la empresa telefónica para solucionar el problema, la chica que te atendió llenó mal el formulario y te cambiaron el número de línea accidentalmente.

—Qué tonta.

—Sí, bastante. Pero de eso hace bastante tiempo, no es como ahora, que es más fácil conservar tu número por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces este número no sirve de mucho.

—Este es el número de la casa en la que vivía antes con Archy —dijo Victoria, señalando otro número—. No me imaginé que te lo supieras de memoria.

—Ya ves que sí—. Victoria sonrió. —"ZACHRITG" —leyó Victoria frunciendo levemente su ceño. Candy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—Evidentemente, es un juego de letras con los nombres de tu familia.

—Oh, claro. La Z de Zack, supongo. Chri de Cristopher…

—Tenías mucha paja en la cabeza cuando creaste ese código —se burló Victoria, y le echó malos ojos.

—Son los miembros de mi familia. Seguro tú tenías una que incluyera a Archy—. Victoria torció los ojos agitando su cabeza.

—Lo saqué de todas mis claves y contraseñas. —Es decir, lo eliminaste totalmente de tu vida —sonrió Candy y entonces tomó su teléfono móvil.

Cuando Victoria le vio la intención de encenderlo, se lo quitó de las manos. Candy la miró un poco desconcertada.

—Mucha gente debió haberte llamado, y actualmente, cuando enciendes el teléfono luego de haberlo dejado apagado mucho rato, le llega un mensaje a todos los que te llamaron avisándoles que ya estás disponible para recibir y atender llamadas.

—Oh, vaya. Qué falta de privacidad.

—No podrás encenderlo, aunque no tengas intención de llamar a nadie.

—Sólo quería probar con el correo electrónico.

—¿Pero sabes cuál es la contraseña.

—Quería probar. Una de esas tiene que ser.

—Inténtalo en mi teléfono —le dijo Victoria poniéndose en pie con la bandeja—. Ya te lo traigo, lo guardé porque Gaby acostumbra encenderlo para hacerse fotografías.

—¿Sabe usarlo?

—Querida, Gaby sabe hasta ponerle filtros y montajes—. Candy se echó a reír mientras su hermana salía de la habitación.

Candy volvió a mirar la hoja con los números que había escrito allí. No todos debían ser contraseñas, algunos podían ser el número de la caja fuerte, o el código postal de la casa o la empresa, o cosas más secretas e importantes. Había recordado los números, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué pertenecían. Se puso en pie dejando el teléfono encima del nochero resignándose a no usarlo a pesar de lo útil que era ahora mismo y fue detrás de su hermana.

Elisa miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador mientras con el borrador de un lápiz se daba golpecitos sobre los labios, dejándolo un poco manchado de carmín. Terry tenía propiedades en New York, California, Chicago y Hawaii. Otras también fuera del país y acciones en clubes, hoteles y etc.

Candy no estaba en el exterior. Con sus contactos, había verificado que no había salido del país. También había enviado personal para comprobar que no estuviesen en las otras casas y apartamentos propiedad de la familia. No estaba registrada en ningún hotel en el que Terry tuviera acciones, ni ella, ni Victoria, porque seguramente estaba con su hermana y los niños… Estaba fuera de su radar y eso la estaba desesperando.

Había hecho el deber de llamarla, si de casualidad encendía su teléfono, le llegaría el aviso y entonces podría rastrear la señal. Estaba preparada para todo, lo había meditado muy bien y no podía idear un buen plan si primero no descubría dónde estaba. Terry no confiaba en ella los suficiente como para darle el paradero de su esposa. Ni siquiera porque era la única amiga de la infancia de Candy con la que podía contar. Se sentía un poco ultrajada. A través de las persianas de su ventana vio a Max y a Terry entrar en la oficina de éste último y se puso en pie dispuesta para ir a saludarlo. Caminó hacia él como siempre, con una sonrisa un poco coqueta, a pesar de que él nunca la había tomado en serio ni siquiera para tener una aventura en todos estos años que llevaban de conocerse.

—Hola, Max —lo saludó. Max le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Terry ya había entrado en la oficina, pero él se quedó fuera unos segundos más.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —contestó él. Elisa sonrió mirándolo un poco analítica.

—Pensé que te habrías devuelto a Londres luego de lo sucedido en la casa de Terry —Max le devolvió la mirada elevando sus cejas.

—Pensé hacerlo, pero decidí quedarme y ayudar un poco a mi hermano con el desastre.

—¿Estabas allí en el momento del… tiroteo? —preguntó Elisa en voz tan baja que Max tuvo que inclinarse un poco para comprenderla.

—Sí, estuve.

—Debió ser terrible.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Qué crees que buscaban? ¿Robar? ¿O se confundieron de casa, tal vez?

—La investigación está en manos de la policía —contestó Max dirigiéndose a la oficina.

—Pero por lo que sé, ellos no han podido establecer nada.

—La justicia tarda y cojea, pero llega—. Elisa sonrió burlándose un poco de esa frase.

—Según mi experiencia, nunca llega—. Max la miró inquisitivo entonces.

—¿Qué injusticia se ha cometido contigo?

—Muchas injusticias —suspiró Elisa—. Pobre Candy —siguió—. Debió estar muy asustada.

—Los niños se asustaron —dijo Max con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de la oficina de Terry—. Y por eso, quiero colaborar para atrapar a los responsables de esto. Deben pagar.

—Dios te oiga. Cualquier cosa que necesiten de mí, ya saben que cuentan conmigo.

—Gracias, Elisa —ella sonrió viéndolo entrar al fin, y se quedó allí otro segundo, el que tardó en desvanecerse su sonrisa.

Había pensado que tal vez Terry había escondido a Candy en alguna de sus casas, pero no había pensado en que podía estar escondida en una de las propiedades de Max.

Continuará. .


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Elisa había pensado que tal vez Terry había escondido a Candy en alguna de sus casas, pero no había pensado en que podía estar escondida en una de las propiedades de Max.

Era tiempo de investigar qué bienes inmuebles tenía en el país el guapísimo Max, y empezar a buscar.

\--Jodido —dijo George suspirando y agitando un poco su vaso con whiskey y hielo—. Terriblemente jodido. Estás jodido, Terry GrandChester —. Terry lo escuchó como desde la distancia, como el sonido de una ola que atacaba fuerte en un risco muy lejano, no a su lado.

Con sus ojos cerrados, los índices juntos en el puente de su nariz, y sentado en una de las sillas del jardín trasero de su casa ya reparada, escuchaba una terrible verdad: él había tenido razón; su empresa estaba siendo usada para el tráfico de inmigrantes. Sus barcos, antes siquiera de ser entregados a sus nuevos dueños, eran utilizados para recoger gente en el Atlantico, que salía de sus países en busca de nuevas oportunidades y pagaban un alto precio para ser depositados en las tierras de la Florida, y donde sus barcos eran usados para transportar gente inmigrante a New York, y todas las entradas que podian hacer atravez del Atlantico. Donde Muchos de ellos eran personas que se arriesgaban por el mar Caribe en pequeñas balsas o lanchas de su país, y en mitad del Océano Atlántico, eran abordados por lujosos yates o sencillos botes que tenían permiso para transitar libremente, y sobre todo entrar y salir de aguas internacionales para, una vez allí, llevar a cabo sus fechorías. La GrandChester Navy, si esto se descubría, estaría totalmente perdida.

—Necesitamos ayuda —dijo Max al ver a su hermano así. Miró a George conminándolo a que dijera algo más que malas noticias. Una salida, por pequeña que fuera, era urgente ahora. Ya sabían lo que era el tráfico de inmigrantes, lo extendida que estaba la práctica en todo el mundo, y sobre todo en Miami, la entrada a la tierra de las oportunidades, y donde Terry tenia a la segunda GrandChester Naviera, la más pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para todo lo ilegal.

—Tienes amigos en la policía —dijo George.

—Unos cuantos —dijo Terry sin abrir los ojos.

—Úsalos. Es el momento de echar mano de todas las influencias que tengas, buenas o malas; Terry se puso en pie y les dio la espalda mirando hacia el muelle, del lago Michigan el sitio desde donde se ubicó la persona que quiso asesinar a su mujer. Miró al cielo oscuro, despejado, tachonado por unas cuantas esquivas estrellas. Un poco de ayuda, suplicó. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda aquí.

—Esa gente debe tener sus contactos también —dijo girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlos—. No puedo buscar a cualquiera. Será peor si los que están en esto se dan cuenta de que estoy enterado de todo.

—Comprendo. Dime en qué personas confías para empezar a investigarlos y…

—En este momento, no confío en nadie.

—Nunca has confiado en nadie —le recordó Max—. Pero no se trata de ese tipo de confianza, se trata de encontrar a la persona idónea para que nos ayude a salir de este atolladero, no importa si es por un interés o no.

—Papá conoce a unas cuantas personas en los altos mandos de la Guardia Costera en todo el Atlantico.

—También tú —le recordó Max—. Eran amigos de papá, pero hay amistades que se pueden heredar, sobre todo ahora que los necesitamos. —Es una buena idea —dijo George—. Escucha a tu hermano menor—. Max lo miró elevando una ceja como diciendo "gracias", y miró de nuevo a Terry.

—Entonces tenemos muchas llamadas que hacer —dijo Terry girándose de nuevo a ellos para mirarlos con determinación—. Si quieres llamarlos para investigarlos, yo no tengo ningún problema. Apunta estos nombres: Frederick Gordon, Vincent Ramírez, y Ethan Morgan.

—¿Ethan? —rio Max mirándolo con una ceja elevada—. ¿Quieres llamar a Ethan?

—¿Por qué no? Está en la policía, ¿no?

—Pero sólo es eso… un policía. George acaba de decir que necesitamos gente en los altos mandos.

—Eso no importa —intervino George tomando nota de los nombres que Terry le había dicho—, si es listo, puede ayudar. De todos modos, entre menos gente sepa, mejor—. George se puso en pie—. Mañana mismo te tendré una respuesta acerca de estas personas.

—Te agradezco —dijo Terry con voz neutra.

—No te desanimes —le dijo George—. Por muy jodidas que estén las cosas, siempre hay una salida—. Terry sonrió dando una cabezada, pero la sonrisa no llegó a iluminar sus ojos. George se terminó de beber su whiskey y entró a la casa para atravesar la sala y salir hasta la calle.

Terry y Max permanecieron en silencio por espacio de un minuto, sin mirarse siquiera, tan sólo pensando, pensando. Terry suspiró y volvió a mirar al cielo.

—Tráfico de inmigrantes —dijo—. Diablos, eso es demasiado.

—Lo sientes por ti o por las personas que tal vez han sido víctimas de estos maleantes?

—Lo siento por Candy, por haber tenido que enfrentar esta horrible cara de la humanidad.

—Siempre piensas en Candy —sonrió Max.

—No lo puedo evitar. Si estoy consternado yo, que llevo tiempo en esto, que he visto tal vez más cosas que ella, quien siempre ha estado protegida por sus padres y luego por mí, no me puedo imaginar cómo se habrá sentido al saber que estábamos metidos en esto.

—Sin saberlo —apuntó Max—. Candy sabía que tú eras inocente y que jamás te prestarías para algo semejante—. Terry juntó sus cejas en su frente como si se cuestionara eso. ¿De verdad Candy lo creía inocente? ¿Y si dudó de él? Sacudió la cabeza desechando esa idea. Candy lo conocía, y sabía que, si bien no era la persona más buena del mundo, era incapaz de ensuciarse las manos con una porquería así.

—Si tenemos éxito con estas personas —siguió Terry cambiando el rumbo de la conversación—, pronto seremos libres de esto. Dar parte a las autoridades nos eximirá de cargos. Tengo pruebas de que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y motivos suficientes para pedir asilo político en otro país si las cosas se complican.

—Te irías a Londres conmigo? —Terry lo miró haciendo una mueca traviesa

. —Me gusta Inglaterra —Max se echó a reír y tomó su vaso de whiskey sin decir nada más. Los dos se quedaron otra vez en silencio, ideando salidas, buscando respuestas, algo que les iluminara la mente.

Elisa estaba sentada en la barra de un pub, con un mojito al frente sin ser tocado y el asco pintado en la cara. No quería tocar la barra de madera, estaba húmeda y olía fuertemente a licores que quién sabe desde hacía cuándo habían caído sobre él. La gente sudorosa y agitada se movía de un lado a otro y hombres con barba poblada, tatuajes y chompas de cuero se reían en voz demasiado alta. Muchos de ellos, al verla solitaria, se le habían acercado para invitarla a una copa, o a su mesa, pero ella los había ignorado o despachado con una mirada asesina.

Al fin las dos personas que estaba esperando llegaron. Era una pareja de hermanos que armonizaban completamente con el lugar. Jane y Julius Baker. Ella, rubia y corpulenta, tenía el cabello corto como un hombre y la mirada inquisidora de una asesina, y él, más pequeño y delgado, exudaba malicia y más astucia que cualquier hombre que se encontrara en este lugar.

—Estás aquí —dijo él, sonriendo y Elisa asintió —. Mis disculpas si llegamos tarde. No sabíamos que nos encontraríamos con una dama—. Claramente, pensó Elisa; frente a ellos, y todos los de aquí, ella sí que parecía una dama, bien vestida y con excelentes modales, y eso que había escogido la ropa menos llamativa de su armario para venir hasta este lugar.

—Me dijeron que son los mejores para rastrear una persona —el hombre se rascó la nariz con el dorso de su dedo pulgar.

—Los mejores, sí. Sólo danos un nombre y lo encontraremos.

—Y si luego de encontrarlo, tú quieres algo más —añadió la mujer con voz grave—, no es, sino que digas la palabra.

—Sólo quiero encontrarla —contestó Elisa.

—Ah, es una mujer, y quieres hacerlo con tus propias manos —Elisa lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos retándolo a que dijera algo más, pero el hombre sólo se echó a reír—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No somos quienes para juzgarte.

—Eso es más que evidente.

—¿Y bien? La mujer es…

—Candy GrandChester —completó Elisa diciendo el nombre entre dientes—. Tengo una lista de lugares en las que me gustaría que empezaran, ya que es más probable que se encuentre allí.

—Nos has ahorrado trabajo —dijo el hombre recibiendo la hoja de papel que Elisa les extendía.

—Sólo quiero que esto sea rápido. Me urge

. —Está bien.

—¿Alguna fotografía? —Elisa hizo una mueca. Cuando concertó esta cita, había sido consciente de que le pedirían una, así que se había dado a la tarea de buscar en sus redes sociales e imprimir una imagen de Candy de antes del accidente, la última que ella había subido, una selfi donde aparecía con sus dos hijos.

—Es guapa —dijo Julius al ver la fotografía que le pasaba Elisa. En el inverso, tenía escrito el nombre "Candy GrandChester" con letra grande y redonda.

—Sobra decir que espero recibir la información que busco lo más pronto posible —dijo Elisa, y despacio, acercó a ellos un pequeño paquete que contenía dentro unos cuantos dólares—, y que la otra mitad será entregada cuando el trabajo esté hecho.

—Esto se ve demasiado fácil —dijo Julius—. No nos tomará demasiado tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—Seguro que quieres ensuciarte tus bonitas manos con ella? —le dijo Jane suavizando su voz y su mirada y mirándola de arriba abajo de una manera que le hizo darse cuenta de inmediato del mensaje velado tras sus palabras. Elisa parpadeó un poco tomada por sorpresa. La habían abordado todo tipo de hombres en el pasado, pero jamás una mujer.

—Lo que haga luego es mi problema —dijo bajando de la butaca en que había estado sentada—. Ya tienen mi número, espero recibir pronto una respuesta.

—Eso no lo dudes —dijo Julius sonriendo, y Elisa se alejó de ellos a toda prisa—. La asustaste —le dijo Julius a su hermana, pero ella sólo tomó el dinero de manos de su hermano y lo guardó al interior de la pretina de su pantalón mientras él seguía observando la fotografía de Candy en sus manos.

—Mil doscientos ochenta y nueve mensajes sin leer —dijo Candy mirando la pantalla del portátil mini que tenía delante. Habían conseguido uno con la ayuda de Andrew, que lo había traído hacía poco, y Candy por fin había conseguido hacer coincidir su cuenta de correo con una de las tantas contraseñas sin recurrir a la ayuda que el mismo sistema le ofrecía.

Y aquí estaba, enfrentándose a la nueva tecnología, admirándose por la cantidad de correos que a una persona le podían llegar en tres meses. Tres meses, se repitió Candy. Hacía tres meses, ella había sido una Candy GrandChester completamente diferente, dueña de su vida y sus recuerdos, mamá de dos hermosos hijos y esposa de un hombre guapísimo y que la amaba. La vida soñada. Una vida que alguien había destruido trayéndola aquí, a esconderse en una cabaña alejada de todo el mundo, con miedo a veces de lo que pudiese ocurrir, pues ya había recibido más que una prueba suficiente de que aquello de sacarla del camino iba en serio.

—Por dónde empiezo —se preguntó buscando los correos más antiguos. Muchos eran de Facebook, ofertas de viajes, extractos electrónicos de lo que parecían ser sus tarjetas de crédito, y muchas otras cosas más que no identificó. Todavía no sabía cuál sería la contraseña de las redes sociales, así que no podría entrar a ellas, pero ya con su cuenta de correo tal vez pudiera hacer algo, aportar algo a la investigación que estaba haciendo Terry.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla mientras seguía haciendo rodar la ruedita del pequeño mouse buscando los correos más antiguos. Hoy Terry no la había llamado. Ya estaba entrada la tarde y él nada que se reportaba. Debía estar muy ocupado, se consoló, aunque eso antes no le impidió a él llamarla. Se giró a mirar a los niños correr por la sala persiguiéndose el uno al otro, gritando y riendo. Ellos parecían no extrañar nada de su casa, ni la piscina ni el lago Michigan. Había traído algunos de sus juguetes, pero los habían dejado prácticamente olvidados y lo normal era que volvieran de algún lugar del bosque llenos de tierra, o mojados, y con toda la ropa echada a perder. Sonrió cuando desaparecieron otra vez por la otra puerta. Suspiró y miró de nuevo la pantalla, llegando al fin a los correos de hacía tres meses y empezando la tarea de revisarlos de uno en uno. Algunos eran fácilmente reconocibles y no tenía que detenerse para leerlos. De todos modos, se dijo, no tenía gran cosa que hacer, más que dedicarse a esto, y empezó la tarea.

Frederick Gordon entró vestido de civil al reservado de un restaurante de comida japonesa. El delgado biombo de bambú permitía ver hacia la sala exterior, y les daba cierta privacidad a los tres hombres que allí se reunían. Terry y Max se pusieron en pie ante el hombre mayor que entraba y le extendieron la mano en un saludo. las estrechó sin sonreír, y con una mirada envió afuera al par de hombres que lo habían acompañado hasta aquí.

—No harás que nos revisen por si tenemos armas ocultas? —sonrió Max, pero Frederick Gordon sólo meneó la cabeza y no correspondió a su sonrisa.

—¿Están metidos en problemas? —les preguntó sin preámbulos, y Terry tomó de nuevo asiento mirando a Max enviándole un mensaje. Un mesero entró y Terry de inmediato pidió la carta y bebidas.

Gordon nunca había sido un hombre dado a las sonrisas, tal como su propio padre, pero del mismo modo, era alguien muy estricto y celoso de las reglas, alguien en quien podían confiar. —Algo así —admitió Terry, y de inmediato entró en materia diciendo:

—Alguien nos ha involucrado en el sucio negocio del tráfico de inmigrantes—. Frederick Gordon elevó sus cejas mirándolos.

—Alguien los involucró.

—Bueno, me involucró a mí —aclaró Terry—. Max sólo está aquí para ayudar.

—Pero tú no tienes nada que ver.

—Te lo juro.

—Pero te has enterado.

—Alguien intentó matarme hace un par de semanas en mi propia casa, investigué un poco y sí, di con esa respuesta.

—Y quieres que yo te ayude a salir del mierdero. —Sí, Gordon. Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda.

—Asumo que recurres a mí por mi ubicación privilegiada…

—Y por los viejos años de amistad entre tu familia y la nuestra.

—Oh, vaya.

—Vamos, Gordon —intervino Max —, sería una deuda que los GrandChester tendrían contigo. Algo ventajoso para ti, ¿no?

—Seguramente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudarás?

—¿Tienes alguna información más concreta? O sólo son sospechas—. Terry tomó aire, y mientras llegaba el mesero con sus bebidas, empezó a explicarle todo lo que podía acerca de sus descubrimientos, las amenazas a su esposa y sus sospechas.

Ya en medio de la cena, Frederick Gordon recibió papeles que aseguraban lo que Terry le decía y los estudió con ojo crítico. Terry lo observó atentamente sintiendo que tal vez al fin obtuvieran una salida al laberinto en el que sentía haber entrado.

—El tráfico de inmigrantes es uno de los peores flagelos que azotan a nuestro país —dijo—. Muchas de estas personas que salen de sus países en busca de una mejor vida, lo pierden todo en el camino porque hacen tratos con gente a la que sólo les importa el dinero.

—Eso lo entendemos —terció Max—, y es una pena, así que no sólo necesitamos que estas personas sean capturadas por el crimen que cometen, sino también porque han corrompido una empresa que hasta ahora había tenido su nombre incólume.

—¿Nos ayudarás? —preguntó Terry inclinándose un poco al frente y mirando al viejo amigo de su padre suspirar.

—No va a ser fácil; pero tal vez, ya que ustedes están ofreciendo bastante información, información, al fin demos con algo grande.

—Qué bien.

—Necesitaré toda la colaboración posible.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Del mismo modo, yo te pido discreción.

—Cuenta con ello. ¿Puedo quedarme con estos papeles?

—Claro—. Gordon se puso en pie, y luego de una escueta despedida, salió del reservado. Terry no se quedó mucho tiempo después. Pagó la cuenta y salió con Max del restaurante.

—A dónde vamos ahora?

—Si quieres acompañarme, vamos a donde Ethan.

—De verdad crees que él nos pueda ayudar?

—Sólo estoy tocando todas las puertas posibles —contestó Terry.

La casa de Ethan Morgan era sencilla, de un solo piso, y rodeada de un bonito jardín. Su mujer debía dedicarse un poco a él, pensó Max, pues dudaba que Ethan pagara jardinero. Era un hombre sencillo que un día había decidido servir a su país y se había hecho policía. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues habían compartido escuela. Ethan mismo abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al verlos. Exclamó sus nombres sonriendo y los estrechó en un abrazo. Luego, los hizo pasar llamando a su esposa para que viera a sus viejos amigos que habían venido a visitarlo a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde en la noche. La mujer de Ethan los abrazó con cariño, pero casi de inmediato los dejó excusándose, pues tenía que hacer dormir a tres niños.

Terry sonrió comprendiéndola y segundos después se quedaron a solas con Ethan en la desordenada sala. Él empezó a recoger juguetes y ropa que había sobre el sofá excusándose un poco, pero ninguno de los hermanos dio muestras de sentirse incómodo.

Era un hogar cálido donde había niños y el desorden era bastante normal.

—Esta visita no es una visita social y normal, ¿verdad? —sonrió Ethan poniendo sobre la mesa de café entre los muebles tres latas de cerveza. Terry, incapaz de rechazar las bebidas, abrió una y se la llevó a los labios—. Escuché lo del tiroteo en tu casa —dijo Ethan, y Terry lo miró a los ojos—. Todo se sabe.

—Entonces te imaginarás por qué estamos aquí. —Era cuestión de tiempo que me buscaras. Parece que te echaste encima un par de enemigos.

—No sé si es un par o una legión.

—En eso tal vez pueda ayudarte. —Ya recurrí a la guardia costera para que me ayude en lo que pueda —dijo Terry recostándose al mueble y apoyando una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra—. Pero creo que te necesito.

—Cuenta conmigo—. Max sonrió. —Ni siquiera sabes en qué te estás metiendo —le dijo.

—Pero Terry sabe que cuenta conmigo. Tú me ayudaste cuando yo lo necesité, así que ahora te soy incondicional.

—Gracias por eso, Ethan—. Él sonrió negando, y a continuación, Terry empezó a detallarle todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Max notó que a Ethan, Terry le contaba la historia con un poco más de detalle, y no como un informe policíaco, como había sido el caso de Frederick Gordon.

Era porque además de policía, Ethan era un amigo. Salieron de allí bastante tarde. Ethan había tomado nota de algunos nombres y se habían despedido con la promesa de volverse a ver no sólo para recabar y compartir información, sino también para tomarse otro par de cervezas, juntar a los niños y las esposas y pasar un rato agradable. Max y Terry se despidieron también y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Max a su pequeño apartamento y Terry a su casa.

Al llegar, se extrañó mucho al ver un auto allí parqueado. No salió del suyo hasta ver que de él salía Elisa; al parecer, lo había estado esperando todo este rato.

—¿Elisa? —ella sonrió acercándose a él con una carpeta en las manos.

—Me dijiste que estos papeles eran importantes.

—¿Hice eso? —ella lo miró con las cejas alzadas. —Sí, lo hiciste—. Él se acercó a ella y recibió la carpeta, pero ni la miró. No recordaba haberle pedido nada, pero andaba tan ocupado y con la mente tan en otro lado que a lo mejor sí lo había hecho y no lo recordaba.

—Siento que hayas tenido que esperar hasta esta hora. Debiste llamarme.

—Lo hice.

—¿Ah sí? —él tomó su teléfono y miró. Efectivamente, había dos llamadas perdidas de Elisa. Y una de Victoria, notó. Candy lo había llamado, y él no se había dado cuenta—. Oh, mierda —masculló. Se dirigió a la puerta e introdujo introdujo la llave, y tras él, entró Elisa. Él se quedó en medio de su sala y se giró a mirar a Elisa, que lo miraba como esperando algo. Miró el sobre, pero ninguna información vino a su mente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o tonto ahora?

Elisa sonrió y caminó al bar donde había bebidas, vasos y copas. Elisa, como sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en esta casa, se sirvió ella misma una copa de vino. Terry suspiró esperando que fuera lo que fuera a decirle Elisa, terminara rápido. Estaba cansado y debía llamar a Candy, no importando si tenía que despertarla, ella lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, echar a Elisa ahora era un poco descortés cuando ella lo había esperado largo rato afuera para entregarle unos papeles que al parecer él mismo le había pedido. Estaba atrapado.

Continuará...

Me tendrán que perdonar, pero estoy cansadísima... mañana prometo terminar la historia, y gracias por seguirla. Buenas noches.

JillValentine.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Elisa sonrió y caminó al bar donde había bebidas, vasos y copas. Elisa, como sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en esta casa, se sirvió ella misma una copa de vino.

Terry suspiró esperando que fuera lo que fuera a decirle Elisa, terminara rápido. Estaba cansado y debía llamar a Candy, no importando si tenía que despertarla, ella lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, echar a Elisa ahora era un poco descortés cuando ella lo había esperado largo rato afuera para entregarle unos papeles que al parecer él mismo le había pedido. Estaba atrapado.

—¿Cómo van tus cosas? —preguntó Elisa luego de darle un largo trago a su copa de vino y Terry suspiró.

Esperaba que ella de inmediato le hablara del motivo de su visita, de los papeles que le había entregado y se fuera rápido. No quería conversar banalidades ahora. Agitó su cabeza y miró el sobre en sus manos. Lo abrió para enterarse qué papeles eran y encontró que era un contrato en el que había estado trabajando antes del tiroteo en su casa. Suspiró dejándolo sobre la mesa del café, y volvió a mirar a Elisa.

—Avanzando —le contestó al fin—. Gracias por los papeles.

—Si olvidaste que me pediste que te los trajera, tal vez también hayas olvidado que es importante que lo estudies antes de la reunión con ellos.

—Me esforzaré—. Elisa hizo una mueca.

—Perdona que te lo diga, pero esforzarse no es suficiente. Creo que vas a tener que…

—Haré lo posible, Elisa, pero mi prioridad ahora es…

—Entiendo que ahora estés preocupado por Candy, pero si no tienes cuidado, perderás tu empresa. ¡Te estás ausentando mucho!

—Elisa, eso no me importa.

—Pero ¿cómo no te va a importar?

—Exasperado por su insistencia, Terry resopló un poco. —Primero, la GrandChester Navy no es una empresa tan pequeña ni débil que se resienta porque no estoy las veinticuatro horas al pendiente, y segundo, si así fuera, no me importaría perderlo todo con tal de saber que mi familia está a salvo. Las empresas se reconstruyen, se levantan de nuevo. Las personas no resucitan—. Elisa apretó los dientes al oírlo. Dejó la copa de vino a un lado y se acercó paso a paso a él.

—Es increíble esa manera de pensar que tienes. —No entiendo lo que quieres decir —contestó él frunciendo un poco su ceño, confundido.

—Para ti, siempre lo primero, lo segundo, lo último, ha sido Candy.

—Es mi esposa —contestó él con un poco de sorna—. ¿Quién más iba a ser lo primero?

—Te puedo preguntar, ¿por qué nunca te fijaste en mí?

—Terry abrió grandes los ojos mirándola, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido por el rumbo que había tomado esta conversación. Respiró profundo pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinándolos un poco.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Yo te vi primero —dijo Elisa acercándose más, agarrándose una mano con la otra como si así pudiera controlarla mejor—. Yo te amé primero—. Eso tomó a Terry por sorpresa, completamente.

Ella extendió al fin sus manos a él, con toda la intención de ponerlas sobre el pecho masculino, pero mucho antes de que lograra hacer contacto, Terry las tomó con una sola mano y las alejó de sí con tanta fuerza que Elisa lanzó un leve chillido sorprendida. Él hizo un poco de fuerza contra ella y la alejó varios pasos, mirándola entre chocado y molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. Elisa abrió su boca con toda la intención de decir algo, pero Terry no le dio tiempo siquiera de formular una frase—. ¿Estás ebria, o qué? ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero que me toques? ¿Envié una señal equivocada acaso?

—Terry…

—¿O es que ahora que Candy no está, crees que estoy necesitado de una mujer y me acostaré contigo, con su amiga?

—Yo no…

—¿No eres su amiga? ¿Es lo que vas a decir?

—Elisa cerró su boca de golpe, mirándolo con ojos grandes, el corazón latiendo en su garganta, y las mejillas pálidas—. Creí que lo eras, pero ahora lo estoy poniendo en duda. ¿Cómo es posible que quieras tocar al marido de tu amiga de la manera como intentaste tocarme a mí? ¡¡Explícate!!

—Elisa guardó silencio. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, y se sobaba una mano con la otra, aunque Terry no le había hecho daño.

—Me estás insultando.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Intentas toquetear al marido de tu mejor amiga, pero la ofendida terminas siendo tú?

—¡No sé qué me sucedió! Yo también estoy sorprendida, fue un… un acto reflejo.

—Un acto reflejo —parafraseó él mirándola con ojos entrecerrados de pura sospecha.

—Ya sé que no me crees, ¡pero es la verdad! Te vi tan… angustiado por todo lo que estás pasando y… de verdad…

—Así que intentabas consolarme —dijo Terry. Elisa asintió agitando su cabeza, dispuesto a adherirse a esa mentira que él mismo ofrecía como un escape. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Lo siento, Elisq, pero no necesito ser consolado —siguió él—. Y si así fuera, no serías la persona a la que yo buscaría para que me dé consuelo; para eso tengo a mi esposa.

—Lo… lo…

—No lo sientas. Yo no lo siento. En todos estos años, en estos doce años que llevo de conocer a Candy, y en los ocho que llevamos de casados, ella fue capaz de olvidar que tú le mentiste diciéndole que tú y yo teníamos una relación, y te aceptó de nuevo entre su círculo de amigas; pero yo no lo olvidé, Elisa. Casi que lo recuerdo cada vez que te veo porque esa mentira me hizo sufrir mucho, y por un tiempo incluso pensé que, si eras capaz de mentir en algo así, eras capaz de cosas peores.

—De qué estás hablando? ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡No es justo que me trates así sólo por un error que acabo de cometer! No te creas tan… importante, como si yo quisiera tener algo contigo sólo porque quise abrazarte.

—Y me dijiste que me amas, que incluso me amaste primero que Candy—. Elisa se mordió los labios, y ahora sí estaba llorando de verdad. Todo había salido mal. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué clase de hombre era este? Respiró profundo. Debía pensar rápido. Lo iba a perder, lo presentía. Si no actuaba rápido, perdería el momento y no podía, debía seguir a su lado a como diera lugar.

—Es verdad —dijo cerrando sus ojos, y Terry vio que las lágrimas no salían cristalinas, su rímel había empezado a correrse por la humedad—. Te amo.

—Vaya mierda.

—No hables así, no digas cosas tan desagradables cuando te estoy confesando mis sentimientos.

—Vale. Pero reconoce que es una auténtica mierda.

— ¡Te amo! —gritó Elisa—. Te vi y te amé, amé cada cosa, cada centímetro de ti. Quería que te fijaras en mí, quería que fueras mío, pero no entiendo, no entiendo cómo Candy se puso en medio, la más insulsa, ¡la más simplona de todas mis amigas y tú te fijaste en ella!

—¿Así la ves? ¿Insulsa, simplona? —Elisa se enderezó, e incluso se puso una mano en la cintura. Con ese movimiento, su cuerpo curvilíneo destacó un poco más. Ciertamente, Elisa era un poco más voluptuosa que Candy, ella siempre lo había sabido. Terry no podía ser tan ciego.

—No es que la vea así. Es la realidad.

—Entonces siempre estuviste codiciando al esposo de tu amiga insulsa y simplona? —Elisa apretó los dientes.

—Te amaba a ti desde mucho antes de que fueras algo de ella.

—Por qué, si ni me conocías.

—Por la misma razón por la que, nomás verla, te enamoraste de Candy. ¡Me pasó contigo!

—Elisa volvió a acercarse, y Terry dio varios pasos atrás como si le repeliera—. No me trates así —lloró ella al ver su actitud—. No es mi culpa. ¡Y duele demasiado!

—Si doliera tanto, te habrías alejado hacía ya mucho tiempo —ella lo miró fijamente, y Terry siguió—. Habrías encontrado un lugar a donde irte y superar tu dolor, pero preferiste quedarte y seguir cerca, como si el sufrimiento te causara placer—. La transformación en Elisa fue increíble a ojos de Terry. En un momento ella estaba llorando con rostro compungido, y ahora parecía que las duras palabras de Terry le gustaran y quisiera seguir escuchando—. Estás enferma —concluyó él.

—Es tu culpa —dijo ella con voz calmada.

—Vete de mi casa.

— ¿Me temes? —sonrió ella—. Recuerda que yo te amo. Estoy dispuesta a dar la batalla por ti.

— ¿La batalla contra quién? ¿Contra mi legítima esposa?

—Contra ti mismo si es necesario.

—No, no será necesario —dijo él juntando sus cejas en un gesto adusto—, porque estás despedida—. Elisa quedó en shock, quieta como si la hubiesen paralizado.

—Qué… qué…

—No quiero verte mañana en las oficinas.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—Sí puedo.

—No tienes una causa justa para despedirme.

—La conseguiré.

—No puedes despedirme —dijo entre dientes, y dio unos pasos alejándose, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió. Terry se quedó mirando su espalda sintiendo como si de repente le hubiesen puesto sobre los hombros otra pesada carga, una que no tenía por qué llevar.

Se masajeó los ojos y se quedó allí de pie hasta que vio a Elisa subir a su auto, encenderlo y salir de allí. En cuanto hubo desaparecido, tomó el teléfono para llamar a su mujer.

Candy se vio a sí misma conduciendo un auto. El sol empezaba a ponerse y ella iba llorando. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa, necesitaba llegar de inmediato. Pero el semáforo pasó a rojo. No, esos segundos en que estuviera aquí detenida podían ser fatales, así que, en vez de frenar, aceleró. Seguro que alcanzaba a llegar al otro lado. No le importaba la multa por la violación a la señal de tránsito. Necesitaba llegar… Y de repente, despertó. No estaba conduciendo un auto, sino en una cama doble que ocupaba ella sola. Desubicada momentáneamente, miró en derredor, y se dio cuenta de que un teléfono estaba timbrando, lo que la había despertado. Estiró su mano para tomar el aparato y medio dormida aún, contestó. Sólo había una persona que podía estarla llamando y a esta hora, así que se apresuró.

—¿Hola? —saludó.

—Amor. Perdona que no te haya llamado antes. Estuve en varias reuniones de seguido. De verdad, perdóname—. Candy sonrió. Ella sabía ya que él estaría ocupado, así que no podía reprocharle.

—No te preocupes, amor. Yo entiendo.

—Vi tu llamada perdida, pero… Dios, Candy, te echo tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti. No te imaginas cuánto.

—Si es la mitad de lo que yo te extraño, entonces sí que la estás pasando mal —Candy se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo se han portado los niños?

—Como siempre. Ellos están de excursión, al igual que Gabriela. Soy yo la que sabe que esto es un encierro.

—Ya todo pasará. Hemos avanzado mucho en las investigaciones. Pronto descubriremos a los que nos están haciendo esto, y tú serás libre al fin también—. Candy cerró sus ojos. ¿Y cómo podía decirle que por favor se diera prisa, porque estar sin él era un infierno? ¿Y cómo decirle que odiaba esto, cuando no sabía si tenía culpa en ello? Se sentó en medio de su cama mientras unas imágenes llegaron a su mente.

—Tuve un nuevo recuerdo —dijo, desviando el tema.

—Ah, ¿sí? cuéntame.

—No sé si es un recuerdo o es un sueño. Iba en un auto… era la tarde, creo y… yo creo que ignoré un semáforo en rojo—. Terry guardó silencio por varios minutos, luego de los cuales dijo en voz baja.

—Debe ser un recuerdo del accidente. Has recordado el accidente.

—No. No lo recuerdo bien. Sólo es una imagen. Yo… no tengo consciencia de lo que iba pensando, para dónde iba, o por qué decidí saltarme el semáforo, sólo me veo a mí misma haciéndolo.

—Tus recuerdos están pujando por volver a tu mente.

—Pero me has llamado y se ha interrumpido.

—Ah, es mi culpa —Candy sonrió.

—Volverá —aseguró—. Y completo. Así que no te preocupes.

—Estás recordando cada vez más. Eso me alivia. Sé que en cualquier momento tú misma podrás decirme qué fue lo que pasó en esos últimos meses antes del accidente. Tu ayuda es vital, Candy.

—Lo sé—. Candy suspiró, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios conteniendo el deseo de decirle que lo echaba de menos, que lo necesitaba, que por favor viniera a verla. Estar sin ti es un castigo que no creo merecer, quiso decirle; una tortura que me quebrará el alma, porque no la podré resistir. Pero de entonces, en medio del silencio en que se habían quedado los dos, él dijo:

—Te extraño —Candy se cubrió los ojos con una mano deseando llorar—. Te extraño muchísimo, Candy —siguió—. Me muero por verte, por abrazarte, por tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos y besarte.

—Ay, mi amor… —se quejó ella, porque en verdad, le dolía el alma.

—Pero te mando mi amor, para que te cobije si tienes frío, para que te arrulle si no puedes dormir. Te mando un abrazo que tengo aquí con ganas de ir hacia ti, un beso que ya se hizo anciano de tanto esperar —ella rio y lloró al tiempo al escuchar esas palabras, respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas.

—Tengo fe en que todo esto pasará. Volveremos a estar juntos, lo sé. Y recibiré esos abrazos y esos besos que tienes atorados allí—. Terry sonrió feliz, y se quedó allí otros minutos hablando con ella, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo el corazón arrugado por las emociones, y la injusticia de todo, pero con la fe en que todo volvería a su lugar, tal como antes, o tal vez mejor.

Elisa se quitó los auriculares con el pecho agitado. Había sido un éxito su operación; había logrado instalar un micrófono en la sala de Terry, y él, tonto, se había quedado allí para hablar con su esposa. No había subido a su habitación, donde ella no pudo entrar por su estupidez, no, pero había conseguido más información de la que imaginó jamás.

—¿Es suficiente para usted? —dijo Jason Young, el hombre que había contratado para esta tarea, tarea que le había costado más de lo que había estado dispuesta a perder, pero que, al fin y al cabo, había sido un éxito.

—Por ahora, sí —dijo Elisa con el corazón vibrando en su pecho, y se echó el cabello atrás poniendo en orden en su mente todo lo que había descubierto.

Primero, Candy estaba recordando. Él había mentido diciendo que no, pero Candy estaba, poco a poco, recuperando la memoria, lo cual sería nefasto para la organización; Candy tenía demasiada información, y ya no tenían cómo controlarla, pues estaba fuera de su alcance. Segundo; Terry sabía demasiado también. Había descubierto, de alguna manera, lo que estaba pasando, y estaba investigando para llegar al fondo de todo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza, y si en la organización se enteraban de esto, intentarían eliminarlo. Y ella estaba en una disyuntiva ahora. Debía decirlo. Pero liquidarían no sólo a Candy, también a él. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

—Espera —dijo deteniendo a Young. Él se detuvo con la pequeña memoria que contenía el audio de la llamada.

—Necesito pensar.

—No eres tú quien tiene que pensar. Esto va directo a la mano de los jefes.

—Pero…

—Ya cumpliste con tu tarea, y salió mejor y más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

—Pero… lo van a matar a él!

—Se lo habrá buscado—. Con impotencia, Elisa vio cómo Young guardaba la memoria alejándola de sus manos. Miró hacia la casa de Terry que ya tenía las luces apagadas sintiendo terribles deseos de llorar. Lo perdería en todos los modos en que se podía perder a una persona. Y no había manera de salvarlo.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó Terry a Candy entrando a su habitación sin molestarse en encender las luces. Deambular por esta casa tan vacía, sin escuchar a los niños planeando o llevando a cabo alguna travesura, sin Candy por allí, era deprimente, pero era su casa y no podía ni quería abandonarla. Debía mantenerla intacta hasta que Candy regresara.

—No, no tengo nada de sueño —contestó Candy con una sonrisa—. ¿Querías contarme algo?

—Sí. lamentablemente, es algo desagradable—. Candy se quedó en silencio esperando a que él continuara, preguntándose si acaso era algo acerca de la investigación—. Es sobre Elisa —dijo él. Candy hizo una mueca y se tiró de vuelta en la cama respirando profundo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Bueno, te contaré… sólo espero que no te molestes ni te pongas celosa.

—Caray, ¿pasó algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—Para nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Es sólo que uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar una mujer.

—Está bien, habla.

—Elisa… estuvo aquí hace unos minutos.

—¿En la casa?

—Sí.

—Pero ya es tarde, ¿qué hacía allí?

—Déjame continuar y te contaré. Ella… creo que… Vaya, realmente, no me imaginé que fuera a ser incómodo contarte.

—Sigue enamorada de ti —lo ayudó Candy y él se quedó en silencio por largos segundos, al final de los cuales preguntó:

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí. ella misma me lo dijo.

—Oh, vaya. Se ha sincerado con los dos entonces.

—¿Qué hizo?

—¿Hacer? Nada.

—Terry…

—No me besó, ni me tocó, ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes. Si lo hubiese intentado —siguió él, omitiendo el detalle que, de hecho, Elisa sí que lo había intentado— no se lo habría permitido.

—Bien —contestó Candy, y Terry sonrió sentándose en su cama, tan grande y tan vacía.

—A la única mujer que amo y deseo es a ti.

—Más te vale —dijo Candy con tono un tanto ominoso y Terry no pudo evitar echarse a reír—. Pero cómo te lo dijo —siguió Candy—. Cómo… cómo es que estaba tan tarde en la casa—. Terry hizo una mueca recordando a Elisa entregarle los papeles, caminar hacia el bar y servirse una copa.

—Vino por cosas de trabajo, pero entonces empezó a hablar disparates… No querrás que te lo repita, ¿no?

—¿Por qué si siguió enamorada de ti, se quedó? ¿Por qué no hizo nada por alejarse, superarlo, por qué ocultarlo y sacarlo a la luz preciso ahora?

—No tengo ni idea… ni energía para analizarlo.

—¿Crees que esté bien pasarlo por alto?

—Me da pena por ella, si es que es verdad que está enamorada. Siempre supo que no tuvo oportunidad conmigo, porque soy un marido enamorado, así que, si es masoquista, no la puedo ayudar. De hecho —suspiró—, la despedí.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que oyes. La despedí. Pero dice que no tengo causas justas para hacerlo, así que es probable que mañana se aparezca por la oficina.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo he pensado aún.

—Estás cansado.

—Sí, ya no pienso con claridad.

—Entonces duerme, mañana seguiremos hablando—. Terry se quedó callado, y Candy insistió—. Mañana seguimos hablando, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, amor. Estaré fuera con Max.

—¿Fuera de dónde?

—Estamos cerca de averiguar quién te hizo esto. Tal vez no pueda llamarte.

—Espero que no te suceda nada malo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora, linda, descansa.

—Terry…

—No tengas miedo —la atajó él—. Todo saldrá bien. Candy cortó la llamada luego de que él se despidiera, y dejó el teléfono sobre su soporte pensando en Elisa. Estaba claro que había pensado que tenía una oportunidad mientras ella estuviera lejos y lo había intentado queriendo seducir a su esposo. Nada más pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera algo por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Por qué le hacía algo así? ¿Había sido tan mala amiga en el pasado? ¿O era simplemente que Elisa estaba dejando caer una máscara que había llevado puesta por doce años? Qué mala amiga que tenía.

Frederick Gordon entró a un bar con temática hindú esquivando los cuerpos sudorosos de las bailarinas que se atravesaban en su camino. En un reservado, con licores de todo tipo sobre la pequeña mesa entre los sofás, se hallaba un hombre alto y corpulento. Una mujer le sobaba la entrepierna mientras él tenía su mano metida en la de ella y la besaba. Olía a sudor, licor, sexo y humo de hierbas.

—Estás metido en un mierdero —le dijo Frederick Gordon deteniéndose a su lado. El hombre dejó de besar a la mujer y elevó su vista ante el oficial. Alzó sus cejas y miró a sus guardaespaldas, que se movieron de inmediato, pero Gordon elevó una mano deteniéndolos.

—No es necesario —dijo—. Vengo en son de paz.

—Te conozco. Eres un oficial de la guardia costera…

—Lo soy. ¿Y tú… has cometido tantos delitos en el mar que sólo con verme te sientes amenazado? —el hombre no dijo nada, sólo despachó a la chica que hasta el momento se había esmerado en atenderlo y se sirvió un vaso de vodka.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Una parte de tus ganancias —el otro tosió y escupió un poco de licor.

—¿Qué?

—Te han descubierto. Saben lo que haces en altamar. Me parece que vas a tener que aliarte con fuerzas que te ayuden a esquivar el vendaval que probablemente se venga sobre ti.

—¿Y quién te dice que ya no lo he hecho?

—No has hablado conmigo. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Gordon no esperó respuesta, sólo se sentó en frente y lo miró—. Terry GrandChester está tras de ti —siguió Gordon—. Ya sabe que han corrompido su empresa—. El hombre se echó a reír.

—Sólo estás hablando basura.

—Tiene en sus manos a dos de los ejecutivos que trabajan para ti —ahora el hombre lo miró a los ojos, y Gordon sonrió—. ¿No te parece que, a estas alturas, te conviene tenerme de tu lado?

—Pidiendo dinero a cambio.

—¿Qué si no? No me interesa nada más de ti—. Él lo miró de arriba abajo, advirtiendo sus finos zapatos y su clásico reloj, concluyendo que, si bien este hombre no necesitaba dinero, era muy capaz de traicionar a su país por él. ¿Y qué le importaba a él lo que los otros hicieran? Ensuciar las manos de políticos y oficiales era parte del trabajo para conseguir el éxito en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, ya tenía bastante gente de su lado. No estaba seguro de querer otro más.

Temprano en la mañana, Ethan Morgan se reunió con Max y Terry en un sitio muy cerca a la playa. Desayunaron mientras Ethan les explicaba lo complicado de la situación en la que éstos se hallaban, aunque no era necesario ya; los GrandChester lo comprendían muy bien.

—No digo que sea imposible —le dijo Ethan llevándose a los labios su jugo de naranja—. Digo que será complicado. La trata de inmigrantes es un mal bastante antiguo y deja demasiadas ganancias como para que sea completamente erradicado. Ha corrompido a muchos de nuestros políticos y dirigentes y se ha vuelto prácticamente un cáncer.

—Entonces —se quejó Terry, mostrando visibles señas de no haber dormido bien—, ¿debo resignarme? ¿Dejar que sigan utilizando mi empresa para esa porquería?

—No he dicho eso, Terry.

—Pero dices que será muy difícil salir de esto —acotó Max, y Ethan los miró a uno y a otro y respiró profundo.

—Digo que será difícil. Necesitarás gente poderosa a tu lado. Jugar un poco sucio tú también.

—A qué te refieres.

—Ofrecer dinero.

—No creo que el dinero sea la solución.

—Entonces vayamos por el camino largo —se alzó de hombros Ethan—, que es investigar y esperar que no nos maten mientras—. Al oír eso, Terry se masajeó los ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

—Lo dices como si la tarea fuera a ser en vano.

—No lo será, pero sí que será larga, a veces infructuosa, y te conozco; eres de los que quiere resultados ya o se retira.

—No en este caso, de esto depende la vida de mi familia, y no exagero.

—Por lo mismo, Terry.

—Me resisto. No puedo dejar esto así, no pueden hacer lo que les da la gana con la vida de los demás. Mi familia ahora mismo está en riesgo, lejos de mí…

—No lo dejaremos así —lo interrumpió Ethan—, no te he propuesto eso, sólo… ir por el camino más corto.

—El camino más corto me asusta más que el largo. Odio este tipo de atajos, es como si me prestara a su juego, y no quiero jugar al son que ellos toquen, o que los corruptos toquen. Y si no tienes una mejor solución, Ethan, creo que podemos seguir de nuestra cuenta.

—Cálmate —le dijo Max con voz suave.

—Estoy aquí para ofrecerte salidas, y esa era una.

—Una muy poco limpia, y me extraña, viniendo de ti.

—Soy un poli bueno, si lo ponías en duda —se defendió Ethan—. Es el sistema el que se ha corrompido.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Estoy dentro, Terry. Conozco las entrañas del monstruo.

—Entonces… tú no le ves salida a esto—. Ethan apretó sus labios en silencio y Terry se desesperó. Escondió su rostro detrás de ambas manos y quiso gritar y gruñir a todo lo que se moviera.

—Aguanta un poco —le dijo Max poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano. Miró a Ethan y entrecerró sus ojos cuando dijo:

—Nos iremos por la vía larga, nos tomará un poco más de tiempo, pero sólo así podremos terminar con esto limpiamente. Además, ellos siempre podrán ofrecer más dinero que nosotros.

—Es verdad —admitió Ethan—. Y no se puede limpiar la porquería con más porquería. Entonces, Terry, debes estar dispuesto a pasar un poco más de tiempo separado de tu familia. ¿Lo estás?

—No.

—Vamos…

—Pero no tengo opción, ¿verdad?

—No, realmente, no la tienes—. En el momento, dos teléfonos sonaron. Uno, el de Ethan, que se alejó de ellos para contestar luego de decir que era por trabajo, y luego, el de Terry, que luego de unos segundos de estar escuchando se quedó lívido. Max lo vio palidecer y se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Terry tomó aire. Ethan volvió a la mesa con prisa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—, tengo un caso…

—Un homicidio —se adelantó Terry. Ethan se detuvo mirándolo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—La víctima es uno de mis empleados —y mirando a Max contestó:

—Asesinaron a Antonio.

Los tres hombres se pusieron se alejaron de la mesa en la que habían estado, y en sus autos, llegaron hasta el apartamento de Antonio, que quedaba en una buena zona de la ciudad y que ahora mismo estaba llena de coches patrulla, con el área de la entrada de su vivienda acordonada para que no entrasen curiosos, y cuando

Terry llegó ante la entrada buscando con la mirada a Ethan, un grupo de médicos forenses sacaban un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca en una camilla.

Alcanzó a escuchar palabras como "heridas de bala", "silenciador", "señales de lucha", y otras con las que se pudo imaginar el escenario. Alguien entró anoche a su casa, concluyó, discutió con él tal vez, se pelearon, y Antonio terminó con varias balas en su pecho. Una de ellas fue mortal, pues rompió una arteria y murió desangrado. Nadie en el vecindario escuchó los disparos de bala. Policías interrogaban a los vecinos curiosos y se los veía desconcertados. Anoche no hubo ruidos fuera de lugar, ni gente fuera de lugar. Terry cerró sus ojos cruzándose de brazos. No podía recibir mejor muestra de que esta gente no estaba jugando, de que no les temblaba la mano para quitar de en medio a las personas que les estorbaban, y que sus métodos no eran nada conciliatorios. Por el contrario, eran violentos, certeros, sin pizca de compasión. Acababan aun con los que estaban de su lado si cometían algún mínimo error.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Antonio pudiera servirle para obtener información, pero estando muerto, esto ya no era posible. ¿En qué había fallado él? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que lo eliminaran? Debía ser algo así. Tal vez fue él el que llevó a cabo el tiroteo en su casa buscando eliminar a Candy, y como no había dado resultado, y, por el contrario, Candy ahora estaba fuera del alcance, le habían hecho ver a su particular manera el precio de haber fallado. Su cuerpo fue internado en un coche ambulancia, llevándoselo de allí, y Max se acercó a su hermano tocándole el hombro.

—Vámonos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer—. Terry asintió haciéndole caso a su hermano. Echó una última mirada al escenario sintiendo un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Desde hace un tiempo esto le sucedía con cierta frecuencia, era el conocimiento de la muerte, una muerte así que había tocado a su puerta en un par de ocasiones, y en las dos veces Candy había salido viva, si no ilesa. Aguanta un poco más, amor, se dijo. Ellos no nos ganarán.

Elisa tenía el borde del lavamanos fuertemente asido. Su pecho subía y bajaba dilatado de miedo. Antonio estaba muerto. La noticia le había llegado a ella y a los demás como si fuera una tarjeta de San Valentín, como un anuncio de lo que le sucede a todos los que fallan.

La organización no se andaba con juegos; llevaban demasiado tiempo en esto como para perder tiempo, dinero u oportunidades y si ella lo había olvidado este era un excelente recordatorio. Se miró al espejo de su baño con los ojos desorbitados del pánico. Era domingo, no tendría que ir a las oficinas, y le esperaba un largo día con nada más que hacer que esperar, esperar, esperar. Qué desesperante, qué terror sentía, la muerte la saludaba desde una esquina. La siguiente sería ella. Lo sabía, lo sentía en sus huesos. La siguiente sería ella. Antonio había aportado bastante información de las GrandChester Navy para que el negocio pudiera introducirse, proporcionó los contactos y corrompió a parte del personal.

En una ocasión él se le había acercado y le había propuesto un negocio redondo, y aunque al principio ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pues, era la empresa de Terry, el hombre que amaba, cedió. Ella lo amaba, sí, pero él a ella no, así que no sintió ningún remordimiento, y cuando a su cuenta extranjera entraron los cientos de miles de dólares que le habían prometido por su labor, olvidó todo el miedo y se metió de lleno.

Era por Candy, se repetía. Por culpa de ella.

Los había descubierto por curiosa, recordaba ahora. Siempre tan cándida, creyendo que había encontrado un buen cliente, queriendo agrandar un poco más el patrimonio de su familia, y había dado con la verdad. Se había vuelto en parte una amenaza, pero en parte también una herramienta muy útil a la que podían usar, y así fue, pero Candy era quebradiza, frágil, con demasiado miedo en sus ojos, y tuvo que ser quitada de en medio. Pero no había sido quitada de en medio. La primera vez, Antonio había dicho que no era necesario, y la segunda vez, él había fallado.

—Yo no puedo fallar —se dijo mirándose al espejo. Se veían un poco las ojeras en su rostro sin maquillaje, pero había determinación en su mirada. Antes todo había sido por odio, luego, odio más dinero. Ahora a todo eso debía sumarle la supervivencia. Era Candy o ella. Y definitivamente iba a ganar ella.

Candy caminaba por un sendero del bosque, y ya se escuchaba el suave rumor de un río cerca. Los niños saltaban alrededor de ella indicándole el camino y se adelantaban corriendo. Sólo cuando ella les pedía que tuvieran cuidado se detenían. Llevaba a Gaby de la mano, que reía sola y Victoria iba tras ella con un cesto lleno de comida. Era una especie de picnic en el río, algo para variar la monotonía de los días que se iban pasando sin cambios. Los niños le señalaron un claro a la orilla del río, que corría presuroso entre las raíces y ramas de los árboles que lo bordeaban. Mucho más atrás podía verse que descendía con fuerza entre las rocas, pero en esta zona, era más tranquilo, silencioso y cristalino. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Zack y Christopher se lanzaron al agua. Sólo tuvieron la precaución de quitarse los zapatos, y Candy se acercó a la orilla preocupada.

—¡Niños! ¡¡Niños!! —gritó con más fuerza al ver que no emergían. Pero lo hicieron segundos después. Lanzándose agua el uno al otro y nadando como si hubiesen nacido allí. Gaby saltaba emocionada en la orilla deseando imitarlos, pero Cabdy la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano.

—No se lancen así —regañó ella a los niños—, no saben qué tan profunda está.

—Sí lo saben —dijo Victoria dejando la cesta en el prado—. Vienen aquí casi todos los días, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿Es aquí donde vienen siempre?

—Exacto. Tal vez incluso ya exploraron más arriba.

— ¿Ellos solos?

—Claro que no. Vienen siempre con Andrew.

—Ah. Bueno…

—Tus hijos son varones y llenos de energía. Debes comprender que este sitio para ellos es ideal. Tienen tanto que explorar aquí, tantos lugares donde ir a quemar ese exceso de energía que tienen… No me extraña si ya se recorrieron el otro lado del río también—. Candy miró hacia donde señalaba su hermana, y no encontró más que árboles muy cerca unos de otros, unos ancianos, otros muy robustos y jóvenes. El sitio era hermoso, tranquilizador, delicioso para tomarse un descanso, incluso una siesta. Se giró hacia su hermana encontrando que ya había extendido el pequeño mantel y preparaba algunos sándwiches previendo que los chicos saldrían del agua muertos de hambre.

Candy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando en derredor incapaz de sonreír ni sentirse tranquila a pesar de la belleza del paisaje que se le ofrecía. Su mente estaba con Terry, que anoche había dicho que hoy no la llamaría. No sólo lo extrañaba, estaba preocupada por él. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y le angustiaba pensar que algo malo podía pasarle. Y aquello no era exagerar, podían pagar la osadía de defenderse y defender lo suyo con la vida misma.

Continuará...

Hola, a todos...

¡Ah! Un capítulo más o dos quizás, pero ya casi terminamos Anhelo tu regreso... feliz sábado

JillValentine.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Candy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando en derredor incapaz de sonreír, ni sentirse tranquila a pesar de la belleza del paisaje que se le ofrecía. Su mente estaba con Terry, que anoche había dicho que hoy no la llamaría. No sólo lo extrañaba, estaba preocupada por él. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y le angustiaba pensar que algo malo podía pasarle. Y aquello no era exagerar, podían pagar la osadía de defenderse y defender lo suyo con la vida misma.

— ¿Le contarás a Candy? —le preguntó Max a Terry cuando iban en el auto. Terry iba con los dientes apretados y mirando fijamente la carretera.

—Sólo la angustiaré más de lo que ya está.

—Has hablado con ella?

—No hoy—. Max guardó silencio por un par de kilómetros, y Terry entonces lo miró—. Ya, di lo que tengas que decir.

—Es sólo que no me imagino cómo se debe estar sintiendo ella. Aislada, exiliada, y encima, sin recuerdos, sin poder saber si lo que sucede es responsabilidad de ella, si tuvo algo que ver—. Terry hizo una mueca incapaz de mostrarse en desacuerdo.

—Pero es lo que nos ha tocado. No sólo ella lo está pasando mal—. Aquello lo dijo con voz grave y Max lo miró de reojo. Terry estaba mal, este problema le estaba pasando factura. Debía estar pasando las noches sin dormir bien, sin dejar de pensar en todo un aluvión de posibilidades, y el estar separado de su mujer debía ser lo más terrible de todo. Debía resistir, si él se debilitaba e iba a verla, podría ponerla en riesgo, y entonces nada de esto habría valido la pena.

El día se fue pasando con ellos yendo de un lado a otro, asistiendo a reuniones, y en la tarde, se subieron a un yate para recorrer varios sitios con más agilidad.

Al día siguiente, visitaron los astilleros y esta vez Max tuvo especial cuidado en observar junto con su hermano toda la actividad. Sin embargo, debieron comportarse como si sólo estuvieran haciendo una visita de rutina.

—Buenos días —saludó alguien atisbando por las ventanas de la cabaña. Candy escuchó desde la cocina y se asomó, pero a través de las cortinas sólo se veía una silueta de alguien alto y grande. Lo que era extraño, pues la voz era de mujer—. Buenos días —insistió la voz. Candy frunció el ceño.

La cabaña más próxima estaba un poco alejada, no tan cerca como para que los vecinos se acercaran a pedir una taza de azúcar. O eso creía, pues, efectivamente, al abrir la puerta encontró a una mujer con una taza entre sus manos y mirándola con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

—Mi hermano y yo estamos aquí por unos días y parece que hemos olvidado algo esencial —dijo la mujer. Candy la observó. Sus brazos se veían musculosos casi como los de un hombre, pero tenía pestañas largas y una mandíbula que nunca había sido afeitada.

—Buenos días —contestó Candy al fin su saludo. Miró la taza y sonrió—. Supongo que necesitas un poco de azúcar—. La mujer asintió sonriendo, y por alguna razón, Candy sintió esa sonrisa un poco artificial. Le recibió la taza y se dirigió a la cocina sin invitarla a entrar, pero la mujer se tomó la libertad de hacerlo, aunque se quedó de pie en la entrada y observando todo con curiosidad—. Esto sí que es acogedor —dijo, y Candy sirvió el azúcar en la taza con algo de prisa.

—Gracias.

—Mi nombre es Jane —se presentó sonriendo aún—, estoy aquí con mi hermano menor unos días, pasándolo bien en el campo. Nos gusta acampar, aunque nosotros lo hacemos en tiendas, no en cabañas de madera y piedra como esta—. En el momento salió Zack de una de las habitaciones vistiendo aún su pijama, y Candy le entregó la taza de azúcar a Jane y se devolvió para tomarle la mano a su hijo y ponerlo tras de sí, como si no quisiera que esta mujer lo viera. Sin embargo, Jane sí lo vio—. ¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, qué bebé tan guapo es! Qué ojos tan hermosos—agregó cuando Zack se asomó tras ella para mirar a la desconocida—. Eres muy joven para tener hijos.

—Realmente no. ¿Es… suficiente con esa cantidad de azúcar?

—Oh, sí, muchas gracias. Qué vergüenza tener que venir a importunar tan temprano en la mañana.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Ya me presenté? Mi nombre es Jane.

—Sí, ya lo hiciste.

—Oh, lo siento. A veces soy algo despistada. Vamos a estar cerca del río hasta el miércoles. Si necesitas algo de nosotros, o simplemente algo de compañía, entonces puedes ir allí. No tenemos azúcar, pero sí mucha cerveza —Candy sonrió asintiendo, y la mujer, no encontrando más qué decir, salió de la cabaña agradeciendo otra vez el azúcar.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Victoria saliendo de su habitación también en pijama.

—Parece que tenemos vecinos. Creí que la parte del río era propiedad privada y que allí no podría acampar gente desconocida.

—Oh, tendríamos que preguntarle a Andrew. ¿Estaba molestando?

—No. Sólo necesitaba algo de azúcar, pero… no lo sé, algo en ella no me parece…

—Tiene una voz bastante estridente, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar.

Candy se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la puerta, donde momentos antes había estado la mujer. Que viniera a este lugar por un poco de azúcar, a esta hora, que insistiera en presentarse, como si esperara que ella hiciera lo propio, y tal como decía Victoria, su voz… Sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez se estaba preocupando mucho por una simple mujer que había venido a pedir un poco de azúcar.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Julius Baker a su hermana recostado en la camioneta que había estacionado a un lado del camino que llevaba a la cabaña de Candy. Jane se acercó a él dejando caer en el suelo el azúcar que momentos antes le había servido.

—Es ella —confirmó Jane. Está un poco más delgada que en la foto, pero vi a uno de los niños y definitivamente es ella.

—Entonces, la hemos encontrado. Un trabajo más finalizado. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Es desconfiada —lo ignoró Jane subiendo al asiento del copiloto—. No quiso darme su nombre, pero estoy segura de que es ella.

—¿Totalmente segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces llamemos a Elisa, y digámosle que ya encontramos su paquete.

—Tal vez esta vez no rechace nuestra propuesta de hacer el trabajo completo dijo Jane mirando en derredor el sitio tan agreste y alejado—. No me imagino a una mujer como ella internándose en estos sitios—. Julius miró de reojo a su hermana mientras ponía la camioneta en marcha. Dudaba mucho que pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión. El interior del alma de esa mujer estaba lleno de odio y rencor reprimido, un odio que alomejor había sido cocido por años, añejándose, o mejor, pudriéndose. Julius se guardo lo que pensaba. Y realmente, no le importaba no hacer el trabajo. Ya quería volver a la ciudad; odiaba el aire puro del campo.

Candy se sentó en la mesa de desayuno de la cabaña que estaba en el porche trasero viendo a Mariela traer el café y a Victoria los panes. Los niños seguían durmiendo, tal vez porque era muy temprano, tal vez porque se acostaban siempre muy cansados, y en todo el lugar reinaba una relativa paz.

Victoria se sentó al lado de Candy y partió un pan antes de metérselo a la boca.

Victoria miró a su hermana a los ojos, unos ojos verdes y bonitos.

— ¿Por que…? muchas cosas están pasando…

—Tienes miedo—. Candy cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—No te lo voy a negar. Cada día aquí, siento que Terry está en peligro, que los niños están en peligro, que te he puesto a ti y a Gaby en peligro… La incertidumbre me está matando—. Victoria puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermana sin saber qué decirle, cómo consolarla. No quería ni imaginarse el infierno por el que estaba pasando su hermana.

—Elisa, ¿dónde estás? —esa voz le puso los pelos de punta. Su respiración se agitó de inmediato y apretó el teléfono contra su mejilla. Había contestado al número desconocido esperando que fuera uno de los hermanos Baker, pasando por alto que, si ellos le tenían información acerca del paradero de Candy, jamás se lo habrían dicho por teléfono, sino en persona, pues era información que valía mucho dinero y querían tener éste asegurado en sus manos antes de revelarle a ella dónde se encontraba su objetivo. Y ahora estaba hablando con el jefe, como le llamaba con Antonio.

Antonio, que había sido hallado muerto y desfigurado por orden de él apenas ayer en la mañana.

—Ah… yo… haciendo… el trabajo. Ocupada, ya sabe.

—Mmm, sí, lo sé. Y la información que nos has pasado es tremendamente valiosa. Has sido un punto clave en la siguiente negociación que haremos.

—Yo… no es nada, señor.

—No seas tan formal, te lo he dicho antes.

—Claro.

—Quiero que vengas a donde estoy ahora mismo.

—¿A… Ahora?

—Busca una excusa y auséntate de tu trabajo. Te necesito—. Buscar una excusa para ausentarse sería fácil, sobre todo porque Terry la había despedido y desde entonces no habían cruzado palabras. Ni siquiera se habían visto. Él debía estar ocupado averiguando acerca del tiroteo en su casa sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría frente a sus propias narices.

—Está bien —dijo. Cuando le dieron la dirección a la que tenía que ir, suspiró. Era lejos, tendría que viajar. ¿Cuánto se tardarían los hermanos Baker en comunicarse con ella otra vez? Ellos tendrían que esperar. Al jefe no se le podían dar largas.

— ¿Candy? —saludó Terry por teléfono. Candy se puso en pie en cuanto oyó la voz de su esposo sintiendo la emoción recorrerla. Qué alivio. Qué felicidad. Él estaba vivo, estaba bien, y la estaba llamando.

—Terry —susurró.

Se escuchó la sonrisa de Terry, como si con sólo escuchar su nombre de labios de ella hubiese comprendido todo lo que le pasaba, y tal vez lo hacía.

—Estoy bien, cariño —le dijo. Y varios pasos más cerca de llegar al fondo de todo.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás planeando?

—No te puedo dar detalles por teléfono. Por seguridad.

—Oh, sí, yo entiendo, pero por favor…

—No te preocupes, no es nada descabellado, ni ilegal, ni inmoral.

—Nunca dije que pudiera ser inmoral—. Terry volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Oh, ellos están disfrutando sus vacaciones. Lo están pasando muy bien.

—Y tú… cómo lo estás pasando? —Terrible, quiso contestar ella. Sin ti, todo es insípido y descolorido.

—Bien, bien —mintió.

—Ah, bien. En cambio, yo estoy fatal sin ti—. Candy se echó a reír.

—Dios, sí. es horrible. Te echo tanto de menos. Te necesito. Quiero que esta pesadilla acabe ya. ¡Ya!

—¿Y… no has tenido buenos recuerdos? —Ella entendió el sentido de su pregunta. Claro que había tenido recuerdos de sus encuentros con él en el pasado. Un poco sonrojada, contestó:

—Sí —admitió—, pero esos recuerdos sólo empeoran las cosas.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Eres malo; me haces decir esas cosas —Terry volvió a reír, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Quiero que estés tranquila, amor. Todo va a estar bien. Estamos tomando todas las precauciones posibles para minimizar los riesgos.

—Las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginábamos, ¿verdad?

—Terry suspiró audiblemente.

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver —le prometió—, y luego de que te haya hecho el amor unas diez veces seguidas…

— ¡Terry!

—Te contaré todo —siguió él, a pesar de la interrupción de ella—. Te contaré cómo estaban las cosas, y todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer. Por ahora, apóyame manteniéndote tranquila y a salvo. Es todo lo que necesito por ahora, saber que tú y mis hijos están bien. Son todo para mí, Candy. Todo lo que quiero en el mundo—. Candy sonrió.

—Te amo, Terry.

—Oh, cielo, no más de lo que yo te amo a ti—. Eso era discutible, pensó Candy, pero no lo contradijo, sólo siguió allí, hablando con el que era su marido acerca de lo mucho que se extrañaban, y de todas las cosas que harían y se dirían cuando al fin se vieran.

—No estés nerviosa —le dijo el jefe a Elisa cuando ésta al fin llegó ante él.

La hizo sentar en una silla de hierro forjado ante una mesa del mismo material y cristal.

Estaban ante un jardín que tenía vista al Rio Michigan, absolutamente precioso, y había sirvientes que iban y venían con bandejas de comida y las dejaban sobre otra mesa a pocos metros.

Era la auténtica casa de un traficante, opulenta, ostentosa, con desperdicio de espacio y de objetos caros en cada esquina. Estaba atardeciendo, y ella llevaba en su pequeño bolso un arma que extrañamente no le habían revisado en la entrada, era como si le permitieran este pequeño gesto de rebeldía y era extraño. Tal vez porque sabían que, ante el menor signo de amenaza, los dedos que con anticipación estaban sobre los gatillos apuntando hacia ella, harían presión. No creía tener que usarla, pero mejor ir preparada; si la iban a desaparecer, daría la guerra primero, o lo intentarían. Ya se habían deshecho de Antonio y no creía que fuera imposible que lo intentaran también con ella.

Elisa miró fijamente al hombre que tenía delante. Era joven, de algunos cuarenta años, con cabello negro abundante y de un corte más bien bajo. Mirada sagaz de ojos oscuros. A pesar de la actividad en la que se ganaba todo su dinero, él parecía muy sobrio y bien vestido. Nada de joyas grandes y brillantes, nada de ropa llamativa.

—He sabido que has sido tú quien más nos ha ayudado últimamente —dijo, y Elisa abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Yo?

—Fuiste tú quien nos dijo acerca de un contrato grande que hizo la GrandChester Navy recientemente, gracias a la cual haremos también nosotros un excelente negocio.

—Ah… sí. Por lo general, Terry sólo se concentra en un proyecto a la vez, pero de repente dio esta orden y… me pareció que no podíamos dejarla pasar.

—Mmmm, parece que la falla de Antonio sólo lo distrajo un momento. Ha vuelto a ser el mismo trabajador de siempre, lo que necesitamos.

—Bueno, él… sí está un poco distraído últimamente. Por el tiroteo en su casa.

—Antonio hizo un mierdero —se quejó el jefe—. Hubo que limpiar toda su porquería—. Elisa sólo asintió—. Sé de buena fuente que eres amiga de Candy GrandChester.

—Sí, lo somos.

—Imagino entonces que, debes tener una idea acerca de dónde está.

—Estoy trabajando en eso.

—Elisa, ella es un peligro.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No puede existir más. Mucho menos ahora que está recordando… ya sabes. No te conviene que ella recuerde y se lo cuente todo a la policía. Si es que ya no lo hizo—. Elisa lo miró un poco preocupada por esa posibilidad.

—Lo sabríamos —rebatió sacudiendo un poco su cabello—. Si Candy hubiese recordado todo, ya lo sabríamos.

—¿Y vas a esperar a que eso suceda?

—No, por eso estoy trabajando en su búsqueda. Sé mejor que nadie lo que significa que ella recobre la memoria, pero… diablos, está tan escondida…

—Me gusta que hayas tenido la iniciativa de buscarla y terminar el trabajo que el otro dejó empezado.

—Quiero ser útil a la organización.

—Ya lo eres, pero como comprenderás, es un cabo suelto que nos fastidia.

—Lo comprendo.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer? —le ofreció. Elisa miró su mano extendida hacia la mesa con los alimentos, y, a pesar de que no tenía ni pizca de hambre, pues los nervios le habían cerrado por completo el estómago, asintió. No se le puede decir que no al jefe, era su mantra.

Terry llegó de noche a su casa. Se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto, pues la temperatura había empezado a descender drásticamente y lo tiró de cualquier manera sobre un sofá. Pero entonces vio algo moverse tras él. Antes de terminar de darse la vuelta para ver qué era, alcanzó a tomar una pequeña estatuilla de hierro que fácilmente se convirtió en un arma en su mano.

—¡No lo lances! —gritó una voz, y Terry se quedó de piedra. —¿Antonio? —de las sombras emergió la figura de Antonio Davis.

Terry empuñó con más fuerza la estatuilla—. Tú… Te dan por muerto.

—Y por ahora, necesito que las cosas sigan así. —¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí luego de lo que intentaste hacerle a Candy?

—Antonio, que había tenido sus manos levantadas enseñando sus palmas en señal de que era inofensivo, las bajó poco a poco tragando saliva.

—Ya lo sabes todo.

—¿Saberlo todo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sí, ya lo sabes todo. Sabes lo del tráfico de inmigrantes, y la manera como hemos usado tu empresa para ganar dinero.

—Debería matarte aquí mismo por todo lo que me has hecho, maldito.

—Terry, tienes todo el derecho a estar molesto, pero necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Oh, gracias por no quitarme ese derecho! Bien, habla.

—No, aquí no.

—Oh, perdona. ¿Te trae malos recuerdos mi casa? Que, por cierto, casi destrozas.

—Lo siento.

—¿De veras crees que me importan tus disculpas?

—Terry, espera —Antonio volvió a alzar sus manos cuando lo vio acercarse—. Intentaron matarme.

—Debieron poner más empeño en ello.

—Entiendo tu furia, pero ahora estoy de tu lado, ¡entiende!

—¿Cómo sé que no es una treta para sacar provecho? —Antonio señaló hacia el pequeño bar, y Terry dirigió allí su mirada a regañadientes. Había un pequeño aparato electrónico, muy pequeño—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Instalaron un micrófono en tu casa —Terry palideció. Lo último que necesitaba. Habían estado espiando sus movimientos, sus conversaciones, y Dios, ¡él había hablado con Candy muchas veces desde aquí!!

—Maldito… ¡¡Maldito!!

—¡No fui yo! —gritó Antonio.

—¿Entonces quién pudo ser?

—¿No sospechas de otra persona que haya podido estar involucrada?

—Oh, ¡sospecho de todos!

—De todos, ¡menos de la persona más peligrosa para ti!

—¡Habla de una maldita vez si tanto sabes!

—¡Elisa! —gritó Antonio con rencor—. Está más metida en esto que yo mismo. Elisa te odia a ti, pero por sobre todo en este mundo, odia con todas sus fuerzas a Candy. ¡Ella puso ese micrófono aquí, te ha espiado todos estos años! —Terry se quedó allí, de pie, quieto y sin fuerzas. —¿Qué?

—Te juro que mi intención es ayudar —dijo Antonio.

—Intentaste matar a mi esposa…

—No pude hacerlo —Terry apretó los dientes al escuchar cómo la voz se le quebraba a Antonio—. No soy un asesino.

—Pero sí que empuñaste el arma contra ella, no importándote si te llevabas por delante a mis hijos. ¡Te mereces que te mate en este mismo instante!

—Sí, me lo merezco —admitió Antonio—, pero entonces te perderías las explicaciones que tengo por darte. Hay tanto que tienes que saber…

—Es decir, que como han intentado matarte, te has cambiado de bando. ¿Cómo sé que luego no me traicionarás a mí, por segunda vez? —Antonio respiró profundo.

—Porque ahora me tienes en tus manos. Confesaré ante la policía y todo aquel que quieras. Sólo pido algo a cambio.

—Oh, tienes el descaro de hacer peticiones.

—Ellos me han asesinado, estoy muerto ante las autoridades, y nunca he sido tan libre. Desde que entré en este mundo, he deseado salir, pero eso no es posible. La única manera de salir… es muerto.

—Así que ideaste tu propia muerte.

—No, ellos sí que lo intentaron… sólo que… me les adelanté, mataron a la persona equivocada, y yo al fin soy libre—. Terry meneó la cabeza mirándolo.

—No sé si quiero la ayuda de alguien como tú. ¿Cómo sé que lo del micrófono es cierto? ¿Que no hay otro en este momento? ¿Que esto no es una trampa?

—Revisé toda la casa, y al parecer sólo había ese. Elisq sólo puso uno. Además, llamé a tu hermano y le dije que viniera.

—¿Qué?

—Ya que él te está ayudando en todo esto, debe estar aquí. Necesito que me creas, Terry. Te daré todas las pruebas que quieras; todo lo que sé, te lo contaré.

—¿Y qué ganarás tú? —Antonio guardó silencio por unos instantes. Miró a Terry a los ojos y con voz grave, dijo:

—Conseguiré vengarme, salir de ese mundo; conseguiré… la libertad.

Terry lo miró escrutador, deseando poder creerle, necesitando creerle. Lo de Elisa lo había sorprendido, pero ahora comprendía que no del todo; desde que ella había hecho su confesión aquí, era una desconocida para él, alguien de quien se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Debió ser esa noche que pusiera el micrófono, si había sido ella. Odiaba no saber qué creer, estar siendo utilizado, y el pensamiento de que ellos supieran dónde estaba Candy, lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo. No, ellos no saben, se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Candy está a salvo. Un auto se aparcó en su jardín y Terry miró hacia afuera.

Desde los ventanales pudo ver la figura de su hermano, y sin darle la espalda a Antonio, y sosteniendo aún la estatuilla, caminó hacia la puerta para abrirle antes de que tocara el timbre.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Max al verlo. Terry le señaló en dirección a Antonio.

—Tenemos aquí a un resucitado de entre los muertos.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una cuarta voz en el recinto. Ethan, vestido con ropa civil, entraba a la casa después de Max, y sin pérdida de tiempo, sacó su arma y la apuntó en dirección a Antonio, que volvió a alzar sus manos.

—Lo traje —dijo Max—. No me gustó nada la llamada que recibí.

—Te llamó Antonio.

—Eso veo. No sabía quién era, pero no me gustó y traje refuerzos.

—Hiciste bien.

—Has involucrado a la policía —dijo Antonio interrumpiendo el diálogo entre los hermanos.

—No sólo a la policía.

—Está bien. No eres tonto. Nunca he creído que lo seas.

—Esta charla la podemos sostener en una comisaría —sugirió Ethan sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Quiero colaborar, contarlo todo —aclaró Antonio—. Si ese no fuera mi ánimo, no habría venido aquí. Si me encierran, entonces no hablaré. Ustedes verán—. Ethan miró a Terry interrogante, lo mismo que Max.

—Mi casa ya no es segura —dijo Terry—. Han instalado micrófonos.

—¿Qué?

—Hablemos en otro lugar.

—Ningún lugar es seguro ahora.

—Sí —dijo Terry mirando a Antonio fijamente—. El Elysium es seguro. Vamos allí.

—Pero el Elysium está lejos.

—No. Hoy atracó justo está en el muelle. tomaremos el bote pequeño primero

—De acuerdo. Pero tú vas con tus bonitas manos esposadas —le dijo Ethan a Antonio, y acto seguido sacó las esposas metálicas ajustándolas en sus muñecas.

—Muy apropiado que haya aparecido justo hoy —sonrió Max mirando a su hermano y señalando con el mentón a Antonio.

Terry asintió mientras los seguía. Ethan lo llevaba esposado delante de él.

Llegaron al muelle dos horas después y allí subieron al lujoso yate que brillaba bajo la luna como una enorme perla flotante. Antonio casi cae al subir al casco, y nadie tuvo la idea de levantarlo. Igual, no creían que se mereciera tal consideración.

—Te escucharemos —dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo ceñudo, cada minuto más molesto con él, con más ganas de estrangularlo—. Pero nada te garantiza que consideremos tu información lo suficientemente valiosa como para dejarte ir.

—Oh, yo sí te lo garantizo.

—Bien. Empieza a hablar.

—¿Diga? —contestó Elisa por teléfono.

—¿Te despertamos, bonita? —dijo la voz de Jane Baker teñida de una horripilante sensualidad.

Elisa se sentó en la cama y miró en derredor un poco desorientada. Luego vio a un hombre a su lado. El jefe. Se había acostado con él y permanecía en su cama. Ahora debía salir no sólo para atender la llamada, sino para huir. No quería volver a darle oportunidad a que le hiciera lo que minutos antes le había hecho.

—Dime que la encontraste —le pidió Elisa intentando controlar su voz.

—Nunca fallamos en un trabajo —garantizó Jane.

—Bien, los escucho.

—Ah, ah —sonrió la mujer—. Tendremos que vernos.

—Ahora… ahora estoy por fuera de la ciudad.

—Oh, entonces nosotros esperaremos.

—Por favor… —empezó a decir Elisa entre dientes, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Esta gente quería el dinero prometido, así que tendría que esperar a verlos y pagarles para poder obtener la dirección de Candy—. Está bien. Nos veremos mañana en cuanto llegue. Yo los estaré llamando.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos mañana entonces. Procura que no sea muy tarde. Necesitamos ese dinerito—. Elisa no agregó nada más, sólo cortó la llamada. Recogió su ropa con todo el tiento que pudo, pero no fue posible evitar que el hombre despertara.

—Sigues aquí —murmuró él con voz somnolienta—. Qué linda.

—Oh… ya me iba.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Vuelve acá.

—Pero…

—Vuelve acá. Mierda, quiso decir Elisa.

Él mismo estaría retrasando lo que le había pedido que hiciera, pero, otra vez, se dijo, no se le puede decir que no al jefe. Sin decir nada más, se sometió a él.

Antonio miró a Terry con las manos esposadas frente a él. Max, un poco más corpulento que su hermano, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras Ethan le apuntaba aún con su arma. Terry encendió las luces del yate, que de inmediato se iluminó con todo su lujo y belleza. Un sitio poco apropiado para la fealdad de la que tendrían que hablar.

—Vayamos a mar abierto —le aconsejó Ethan—; es mejor que no vean movimientos sospechosos cerca —Terry asintió en silencio, así que se dirigió a la sala de control y se puso en marcha. Antonio se sentó en uno de los muebles sintiendo el suelo de sus pies moverse; Max y Ethan, frente a él, sólo lo miraron estoicos, muy acostumbrados a andar en botes en movimiento. Pasaron los minutos, y a pesar de que el yate siguió andando, Terry volvió a la sala sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a Antonio, con las imágenes de Candy entrando a un hotel con él en su mente, deseando reventarle los brazos que la habían rodeado en esa ocasión, la boca que le había sonreído.

—Empieza a hablar —dijo Ethan, adelantándose, pero Max lo detuvo elevando una mano y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su teléfono.

—Estoy hay que grabarlo.

—En ese caso, mejor hacer el video.

—Bien pensado—. Antonio tragó saliva. Necesitaba seguir muerto, al menos sobre el papel, y hacerle un video confesando no ayudaba mucho. Max preparó su teléfono y lo puso en una pequeña mesa apuntando hacia él, lejos de su alcance.

—Habla ya —dijo Terry con voz dura. Antonio respiró profundo.

—Esto de lo que te voy a hablar… lo sabía Candy… antes de sufrir ese accidente.

—Empieza —conminó Terry entre dientes, sintiendo que le molestaba el sólo hecho de que la nombrara.

Antonio asintió agitando su cabeza, abrió su boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió sonido. Sólo miró a Terry y preguntó:

—¿Ella está bien?

—Terry no lo soportó. Que él, que había intentado extorsionarla, aprovecharse a varios niveles, e incluso matarla se mostrara preocupado ahora lo ofendió más allá de lo que su cordura pudo soportar, así que se acercó a él y con toda su fuerza le dio un puñetazo en el vientre dejándolo largos minutos sin aire y en el suelo. Cuando los segundos se pasaban y Antonio no se recuperaba, Max se acarició los labios, que tenía estirados en un gesto displicente diciendo:

—Creo que se te pasó la mano.

—Sólo fue un golpe, ¡es un debilucho!

—Pero ahora se demorará en hablar. Me va a dar hambre—. Terry miró a su hermano de reojo, y se escuchó la sonrisa de Ethan, que ya conocía al par de hermanos y no le extrañaba nada este tipo de comportamiento. Al fin, Antonio pudo volver a respirar. Miró a Terry con ojos llorosos y tosió tratando de volver a poner en funcionamiento su sistema respiratorio.

—Lo siento —dijo. Terry se agachó frente a él deseando poder seguir golpeándolo.

—No me tientes. Tengo muchas ganas de matarte.

—No lo harás.

—Ah, ¿no? Llevar tu cuerpo a altamar no me será difícil, y Max y Ethan no dirán nada; al fin que estás muerto.

—Sí, pero tú no eres un asesino —eso dejó en silencio a Terry por unos segundos, pasados los cuales, apretó los dientes haciendo latir un músculo en su mejilla, y con una sonrisa que Antonio nunca le había visto y que fácilmente le había causado un escalofrío, dijo:

—Si se meten con mi familia, créeme que no me importará mancharme las manos de sangre; ni un poco—. Antonio lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que creerle. Los GrandChester definitivamente eran hombres pacíficos, pero podían perfectamente volverse bestias si algo amenazaba a los suyos, tal como estaba pasando ahora. Tragó saliva comprendiendo que estaba en la boca del lobo, y tendría que irse con tiento, pues estaba solo contra tres que se morían de ganas por hacerle pagar.

Elisa subió por fin a su auto, y cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se quejó. Le dolía un poco. Maldita bestia, se dijo. Miró la hora. Era la madrugada, el sol tardaría unas horas más en salir, pero cualquier cosa en vez de quedarse aquí. Además, quería llegar rápido a casa, darse una ducha, ir a un cajero para retirar el dinero, obtener la maldita dirección de Candy e ir de inmediato allá.

Había pensado que preferiría planear concienzudamente algo, pero no era así, mejor hacer las cosas de inmediato, sin pensarlo mucho; ya había comprobado que cuando más se pensaban las cosas, peor salían.

Terry dio varias vueltas por la hermosa sala del interior del yate mientras escuchaba a Antonio hablar. Había empezado a contar todo desde el principio, incluyendo en su historia los nombres de las personas que estaban involucrados, y cada vez que saltaba el nombre de Elisa, Terry sentía algo su interior revolverse con furia. Miró por una de las ventanillas hacia el mar, deseando poder ir él mismo a la casa de Elisa para sacarle las respuestas a todas las preguntas que ahora se estaba haciendo. Si había sido capaz de poner un micrófono en su sala, si había sido capaz de traicionarlos tanto, si había sido capaz de estar de acuerdo con la orden de liquidar a Candy, Elisa merecía algo más que la cárcel. Ésta no sería un castigo suficiente para ella.

Ethan tomaba notas, y hacía rato que eran él y Max los que hacían las preguntas dirigiendo su testimonio. Antonio no titubeaba, no dudaba en hablar.

—Los barcos son utilizados para transportar a las personas. Una vez que tocan suelo americano, si sus obligaciones están saldadas, se les deja libres, si no es así, son liquidados.

— ¿Cómo… liquidados? —preguntó Ethan, aunque era obvia la respuesta y sólo buscaba más detalles.

—Muchas veces, son ciudadanos de países latinoamericanos —dijo Antonio—. Sus familiares aquí nos contactan y pagan dinero con tal de que los traigamos a salvo desde su país, ellos adelantan una parte y nosotros hacemos el trabajo. Luego, si por alguna razón no pueden terminar de pagar, los "pasajeros" son ahogados y enviados al fondo del mar—. Al escuchar aquello, Terry cerró sus ojos sin dejar de mirar el horizonte que poco a poco se iba poniendo más azul con la claridad del día. Con cada palabra se iba sintiendo más indignado, pero no lo interrumpía, o jamás pararía de gritarle y golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo entró Candy en el asunto? —preguntó Max, haciendo al fin la pregunta cuya respuesta atormentaba a Terry. Antonio suspiró.

—Candy creyó haber encontrado un buen cliente, un buen contrato.

Elisa… le habló maravillas de este personaje, así que, fiándose de la palabra de su amiga, y lo que nosotros con astucia le habíamos hecho creer, Candy lo contactó y concertó una cita con él para hablar de negocios. Le presentó el contrato a Terry, pero este no se mostró muy interesado. Recuerdo que en esa época ya tenía entre manos contratos muy jugosos, así que éste no lo tentó mucho. Al ver eso, Candy no insistió demasiado, y lo dejó así—. Terry lo recordaba. Ahora que tenía nombres y apellidos, lo recordaba muy bien—. Pero entonces empezaron a llamar a Candy para que siguiera insistiendo. Ella simplemente se disculpó y dijo que, si Terry, que era el jefe, no estaba interesado, ella no podría hacer nada. Pero entonces, como un milagro, Terry le dijo que, si quería, podía ella ponerse al frente de todo. Al oír eso, Terry no pudo sino cerrar sus ojos y desear llorar. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Esa mañana, mientras él se vestía para ir a trabajar, Candy estaba en la mesa de desayuno con el portátil encendido mirando algunas cosas del trabajo, a la vez que se bebía un jugo de naranja. Una llamada le entró y la escuchó hablar del tema. Terry había suspirado, y en cuanto había terminado la llamada, le había dicho que, si quería, tomara ella ese negocio haciéndose cargo. La había empujado al infierno que ahora estaban viviendo con una simple palabra, una estúpida frase.

—Candy empezó las negociaciones de manera impecable —siguió Antonio, y su voz denotaba un poco de orgullo—. Pero en un momento todo se echó a perder. Las citas con ella siempre eran en sitios neutrales, ni en la oficina del uno ni en la del otro, y en una ocasión, ella se presentó sin aviso. Escuchó conversaciones que no debió escuchar, y…

—Tuvieron que amenazarla para que no se retirara del negocio —ayudó Ethan.

—Y para que tampoco le contara a Terry —completó Max. Antonio asintió ante ambas sugerencias.

—Aunque quiso, ya no pudo retirarse.

—¿Can… Candy sabía que… Elisa estaba involucrada?

—preguntó Terry con voz sibilante. Antonio giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Él no se había movido de la pequeña ventanilla. La luz del día ya se colaba por ellas y el interior del yate estaba más iluminado.

—La noche del accidente… —empezó Antonio— ella nos descubrió a Elisa y a mí, así que sí, Candy sabía todo. —Intentaron matarla esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Esa fue la orden, sí.

—Estabas allí porque debías matarla, ¿no es así? —preguntó Terry entre dientes. Antonio sólo tardó un segundo en asentir.

—Pero el accidente lo hizo innecesario. Ese mes que ella estuvo en coma, la organización debatió si acabarla o no. No habría sido tan fácil, ya que estaba muy custodiada, pero entonces Elisa se encargó de sacarle a James, el médico, toda la información acerca de su salud.

—Maldita —murmuró Terry.

—Cuando ella despertó, estuvimos en tensión. Si ella hablaba contigo, todo acabaría, pero ella despertó sin memoria. Una bendición para la organización. Estando ella neutralizada, pude convencerlos de que era innecesario liquidarla—. Terry rio entre dientes.

—¿Vas a decirme que sigue viva gracias a tu intervención? —Antonio sólo lo miró en silencio—. ¿Te atreves a sugerir que te debe la vida?

—No me debe nada, Terry. No he dicho, y jamás diría algo así.

—¿Por qué intentaste extorsionarla con lo de los videos?

—Porque necesitábamos que te volvieras a poner al frente de tus negocios, que ella de alguna manera te convenciera de hacer ciertas cosas, la necesitábamos controlada.

—¿Con esos videos?

—Era algo sencillo, Candy no recordaba nada. Era fácil que creyera que en verdad te había sido infiel… No contaba con que…

—No contabas con que la relación entre esos dos fuera tan fuerte y estrecha —interrumpió Max, cambiando su postura en el sofá en el que había estado. Antonio lo miró y respiró profundo.

—No, no contaba con eso.

—Gracias a eso —sonrió Max—, todo se les empezó a ir a la mierda, porque Terry empezó a sospechar de ti, a investigarte —Antonio miró con ojos grandes a Terry, y Max siguió—. Gracias a la ruta que dejaste con tus movimientos, pudimos llegar al pez gordo.

—¿De… de verdad?

—De hecho —intervino Ethan, que había estado mirando sus notas muy concentrado—, tu testimonio no afecta demasiado la operación que llevaremos a cabo hoy mismo. Sin tu ayuda, ya sabíamos gran parte de lo que nos has contado.

—Pero… —Oh, sí, nos has proporcionado un par de nombres nuevos, como el de Elisa, que, al parecer, ha cubierto de manera experta sus huellas, mejor que tú. Y lo otro no han sido más que detalles de tipo personal, ya sabes, preguntas que el marido quería hacerte.

—¿Estuviste allí cuando Cabdy descubrió que tú y Elisa estaban involucrados? —preguntó Terry moviéndose de su lugar y caminando hacia él. Antonio se tensionó un poco, apoyando su espalda en el sofá.

—S—sí. —¿Cómo… cómo reaccionó?

—Terry, eso no es relevante ahora —dijo Ethan poniéndose en pie y mirando su reloj—. No hemos dormido en toda la noche y nos espera un largo día.

—Yo propongo que atemos a este y durmamos aquí en el Elysium un par de horas antes de emprender la marcha.

—Estamos esperando la confirmación de Frederick Gordon —dijo Terry—. Pedí su ayuda. —No cuentes con él —le pidió Ethan.

—Frederick Gordon está de nuestro lado —informó Antonio.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Terry, y Max se echó a reír.

—El mundo está podrido, ¿qué esperabas?

—¿Un poco de lealtad, al menos?

—Pides demasiado—. Max miró a Antonio esposado y sentado en el sofá—. ¿Es seguro dejar a este aquí? —Ethan caminó a Antonio, y dándole un golpe en la nuca, lo dejó inmediatamente inconsciente.

—Ahora sí —dijo. Soltó las esposas y lo ató al mueble. Le sería imposible desatarse cuando despertara, y en Altamar, podría gritar todo lo que quisiese que nadie vendría en su auxilio.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando —sonrió Max al ver la eficiencia con que lo había dejado fuera de base.

—Siempre he querido ser un poli malo, y éste me dio la oportunidad. Durmamos un poco, nos espera un largo día.

Terry se quedó allí en la sala del yate un poco más. Tomó su teléfono, pero no tenía señal. Deseaba hablar con Candy, decirle que ya pronto acabaría la pesadilla. Que tal vez esta misma noche podrían por fin estar otra vez juntos y a salvo, al otro lado del problema.

Al fin. Pensó también en Elisa. Las cosas con ella no serían tan fáciles como ir a su casa y arrestarla tan sólo por el testimonio de Antonio, aunque le hubiese encantado. Necesitarían hacer lo que habían planeado para hoy para así reunir también todas las pruebas contra ella y meterla a la cárcel, para hacerle pagar sus crímenes. A Candy le dolería mucho esta traición de su otra amiga de la infancia, pero ¿qué podría hacer él contra eso? ¿Cómo podría evitarle este amargo trago? Ella ahora estaba a salvo, en un sitio tan remoto que no podrían dar con ella por mucho que se empeñaran. Además, Andrew, un viejo lobo del FBI que era amigo, estaba con ella custodiándola, a ella y a los niños. Nada le pasaría.

Candy despertó de un salto. Tráfico de inmigrantes, repitió su mente. La frase dio varias vueltas en su mente hasta que ésta al fin se asentó un poco y Candy no pudo sino comprender que su mente había traído al fin este recuerdo. Ya sabía qué era lo que había estado pasando.

Y, oh, Dios, ella había estado justo en el medio. ¿Por qué? A su mente vino la imagen de sí misma, vistiendo una pequeña piyama, mientras se tomaba un jugo de naranja miraba en su portátil una información. Al lado estaba la cama en la que ella y Terry dormían y hacían el amor, y que ahora lucía revuelta, y, perdido entre las sábanas, estaba Christopher, como si se hubiese pasado a la cama de sus padres la noche anterior. Frente al espejo, Terry se ajustaba el cinturón de su pantalón y la escuchaba hablar.

—Si Terry no está interesado —dijo ella con tranquilidad—, no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer.

—Pero es un contrato muy jugoso para ustedes —dijo la voz del hombre al otro lado, y Candy hizo una mueca.

—Sí, eso no lo niego, pero…

—Al ver que Terry le hacía señales, Candy cortó la llamada y lo miró. Terry caminó hacia ella, con sus ojos luminosos, se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

—Si es tan bueno el negocio como parece, adelante.

—Pero a ti no se suena mucho.

—Es más porque tengo las manos llenas ahora mismo. Pero si te haces cargo tú…

—Estás seguro.

—Claro que sí. eres buena en esto. Tanto, que, si yo llegara a morir, tú podrías perfectamente hacerte cargo de los astilleros, la naviera y lo demás—. Ella le tiró la servilleta sucia que tenía más cerca, y Terry se echó a reír.

—No hables de esa manera.

—Está bien, pero tengo razón. Si te parece bueno el negocio, adelante con él. Tienes total libertad para llevarlo a cabo. Ella había sonreído por el halago que eso significaba. Le estaban dando riendas sueltas en un negocio que era grande e importante. Su marido confiaba en ella. Pues no lo defraudaría. Se acercó a él y le besó los labios. —Intentaré hacerlo muy bien.

—Lo harás muy bien. Eres la chica lista de la clase—. Ella volvió a reír, y Terry volvió a besarla—. Nos vemos al medio día.

—Vale—. Terry salió al fin de la habitación. Candy se miró ahora en la que ahora ocupaba, descubriendo que en su cama estaban Zack y Kit. A media noche se habían pasado a dormir con ella. Esa mañana, en la de su recuerdo, ella no había ido a trabajar porque Christopher tenía fiebre. Zack había sido enviado a la escuela con alguien más y ella había decidido quedarse para cuidar a su hijo enfermo, que seguía durmiendo en la enorme cama de la pareja. Y esa había sido, al parecer, una de las últimas mañanas normales de su vida. Recordaba la fecha. Fue pocos meses antes del accidente donde ella perdiera la memoria. Suspiró sin poder dejarse de preguntar porque habían sido exactamente los doce años que llevaba de conocer a Terry los que había olvidado. Por qué a él, precisamente. Ahora podía comprobar que casi hasta el final, su matrimonio había funcionado. Él había estado allí en todos los momentos difíciles que había atravesado. Luego, con lo de Victoria, estuvo allí para intentar ayudarla luego de su fracaso en su matrimonio. Entre los dos, las cosas siempre habían estado bien, a pesar de la rutina, los altibajos, el tedio y el día a día. Ellos habían sido una pareja estable que aún se daban besos en la mañana antes de despedirse, que aún dormían abrazados así no hubiesen hecho el amor, que se comunicaban con una mirada, con una sonrisa o un gesto eran capaces de decir mil cosas. ¡Cuánto debió sufrir él por su olvido! Pero, otra vez, ¿por qué exactamente desde el momento en que lo conoció? Suspiró y se puso en pie. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Mariela ya trasteando en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Hoy llevaré a los chicos otra vez al río —dijo Candy. Mariela la miró de reojo.

—Está un poco frío, ¿no?

Candy hizo una mueca. Acá la llegada del otoño se sentía con más fuerza, así que no podía salir por ahí con los niños, o los resfriaría.

—He pensado en que a lo mejor deba ir al pueblo a comprar abrigos para ellos.

—Déjeme eso a mí y a Andrew. Me sé las tallas de los chicos, usted me da el dinero y yo voy—. Candy ahora la miró un poco ceñuda, pero Mariela insistió—. No salga, señora. El Señor Terry ha hecho mucho para mantenerla a salvo. No se exponga yendo por ahí—. Candy quiso contradecirla. El pueblo cercano era pequeño, anónimo, remoto. ¿Quién la encontraría allí? Pero no podía contradecirla, pues tenía toda la razón.

—¿Crees que también sea malo que se lleven un momento al pueblo a los niños? —Mariela sonrió.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Pobres, deben estar aburridos ya de estar aquí encerrados.

—¿Encerrados? —rio Mariela—. Han tenido mucho campo para explorar, pero sí, un cambio de ambiente les hará bien. Yo me encargo, señora.

—Gracias, Mari.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer? —preguntó Victoria entrando con Gaby medio dormida en brazos. La niña se prendía a ella con brazos y piernas y tenía el cabello tremendamente alborotado. Candy sonrió tocándola, aún calentita. Ella había querido tener una hija, recordó, pero no se había podido.

—No me ha bajado la regla —dijo de repente, y Victoria la miró un poco sorprendida. Candy se llevó ambas manos al vientre, y Mariela dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirarla sonriente.

—¡Tal vez al fin esté embarazada de la niña que tanto quieren usted y el señor! —exclamó.

—Desde hace cuánto —le preguntó Victoria, caminando al interior de la cocina buscando una bebida para su hija sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

—Casi el mes —contestó Candy.

—¿Pero, luego del accidente te vino con regularidad? —Candy asintió en silencio.

—Vas a tener que hacerte la prueba de embarazo entonces.

—Yo se la traigo —se ofreció Mariela, quien se había iluminado como un árbol de navidad ante la mera idea de que Candy estuviese embarazada.

—Pero con Zack y Kit tuve náuseas, y mil síntomas. Esta vez no. Tal vez sólo sea el estrés, por todo lo que ha pasado y…

—Estrés, estrés —dijo Victoria dejando a Gaby en la encimera de la cocina y pasándole un vaso con su colada favorita—. Tal vez sí lo estás, y debas a empezar a tomar vitaminas, recuerda que apenas conseguiste subir un poco de peso, si estás embarazada y tus niveles de nutrición no están bien, debes cuidarte más de lo normal.

—Compremos la prueba y salgamos de dudas —volvió a decir Mariela, que volvió a ocuparse del desayuno. Candy no quitó las manos de su vientre, preguntándose si podía ser verdad. Ella y Terry habían esperado mucho, recordaba. Habían querido una niña, y ella había ido a retirarse el dispositivo que había estado usando todo ese tiempo, pero había pasado el año y nada que quedaba embarazada. James, el médico que siempre la había tratado, le había dicho que no en todas las mujeres era igual, que tal vez debiera esperar un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez había sido así y esperaba un nuevo bebé de Terry. No pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una enorme sonrisa. Tal vez sí, tal vez sí. Él también estaría feliz.

Terry despertó y se levantó casi de inmediato. Había logrado dormir dos horas, y aunque no eran las acostumbradas, se sentía con cierto exceso de energía. El día anterior había mandado abastecer el Elysium para lo que hoy tendrían que hacer, así que había comida en la cocina, los botiquines y extintores habían sido revisados nuevamente como era rigor, y había ropa en los pequeños guardarropas de los camarotes.

Entró a la ducha preguntándose si ya Max y Ethan estaban en movimiento, así que cuando salió, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya su hermano trasteaba un poco en la cocina, con el cabello mojado y un ojo puesto en Antonio, que tiraba de la esposa que tenía en la mano, cansado de haber estado en la misma posición toda la noche.

—Buenos días —le sonrió Max, pero Terry no tuvo ánimo para contestarle, así que sólo movió la cabeza en contestación. Quería llamar a Candy, decirle dónde estaba, cómo estaba, cuánto la extrañaba, pero le era imposible. Esperaba poder hacerlo después, y darle buenas noticias.

Elisa se encontró en un café cercano a la playa con los hermanos Baker. El sitio tenía mesas y sillas fuera, y en uno de ellos se encontraba la pareja de hermanos, pero ella le hizo señas con la cabeza para que entraran y buscaran una mesa dentro. Los hermanos comprendieron el mensaje, y luego de unos segundos, se pusieron en pie y la siguieron.

—Está bonito el día —se quejó Julius—, ¿por qué nos privas de su vista?

—Elisa no contestó. Le aburría tener que explicarles que no quería que la vieran con semejantes personajes. Una mesera llegó y Elisa pidió un té. Los otros pidieron el desayuno completo y la mesera se fue.

—Debes alimentarte bien —dijo Jane mirándola de reojo—. Te vas a enfermar.

—Necesito la ubicación de Candy GrandChester. ¿Podemos, por favor, agilizar esto? —Julius miró a su hermana y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña libreta anillada que entre otras cosas se veía arrugada y sucia y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Tu querido pajarillo no está en la ciudad.

—Eso ya podía imaginarlo yo sola —espetó Elisa.

—Pero tampoco está demasiado lejos. No se fue a Europa, ni a New York, ni a ninguna de las ciudades que nos sugeriste.

—Precisamente por eso, porque lo sugeriste —acotó Jane—, descartamos la posibilidad de que estuviera en cualquiera de los sitios en los que tú misma podías suponer que estaría—. Elisa frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

—Antes de empezar a buscar —sonrió Julius—, investigamos un poco a Terry GrandChester. Sí, tiene dinero, pero es porque también es muy listo. Si sospechaba que alguien quiere matar a su mujer, la pondría a salvo en el lugar que menos esperarías. No la expondría llevándola a uno de los sitios donde todos sabían que era donde primero buscarían.

—Hay que abonarle que no fue sencillo —intervino Jane.

— ¡Ya díganme dónde está! —exclamó Elisa, ya exasperada por las vueltas que daban el par de hermanos. Julius miró a su hermana, que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Comprendiendo lo que querían, Elisa abrió su bolso y sacó el paquete al que ansiaban ponerle la mano. Julius extendió la suya y lo tomó, pero Jane prácticamente se lo arrancó y abrió el sobre en que estaba envuelto y lo sacó con disimulo, mirando en derredor y asegurándose de que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. Eran billetes de cien, auténticos y completos.

—Está en una pequeña localidad llamada Lexington, al este de Atlanta, Georgia —dijo Julius, arrancando una página de su sucia libreta y alcanzándosela.

—¿Georgia? —se extrañó Elisa. —Está más o menos a ocho horas por tierra, si vas a buen paso y no te detienes para nada —explicó Julius. Ella está antes de entrar al pequeño pueblo, en una cabaña a las afueras, te daré las coordenadas y la manera de llegar.

—¿Pero por qué Georgia? —se preguntó Elisa, más para sí, pero los hermanos Baker la escucharon.

—Precisamente porque es el último lugar en el que habrías buscado.

—¿Tienen propiedades allí?

—No, bonita —contestó Jane—. Él no. Un amigo de su hermano tiene una preciosa cabaña. De niños, los hermanos GrandChester fueron allí.

— ¿Cómo… cómo…?

—Buscando —contestó Julius ante la pregunta que Elisa no fue capaz de formular.

Elisa tomó al fin el papel que Julius le había extendido. Mientras lo miraba, la mesera llegó con su té y los desayunos para la pareja que se sentaba frente a ella. Ya casi no le importó que estuvieran allí, o que hicieran ruido al comer.

—Mmm, lo olvidaba —dijo Jane con la boca llena de huevos revueltos y pan de orégano. Removió en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono. Luego de buscar algo en él, lo puso con la pantalla apuntando a Elisa sobre la mesa—. Tomé fotografías de la cabaña. Hablé con el pajarillo.

— ¿Hablaste con Candy? —Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que era más alta, pero es bonita. Lindos ojos verdes—. Elisa elevó una ceja como si el mero comentario le molestara, y tomó el teléfono mirando las fotografías del lugar. Era una cabaña grande, con un bonito porche delantero y mucho prado. A un lado se veía una camioneta y no la reconoció. Miró al par de hermanos que terminaba de embutirse el desayuno con el ceño fruncido.

—Espero que no me estén engañando.

—No lo hacemos. Somos buenos en nuestro trabajo —aseguró Julius—. Cada cliente satisfecho, nos traerá otro cliente mejor.

—No hay personas en la fotografía porque era temprano por la mañana.

—Pero tampoco reconozco esa camioneta.

—Ah, ¿es que conoce todas las propiedades y vehículos de los GrandChester? —Elisa apretó los dientes odiando tener que reconocer que tenían razón.

—Vaya y mírelo usted misma —le pidió Julius—. En caso de que no sea cierto —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabe dónde encontrarnos.

—Son nuestros —dijo Ethan con una enorme sonrisa, y de inmediato Terry maniobró para que el yate se encaminara a la dirección que le daba el policía.

Antonio, aún esposado, vio moverse el barco y se aferró fuerte al mueble. Max se ubicó al lado de su hermano, que miraba fijamente el horizonte del mar, como si de allí fuera a salir el monstruo que acabara con sus enemigos. Y más o menos sería así. En pocos minutos estuvieron a la vista de un grupo de embarcaciones, entre ellos, la guardia costera. —No te acerques más —le recomendó Ethan a Terry, pero éste último ganó unos pocos metros más, y luego de bajar el ancla, salió a cubierta. Desde la proa pudo observar todo el operativo.

—Ese barco es mío —susurró Terry reconociendo uno de los barcos utilizados en los astilleros, uno que una vez vio siendo reparado. Desde afuera se veía en perfectas condiciones, pero no tuvo manera de imaginarse cómo estaría por dentro. ¿Acaso estaría lleno de inmigrantes que habían apostado su vida para entrar al país del sueño americano? ¿o lleno de hampones que abusaban de ellos y sus sueños para conseguir los suyos propios? ¿Y por qué sus barcos? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Había algo personal en todo esto o había sido simple mala suerte?

—Movámonos —dijo Ethan de repente, con un radio en las manos y por el que se había estado comunicando—. A pocas millas de aquí, parece que capturaron a uno de los cabecillas—. Terry no necesitó más motivación, y se introdujo de nuevo en la cabina. Max lo miró sin poder evitar elevar una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Terry estaba concentrado en capitanear el barco, y no le prestó atención, pero era evidente su euforia en este momento. Por fin acabaría la pesadilla. Este operativo a tan gran escala, nunca antes realizado, arrojaría sí o sí resultados.

Sin poder negar lo evidente, los capturados confesarían. Al ver la pena que se les venía encima por este delito, intentarían rebajar su pena negociando con la justicia, y confesarían y delatarían a los jefes. Las GrandChester Navy por fin podría desvincularse de tan horroroso negocio, y ellos podrían ser libres.

Al fin. Eso iba pensando Terry, deseándolo, enviándole a Dios una súplica y un reclamo mal disimulado al tiempo. El otro barco también fue fácil de encontrar. Nuevo, hermoso, como todos los barcos que salían de sus astilleros y no pudo evitar que algo se revolviera en su ser. Estos bebés estaban hechos para el disfrute, para el lujo, la buena vida, no para estos menesteres, no para ser ensuciados de esta manera. Desde lejos vio cómo lanchas salvavidas eran ocupadas por filas de personas y eran alejadas de inmediato de la embarcación. Al pasar por su lado, pudo ver que eran gente con el rostro de quien lo ha perdido ya todo. Algunos eran asiáticos, otros con rasgos más bien latinos. Terry se acercó hasta donde era prudente y volvió a salir a proa a mirar en derredor.

—¿Es seguro estar tan cerca? —le preguntó Max a Ethan, que asintió—. Están completamente neutralizados. —Podemos entrar entonces —dijo Terry, que saltó de un barco al otro antes de que Ethan pudiera decir algo para detenerlo. Terry caminó por el interior de uno de los barcos que había sido mancillado con tan negro propósito, apretando los dientes mientras la guardia costera hacía salir una persona tras otra. ¿Cuántos podían caber en un solo barco? Se preguntó. ¿Cuántas personas introducían ilegalmente al país a diario? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a Lloyd Bedford caminar esposado hacia él. Lloyd, al verlo, no soportó su mirada y miró al suelo, sin detenerse. Su antiguo capataz había caído en la operación, arruinando su carrera, su vida, y tal vez también la de su familia. No fue capaz de reprocharle.

Habían trabajado juntos muchos años, y ciertamente comprendía el haber sido tentado por la cantidad de dinero que se le ofreció tal vez, pero no comprendía ni era capaz de perdonar tal falta de lealtad. Escuchó un pequeño forcejeo y miró a un lado a un hombre grande y de piel trigueña que se removía entre sus captores deseando escapar. Sus ojos se clavaron en él al verlo, como si lo reconociera. Y Terry lo reconoció también. Candy se lo había presentado en una reunión social como aquel gran cliente que buscaba una oportunidad de trabajar con él en la adquisición de varios yates de pasajeros.

Los yates de pesca y pasajeros no eran la especialidad de Terry, aunque ya antes se había involucrado en uno que otro negocio, y por eso no se había mostrado demasiado interesado, pero atendió al hombre con cordialidad.

Luego, le había dicho a Candy que, ya que ella sí estaba interesada, que negociara ella con estas personas. Y allí había empezado el infierno.

—Terry GrandChester —sonrió el hombre, que se detuvo al verlo. Los guardacostas que lo rodeaban, sosteniendo uno a cada lado sus brazos para que no escapara, hicieron fuerza para que el detenido avanzara, pero Terry elevó una mano haciéndoles una señal, pidiéndoles que le dieran un par de minutos. Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entonces Terry avanzó un paso hacia él para observarlo más de cerca. Debía tener poco más de cuarenta años, estaba moreno por el sol y tenía el cabello negro abundante. Era alto y bastante musculoso, y le sonrió de medio lado enseñando su cuidada dentadura, como si lo desafiara a enfrentarse a él en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Terry casi se sintió tentado.

—Douglas McDaniel —dijo Terry, soltando su nombre como si fuera algún veneno que tenía debajo de la lengua esperando a ser disparado—. Parece que se acabó tu tiempo de diversión—. Douglas McDaniel logró encogerse de hombros a pesar de que a cada lado tenía un guardacostas casi de su peso reteniéndolo con fuerza.

—No estoy preocupado en lo mínimo.

—¿Crees que las lagunas protocolarias que han creado para ti los políticos a los que has enredado te ayudarán a salir de este atolladero? —Douglas McDaniel sólo volvió a sonreír.

—El poder es una herramienta muy útil en momentos como este, y yo tengo mucho—. Terry apretó los dientes sintiéndose indignado, y sintiendo un ramalazo de duda, ya que, después de todo, él tenía razón.

Pero no debía ser así. No iba a ser así.

—Esperemos entonces que lo que le pagaras a tus subordinados, y el trato que les diste en el pasado, te garanticen su entera lealtad, porque los tenemos a todos. Tu negocio ha caído —susurró—, todos y cada uno de los tuyos ya está fichado o detenido, o siendo perseguido para ser atrapado.

—No es cierto eso —sonrió Douglas—. Reconozco la buena suerte cuando la veo, y esta captura…

—Douglas miró el barco y a los guardacostas en derredor— no fue más que un golpe de buena suerte.

—Entonces no te imaginas que ya personajes como Elisa están siendo controlados, o que Antonio Davis, antes de morir, confesó todo lo que tenía que confesar, dando nombres, números de cuentas y ubicaciones más que importantes para hundirte por completo—. Douglas apretó sus dientes dando por fin una muestra de vulnerabilidad, pero a Terry no le importó ganar en esta pequeña batalla verbal, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y encaminándose al punto en que ambos yates se acercaban para volver al suyo.

Antonio, que desde una ventanilla había visto a Terry hablar con su antiguo " jefe", se puso en pie como pudo sintiendo el corazón dar martillazos en su pecho. ¿Qué hacía Douglas McDaniel en un barco de inmigrantes?, se preguntó. Él nunca lo hacía, nunca se aventuraba al mar para hacer él mismo el trabajo, o era lo que tenía entendido. Ponía a los demás, y esas operaciones se llevaban a cabo de noche, no a plena luz del día, donde podían ser fácilmente capturados. ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

—¿Qué… cómo es posible esto? —preguntó .

Max lo escuchó, y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, contestó.—¿A alguien importante?

— ¡Ese es… el jefe! ¡El que desde arriba daba las órdenes! Mierda, acabaron con la organización. ¿Cómo… cómo lo hicieron?

—Del mismo modo como se acaban los imperios que desde afuera parecen inquebrantables —contestó Max—; buscando un punto débil desde adentro.

—¿Qué? Max se giró viendo a su hermano dejar al hombre con el que había estado hablando. En su rostro, vio, no estaba la satisfacción del que ha ganado la pelea, del que ha conseguido atrapar al causante de sus males. Aunque iba furioso, en su mirada no estaba el brillo del triunfo.

Y entonces abrió su boca ante lo que en el otro barco sucedió. De alguna manera, el enorme hombre que había estado entre otros dos enormes guardacostas, con las manos esposadas, consiguió soltarse, abatir a sus captores, y en lo que pareció ser un grito de guerra, golpeó a otro quitándole el arma, que apuntó a Terry y disparó.

Terry, que apenas consiguió dar la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía tras él, recibió el impacto en el centro del pecho y cayó al agua. Desde otra punta del barco, otro guardacostas disparó al hombre en las rodillas, haciéndole caer, y Max corrió por la cubierta del Elysium gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de que consiguiera saltar la borda para ir tras su hermano, Ethan consiguió detenerlo. Max lo golpeó. Cada segundo contaba, ¿por qué lo detenía? A pesar del golpe,

Ethan consiguió hacerlo caer sobre el suelo de cubierta. Al otro lado había disparos, parecía que había empezado una revuelta, como si no sólo Douglas McDaniel hubiese conseguido hacerse a un arma.

—¿Quieres hundirte como una piedra al igual que tu hermano? —gritó Ethan para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. Max notó que Ethan le desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta por encima del chaleco antibalas que desde temprano en la mañana él y su hermano habían llevado—. Ahora sí —le dijo Ethan sentándose y apuntando al barco del frente con su arma—. Lánzate a buscarlo. Anda, yo te cubro. Max no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó en el agua en un perfecto arma.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban libremente en el agua del mar, y el impulso que había tomado al clavarse en ella, lo llevó varios metros al fondo, luego tuvo que bucear buscando a su hermano. Vio balas atravesar el agua dejando a su paso burbujas en espiral, pero eso no lo atemorizó, y siguió buceando, mirando en derredor. Al fin lo vio. Terry se hundía poco a poco, con sus brazos y piernas extendidas, sin hacerle resistencia al agua. Se encaminó a él sintiendo sus pulmones arder, y soltó un poco de aire. Se hundía. El peso del chaleco de balas lo hundía como un yunque, y tal vez por el golpe de la bala en su pecho había perdido momentáneamente el conocimiento, y Max, luchando ya contra su propio instinto de soltar el poco aire que tenía, buceó un poco más profundo hasta capturar a su hermano por la camisa, arrancarla hasta romper los botones y desabrocharle el chaleco para alivianar su peso. Vamos, vamos, se dijo. Un poco más. Al fin le quitó el chaleco, que cayó al fondo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, y Max empezó a patalear para llegar a la superficie con el peso de su hermano a cuestas.

Miró hacia arriba divisando la sombra de ambos barcos, preguntándose por cuál lado era más seguro emerger, y eligió la popa del Elysium. Cuando por fin llegó arriba, boqueó fuertemente por algo de aire, tosió y braceó hasta tocar el casco, al que golpeó para llamar la atención, pero entre tanto ruido, era imposible que lo escucharan. Ya no se escuchaban disparos, notó, sólo hombres gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¡¡Max!! —gritó Ethan asomándose al fin por la borda. Tenía sangre que manaba por un brazo, pero estaba vivo y podía andar por sus propios pies. Ethan desapareció momentáneamente y reapareció con un flotador, que lanzó cerca de Max para que se aferrara a él.

—Está inconsciente —gritó Max mirando a su hermano, aferrándolo con un brazo y con el otro el salvavidas—. Necesitaré ayuda para subirlo. Ethan guio la cuerda del salvavidas hasta la parte más baja de la popa, y allí pudieron subir a Terry, que no despertaba. Una vez en cubierta, Ethan rodeó a Terry y con pericia revisó sus signos vitales. Lo ladeó de medio lado y de la boca de Terry salió muy poca agua, luego de lo cual, empezó a toser.

—Estará bien —aseguró Ethan.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió antes? ¿Por qué las balas? —preguntó Max sin fuerzas, cayendo sentado al lado de su hermano, que seguía tosiendo. Palmeó suavemente su espalda y lo ayudó a sentarse—. Creí que el área estaba asegurada, que no era peligroso.

—Un par de ellos logró hacerse con unas cuantas armas y lograron formar un motín —explicó Ethan—. Uno de ellos fue abatido—. Ethan miró el pecho de Terry, enrojecido por el impacto que acababa de sufrir, imaginándose lo doloroso que había sido, y esperando que no hubiese habido daños internos. Terry miró al fin a su hermano. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde había sufrido el impacto, y frunció el ceño.

—Parece que estoy vivo —dijo, y Max se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo estás—. Terry se miró a sí mismo, y luego miró a su hermano. Ambos estaban empapados de agua, y le fue fácil comprender lo que había sucedido.

—Me rescataste del agua—. Max se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene sentido que sea hijo único. La herencia ya está repartida—. Terry sonrió al fin—. Creí que nada de esto le pasaría con el chaleco —dijo Max mirando a Ethan, que hizo una mueca.

—Era un arma bastante potente —explicó Ethan—, y ese hombre disparó desde muy pocos metros. De no ser por el chaleco, le habría destrozado el pecho y tú te habrías quedado sin hermano. ¿Te sientes bien, Terry?

—Duele un poco —dijo—. Pero estaré bien. Qué hay de McDaniel—. Ethan hizo una mueca—. Herido, pero vivo. Será trasladado a una comisaría mientras se prepara su juicio—. Terry asintió e intentó ponerse de pie, pero necesitó aferrarse de su hermano para conseguirlo.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo—. Necesito traer de vuelta a Candy.

—Acaban de informarme —dijo Ethan en un tono de voz que a Terry no le gustó—. Elisa no está en su casa, y no ha sido vista desde ayer. Terry sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el aire.

—¿Crees que haya dado con Candy?

—No lo sé, tal vez sí entró y salió y no la vieron, pero lo mejor será duplicar la seguridad alrededor de ella.

—Debo hablar con ella —repitió Terry caminando hacia el interior del Elysium—. Debo ponerla a salvo.

Continuará...


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Elisa no está en su casa, y no ha sido vista desde ayer. Terry sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el aire.—¿Crees que haya dado con Candy?

—No lo sé, tal vez sí entró y salió y no la vieron, pero lo mejor será duplicar la seguridad alrededor de ella.

—Debo hablar con ella —repitió Terry caminando hacia el interior del Elysium—. Debo ponerla a salvo.

Candy le dio un beso a Christopher y a Zack en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Estaban emocionados, pues, por primera vez desde que llegaron aquí, saldrían fuera de la zona de la cabaña hacia el pueblo.

Mariela y Victoria los llevarían a comprarse algo de ropa, y botas de lluvia, como había pedido Zack, para poder ir por ahí sin miedo al fango. De paso, pasarían por una farmacia para comprarle a ella una prueba casera de embarazo, y saldrían de dudas.

Candy se quedó mirando cómo subían a la camioneta. Mariela le había asegurado no perderlos de vista, y lo mismo Victoria, pero ella estaba tranquila. Aunque habría estado más tranquila si Andrew hubiese ido con ellos. Cuando la camioneta se alejó por el sendero hacia el pueblo, Candy se quedó allí de pie, despidiéndose de los chicos que aún se asomaban al cristal trasero agitando sus manitos despidiéndose de ella. Se giró a mirar al hombre alto que había preferido quedarse aquí a cuidar de ella que irse con los niños al pueblo. Andrew, alto y delgado, con el cabello poco canoso, casi, largo hasta el cuello, miraba en derredor como si esperara la aparición de lobos feroces que fueran a atacarlos. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Todo está bien. Nada me va a pasar aquí—. Andrew prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, y hasta que Candy no entró en la cabaña, no se movió de su lugar.

Candy se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar sintiendo la casa demasiado silenciosa. Gaby también se había ido, pues no habría sido justo que la privaran del pequeño paseo, y sólo se había quedado ella. Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano mirando nada. Últimamente, había conseguido armar las piezas de un enorme rompecabezas: su vida pasada. Haber vivido todos estos meses sin recuerdos había sido espantoso, pero éstos habían ido viniendo uno a uno, a Dios gracias.

Ahora, recordaba perfectamente aquella noche que se conoció con Terry, cómo se enamoró de él, cómo él la asedió hasta casi hacerle ceder a pesar de que creía que era, o había sido, el novio de su amiga. Luego, cómo se habían prometido y luego casado. La adquisición de la casa en la que ahora vivían, incluso cuánto les había costado, lo cual era bastante escandaloso.

Recordaba su primera vez con él, el día que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Zack, y cómo, asustada, se lo dijo a Terry. Faltaban sólo unas semanas para la boda y ella se había sentido terrible; recordaba ahora que Terry simplemente había sonreído abrazándola, besándola, diciéndole que este bebé sólo se había adelantado un poco, pero que igual, había estado en sus planes, tal como su vida con ella.

Terry le había dado seguridad en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Cuando Victoria inició su proceso de divorcio, estuvo allí e incluso pagó al abogado que llevó adelante el proceso. Le dio el nombre a Christopher porque así se había llamado su abuelo y luego casi le había rogado que tuvieran un tercer hijo. Había cedido; de todos modos, había tenido que admitir para sí, el ejercicio que había que llevar a cabo para conseguirlo a ella le encantaba y era más que placentero con Terry. Ah, lo amaba, lo había amado todos estos doce años, y había sido feliz a pesar de todos los altibajos que la vida les había impuesto, a pesar de las dificultades.

Suspiró. Echaba de menos a su marido. Mucho. Y no sólo en la cama por las noches, que, ah, era horrible esa soledad. Derek había sido el mejor amigo que jamás tuviera, el único que, hasta ahora, no la había traicionado, y que, por el contrario, siempre había estado allí para escucharla, reír, llorar, apoyarse, desnudarse, todo… Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, a su amante, a su amado. Se levantó cuando sintió que empezaba a ponerse melancólica, y atravesó toda la sala, pasando por la cocina, hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero, donde estaba la pequeña mesa de desayuno de hierro forjado para respirar algo de aire, pues de repente se había sentido ahogada aquí dentro. Y este paisaje sí que ayudaba, con sus diferentes tonalidades de verde, el aire puro y fresco, los aromas de la naturaleza.

—¿La acompaño, señora? —preguntó Andrew cuando vio que no se detenía en la mesa, sino que seguía hacia los árboles por el hermoso prado. Candy lo miró fijamente, quería un poco de soledad.

—Sólo estaré aquí en el jardín, Andrew. No me alejaré demasiado.

—Manténgase a la vista —le pidió el hombre, y Candy asintió. Era inevitable sentirse un poco encarcelada, pero no refunfuñó, ni nada. Sólo siguió avanzando por la arboleda llegando hasta el límite del jardín. Llegó tan de repente. Ella se había cruzado de brazos, cerrando sobre su pecho su pequeño cárdigan blanco para cubrirse un poco del aire que se había enfriado; se había forzado a no pensar en todo lo que extrañaba, y el recuerdo llegó sin aviso, sin advertencia. Se vio a sí misma luciendo unos finos tacones de punta, luciendo un traje de pantalón y llevando la chaqueta plegada en su brazo, escuchando una conversación a través de una puerta. Ella había tenido la intención de llamar con sus nudillos, pero no había podido al escuchar lo que decían. Y no había sido tanto las palabras que dijeran, sino los tonos que habían usado, sobre todo, el tono de Douglas McDaniel, y la complicidad que parecía tener Anthony en todo esto. Antonio, el que había sido casi la mano derecha de Terry estos años, al que él iba a promover dentro de poco, pues era leal, concienzudo en su trabajo, dedicado. Y la puerta se abrió de repente y la vieron allí, con la confusión pintada en sus ojos, las mil preguntas trabadas en su garganta.

—Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí —sonrió McDaniel al verla. Antonio se puso de pie de inmediato apretando sus labios, como si no le perdonara el error que acabara de cometer, y al tiempo, se disculpara con ella por alguna terrible traición. Fue esa mirada la que le dijo todo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —su voz no había salido tan firme como había querido, pero se aclaró suavemente la garganta pasando saliva y clavó sus ojos verdes en Antonio, que no le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es una pena que no te hayas anunciado antes de venir —contestó McDaniel—. Es una verdadera pena. Pero sigue, y siéntate.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —repitió Candy. Cuando uno de los hombres que estaban en la sala intentó tomarle el brazo, ella se zafó con fuerza y clavó el tacón de su zapato en su pie. Mientras este se quejaba, el otro la tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca. Candy mandó con fuerza su codo hacia atrás. Terry le había enseñado esto, había practicado muchas veces con él, pero entonces McDaniel sacó una navaja que se veía muy real y muy filosa y la puso contra su cuello.

—No quiero hacerte daño, linda —había dicho, y Candy lo midió mirándolo de arriba abajo. Con éste no podría ganar si empezaba una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como con los demás. No sólo porque estaba armado y la superaba en fuerza y peso, sino porque el brillo en su mirada le anunció que no le temblaría la mano en hacerle un daño real y permanente—. Chica lista —dijo él cuando vio que capitulaba en su intento de luchar con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están…?

—Nada del otro mundo.

—Antonio, contesta —insistió Candy—. ¿En qué estás metido? ¿Por qué estás aliado con gente capaz de… amenazarme con un arma?

—Candy…

—Antonio había empezado a hablar, pero la mirada de McDaniel lo había hecho callar. Él la miró de nuevo a ella, y sin dar órdenes, los hombres volvieron a levantarse y a tomarla uno por cada brazo. Su bolso había caído al suelo, al igual que su chaqueta, y McDaniel guardó su navaja de vuelta en su bolsillo.

—No queríamos que te enteraras —dijo él—, menos de ésta manera. Es una pena, pero bueno, ya estás dentro y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Así que… creo que tendrás que colaborar.

—¿Colaborar?

—La otra opción es morir. No quieres morir, ¿verdad? —Candy apretó sus dientes mirándolo a los ojos con furia—. Tú tan joven y hermosa… dejando a un marido joven y dos pequeños hijos—. El miedo al fin se había filtrado en ella, no por perder su propia vida, sino al darse cuenta de que esta gente no tenía escrúpulos, y que lo mismo le daba matar a una mujer que a un par de niños, y preferiría venderle su alma al diablo que permitir que algo les pasara a sus hijos. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, en ese entonces, y ahora, se dio cuenta. Allí, en el jardín trasero de la cabaña, se tuvo que secar las lágrimas por haber recordado el pánico, el terror que había tenido que vivir. Había sido un infierno, un verdadero infierno. Había llegado a casa y tenido que fingir un terrible dolor de cabeza para no darle la cara a su marido. A los niños apenas les había dado un beso y se había tirado a la cama a tragarse su miedo sola, porque no podía decirle nada a Terry, no por ahora.

Lo conocía, sabía que él actuaría, y en ese instante la vida de todos estaría en riesgo. Tenía que enfriarse, pensar muy bien un plan, pero ahora estaba aterida de miedo y no podía siquiera idear algo mínimamente aceptable. Esa noche Terry la había recostado a su hombro consolándola sin saber qué era eso precisamente lo que ella más necesitaba.

Le tomaba la frente con suavidad y acariciaba su cabello diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien, y ella se había aferrado a él tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa. Él siempre había sido capaz de ver a través de ella su corazón y su alma, así que debía andarse con cuidado. Cerró sus ojos porque toda la ola de recuerdos venía a ella sin parar, voces, gritos, dolor en el alma acumulados, y la cabeza la sentía como si le fuera a estallar. Le habían abierto una cuenta desde hacía tiempo, sin su consentimiento ni su conocimiento, y ahora le estaban participando que, si llegaba a demandarlos, su denuncia perdería peso ya que ella tenía millones provenientes del sucio negocio que estaban realizando, pero conforme pasaban las semanas y asimilaba esta nueva sensación, había conseguido idear un plan. Necesitaba a Terry para llevarlo a cabo, así que tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para contarle toda la verdad, reunir todas las pruebas para que él le creyera cada cosa que le dijera, y entonces, ganarían.

Miró hacia la cabaña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas recordando todo lo que había tenido que mentir, planear e instigar, y vio a Andrew a través de una de las ventanas distraído hablando por teléfono.

Se recordó a sí misma en ese hotel donde se le instruía lo que tenía que hacer, entrando del brazo de Antonio, el maldito que luego había intentado hacerle creer que habían tenido una aventura para poder manipularla utilizando esas mismas imágenes fríamente calculadas para obtener precisamente ese resultado: que Terry dudara de ella. Y luego, como un batacazo a su mente y a su corazón, recordó a Elisa.

Pasados un par de meses luego de enterarse de la verdad, había perdido un poco de peso por tantas preocupaciones, por el afán de poder contarle a Terry lo que estaba sucediendo, por la necesidad de compartir este enorme peso que llevaba en sus hombros.

Había estado con los niños ayudándolos en sus deberes cuando recibió la llamada de Terry. Excepto porque no era Terry. Era su número, pero al parecer, alguien había tomado su teléfono para llamarla. McDaniel le estaba diciendo que lo tenían en su poder, que habían descubierto que los estaba traicionando, que lo tenían atado a una silla y un arma apuntaba justo en su cabeza. La llamada se cortó y Candy entró en pánico.

—¿Qué te pasa, mamá? —le había preguntado Zack al verla así, y ella sólo había sacudido su cabeza y corrido afuera.

—¡Mariela! —gritó. La mujer salió de algún lugar de la casa, y antes de poder preguntarle qué sucedía, ella le pidió que cuidara de los niños por un momento, que tenía algo importante que hacer. Mariela sólo la vio salir con su ropa de estar en casa y subir al auto. Se había quedado con los niños preguntándose qué podía haber pasado para que se pusiera así. En el camino, había intentado llamar a Terry, pero el teléfono aparecía apagado, saltaba el buzón de mensajes, y eso sólo consiguió asustarla más. Llamó a la oficina, pero Alberto, el secretario, sólo le dijo que él había salido desde temprano y no había vuelto.

—Que no le pase nada —había llorado en el auto—. Por favor, por favor, que no le hagan nada, que no le pase nada por mi culpa. Llegó al sitio al que le habían pedido ir, y sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta del auto corrió y entró a la pequeña casa. La puerta estaba abierta, pero dentro no había nada, ni nadie. No había muebles, no había gente, y mucho menos estaba Terry atado ni siendo amenazado de muerte. Tampoco había sangre, ni muestras de que allí hubiese sucedido algo grave.

—Viniste —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Candy se giró rápidamente al reconocerlo. Douglas McDaniel—. Es increíble lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por el miedo de perder a alguien que ama.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —McDaniel no contestó, sólo se acercó otro paso a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Hemos descubierto lo que planeas —dijo—. No funcionará.

—¡Dónde está Terry! —gritó Candy.

—No funcionará, señora GrandChester. Te tenemos sitiada.

—Dime dónde está él. ¡¡Dónde está!!

—No lo sé —contestó él al fin, y Candy lo miró confundida.

—¿Me… me engañaste?

—Hice que vinieras por varias razones.

—Creí que…

—Oh, fue sencillo burlar su teléfono un momento. Tiene gente de confianza que también es de mi confianza.

—Antonio.

—Además de Antonio —contestó él evasivo. Candy lo miró interrogante, sintiendo que en el pecho no le cabía una pregunta más.

—No tienes a Terry —él no dijo nada—. Terry…

—Debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudaf —la interrumpió él—, trabajando duro, como suele hacer a esta hora.

—¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? —lloró Candy, de puro alivio—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te ha quedado claro que no puedo hacer nada?

—Pero lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Eres mala mintiendo, ahora lo sé, y eso no me gusta. En algún momento se lo dirás a tu marido y…

—No le diré nada. ¡No le he dicho nada!

— ¿Qué hace el auto de Candy aquí? —dijo la voz de Elisa entrando a la casa y Candy giró su cabeza para mirarla como si de repente hubiese entrado en una horrible pesadilla donde el peor de todos los monstruos acababa de hacer presencia. Elisa la miró y detuvo sus pasos, sorprendida de verla. Pestañeó varias veces y luego dirigió sus ojos al hombre que estaba tras ella.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Candy en un hilo de voz mirando de nuevo a McDaniel—. Por qué… —ahora miró a Elisa—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿También te hicieron creer que… Terry está en peligro? —Elisa apretó su mandíbula mirando a uno y a otro, dándose cuenta de que también ella había caído en una trampa. Respiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos mirándola al fin con todo el desprecio que pudo. Tal vez no era una trampa, sino un regalo. Tal vez sólo la habían llamado para que observara cómo destruían a Candy White. No GrandChester, jamás Candy GrandChester.

—Vamos, Candy. Eres inteligente —dijo al fin entre dientes—. ¿Te parece que estoy asustada?

— ¿Que—qué? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la trajiste? —le preguntó a McDaniel, y Candy notó que su tono de voz era más bien cauteloso, como si se preguntara si podía usar ese tono ominoso con él.

—Porque se ha agotado mi paciencia. Ha estado indagando por allí y hemos tenido que deshacernos de su secretaria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy.

—Estaba moviendo fichas para descubrirnos.

—No es cierto —susurró Candy, pero no a McDaniel, sino a sí misma, como si deseara estar en una pesadilla, simplemente. Pronto despertarás, y nada de esto habrá sucedido, se dijo.

—¿Y yo… qué hago aquí?

—Sólo quiero que converses un poco con ella.

—Es riesgoso… que ella sepa que estoy dentro.

—¿Estás dentro? —preguntó Candy con lágrimas en sus mejillas y un tono de voz profundamente herido.

—¡Ay, ya, deja el drama! —gritó Elisa—. Sí. ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Hay mucho dinero de por medio! Son millones, ¡millones que jamás habría visto en mi vida de no ser por esto! —se escuchó la risa de Douglas McDaniel, y ambas se giraron a mirarlo. Él se puso en medio de las dos, mirando a una y a otra como si disfrutara enormemente la situación.

—Aquí pueden gritar todo lo que quieran —dijo—. Estaré fuera. Querida Elisa, sé cuidadosa, ésta sabe luchar —Douglas salió de la pequeña y vacía casa dejando a Candy a solas con Elisa, que volvió a mirarla con ojos un poco perdidos, como si se resistiera a creer lo que veía, lo que ya era evidente.

—Pero eres mi amiga —dijo, sintiendo su alma desgarrada y desnuda. —¡Al cuerno las amigas! —volvió a gritar Elisa, y Candy dio un paso atrás—. ¡Jamás te he considerado mi amiga, jamás! ¿¡Cómo podría ser amiga de la persona que más odio en el mundo!?

— ¿Me odias? —susurró Candy cada vez más impactada, más herida, y entonces hizo la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente:

—¿Por qué? —Elisa se echó a reír de manera estridente. Esta no era Elisa, pensó Candy, no era la Elisa que conocía casi desde niñas, desde que entraron en la escuela superior, y se graduaron juntas, e iniciaron juntas la universidad. Esta mujer de aquí era un témpano de hielo, capaz de sentir odio, odio de verdad.

Elisa se acercó a ella con sus brazos cruzados y se echó el cabello cobrizo atrás con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Porque me lo has quitado todo —contestó al fin a su pregunta en un tono de voz muy bajo, y Candy sólo pudo abrir sus labios sin llegar a producir ningún sonido—. Me lo has robado todo. Todo lo que debió ser mío lo tienes tú, y por eso te odio, te odio, te odio.

—No, Elisa. No. Mira… hablemos. Debe haber una confusión, un malentendido. Yo jamás te haría…

—Me lo quitaste todo esa noche, Candy —siguió Elisa—. La noche que conociste a Terry. Él, como si hubiese caído en el maldito conjuro que ideé para mí, te vio primero a ti y se enamoró, ¡se enamoró de ti! ¡No de mí! ¡Jamás me miró a mí! Y por eso te odio, ¡y ahora eres tú quien lo va a perder todo!

—Elisa —lloró Candy retrocediendo un paso, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía, que el alma le dolía, que no podía respirar—. Pero yo te quiero —susurró—. Eres mi amiga, lo hemos compartido todo…

—No me has compartido nada —dijo Elisa con voz amarga—, en parte porque no quiero tener que hacerlo. ¡Sería mejor si simplemente desaparecieras y te quitaras de en medio!

—Elisa…

—¡No sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí tener que soportarte, tener que verte, siempre tan feliz y dichosa con lo que desde el principio debió ser mío!

—¡Esa noche dijiste que no sentías nada por él! Dijiste que no te interesaba, que sólo te había parecido mal ser la única que no tenía novio. Me dijiste: adelante, acéptalo, no lo hagas sufrir más. Me dijiste: cásate con él.

—Y tú fuiste una estúpida por creerlo.

—¡Y si te dolía tanto, por qué no me dijiste la verdad antes! ¡Por qué esperaste hasta… hasta ahora!

—Sólo estaba esperando el mejor momento para destruirte —sonrió Elisa—. Y ha llegado. Al fin ha llegado. —No, Elisa. Mira, yo…

—¿Vas a negociar conmigo? ¿Es así?

—Candy se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva—. Ah, ¿no piensas suplicar por tu vida?

—No serías capaz de matarme.

—¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

—No eres una asesina —la voz de Candy tembló un poco. Tenía que admitir que no estaba segura de eso. La voz de Elisa sí era capaz de matar. Elisa sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura, y rio fuertemente como si el tenerla acorralada y asustada le causara un enorme placer. —Por fin estás donde te quería —dijo al fin—. Puede que no te mate a ti ahora y en este momento, pero puede que lo haga después—. Candy la miró de arriba abajo. Nunca había tenido que luchar contra Elisa, no había sido necesario. Sí lo había hecho alguna vez, pero había sido en prácticas, juegos, nada serio. Si peleaba contra Elisa ahora, ¿ganaría? Empuñó sus manos preparándose. Tal vez sí tendría que pelear.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Elisa—, no será necesario que lo haga. No tengo que matarte. La gente con la que trabajo tal vez lo haga a su mejor estilo. He sabido que son un poco violentos. Tal vez hagan estallar el auto de Terry la próxima vez que lo encienda—. Candy en seguida agitó su cabeza negando ante tal posibilidad—. O tal vez se hagan un bonito collar con esos preciosos ojos de tus hijos—. De inmediato, Candy quedó lívida. La amenaza era tan aterradora que la dejó sin aire, sin pensamientos, sin nada. Y Elisa era capaz de pensar y hablar así.

—Mis hijos —susurró Candy, cayendo en cuenta de que los había dejado solos.

Se asomó por una de las desnudas ventanas y vio que no estaba más que su auto y el de Elisa. Douglas McDaniel se había ido. ¿Hacia dónde? Había dejado solos a los niños mientras, sin pensar en nada más, había venido creyendo que Terry estaba en peligro. Ahora los que estaban en peligro eran los niños.

— ¿A dónde crees que…? —la interrumpió la poderosa bofetada que le dio Candy, haciéndole girar la cabeza hasta golpearse contra la otra pared. Cuando Elisa logró levantarse con el impulso de irla a golpear en venganza por tamaño golpe, sólo pudo ver el cabello rubio de Candy mientras se alejaba. Corrió tras ella. —¡No conseguirás nada! —le gritó Elisa—. ¡Ya será demasiado tarde!

—Candy logró entrar a su auto y comprobó que las llaves seguían puestas y la puerta abierta. Miró a Elisa que se acercó a ella.

—¡Nadie amenaza a mis hijos y se queda como si nada! —gritó Candy—. ¡Te haré pagar, Elisa, te juro que te lo haré pagar! —y dicho lo cual, salió disparada perdiéndose tras una esquina, conduciendo a toda velocidad. Y antes de llegar a casa, se había saltado el semáforo en rojo, y se había accidentado, y no había podido cumplir su amenaza. Miró en derredor. Lloraba. Se sentía traicionada, herida en lo profundo, sola. Pero no estaba sola. Elisa estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella. Aquí, ahora, en la cabaña. No en sus recuerdos. Ella estaba aquí.

Continuará...


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Candy miró en derredor. Lloraba. Se sentía traicionada, herida en lo profundo, sola. Pero no estaba sola. Elisa estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella. Aquí, ahora, en la cabaña. No en sus recuerdos. Ella estaba aquí.

El pecho de Candy estaba agitado. Mientras miraba a Elisa, con su cuello erguido y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, con una bufanda y una chaqueta con el cuello alzado, las imágenes de los últimos minutos de su vida corrían ante sus ojos.

La traición de Elisa le había dolido tanto entonces como le dolía ahora. Había pisado el acelerador violando los límites de velocidad, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo una infracción tras otra, pero el sólo pensar que a sus hijos podía pasarle algo… el sólo pensar en la amenaza de Elisa a ellos, le hacía perder toda precaución e ir por ellos. Que no fuera demasiado tarde, iba pensando, que tenga tiempo de salvarlos. Un minuto, aunque sea.

Elisa, Elisa. Le dolían sus palabras, le dolía su mirada llena de odio. Tal vez debió ser más observadora, debió imaginar que sí se había enamorado de Terry. ¿Pero si lo hubiese sabido, si hubiese siquiera imaginado que esa noche que conoció a Terry en ese accidente iba a conducirla a este momento, habría cambiado algo las cosas? Por ejemplo, ¿habría dejado ir a Terry por esto? ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Se habría perdido la felicidad que habían vivido estos doce años sólo para no vivir este sufrimiento?, ¿por no poner a sus hijos, a los hijos que tendría con él, en peligro?

No lo sabía, pero sí que le habría gustado volver a ese tiempo para averiguarlo, pensó.

Y entonces creyó que podría pasar al otro lado de la avenida aun cuando ya el semáforo estaba en rojo, y los automóviles se atravesaron en su camino. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, su último pensamiento fue Terry, en sus ojos azules mirándola preocupado aquella primera vez que se vieron, hacían doce años…

Elisa le sonrió a Candy y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Candy, cariño, estás bien, gracias a Dios—. Candy retrocedió un paso también y la miró a los ojos. Elisa seguía sonriendo, pero como era de esperarse, esa sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos—. ¿Estás bien? No estás bien abrigada, deberías… Elisa se detuvo mirándola fijamente; las lágrimas de Candy corrían por sus mejillas sin parar, y en su rostro, había tal expresión de dolor que todo se hizo evidente. Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo dejando salir el aire, y Candy siguió el movimiento de su mano dando otro paso atrás.

—No me digas —sonrió Elisa mordiéndose un labio—. Ya recordaste todo—. Candy intentó calmarse, reponerse, recuperar el control de sus emociones, pero no podía evitar verse con ella en una habitación jugando cartas junto a Annie en una piyamada, corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela porque se les había hecho tarde, maquillarse la una a la otra para poder entrar a una discoteca aun cuando eran menores de edad.

La traición de Annie palidecía ante todo lo que le había hecho Elisa, y eso sólo significaba que ninguna de las amigas que había elegido en la adolescencia habían tenido lo mínimo que se esperaba para que se les pudiera llamar así: lealtad.

—Oh, por favor. Ya para de llorar.

— ¿Tú has llorado alguna vez? – Elisa se rascó detrás de la oreja, y Candy siguió con un ojo en la mano que seguía en el bolsillo.

—Sí, muchas veces. Lloré mucho por Terry.

—Y ahora que acabes conmigo… ¿al fin serás feliz? ¿Se acabará tu resentimiento? —Elisa miró a un lado apretando sus labios como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando.

—Puede ser.

— ¿Y crees que luego de eso al fin tendrás a Terry? —Elisa la miró a los ojos, clavándolos en ella como un par de dagas muy filosas—. Tendrías que deshacerte también de mis hijos para tenerlo por completo para ti —sonrió Candy llena de amargura—. Y luego tendrás que borrarle sus recuerdos, así como sucedió conmigo, para que deje de pensar en la familia que una vez tuvo y amó—. Candy metió ambos pulgares en la pretina de su pantalón y caminó varios pasos hacia ella—. Y, aun así, Elisa —siguió Candy—, Terry jamás se fijaría en ti—. Elisa no lo soportó, y del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una pequeña arma, que apuntó directo al pecho de Candy. Pero Candy no se arredró, por el contrario, dio otro paso hacia ella sin demostrarle miedo.

—No me provoques, Candy.

—¿Provocarte? —rio Candy—. Pero si eso hago con mi sola existencia —una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y Candy se la secó con ira—. Vamos, dispara.

—Es una enorme tentación, y pronto caeré en ella. No me apures; quiero disfrutar de este momento.

—Viniste aquí con el propósito de acabar conmigo, como si fueras a salir impune.

—La verdad, es que ya nada me importa. Sólo quiero que mueras.

—Vamos, hazlo —la retó Candy pegando su pecho al cañón del arma, y Elisa apretó los dientes con fuerza—. Acaba con esto de una vez —siguió Candy—. Acaba con tu sufrimiento, si es que matándome lo consigues, y no se triplicará.

—Crees inocentemente que luego tendré remordimientos —susurró Elisa—. Pero no es así, Candy. No los tendré. Del mismo modo que no los tuve en el pasado.

— ¿En el pasado?

—Oh, cierto, nunca lo supiste. Fui yo quien ayudó a la madrastra de Terry para hacerlos pelear cuando eran apenas novios. Nos inventamos lo de la ex y te lo creíste.

—Tú…

—Sí, sí, Olivia y yo. No le puedo quitar el crédito. Te odiaba también. Es una lástima que se haya dado por vencida cuando vio que regresaban, se casaban, e incluso tenían sus retoños. Le propuse volver a intentarlo luego, pero no quiso. Se había resignado a que su hijo se quedara con alguien como tú. Es una pena.

El modo en que Elisa dijo eso le dio una luz a Candy acerca de varias cosas en el pasado.

—El accidente de Olivia… no fue un accidente —Elisa se alzó de hombros—. Dios, ¿qué le hiciste a la madrastra de Terry ?

—Nada, realmente.

—Elisa, ¿qué pasó contigo?

—No empieces con eso —la detuvo Elisa hundiendo con fuerza el arma en el pecho de Candy—. No intentes siquiera entrar en mi conciencia.

—Eso es imposible. No tienes.

—¡Sí, la perdí! ¡Ya no hay remordimientos en mí!

—Qué triste, porque eso te ha llevado a cometer errores —de un solo movimiento, Candy tomó el arma, golpeó fuertemente el brazo con que Elisa la sostenía y ésta cayó lejos entre los arbustos. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Elisa quedó desarmada y sorprendida, instante que Candy aprovechó para golpearla con la base de la palma de su mano en la mandíbula.

Elisa cayó a tierra aturdida—. Ya no hay armas —le dijo Candy tomando una pose de lucha y mirándola mientras intentaba ponerse en pie—. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, Elisa—. Ésta se puso en pie al fin sobándose la mandíbula.

—Veo que también recordaste tus clases de defensa personal.

—Era una pena que se perdieran —contestó Candy—. Mi marido invirtió tiempo y dinero en ello—. Elisa apretó los dientes al escuchar la manera como decía "mi marido", y tomando impulso, se abalanzó sobre ella con un grito que pareció salirle del alma, más que de la garganta. Candy se quedó quieta por un instante, observando cómo Elisa buscaba dañarla, herirla. Quería luchar, quería pegarle, no importaba si en el camino ella se llevaba otros golpes, pero en ese micro segundo en que su sed de venganza clamó, otra vocecita le recordó que a lo mejor llevaba un hijo de Terry

en su vientre, y que, si Elisa la golpeaba, podría salir lastimado. Así que sus ganas de pegarle tuvieron que esperar un poco por el bien del posible bebé. Se movió hacia un lado y el golpe de Elisa dio en el aire. Cuando ella quiso reponerse y volver a levantar el brazo, Candy le dio una bofetada muy parecida a la que le dio en aquella vieja casa.

Elisa volvió a gritar, terriblemente indignada, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, Candy volvió a pegarle, esta vez en la nariz, que de inmediato le empezó a sangrar. Candy la tomó del brazo, le hizo zancadilla y la tiró en el suelo dándole ahora un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, le tomó ambas manos en la espalda y las retorció hasta que Elisa gritó de dolor.

—Te metiste con mi familia —le dijo—. Eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Por favor —suplicó Elisa—. Por favor.

—¡Por favor, qué! —gritó Candy—. ¿Acabas de olvidar que amenazaste de muerte a mis hijos? ¿Que insinuaste con poner una bomba en el auto de Terry, el hombre al que supuestamente amas?

—Elisa empezó a llorar. No dijo nada, sólo lloraba. Al escucharla, Candy sintió dolor en su corazón por su amiga, y soltándola, se alejó de ella.

—Éramos amigas, Elisa —le reprochó Candy con voz dolida—. Violaste el código de la amistad.

—No —dijo Elisa levantándose—. Tú lo violaste primero— Antes de que Candy pudiera hacer algo, Elisa recogió el arma del suelo y le volvió a apuntar, decidida esta vez a no dar tregua ni revelar verdades.

El disparo se escuchó fuertemente en el jardín, haciendo que algunas aves abrieran el vuelo asustadas, resonando varias veces con su eco en los oídos de Candy y de Elisa, que se miraban la una a la otra sin podérselo creer.

Candy miró a su vieja y desconocida enemiga. Nunca lo había sabido. Había tenido su alma tan pura que jamás creyó que algo así le fuera a pasar a ella, que su propia amiga la fuera a traicionar de este modo. El arma de Elisa cayó al suelo, y ella misma apoyó sus rodillas en la tierra negra.

—Elisa —susurró Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Me vas a pedir perdón? —susurró Elisa mirándola con una sonrisa más bien llena de rencor.

—No —contestó Candy en un susurro—. Aunque me duele, no te pediré perdón.

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres? —preguntó Elisa, apoyando su mano en su costado, que sangraba.

A pocos metros, Andrew O'Brien seguía apuntándole, estudiando sus actos, esperando que se atreviera a hacerle algo a Candy, que permanecía de pie ante ella.

—Una muy ciega —le contestó Candy—. Una que no se dio cuenta de cuán envenenada estaba tu alma—. Elisa tosió y de su boca salió sangre, manchándole el mentón y la ropa—. Andrew, hay que llevarla al hospital.

—No servirá de nada —contestó Andrew—. La bala perforó su pulmón.

—No digas que no servirá de nada. Vamos, llevémosla—. Andrew la miró por un segundo sin dejar de apuntarle a Elisa.

Minutos antes, cuando la había estado siguiendo hacia el jardín, el teléfono había empezado a timbrar, y como la única persona que llamaba aquí era Terry, se detuvo a contestar.

—Necesito que ahora más que nunca tengas cuidado con Candy —le dijo Terry al darse cuenta de que era él—. Hay una mujer que es sumamente peligrosa. Su nombre es Elisa, y es un poco más alta que Candy, rubia y de ojos marrones claros. No pierdas de vista a mi mujer. Puede estar allí ahora mismo, acechando. Andrew había cortado la llamada asegurándole que tendría cuidado y fue hacia el jardín buscando a Candy, que se había perdido de vista momentáneamente. No fue difícil hallarla. Las voces le dijeron que había dos mujeres hablando entre ellas. Su ángulo no era bueno, aun así, sacó su arma. Sin embargo, si sacaba el seguro ahora, el ruido las alertaría y debía ser cauteloso.

Cuando empezaron a luchar, Andrew quedó un poco sorprendido de las técnicas de Candy, de la manera en que golpeaba a la otra de manera limpia y sin tregua, y con todo el ruido que hicieron, pudo sacar el seguro y seguir a Elisa con la mira. La bala había dado en el costado de Elisa. Él tenía excelente puntería, pudo haberle dado en la mano para impedirle disparar, pero entonces esa mujer habría seguido viva y encontrado luego una oportunidad para hacer daño.

Candy había intentado sacar algo bueno de ella al dejarla ir, pero había sido desperdiciado el intento y él reconocía un asesino peligroso cuando lo veía, así que había disparado. Candy corrió a Elisa intentado ayudarla, pero Elisa cayó a la tierra apretándose el costado. La sangre le seguía saliendo de la boca, ahogándola, impidiéndola hablar.

—Elisa…

—lloró Candy—. No quería esto para ti. Te juro que no quería esto para ti—. Elisa la miró con ojos duros—. ¡Llama una ambulancia! —gritó Candy.

—No tiene caso, ella morirá.

—¡No digas eso! Sigue viva, tiene una esperanza. Llama a la ambulancia, ¡te lo pido!

—Disparé a matar, tal como ella hizo —contestó Andrew con voz tranquila—. A lo sumo, tiene un minuto más de vida. Mucho antes de que la ambulancia logre salir del pueblo, ella ya estará muerta. Se escuchó el lamento de Elisa, y Candy tomó su mano para apretarla, decidida entonces a estar con ella hasta su último aliento, pero Elisa rechazó su mano. La miró con el odio enardecido y pronto ya no pudo respirar. Candy empezó a gritar. Puso una mano sobre su frente, retirando su cabello con suavidad, llorando.

Y luego, incapaz de soportar esa mirada que se había quedado en sus ojos, le cerró los párpados. Sentía como si hubiese dañado algo muy bonito que había tenido, como si lo hubiese echado a perder irreparablemente. Pensó en Annie, en cómo ahora el trío estaba de verdad incompleto, en cuánto echaba de menos aquella época en que las tres estaban juntas y eran inocentes.

Fue ese pensamiento el que la había llevado a devolverse a esa época, pensó cuando Andrew la tomó de un brazo para que se levantara de la tierra y se pusiera en pie, guiándola hacia la cabaña.

No había tenido nada que ver con Terry. Sólo había sido su mente desesperada por recuperar algo muy valioso de su pasado, a sus amigas. Pero las amigas no pueden ser más valiosas que tu propia vida, pensó ahora secándose las lágrimas.

No podían estar por encima de tu esposo y tus hijos, sobre todo, si como ella, tenías la mala suerte de haber elegido amigas traicioneras.

Andrew hizo que se sentara en un sofá, y mientras, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. No creía que fuera la ambulancia, y efectivamente, lo escuchó hablar con la policía. Minutos después se hicieron presente en la cabaña. Un grupo de hombres levantó el cuerpo de Elisa cubierto en una sábana y lo subieron a una camilla. Candy fue interrogada, y ella dio su testimonio, al igual que Andrew, al que se veía increíblemente tranquilo luego de lo sucedido. Victoria llegó al rato, viéndose conmocionada por la cantidad de autos y hombres en el jardín de la cabaña. Al imaginarse lo peor corrió buscando a Candy, pero ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con una frazada sobre los hombros y los ojos un poco enrojecidos. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, y Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

—Elisa ya no está —susurró Candy—. No pude detenerla. No pude hacer nada por ella.

—No podías hacer nada —le contestó Victoria acariciando un poco el cabello de su hermana—. Me alegra tanto que estés bien—. Candy asintió. Mariela apareció en la sala con los niños, y al verlos, Candy enseguida empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Estiró los brazos a ellos, y Zack y Christopher corrieron a abrazarla asustados.

—Todo está bien —les aseguró—. No hay malos que nos quieran hacer daño.

Terry encendió su teléfono al detenerse el avión y llamó a la cabaña. Toda esta hora de vuelo había sido terrible para él, asustado como se encontraba por el miedo a perder a su esposa a manos de Elisa. Contestó Victoria, que apenas saludarlo, le pasó a Candy.

— ¿Estás aquí? —le preguntó Candy cuando él le dijo que iba bajando del avión.

—Tuve que tomar el jet —le contestó Terry—. No podía esperar nueve horas para verte.

—Qué bien —susurró Candy cerrando sus ojos—. Al fin… al fin podrás estar aquí.

—En unos minutos, cielo. En unos minutos estaré contigo. ¿Los niños están bien?

—Sí. perfectamente. No estaban aquí cuando… —Candy se quedó callada, y Terry comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Está bien. Ya todo pasó —intentó consolarla él, pero sabía que por teléfono sus palabras no tendrían el mismo efecto. Miró a su hermano que bajaba a su lado por las escalerillas del jet, y a prisa caminaron hacia un vehículo que los esperaba—. Dame unos minutos más y estaré allí contigo —le pidió Terry—. Ya nada malo te podrá pasar, ya todo pasó. Te lo prometo Candy.

—No tengo miedo —le aseguró ella—. Sólo estoy… triste.

—Triste —repitió Terry un poco escéptico.

—Triste por mis amigas —rio Candy—. Necesito elegir mejor la próxima vez.

—No es tu culpa. No tenemos manera de saber quién nos va a traicionar en el futuro—. Max llamó la atención de Terry para que al fin entrara al auto, donde perdería su privacidad para hablar con su mujer—. Tengo que cortar la llamada —le dijo—. De aquí a Lexington hay menos de una hora. Por favor, espérame.

—Candy miró por la ventana cómo el sol ya empezaba a ponerse.

—Amor —le contestó ella—. Yo siempre te esperaré—. Terry sonrió. Luego de cortar la llamada, corrió hacia el auto que los llevaría directo a donde estaba su familia, a la que había extrañado horrores.

Candy miraba hacia el jardín. Mariela había preparado bebidas calientes y los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa charlando acerca de los policías que habían estado en casa y riendo con Gabriela. Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el jardín, donde había muerto Elisa.

— ¿Te lamentas por lo que pasó? —preguntó la voz de Victoria, y Candy se sobresaltó un poco. Su hermana traía en sus manos dos tazas humeantes, y Candy le recibió una

. —No sé si me lamento —dijo—. Ciertamente, hubiese querido que todo fuera diferente.

—No era posible —contestó Victoria—. De haber podido cambiar, Elisa lo habría hecho mucho antes, pues tuvo bastantes oportunidades.

—¿Bastantes? —sonrió Candy con un poco de ironía—. En cierta forma, ella tenía razón. Yo… no la consideraba lo suficiente como para tenerla en cuenta. Antes de todo, había tenido a… Annie, con quien me llevaba muy bien, a quien conocía desde mucho antes que a ella. Te tenía a ti, mi hermana, y luego tuve a Terry… mi mejor amigo. Elisa…

—Elisa no pudo ganarse ese espacio en tu corazón, porque en el fondo intuías que no podías confiar en ella. Ya te había mentido antes, así que te protegías, aun inconscientemente—. Candy miró a su hermana de reojo. Protegerse inconscientemente. Sí, eso era lo que había sucedido, y tenía sentido.

—¡Papá! —gritaron los niños, y Candy se giró de inmediato para entrar en la cabaña. Dejó la taza en algún lado y apenas sus ojos encontraron los de Terre y, su alma, su cuerpo, toda ella, inició una carrera hacia él.

Terry la atrapó en sus brazos y la escuchó reír y llorar en su cuello. Sintió su apretón fuerte y la alzó asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que todo había pasado, que pronto no sería más que una pesadilla.

Los niños abrazaron cada uno una pierna de su padre sintiendo el ambiente un poco especial. Nunca habían visto a su madre llorar así, y ellos también sintieron ganas de llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Max a Victoria, y ésta vio que Gabriela no había perdido el tiempo para treparse a sus brazos. Ahora mismo, le tenía el cuello rodeado como si fuera una tabla flotante en un naufragio. No pudo menos que reír, y asintió mirando los azules ojos de Max, que se suavizaron enormemente cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

—Estoy bien —contestó Victoria sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo mil cosas en su pecho. Se abrazaron y besaron.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar —le dijo Terry a Candy. Ella asintió y tomó su mano guiándolo al jardín trasero, donde ya no estaba la mancha de sangre de Elisa. Antes de salir, Terry tomó un abrigo colgado en un perchero que identificó como el de su mujer y se lo puso. Candy se quedó quieta mirándolo a los ojos. Él siempre había sido tan atento con ella, siempre cuidándola, siempre velando por su seguridad—. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó él.

—No, nada. Es sólo que… te amo tanto—. Terry sonrió.

—Has recordado todo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya no tienes esa mirada de confusión en tus ojos. Has vuelto a ser la misma Candy de siempre—. Ella sólo pudo sonreír.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—Es que te amo.

—¿Y si no hubiese recordado… qué habría pasado?

—Nada —contestó él de inmediato—. Me hace feliz que recuperaras tu memoria, pero… sabía, de todos modos, que me amabas, que nunca me olvidarías.

—Yo NO te olvidaré jamás—. Terry sonrió. —Ahora lo sé—. Terry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con hambre, con el ansia de todas estas semanas acumuladas sin ella.

Candy rodeó su cintura y respondió a su beso demostrando la misma necesidad, ansiando estar ya desnuda y en su cama junto a él. Echó un vistazo al jardín donde antes había estado a punto de morir, y en cambio, había muerto Elisa. Hasta eso podía esperar.

Continuará...

Ahora si el siguiente capítulo es el final, no habrá un epílogo.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos. Sólo estoy compartiendo con ustedes, historias de mentes brillantes. Cómo Virginia Camacho autora original de esta novela. Dejaré mejores detalles en el siguiente capítulo.

JillValentine


	25. CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL.

Candy rodeó su cintura y respondió a su beso demostrando la misma necesidad, ansiando estar ya desnuda y en su cama junto a él. Echó un vistazo al jardín donde antes había estado a punto de morir, y en cambio, había muerto Elisa. Hasta eso podía esperar.

Papi, ¿nos vamos mañana a la casa? —preguntó Zack sentándose en la cama de sus padres mientras Christopher saltaba en el colchón. A ninguno de los dos se le veía intención de irse a dormir y Candy suspiró.

Ya habían pasado por esto antes, y en muchas ocasiones, simplemente debían resignarse y esperar a que les diera sueño para luego llevarlos a la cama. Terry dejó en el suelo el pequeño maletín donde tenía dos cambios de ropa y miró a Candy interrogante. De ella dependía si se iban al día siguiente o no.

—¿No tienes que estar allá? —preguntó ella en vez de contestar— ¿Es seguro que estés aquí?

—La organización fue desmantelada —le informó Terry metiéndose en el pequeño baño privado desabrochando los botones de su camisa—. Hemos capturado a Douglas McDaniel.

—¿Lo capturaron? —preguntó Candy con ojos grandes de esperanza, dándose cuenta de que le costaba creerlo. Terry la miró fijamente.

—¿Es él? ¿La principal cabeza de la organización? —Candy asintió—. Pues ya está tras las rejas… —iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo ante el gesto de asombro de Candy, que se acercó a él de inmediato analizando su pecho, que seguía enrojecido por el impacto de bala que había sufrido esa mañana.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

—Nada—. Candy lo miró ceñuda—. Me dispararon —admitió él reconociendo esa mirada que le advertía que lo mejor era que dijera la verdad o habría consecuencias nefastas para él. No pudo sino sonreír; Candy en verdad estaba de vuelta.

—Te… —Candy se atragantó un poco por la impresión, pero al final fue capaz de preguntar:

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo intentó el mismo McDaniel. Tiró a matar, pero yo tenía un chaleco antibalas. Ya sabes, soy un chico listo.

—No tan listo si estuviste en la línea de fuego.

—Pero no me pasó nada.

—Pudo haberte pasado. ¿Y si te hubiese apuntado en una parte que el chaleco no te cubría?

—¿Como mis partes nobles? —bromeó él.

—¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

—Yo también, cariño.

—¿Nos vamos a Chicago? —preguntó otra vez Zack, que no se había olvidado del tema e interrumpiendo a sus padres. Terry lo miró al fin.

—Tal vez nos quedemos otro día aquí.

—¿Es posible? —le preguntó Candy. Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo personal que se está encargando de todo lo que se hizo hoy.

—¿Y qué se hizo hoy?

—Muchas cosas —le dijo él de manera enigmática, y Candy entendió que delante de los niños no podría contarle nada.

Lo vio meterse a la ducha y se encaminó a la habitación de los niños para buscar sus pijamas. En la sala vio a Max sentado en el sofá con Gabriela dormida en sus brazos.

—Ah… llamaré a Victoria —dijo Candy sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

—Está dormida —dijo Max, y Candy lo miró confundida—. Me refiero a Victoria —aclaró Max.

—Y… ¿por qué tienes tú a Gaby?

—Ya estaba acostada, pero hace unos minutos se despertó y salió de la habitación sin avisar a su mamá. Me buscó y henos aquí.

—Ah, ya veo. Está muy apegada a ti.

—Lo cual es muy extraño. Nunca me ha pasado con otros niños. Es decir… mis sobrinos me quieren, lo sé, pero ellos…

—Ellos tienen a sus padres, por eso no añoran el amor de otro adulto—. Max sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—A Gaby se le romperá el corazón cuando tenga que volver a separarse de ti —susurró Candy acercándose.

—Pero es algo inevitable, ¿verdad?

—Candy frunció el ceño.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero decir nada.

—Candy…

— ¿Qué? —él la miró a los ojos con mil preguntas en su mirada, y Candy no pudo menos que sonreír—. Yo no sé nada —contestó ella a esas preguntas—. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que, si verdaderamente quieres algo, tienes que luchar—. Max hizo una mueca.

—Gracias.

—Oh, perdona. ¿No es lo que querías escuchar?

—Ni de lejos.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más, Candy dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la habitación de los chicos. Max se quedó allí, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de encontrar alguna buena noticia en las palabras de Candy. No la había, se dijo, y se puso en pie para llevar a Gabriela a su cama.

La cama de la niña era la misma que la de Victoria, se dio cuenta. La puerta estaba abierta y pudo entrar. Victoria seguía dormida, así que, silenciosamente, dio la vuelta para acostar a Gabriela al otro lado. La niña se movió un poco y volvió a quedarse dormida, pero los ojos de Max estaban sobre la hermana de su cuñada, en la curva de su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiese rechazado esto? Una mujer tan hermosa, y tan… caray, tan sexy. Y por andar en la luna, tropezó la cama al dar la vuelta, lo que hizo que Victoria se despertara sobresaltada.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, y de inmediato encendió la lámpara de su nochero, encontrándose a Max que enseñaba las palmas de sus manos—. ¿Tú?

—Perdona, no quise despertarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vas a despertar a Gaby —susurró él en voz muy baja, y Victoria apretó sus dientes.

—Te metiste a mi cuarto a media noche y…

—¡La niña se despertó y fue a buscarme! —explicó él—. Volví a dormirla y la traje de vuelta aquí. No quería despertarte—. Victoria lo miró con desconfianza, pero miró a Gabriela. Desafortunadamente, eso era muy posible.

—Perdona —dijo sentándose, y Max salivó al darse cuenta de que ella dormía sin sostén. Ella amontonó la sábana sobre su pecho, privándolo de esa visión.

—No… no te preocupes. Me tropecé con la cama, no quería despertarte—. Victoria lo miró por un momento, y Max se quedó allí clavado en su sitio, sabiendo que era momento de irse, pero incapaz de dar el paso.

—Gracias por traerla de vuelta —dijo Victoria luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en el silencio—. Está encariñada, pero ya se le pasará cuando… te devuelvas a tu casa.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Dónde estarás?

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Volverás a tu casa? ¿O te quedarás en Chicago?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Crees que es el momento y la hora para hablar de ese tema?

—Nunca lo será. Y nunca contestarás —dijo él dando la vuelta al fin.

—Y si me quedara, ¿qué importancia tendría?

—Que yo sabría dónde encontrarte.

—Para qué.

—Para enviarle de vez en cuando un regalo a Gaby, por supuesto.

—¿Qué tratas de decir, Maximilian GrandChester ? —Max se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró de nuevo a Victoria. Nunca esperó que ella fuera tan directa, que lo espetara así. La miró a los ojos.

—Asustarte, eso es lo que busco—. Victoria sonrió burlona.

—No lo conseguirás.

—Yo, por el contrario, creo que ya lo conseguí —y dicho esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Victoria miró la puerta con su ceño fruncido por demasiado tiempo, deseando ir tras él para aclararle un par de puntos. Pero no lo hizo, y sólo siguió mirando feo la puerta.

Luego de ponerse sus pijamas, Zack y Christopher se acomodaron en el centro de la cama mirándolos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que los cuatro compartieran cama. Terry los miró con las manos en su cintura, pero no tuvo ánimo para mandarlos a su habitación, así que se metió en la cama y aceptó el abrazo de Kit, que sonreía feliz.

—Lo siento —sonrió Candy mirándolo en la penumbra de la habitación—. Pero es que te han extrañado mucho.

—Y yo a ellos. No tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo él extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el rostro de su esposa, que la atrapó para besarla en la palma.

—Y yo siento que no estamos juntos desde hace una eternidad—. Terry sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo espera a que estos se duerman y verás—. Candy soltó una risita que combinaba expectativa por una travesura y alivio, alivio porque al fin él estaba aquí. Y ella también, tuvo que decir. Por poco y no se da así.

—Vi una prueba de embarazo sin usarse en el baño —dijo Terry, y Candy abrió grandes sus ojos. Había olvidado que Mariela y Vicky habían ido al pueblo a buscarla.

—Oh… bueno. Es una sospecha.

— ¿Crees que al fin sea la nena? —Ella sonrió con ilusión. —Ojalá. Mañana a primera hora me la hago.

—Qué bien. Esperare ansioso. Pasados los minutos Terry comprobó que ya los niños estaban dormidos, así que con cuidado se levantó de la cama y tomó a Kit en sus brazos. Candy lo miró sonriente, sobre todo, cuando en puntillas de pie volvió por Zack.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Candy se mordió los labios cuando él entró por la puerta otra vez. Sin pérdida de tiempo, él se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se metió en la cama poniéndose encima de ella.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció al volver a ver el enrojecimiento en su pecho.

—Pudiste haber muerto —dijo, y Terry sólo la miró a los ojos. —Al igual que tú, en ese accidente—. Candy hizo una mueca.

—Yo no lo hice a propósito.

—Pero, ¿de veras fue así? ¿Un accidente? —preguntó él sentándose a su lado. Ya no sonreía.

—Sí. Fui imprudente.

—Ya —dijo él sin emoción en su voz.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. Caí en una trampa—. Él guardó silencio mirándola, y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama cruzándose de brazos.

—Me vas a contar todo? —Candy hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa.

—Cuéntame primero lo que hiciste hoy, y cómo es eso de que la organización fue desmantelada—. Terry suspiró. Tomó en sus dedos un mechón de cabello rizados de Candy y suspiró.

—Contacté con dos personas —empezó—, Frederick Gordon y Ethan Morgan—. Candy lo miró un poco ceñuda.

—¿Ethan?

—Nos ayudó muchísimo. Más que Frederick, en verdad; resultó ser un corrupto. Ethan nos dio la idea de sobornar a unos cuantos de los que estaban dentro de la organización. Me resistí al principio, pero resultó ser lo mejor. Cuando estuvimos dentro, involucramos a mucho personal que se hizo pasar no sólo por contratados para transportar, sino también por pasajeros inmigrantes. Necesitábamos pruebas y no había mejor manera de tenerlas. Ellos no sospecharon nada, y los recibieron sin saber que cavaban su propia tumba. El golpe se dio esta mañana.

— ¿Tú… estuviste allí?

—No. Sólo llegué al final.

—Y casi te matan.

—Siempre estuve protegido. Es sólo que no me pude resistir a ver a Douglas McDaniel ser capturado. Ahora tenemos todas las pruebas que los acusan y estarán encerrados muchos años. Lo último que supe es que han empezado a confesar al ver la pena que les espera, y eso hunde más a los jefes—. Candy bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Yo había avanzado un poco en las investigaciones —dijo mirando lejos—, pero ellos se dieron cuenta y destruyeron todas las pruebas. Mi secretaria… no sé dónde está, y ellos tuvieron que ver.

—Esta con su familia.

—Tuve mucho miedo qué hubiese muerto.

—Pero nunca me contaste.

—Lo iba a hacer.

— ¿Cuándo, Candy?

—Cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Te iba a contar, amor. De verdad. Pero… sucedió lo del accidente.

— ¿De dónde venías? —Candy0 cerró sus ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, los días pasados, todas las últimas semanas infernales, y empezó a contarle con detalle. Terry la escuchó atentamente y la abrazó reconfortándola, consolándola, y Candy sintió que, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, podía respirar en paz. Se acostaron juntos y abrazados, en un silencio que decía muchas cosas, que revelaba tanto.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —susurró él, y Candy sintió su corazón oprimirse un poco por esa declaración.

—También yo.

—No, tú me habías olvidado, no había modo en que me echaras de menos.

—Pero sí tenía un vacío en el alma, y sabía que era por ti —él se separó de ella mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa—. Es un milagro que ambos estemos aquí, ¿te das cuenta?

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Celebramos? —preguntó él besándole el cuello y Candy cerró sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro de placer.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en proponerlo? —él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con su ceño fruncido, y Candy se echó a reír. Sin perder tiempo, él la tomó de las caderas y la puso sobre él, y Candy lo miró desde arriba disfrutando de la vista. Su marido era hermoso, y todo suyo, y en este momento no quería ser nadie más que ella misma, así que bajó la cabeza y lo besó profundamente, un poco duramente también, y con sus manos empezó a tocar todo su cuerpo, a reencontrarse con él, porque sentía que no lo había tenido en meses, años, toda una eternidad.

—Te amo —le dijo una y otra vez—. Jamás quiero volver a separarme de ti.

La prueba dio positivo, y Candy y Terry lo celebraron en la intimidad. Abrazándose y llorando, tomando esta noticia como el augurio de un nuevo buen comienzo.

Victoria abrazó a su hermana felicitándola, sabiendo cuánto ella había anhelado tener otro hijo.

—Ojalá esta sí sea la niña —dijo Victoria sonriéndole—. Ya basta de niños —Candy se echó a reír.

—Sin embargo, si fuera otro niño, no me importaría.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Max también la abrazó, y cuando Candy le preguntó si se quedaría un tiempo en Chicago, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me quedaría, pero no tengo muchas motivaciones para eso —contestó—. Y he abandonado ya mucho tiempo mi empresa en Londres.

—Seguro que tu pequeña tienda resiste otro tiempo sin ti —le dijo Terry, y Max lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Por ser una pequeña tienda es que necesita más de mi presencia.

—¿Qué… qué vendes en Londres? —preguntó Victoria sintiendo curiosidad.

—Autos —contestó él simplemente, y no la miró más tiempo del necesario.

Los días siguientes al regreso de los GrandChester a Chicago se resumió en citaciones con jueces y abogados.

Candy declaró no sólo por su implicación en los sucios negocios del tráfico de inmigrantes, sino también por la muerte de Elisa. Tuvo como restricción salir de la ciudad en esos días, pero Terry se mostró tranquilo, diciéndole que la verdad estaba de su lado, además de los mejores abogados para que su nombre no se viera manchado. Maximilian GrandChestet volvió a Londres luego de dar su propia declaración, y la más afectada por esto fue Gabriela, que lo lloró toda la tarde. Victoria se resignó a verla llorar, y luego, enfurruñada. En cambio, cuando él llamaba y la pasaban al teléfono, la niña se iluminaba como un árbol de navidad. Estaba en serios problemas con esos dos. Lo peor era saber que Max le había dejado un mensaje muy claro la noche que se lo encontró en su habitación. Ella no le había dado una contestación; ni en ese momento, ni después, cuando se despidió, a pesar de que él la miró a los ojos esperando, aunque fuera una pequeña señal. ¿Qué habría pasado? Dudaba que él se hubiese quedado por ella, dejando su pequeña tienda de autos sólo por la posibilidad de tener algo con ella. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso era lo que él quería. Sí, estaba asustada, y no podía sentirse culpable por eso, así que lo dejó ir.

En las noticias se mencionó el hecho de la caída de la gran red de tráfico y los guarda costas tuvieron mucho que hacer en esos días, sobre todo cuando uno de sus jefes, Frederick Gordon, salió salpicado con toda la porquería que se estaba sacando a la luz.

El testimonio de Antonio Davis fue la mejor parte; ayudó a develar toda la parte administrativa, las cuentas y todos los millones que se escondían tras nombres falsos. Fue su declaración lo que finalmente absolvió a Candy, aunque para ello, tuvo que revelarse y pagar una condena que, frente a la de los demás, sería realmente corta. A pesar de su sacrificio, Candy no se vio con él ni una sola vez para darle las gracias. Fue Terry quien le transmitió de mala manera su agradecimiento, pues en su concepto, no se lo debía; todo lo contrario, era Anthony quien debía rogarle mil perdones y de rodillas.

—Me arrodillaría —fue lo que dijo Antonio—, pero estoy seguro de que no la volveré a ver, así que no tengo ante quien arrodillarme.

—Es una pena —le contestó Terry—. De verdad que quería verte arrodillado; el daño que le hiciste tardará un tiempo en olvidarse, y todavía considero que te merecías más años de cárcel—. Antonio no refutó nada ante sus palabras, y Terry lo dejó en su celda prometiéndole hacerle el favor de nunca más volver a acordarse de él.

A pesar de todo el escándalo, y de la cantidad de personas que fue a la cárcel en varios niveles de la sociedad, Terry no recibió ni una llamada de su padre para decirle "tenías razón", o "bien hecho", ni ninguna otra cosa. Cuando le enviaron la postal diciéndole que Candy tendría una niña, pues eso era lo que mostraba la ecografía, recibieron una de vuelta que simplemente decía: Felicitaciones.

James Samuels, el médico de los GrandChester. atendió nuevamente a Candy en su nuevo embarazo.

Cuando Terry le hizo la pregunta de si había estado implicado en todo el asunto con Elisa, él simplemente se mordió los labios y se disculpó profundamente por haberse dejado manipular de Elisa.

—No te engañó sólo a ti —le dijo Candy restándole gravedad al asunto y poniendo una mano en el brazo del médico que se veía terriblemente azorado—. También me engañó a mí, y yo era su amiga de toda la vida, la que creía conocerla mejor que nadie. No te sientas mal.

—Pero pudo haberte hecho mucho daño, y habría sido mi culpa.

—No, James. —Cuando me preguntaba por ti, yo de verdad… de verdad pensaba que estaba preocupada. Soy un idiota.

—Lo eres —murmuró Terry, que había acompañado a su mujer a la visita al médico. Candy le dirigió una dura mirada y volvió a centrarse en el médico.

—Entonces yo también lo soy —dijo—, y todos los que estuvimos alrededor de ella. Por favor, no te sientas mal. Ella ya pagó el precio de sus mentiras—. James asintió con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, y Candy se dio cuenta de que tal vez James sí sentía algo por Elisa, y no pudo sino imaginarse lo mal que estaba por haber sido tan engañado. Pues no era el único, pensó.

Pasaron los meses, y el vientre de Candy empezó a crecer. Los niños ya esperaban a su hermanita con ansias y todos los días preguntaban cuándo nacería. Fueron ellos quienes decidieron que su nombre sería Rebecca.

—Para decirle Becky —había argumentado Zack. Y ya no hubo modo de cambiarle el nombre a la bebé. Una tarde, Annie se presentó en casa de los GrandChester sin aviso. Victoria fue la primera en verla, y se acercó a ella tratando de relajar su expresión, pero no fue capaz.

—Vine a ver a Candy.

—Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que entres a su casa.

—Eso, precisamente; que es la casa de Candy, no la tuya—. Victoria la miró con ojos entrecerrados—. Me enteré de lo de Elisa, quería… ver cómo estaba.

—Está perfecta. Un poco acostumbrada a la traición de las amigas, como comprenderás—. Annie sonrió con sorna.

—Aún no olvidas lo que pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar?

—¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar según tú, Annie?

—Olvídalo ya —dijo Annie—, supéralo. Encuentra a otro hombre, hay miles en el mundo.

—Miles de hombres en el mundo y tú te quedaste con uno que ya estaba casado. ¿No es irónico que me des ese consejo?

—Entonces seré más específica —contestó Annie dando un paso hacia ella—. Encuentra uno que esté enamorado de ti, y no de otra—. Victoria sintió esas palabras como duros aguijones en su corazón. Dolió, y no fue capaz de contestar nada.

—¿Annie? —preguntó Candy acercándose, viendo a su hermana tensionada frente a ella y a Annie con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

—Hola, Candy —saludó Annie componiendo su rostro—. Quería saber cómo… Dios, estás embarazada.

—Muy observadora—. Annie la miró fijamente.

—Ya… ya recordaste. —Y aunque no hubiese recordado, Annie, no podría volver a ser tu amiga sabiendo que aún eres capaz de hacerle daño a mi hermana.

—No me ha hecho nada —masculló Victoria.

—No pienso así. Si viniste a saber cómo estoy —continuó Candy dirigiéndose de nuevo a Annie—, pues te digo que estoy bien. Supiste de la traición de Elisa, ¿no es así? Y que está muerta. Pues así terminan algunas, ellas mismas se lo buscan.

—Candy…

—Al menos, ella al final reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque eso no le resta gravedad a su traición; pero tú, Annie… eres el peor tipo de mujer, el tipo que espera que otra se descuide para birlar su marido.

—Yo amaba a Archy mucho antes de que conociera a Victoria. ¡Fue ella la que intentó quitármelo!

—No eras mi amiga —dijo Victoria con voz grave—, pero si tan sólo me hubieses contado lo que sentías por él, yo me habría hecho a un lado.

—Es un código que pocas conocen —dijo Candy con voz dura—. Espero de verdad seas feliz con Archy, para que compenses la miseria que debes estar sintiendo por saberte una traidora. Si es que tienes conciencia. Candy tomó la mano de su hermana menor y entraron a la casa dejando a Annie sola en el jardín y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue en los días antes del nacimiento de Becky que Victoria entró a trabajar en las oficina de Terry.

Max volvió a Chicago, para llevarse a Vicky a Londres, un año después, cuando por fin Victoria le dijo:

— Si. Acepto.

Terry vio que loos niños jugaban en el jardín, lo que le indicó que Candy estaba cerca. No había vuelto a las oficinas desde que volvió de la cabaña y supo que estaba embarazada. Ahora con tres niños, habían acordado que se estaría una larga temporada sin trabajar, hasta que Becky fuera autosuficiente, y para eso faltaban años. La encontró sentada en el muelle, como solía hacer, balanceando una pierna y tocando con los dedos de sus pies el agua, mientras Becky ya crecida y miraba el horizonte del mar con una sonrisa soñadora. Él se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Qué bueno que viniste —dijo ella recostándose de inmediato en su pecho—. Ya necesitaba ayuda—. Terry se echó a reír, pero no dijo nada, Sólo tomó a su hija de un año y se quedó allí, a su lado mirando con Candy el agua azul, mientras el ruido de los niños al jugar se mezclaba con el de las palmeras al ser mecidas por el viento. No necesitaba nada más. Todo su mundo estaba aquí. Había estado a punto de perderlo en más de una ocasión y en más de una forma, pero otra vez, este amor había superado la prueba. Se felicitaba hoy más que nunca por haberse atravesado entre Candy y ese auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarla hacía ya catorce años. Por haber insistido, por haberla conquistado. Suspiró. Si otra prueba venía en el futuro, estaba seguro de que la volverían a superar.

FIN.

Es un honor para mi, el poder compartir una novela más de Virgina Camacho. Una mente brillante. Les recomiendo leer la novela original.

Yo NO te olvidaré.

Gracias a Candy Candy Animé. Personajes de

Kyōko Mizuki.

Muchas, muchas, más gracias a los queridos lectores en FanFiction, que terminan hoy este Fic de Candy y Terry, con su servidora. JillValentine, con la intención de tener un buen. rato de lectura.

Virginia Camacho Copyright 2017 Virginia Camacho Twitter e Instagram: @virginia_sinfin Blog: www.virginiacamachoonline. Primera Edición para JIllValentiness.

Diseño Portada: Laura Zuluaga Revisión y Corrección: Ana María Baldovino – Mayerly del C. Mercado ISBN-10: 1542802903 ISBN-13: 978-1542802901

DESCRIPTION. del libro.

Haces promesas de no olvidar jamás a esa persona que amas.

Juras estar con él y para él hasta la muerte.

Te imaginas que será así, fácil y sencillo, porque sabes que tu amor es verdadero, puro, real, y el amor es una fuerza poderosa que puede contra todo.

Pero… ¿por qué la vida se empeña en poner a prueba amores que ya antes mostraron ser auténticos?

Eva Herrera conocerá un nuevo significado de luchar por el amor; experimentará la pérdida a niveles nunca antes vistos.

¿Podrá conservar lo más precioso en su vida aun cuando no es consciente de que es suyo?

Yo NO te olvidaré, tal vez sea una promesa que no puedas cumplir…

DEDICATORIA. {de la autora}

A todas las personas que, sin cansarse, están allí para apoyarme en este camino. A los que no desisten en considerarse mis amigos, aun cuando mi mirada se halle perdida en ese mundo de historias y fantasías que mi mente insiste en crear.


End file.
